Comment réussir dans la vie avec un nom ridicule
by Morganelafe
Summary: Lizzy était parfaitement heureuse. Et puis il avait fallu que Juliet, sa colocataire et meilleure amie, se mette à fréquenter les gosses de riche de la fac. Entre d'Arcy et SuperGarce, elle allait devoir apprendre à survivre en milieu hostile.
1. Septembre

Septembre. Où tout commence en beauté.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 7 septembre, deux heures du mat', dans ma chambre.<strong>

J'ai été réveillée par le retour ô combien discret de ma colocataire, Juliet, qui s'en revenait de la première fête étudiante de l'année. Elle avait eu beau me supplier de l'accompagner, j'avais tenu bon (mes mots exacts avaient été : « Je préfère courir nue dans le bâtiment de Théologie que d'aller à une fête des Kappa Alpha Thêta ! » Ce à quoi elle rétorqua sereinement « Ça tombe bien, ce sont les Alpha Pi Omega qui organisent. » Ha ! Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit ! Les membres des fraternités sont tous des fils/filles à papa bourrés de fric qui ne pensent qu'à deux choses : remplir leur verre dès qu'il est vide et coucher avec le plus grand nombre de filles/mecs.).

« Lizzy, réveille-toi ! dit-elle en me secouant sans aucun remords. »

« Juuuuuuuuuuuuules, il est deux heures du mat, laisse-moi dormiiiiiiiiiir. »

« Lizzy, je suis amoureuse ! dit-elle alors que je daigne ouvrir les yeux. »

Mouais. Ça fera jamais que la huitième fois cette semaine. Je bâille os-ten-si-ble-ment.

« Je te jure, il est … parfait ! »

La joie exsude de toutes les pores de sa (jolie) peau. Selon Olivia Joules, il y a deux sortes de filles dans la vie : les Salopes Double-Face et les membres de l'Equipe des Filles. Juliet était l'incarnation parfaite de l'Equipe des Filles. Non seulement elle était magnifique, mais elle était aussi terriblement gentille. Un peu naïve certes, genre Veronica Mars pré-meurtre de Lilly. OH MON DIEU . Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait rencontré le Donut ? Pitié, faites que non !

« Il s'appelle Charles, il étudie le droit, il est végétarien, il fait partie de Greenpeace et, en fait, il ressemble à Ryan O'Neal jeune. »

La garce. Elle sait que j'idolâtre Ryan O'Neal. J'aurais tué pour être à la place de Farrah Fawcett. Finalement j'ai pas eu besoin, elle est morte toute seule. RIP Farrah.

« Période Barry Lyndon ou période Oliver Barrett ? je finis par demander. »

« Oliver Barrett, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

« Tu _sais_ que Jenny meurt à 25 ans d'une leucémie ? »

« Je suis blonde, me rappelle-t-elle calmement. »

« Encore pire, tu es Marcie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne n'aimait Marcie. A vrai dire, personne n'aimait Oliver's Story.

« Enfin, on déjeune ensemble demain, et ta présence est requise. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si tu ne viens pas, je dis à Clark que tu es folle de lui depuis toujours. »

« Je te déteste, je grommelle avant de me rendormir – pour de bon cette fois-ci. »

**7 heures du matin. **

Réveil a sonné. Mreugneuf. Pas motivée pour aller en Italien. Jules, encore elle, ouvre la porte de ma chambre avec un grand BANG ! et saute sur mon lit.

« Debout ! hurle-t-elle. Allez, vite ! »

Elle a dormi 5 heures. 5 putain d'heures et elle pète la forme. Mmmmmmmh. Me demande si la coke a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Quoique. Jules est bien trop honnête pour donner dans l'illégal. C'est le genre de fille qui, quand elle égratigne une voiture, laisse son numéro de portable, son adresse à la fac, celle de ses parents et leur numéro de fixe pour être sûre qu'on va la contacter. Le pire ? C'est qu'elle a beau conduire comme un pied et avoir des tonnes d'accident, elle n'a jamais rien payé. Le mec de l'assurance est fou d'elle et s'arrange pour ne pas déclarer les accidents.

Je me lève en râlant. Jules file dans la salle commune que nous partageons avec, ô joie, deux sportives qui sont visiblement entrées à Harvard grâce à leurs exploits en athlétisme et non grâce à leurs notes. Leur seul sujet de conversation tourne autour de la meilleure façon de placer la perche avant de sauter. Je sais. Pa-ssio-nnant.

Jules brandit une tasse de café sous mon nez. Ah, si elle me prend par les sentiments… Je bois mon café à petites gorgées, en observant Jules s'agiter en cherchant son mascara, son sac, le tout en sous-vêtements. Heureusement qu'on est au deuxième étage. Alors qu'elle se calme, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Lizzy ? demande-t-elle, dangereusement calme. »

« Moui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en pyjama à 7h32 du matin ? »

Vous aussi, vous sentez la menace latente ? Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse (et beaucoup trop fatiguée pour résister), je laisse Jules choisir ma tenue, me coiffer et me maquiller.

« On a rendez-vous au Harvard Faculty Club à midi, sois à l'heure s'il te plaît, me sermonne-t-elle alors que nous quittons notre chambre. »

« Oui Maman, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Harvard Faculty Club ? Hum. On ne pouvait pas aller à la cantine plutôt ?

« Sérieusement, Liz. »

Elle s'arrête au beau milieu des escaliers et me regarde avec un air suppliant. Oh non. Les yeux de chien battu. Quel coup bas.

« D'accord ! Mais il a vraiment intérêt à être le parfait sosie de Ryan O'Neal ! Je déteste tenir la chandelle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il y aura sa sœur, qui a notre âge, et son meilleur ami. Je les ai rencontrés hier, ils sont sympas. »

Je hausse les épaules avant d'enfourcher mon vélo et de pédaler comme une forcenée vers mon cours d'Italien. Daisy Adair lève la tête de son livre en m'entendant freiner juste devant elle. Elle consulte sa montre.

« Tu t'améliores de jour en jour ma petite Lizzy, déclare-t-elle en refermant son livre d'un coup. »

« Oh, ça va, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel en mettant pied à terre. »

Je pose mon vélo contre le muret. On se dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Alors, tu as avancé dans ton devoir sur Dante ? me demande Daisy. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Toujours pas. Et toi ? »

« Je vais le rendre aujourd'hui. J'y ai passé la moitié de la nuit, mais comme j'ai un exposé en Physique la semaine prochaine, il fallait que je m'avance. »

Je hoche la tête. Daisy et moi avons choisi les mêmes matières : Biochimie, Chimie organique, Biologie moléculaire, et Physique. Il faut souffrir pour devenir médecin, les profs nous le rappellent tous les jours.

On s'assoit côte à côte en attendant Mr DeLuca, qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour, annonce-t-il en posant sa sacoche sur son bureau. Après avoir fait l'appel, je vous demanderai de sortir une feuille et un stylo, nous allons nous livrer à une petite activité interactive. »

Une vague d'excitation se fit sentir dans la classe. Mr Allen fit l'appel, puis se tourna vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« _Controllo a sorpresa_. »

Daisy soupire.

« Miss Adair, puisque vous semblez être la seule à avoir compris, auriez-vous l'amabilité de traduire ? »

« Interrogation surprise, elle murmure. »

« Exactement ! Vous venez d'ors et déjà de gagner un point. Bien, le sujet maintenant, fait-il en distribuant les feuilles. Vous avez une heure. »

Je manque m'étrangler en découvrant un extrait de la Racolta aragonese. Au temps pour mon A de moyenne je pense avant de me mettre à gratter.

**Midi 12, en retard. **

« Tu es en retard, fait remarquer Jules lorsque j'arrive – enfin ! – au Harvard Faculty Club. »

Elle croise les bras et bat du pied. Jules fera une super mère plus tard.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Jules, je dis avec un grand sourire. Comment était la socio ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment, Lizzy ! »

« Quoi ? je proteste alors qu'elle me prend par le bras pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était une vraie question ! Et je suis encore dans les temps. Ça s'appelle pas le quart d'heure de politesse pour rien ! »

Elle claque sa langue en signe de réprobation.

« Souris, m'ordonne-t-elle avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. »

Un blondinet s'avance aussitôt vers nous.

« Juliet, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. »

Je le scanne instantanément. Ce gars pourrait avoir une pancarte proclamant « WASP ! » au-dessus de la tête, ça serait pareil. Grand, beau, blond, athlétique, avec des traits aristocratiques et un costume bleu marine… Hello Windsor Horne Lockwood III ! En moins psychopathe et ayant résolu son complexe d'Œdipe j'espère.

« Charles, je te présente Elizabeth. Lizzy, Charles. »

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant – le soleil se serait reflété sur ses dents, j'aurais perdu la vue – et me tend la main.

« Enchanté. »

« Moi de même, et, par pitié, appelle-moi Lizzy, je dis en jetant un regard noir à Jules »

« Venez, Zach nous a réservé une super table ! continue Charles avec un enthousiasme débordant. »

Note : à l'avenir, se méfier des gens qui ont l'air aussi proches des présidents des « eating clubs » et des membres des fraternités.

Juliet le suit – ô pauvre créature naïve et innocente – et je me vois contrainte de lui emboîter le pas. Cela dit, je la remercie de m'avoir habillée ce matin, ce qui fait que je ne dépareille pas trop alors que tout le monde autour de moi semble né avec un costume Armani ou une robe Gucci.

Un homme grand et brun et une femme blonde discutent, un verre de vin à la main, en nous regardant nous approcher. Là encore, purs produits des prep schools de la côte Est – non mais regardez son sac ! A lui tout seul, il doit coûter plus cher que toute ma garde-robe ! Louis Vuitton, rien que ça ! Dis donc ma grande, t'es au courant qu'il y a des enfants qui meurent de faim dans le monde et que le montant de ce que tu portes en ce moment avoisine le Pib annuel du Burkina Faso ?

La blonde me regarde de haut en bas avant de hausser un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Je la scanne pareillement. Son blond doré n'est pas naturel, son nez et ses seins non plus. Son maquillage est trop appuyé pour juste une journée de cours, et son sac est hideux, même si c'est un Vuitton.

« Juliet, Lizzy, voici ma demi-sœur, Candice, et mon meilleur ami, Conor d'Arcy. Darce, Candice, voici Juliet Bennet et son amie Lizzy. »

Conor d'Arcy hoche vaguement la tête avant de me serrer la main. Ses yeux bleus glacier rencontrent brièvement les miens avant de vite se poser sur autre chose.

« Lizzy ? Pas de nom de famille ? s'enquiert Candice en me serrant la main. »

« Non, ils ont refusé Génialissime à l'Immigration, je réponds en souriant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, j'ajoute en fronçant les sourcils. »

Candice me regarde avec un air de pitié et se tourne aussitôt vers Conor d'Arcy. Je sens que ce déjeuner va être trèèèèèèèèèès long.

**Plus tard, au cours de ce déjeuner qui n'en finit pas**

« Alors Lizzy, qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme majeure ? me demande gentiment Charles. »

« Je suis en pré-méd, je réponds. »

« Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-il. T'as déjà choisi ta spécialité ? »

« Non, pas encore. J'ai le temps tu sais. »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui peut motiver une femme à devenir médecin intervint Candice. Tout ce sang, quelle horreur ! fait-elle en frissonnant de dégoût. »

Je hausse les sourcils, envisage de balancer une remarque sarcastique mais comme ce sont des inconnus, je m'abstiens.

« Tu n'as qu'à poser la question à Lizzy, rétorque son frère avec un sourire. Hein, qu'est-ce qui te motive ? »

« Le salaire, je réponds avec un sourire en coin. »

Le problème avec les inconnus, c'est que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être aussi sardonique qu'en temps normal, parce qu'ils risqueraient de mal le prendre. Tout le monde n'est pas fan de l'humour à froid.

Charles éclate de rire, Candice me regarde comme si j'étais une merde sur ses Manolo Blahnik, et d'Arcy – que je ne parviens pas à appeler par son prénom. Désolée, il n'a vraiment pas une tête de Conor. Les Conor, c'est jovial et gentil et ça a un méga accent irlandais – esquisse un petit sourire.

La conversation dévie sur Jules, sa vie, ses ambitions etc etc. Je retiens un bâillement. Ce n'est pas que le sujet ne m'intéresse pas – Jules est ma meilleure amie, je l'échangerais volontiers contre n'importe laquelle de mes propres sœurs. C'est juste que je connais Jules depuis qu'on est nées, ou presque, et que je la connais par cœur. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'intéresser à la conversation.

« Donc tu es fille unique ? demande Candice. Veinarde ! dit-elle en jetant un regard torve à son frère, qui a l'air de plutôt bien le prendre. »

Jules la gratifie d'un doux sourire.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Mais ensuite j'allais chez Lizzy et ça me vaccinait. »

« T'as combien de frères et sœurs ? me demande Charles. »

« Trop. »

« Mais encore ? demande d'Arcy intervenant dans la conversation pour la première fois depuis une bonne demi-heure. »

« 4. Un frère, trois sœurs, dont des jumelles maléfiques en plein dans l'âge ingrat. »

« Ça fait beaucoup, commente Candice d'un ton hautain. _Moi_ je n'en aurais jamais autant. »

Prions pour qu'elle s'abstienne même carrément. Les pauvres gosses. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

« C'est bien pourtant les grandes familles, commente d'Arcy. »

« Ça, c'est tes gènes irlandais qui parlent, le taquine Charles. Mais avant d'avoir des enfants Darce, il faudrait _peut-être_ que tu trouves la fille. »

Candice lui lance un sourire éclatant. Et ben en voilà au moins une qui ne cache pas ses ambitions. Mais comme il ne t'accorde pas la moindre attention, tu vas bien galérer ta race ma grande.

D'Arcy hausse les épaules et relance la conversation sur un projet de loi au Sénat truc bidule machin chouette, droits des homosexuels loi de finance, que sais-je encore ?

**Encore plus tard, déjeuner n'en finissant toujours pas**

Le déjeuner s'éternise, et je maudis le fait de ne pas avoir de cours avant 15 heures, donc pas d'excuses pour me tirer.

Je crois qu'à un moment, comme Candice a mentionné qu'elle étudiait la littérature britannique, je me suis disputée avec elle sur les mérites respectifs des Brontë et de Jane Austen, elle soutenant les Brontë et moi Austen, mais ça reste très flou dans ma mémoire. Il est aussi possible que je l'ai traitée de connasse – enfin, c'est même certain, mais il reste à déterminer si je l'ai fait à voix haute ou non, parce que tout se mélange dans ma tête et que je suis incapable de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre (en gros, j'ai l'impression d'être bourrée sans avoir bu.).

Mais, comme toute chose a une fin (sauf le boudin qui en a deux. MERCI James pour cette remarque ô combien spirituelle qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les grands frères sont la onzième plaie d'Egypte), ce repas se termine enfin, après d'innommables souffrances de ma part. Jules, elle, est monopolisée par Charles – que j'ai automatiquement rebaptisé Chuck.

Nous sortons du Club, et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon manteau à l'intérieur. Je retourne donc dans la salle à manger le récupérer avant de regagner le perron.

« … aurais pu faire un effort ! reproche Chuck à son meilleur ami. Tu ne leur as quasiment pas parlé de tout le repas. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour t'embêter avec les seniors, répond d'Arcy en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Je n'ai absolument rien à leur dire. Mais je te concède que Juliet est très jolie. »

« Lizzy aussi Darce. »

« Elle est passable, mais certainement pas assez jolie pour m'intéresser. »

NON MAIS JE REVE ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là. Môssieur ne sort qu'avec des mannequins ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose dans la tête.

Chuck soupire.

« Tu es incorrigible, commente-t-il. Tu finiras marié à quelqu'un comme Candice, et c'est tout ce que tu mérites pour être aussi intraitable. »

Chuck vient de monter de vingt points dans mon estime. La tête haute, je passe devant eux, accordant un signe de tête à Chuck et ignorant complètement d'Arcy.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu Darce, commente Chuck alors que je tourne dans Prospect Avenue. »

**Mercredi 8 septembre, dix heures, dans une salle de classe vide**

Vous saviez qu'il y avait un groupe Facebook appelé « Je déteste Conor d'Arcy ! » ? Et ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai créé ! Et comme il comporte plus de cent membres, je me sens tout à coup soutenue dans ma croisade anti-d'Arcy.

J'hésite. Je rejoins ce groupe ou pas ? Pour : c'est un connard arrogant incapable de tenir sa langue. Contre : à part dire que j'étais « passable », ce que je savais déjà même si ce n'est jamais agréable de l'entendre, il n'a rien fait.

Daisy se penche sur mon ordi.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu bossais sur ta biologie ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant. C'est Conor d'Arcy ? LE Conor d'Arcy ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'imagine. »

« Il est hypra sexy, commente-t-elle. J'ose même pas imaginer à quoi il doit ressembler torse nu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu songes à rejoindre un groupe contre lui ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais « passable ». Et c'est un futur avocat. Et c'est aussi un connard arrogant, dédaigneux, et condescendant. »

Daisy haussa un sourcil.

« Chérie, s'il y a bien une règle universelle dans ce bas monde, c'est qu'on pardonne tout aux beaux mecs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Hugh Grant ne s'est pas fait blacklisté après son aventure avec une prostituée sur Sunset Boulevard ? »

« J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais pensé, je réplique, sarcastique. »

« Non, mais sérieusement, ne rejoins pas ce groupe. Si ça se trouve, il va attaquer Facebook en justice pour diffamation et faire condamner les adhérents au groupe. Et là, tu seras dans la merde, conclut-elle avant de se replonger dans son manuel de chimie organique. »

Pas faux. Avec un soupir, je quitte Facebook avant d'ouvrir mon livre de cours et de commencer mes exercices de physique.

**Mercredi 15 septembre. Beaucoup trop tôt dans la journée.**

Je me réveille tôt. N'ayant pas cours avant 10 heures, je décide de me rendormir. Sauf que Brittany, l'une de nos colocataires de salle commune, a décidé que 7 heures du matin était l'heure idéale pour faire de l'aérobic. Cindy Lauper est donc en train de l'encourager à lancer sa jambe plus haut, le son de la télé à fond. Jules grogne du fond de son lit. Après 5 minutes, exaspérée, je me lève, mets un CD dans la chaîne hi-fi et monte progressivement le son jusqu'à ce que « L'Italiano » résonne dans tout le bâtiment. Jules enfouit la tête dans sa couette. Je me mets à danser partout dans la chambre.

Brittany, en rage, entre dans la chambre et hurle quelque chose, que je n'entends pas.

« _Lasciatemi cantare, con la chitarra in mano__,_ je chante en remuant du popotin, debout sur mon lit. »

Brittany débranche la chaîne. Je continue à chanter et à danser.

« Il y en a qui essayent de bosser ici ! lance-t-elle. »

« Et moi j'essaye de dormir ! je réplique. T'as pas besoin du son pour faire des étirements. »

Elle me lance un regard noir avant de sortir.

Jules me balance un oreiller. Ha ! Trop loin d'un bon mètre ! J'entame une petite danse de la victoire… et me casse lamentablement la gueule en me prenant les pieds dans un drap qui traînait là.

Pas mon jour.

**Jeudi 23 septembre, encore trop tôt dans le journée**

Les deux casse-bonbons étant ENFIN parties, après m'avoir fait chier pendant 20 minutes en se disputant pour savoir laquelle des deux avait perdu le plus de poids, je sors de la chambre pour aller prendre mon premier café de la journée. Mais attention, pas la lavasse que boivent la plupart de mes compatriotes, un vrai ristretto italien, qui vous réveille en trois minutes et vous donne la pêche pour allez, quatre heures de Bioch' au moins.

Jules émerge quelques minutes plus tard, et s'affale sur le canapé.

« Je suis fatigué-é-é-ée bâille-t-elle. »

« Epargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle tu veux ? je grimace. »

Elle rougit furieusement.

« Lizzy ! proteste-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ça ! Charles m'a emmenée à New York hier et forcément, on est revenus tard. Mais il ne s'est rien passé ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. Ça ne fait que quatre fois que l'on sort vraiment ensemble, et puis je ne me sens pas encore prête à franchir ce pas-là. »

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Jules sort tout droit de _Sept à la maison_.

« _Que_ quatre fois ? je relève. »

Sérieusement, je ne me souviens même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que je suis sortie quatre fois avec le même mec. Jules me regarde, gênée.

« Oui, mais, il ne tente rien non plus, tu vois ? »

Oh Seigneur. Je vais devoir jouer les conseillères matrimoniales. Je soupire.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Avec la langue ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Tu es déjà allée chez lui ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Vous avez fini la soirée sur le canapé à vous peloter ? »

Hochement de tête assorti d'un joli rougissement.

« Alors où est le problème ? Visiblement tu lui plais. Il a peut-être décidé d'être un gentleman et ne pas insister. »

Elle haussa les épaules, pensive.

« Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est jamais que du sexe,j'ajoute avec un sourire narquois. »

« Lizzy ! hurle-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. »

_Sept à la maison_, définitivement. Désormais, Jules est officiellement rebaptisée Lucy Camden.

**Lundi 27 septembre, après une journée de merde (Garfield a raison. Mort aux lundis)**

Je rentre dans la salle commune. Jules et Charles sont assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Chuck, Lucy, je les salue de la tête. »

Charles fronça les sourcils.

« Autant je comprends Chuck, autant le Lucy, je ne vois pas du tout. »

Je souris. Ah, quelles âmes innocentes… ils se sont bien trouvés tiens.

« C'est pas grave. Elle, elle comprend. »

Jules me lance un regard noir et marmonne que jamais au grand jamais elle ne deviendra pasteur.

« Haha ! je fais en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Je _ savais _que tu regardais Sept à la maison! Daisy me doit 10 dollars ! »

Je fais une petite danse de la victoire improvisée. Charles se met à rire. Jules secoue la tête.

« Ton frère a appelé, dit-elle. Il avait l'air en colère. »

« On parie qu'il a passé le week-end à la maison ? je dis à personne en particulier. »

J'appuie sur le 1 du téléphone. Jules éteint la télé et se tourne avidement vers moi.

« Ils sont géniaux, dit-elle à Charles alors que le téléphone compose le numéro de mon frère. C'est un peu comme mon soap opéra personnel. Mets sur haut-parleur Lizzy ! »

J'obéis. James décroche aussitôt.

« Je vais la tuer, annonce-t-il sans préambule. »

« Salut Jim. Moi aussi je vais bien, merci de demander. Et tu ne vas pas la tuer. Tu l'aimes. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'on fait partie de la même famille, je devrais l'aimer. »

« La réponse est dans la question Jimbo. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de faire attention, tu as trois témoins potentiels qui pourront t'accabler lors du procès pour meurtre. »

« Salut Jules, fait-il. Ça va ? »

« Salut Jim, répond-elle joyeusement. »

« Il y a qui avec Jules ? »

« Chuck. Son PA. »

« PA ? demande-t-il. »

Je soupire.

« Petit ami. Suis un peu Jimmy ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? »

« Elle m'a forcée à venir ce week-end. »

Je souris. Bingo !

« Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer avant dimanche soir. Tu aurais dû voir la façon dont elle s'est comportée avec moi ! Et avec les filles ! »

« Allez Jim, c'est pas nouveau. Tu as vécu 18 ans dans cette maison, tu n'as pas pu déjà oublier comment c'était, si ? »

« Elle n'était pas aussi chiante quand on y vivait Lizzy. Même Papa dit que c'est de pire en pire. Tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me demander, alors que ça faisait trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vue, que j'avais pendant ce temps-là visité l'Europe, trouvé un job bien payé et intéressant, un appartement dans le centre-ville et pas trop cher, c'est si j'avais enfin une copine. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Jimmy Jazz, ça me paraît bizarrement beaucoup, beaucoup trop sobre pour être du Maman. »

« Et bien, si tu veux vraiment savoir, quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'allais enfin me marier et pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, au nom du Ciel, de Jésus, Marie, Joseph et de tous les apôtres est-ce que je n'avais pas amené mon amie avec moi. »

« Quelle amie ? je demande. »

« _Exactement_ ! J'ai vaguement songé à faire demi-tour et à fuir dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait jamais me retrouver … »

« Tu veux dire, dans une bibliothèque ? je demande, sarcastique. »

« Tais-toi, je parle, m'ordonne-t-il. Bref, je reprends, … mais elle m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a attiré à l'intérieur, et Papa avait l'air tellement content de me voir que j'ai supporté le babillage de notre mère pendant tout un putain de week-end pour lui faire plaisir ! Je vais la tuer, conclut-il. »

« Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que Maman ait changé en trois mois ? Sois réaliste Jimmy Jazz. Elle ne changera jamais. T'as qu'à lui dire que tu es gay, avec un peu de chances elle te reniera. »

Il se met à rire.

« Comme si ça pouvait arriver, tu te rappelles, je suis le fils aîné, celui qui doit transmettre le nom des Taylor et contaminer toute l'humanité avec ses gènes. »

« Taylor ? s'exclame Charles en me regardant. Tu… tu t'appelles Elizabeth TAYLOR ? »

Et il explose de rire.

Yep. L'histoire de ma vie les gens.


	2. Octobre

Merciiiiiiiiii à toutes mes gentilles revieweuses (enfin je crois qu'il n'y avait que des filles. Sinon, désolée, vraiment), y compris Christelle, à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre (c'est marrant, j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Christelle – oui, on s'en fout, mais bon, c'est une très bonne amie, c'est la seule qui comprend instantanément de quoi je parle quand je dis que j'ai passé le week-end à fantasmer sur Paul Bettany. Paul Bettany est Dieu les gens. Tout comme Matthew. Matthews McFadyen _et_ Bellamy. Même si je renie Bellamy, ce débile a engrossé Kate Hudson et va même l'épouser. Mais où va le monde je vous jure.)

* * *

><p>Octobre. Où l'on fait la connaissance de la famille Taylor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Octobre. 4h13 du matin.<strong>

Mon portable vibre sur ma table de nuit. Je grogne, ouvre un œil et m'en empare. L'enveloppe signalant les SMS clignote. « Nouveau message de : Grace ».

Je vais tuer ma sœur. J'ouvre le sms. « Joyeux anniversaire. ». Je soupire et réponds. « Grace, il est 4h15 du MATIN bordel de merde ! Mais contente de savoir que tu es encore en vie. »

Réponse deux minutes plus tard. « Ne me dérange pas, je travaille. »

A 4h17 du matin ? Ma sœur est folle. Je repose mon portable et me laisse tomber avec délice sur mon oreiller.

J'aime mon lit.

**Plus tard dans la journée**

Je suis réveillée par l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu. Jules a un plateau entre les mains et sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! claironne-t-elle en posant le plateau sur mon lit. »

Café et cheesecake au citron vert. J'en salive d'avance.

« Jules, je t'aime, je fais avant de boire une gorgée de café. »

Je soupire d'aise.

« Si j'étais un mec, je t'épouserais sur le champ. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mec, comment va Chuck ? »

« Il s'appelle Charles, fait Jules en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en prenant une part de cheesecake. Et il va très bien, merci. C'est un amour, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. »

Son sourire est rêveur. Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je décide de reporter l'enquête sur ses relations intimes avec ce cher Chuck à demain.

**A la pause déjeuner.**

Daisy s'assoit en face de moi et me tend un énorme paquet assorti d'un ruban rouge. Je le secoue.

« C'est un poney ? je demande, surexcitée. »

Elle se marre.

« T'aurais l'air très con si un jour quelqu'un te prenait au mot. Allez, ouvre ! »

J'ouvre donc. C'est un assortiment spécial de cafés du monde entier.

« Daisy, je t'adore. Tu viens d'être promue au rang de meilleure amie de toute la Terre entière. »

« Je suis vexée, annonce Jules en faisant la moue. »

« Jules, tu es ma meilleure amie d'enfance slash coloc. Vous boxez pas dans la même catégorie. »

« Alerte, alerte, fait-elle avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Clark à 2 heures, je répète, Clark à 2 heures. Repli ! »

On prend nos affaires et on se taille en vitesse. Clark Smith est une vague connaissance, avec lequel je suis plus ou moins apparentée si on remonte à 4 générations. Il a un jour décrété que j'étais la femme de sa vie et me harcèle depuis. Autant dire que ma mère est ravie et l'encourage ardemment. C'est elle qui a dû l'appeler pour lui dire que c'était mon anniversaire.

Vous voulez savoir le pire (en plus d'être laid, stupide et d'avoir acheté sa place à Harvard) ? Il étudie la Théologie. Sept à la maison a décidé de faire irruption dans ma vie, c'est sûr.

**Sept heures.**

Je papote gentiment avec mon Papa au téléphone quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre avec un grand « BANG ! » et Jules et Daisy surgissent et me ligotent à la chaise. Jules s'empare du téléphone.

« Désolé Mr Taylor, on vous emprunte votre fille, on va fêter dignement ses 21 ans, dit-elle joyeusement avant de raccrocher. »

« Hé ! je proteste. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Détachez-moi tout de suite ou je hurle ! »

« Si tu hurles, je te mets une chaussette dans la bouche, me menace Daisy. »

Je la gratifie d'un regard noir.

« Gentille fille, dit Jules en me tapotant la tête. »

Elle file dans notre chambre et en revient avec… Seigneur. Une horreur.

« Jules, tu ne veux pas sérieusement que je mette ça, si ? je demande – vainement, je sais. »

Jules regarde sa robe.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

« Jules. C'est une _robe, _je lui fais remarquer. »

« Lizzy, tu as 21 ans. Alors laisse tes rebellions d'adolescentes au lycée et enfile ça, m'ordonne Daisy. »

Les connaissant, je sais qu'elles sont capables de me la mettre de force si je résiste. Je pousse un soupir mais attrape la robe et me réfugie dans la chambre pour me changer.

Une fois habillée, elles s'attaquent à mes cheveux et me maquillent. Je me laisse faire en maugréant, mais Daisy me dit que si je n'arrête pas de me comporter en enfant gâtée tout de suite, elle me fera porter un porte-jarretelles et des bas. Je me tais immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, elles ont enfin fini.<p>

« La touche finale ! fait Jules en brandissant une paire d'escarpins. »

Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Hors de question !

« Crève, je siffle entre mes dents. »

Elle me lance un doux sourire.

« Allons, Lizzy, ce sont des Louboutin. En tant que femme, tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer les Louboutin. C'est un crime de lèse-majesté. »

« Jules, ces chaussures doivent coûter l'équivalent de mon argent de poche annuel ! - Probablement plus corrige Daisy en aparté – Tu ne peux pas décemment me demander de les mettre. En plus, je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons. »

Elle ne m'écoute absolument pas et agite la paire de chaussures devant mes yeux. C'est vrai qu'elles sont jolies…. Non ! Résiste Lizzy ! Maintenant je comprends ce qu'Eve a dû ressentir devant la pomme du jardin d'Eden. Résiste, résiste, résiste, résiste… J'attrape les chaussures.

« Si je vais en enfer, ça sera de ta faute, Juliet Margaret Bennet ! je la préviens en enfilant les chaussures – qui me vont parfaitement bien. »

Je me regarde dans le miroir à pieds et sourit béatement. Ces chaussures me font des jambes interminables, et fines, et joliiiiiiiiies, et ... J'ai été vaincue par le mercantilisme ambiant. Damned !

« On va où ? je demande subitement, frappée par l'idée comme par la foudre de mon poteau Zeus. »

« Hahaha, surprise ! annonce Daisy avec un grand sourire dont, bizarrement, je me méfie. »

J'ai bien raison. Elle me met un masque d'avion sur les yeux – vous savez, ce truc qu'on met sur les yeux pour dormir dans l'avion alors qu'un film hurle dans vos oreilles et que votre voisin ronfle alors que vous avez 4 heures de voyage devant vous et que c'est le milieu de la nuit ?

Je soupire.

« Franchement, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? je me plains. »

« Dans le mot « surprise », qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? me demande Daisy. »

Gnagnagna.

**28 000 ans plus tard – du moins, c'est ce qu'il semble, alors que je titube dans les rues de Cambridge, guidée par mes soi-disant amies.**

J'ai l'impression d'être une pub ambulante, entre la robe Oscar de la Renta, les chaussures Louboutin et le manteau Armani – est-il besoin de préciser qu'aucun de ces objets ne m'appartient en propre ? Je n'ai pas les moyens, ne serait-ce que d'acheter UNE chaussure Louboutin, alors une paire… Je crois d'ailleurs que Jules a l'intention de me de donner la tenue en entier. Ha ! Comme si j'allais avoir l'occasion de remettre une robe Oscar de la Renta asymétrique bleue coûtant les yeux de la tête.

Ah, si, à son mariage avec Chuck, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Ils vont ensuite emménager ensemble, me laissant seule à la merci des deux folles de sport, qui vont me vanter les mérites des endorphines à longueur de journée, et je vais finir par me suicider de désespoir.

Chouette destin. On commence quand ?

Je reviens à la réalité quand Daisy m'enlève le bandeau des yeux. Je cille deux-trois fois, histoire de recouvrer la vue.

« SURPRISE ! hurle tout le monde. »

Je suis aussitôt assaillie par des dizaines de gens qui se pressent autour de moi pour me souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Papa et Eve sont là, il y a mes amies du lycée, les gens avec moi en classe, Clark, qui n'a rien à faire ici et que je vais devoir signaler à la sécurité, la moitié de ma famille un peu plus éloignée et… tiens, d'Arcy et SuperGarce sont là aussi. Etonnant.

Jules a bien fait les choses, je suis obligée de le reconnaître. Elle a envahi un bar à côté du campus, où la musique est nulle (autrement dit, on passe de la pop sucrée, et parfois, pire, du _Lady Gaga _!), mais la bouffe est plutôt passable, et l'alcool coule à flots – NB : penser à surveiller que Eve ne s'approche pas du bar.

« Je meurs d'envie d'aller à la fac ! s'écrie Eve. Regarde tous ces beaux mecs ! fait-elle à Jules. »

« Vu tes résultats scolaires Evelyn, je doute que tu puisses entrer à Harvard, répond mon père, superbement ignoré par ma petite sœur. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« C'était méchant ça. Je comprends de qui je tiens maintenant. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bah, de toute façon elle n'a rien entendu – ou rien écouté, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire. Alors, contente de ta surprise ? »

Je souris et passe un bras sous le sien.

« Très. Comment vont tes élèves ? »

« Ça s'empire d'année en année, répond-il joyeusement. Trop de télévision, pas assez de lecture. Les filles deviennent de plus en plus stupides, les garçons de plus en plus crétins. Ta sœur cadette en est un parfait exemple, dit-il en pointant Eve, qui flirte avec le barman. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire ma Preuve d'Autorité du mois. »

Je le regarde s'approcher d'elle, lui asséner une claque derrière la tête, et la renvoyer vers Daisy, qui discute présentement avec Clark. Attends, merde, je l'avais pas fait virer celui-là ? Erreur à laquelle je dois remédier IMMEDIATEMENT.

**3 minutes plus tard.**

J'ai l'immense satisfaction de voir Clark raccompagné à la porte par un vigile. Ah, ces petits riens qui rendent la vie plus belle… Je souris béatement alors que je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

« Un de tes amis ? s'enquit une voix grave que je ne reconnais pas. »

Je me retourne. Ça alors, Conor d'Arcy en chair et en os, qui condescend à m'adresser la parole ! Waouh ! Appelez CNN, Al-Jazeera et le Washington Post, on a un méga scoop !

« Une lointaine relation. »

Il me regarde mais n'ajoute rien, et me tend un paquet.

« Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il simplement. »

« Merci, je dis perplexe. Qu'est-ce que… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. On me soulève par la taille et on me fait tournoyer dans les airs. Je pousse un cri strident et me débat.

« Du calme Lizzy, fait mon frère en riant. Ce n'est que moi. »

Il me pose par terre et je le frappe à l'épaule.

« Espèce de crétin congénital et patenté ! J'ai failli mourir de peur ! je fais en posant le cadeau sur la table des cadeaux. »

« Si je suis congénital, toi aussi. »

« La ferme Taylor. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Taylor, dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Tu ne me présentes pas ? s'enquiert-il en regardant d'Arcy, qui reste à côté Dieu seul sait pourquoi. »

« Conor d'Arcy, un ami du PA de Jules, James Taylor, mon frère. »

Ils se serrent la main.

« Enchanté, ajoute d'Arcy. »

« Moi de même, renchérit Jim. »

Je les regarde, interloqués avant de secouer la tête.

« Ooooooooookaaaaaaaay, je vous laisse entre survivants de l'époque victorienne. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a un mojito avec mon nom dessus au bar. »

Je me fraye un chemin à travers les gens pour arriver au bar.

« Un mojito, je demande au barman. »

« Deux dit un gus à côté de moi. »

Je me tourne vers lui. Il me sourit.

« On ne devrait jamais laisser payer une jolie fille. »

Je reste perplexe quelques secondes.

« C'est gentil. Je crois. Un peu flippant aussi, tendance harceleur sexuel slash psychopathe, mais comme tu payes mon mojito, je suis mal placée pour critiquer. »

Je souris et lève mon verre.

« Tchin ! »

Daisy me tombe dessus dès que je m'éloigne du bar.

« Ok. Je VEUX que tu m'arranges le coup avec ton frère. »

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles.

« Je vais prétendre n'avoir rien entendu. »

« Quoi ? Ton frère est sexy ! »

« C'est mon frère ! Je l'ai connu en couche-culotte avec une coupe au bol ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de le trouver sexy, c'est dégoûtant et complètement contre-nature. »

« Je ne te demande pas de le trouver sexy, juste de l'obliger à m'inviter. S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît. »

« Daisy, je t'adore, mais a) tu n'es pas du tout le genre de mon frère et b) même si tu l'étais, tu n'arriverais pas à survivre plus d'une minute trois quart dans ma famille. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ta famille, mais franchement, il y a pire. »

Je la regarde, incrédule, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Pire ? Tu as passé quoi, 5 minutes avec Eve et Papa, et tu n'as même pas rencontré ma mère et Lindsey. Crois-moi, le jour où ma mère apprendra que tu veux sortir avec son fils, elle ne te lâchera plus et tu seras harcelée jour et nuit, elle campera devant chez toi, fera des allusions aussi subtiles qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et tu finiras par la tuer. Ce que je ne te reprocherai pas. Tu n'auras qu'à plaider la légitime défense. Ou la folie temporaire. »

« Elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. »

« Hé, Jim, ramène ta fraise ! je fais en agitant le bras. »

Il s'approche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, ô ma sœur chérie adorée que j'aaaaaaaaaaime ? »

« Daisy demande comment est Maman. »

« C'est un cauchemar, répond-il sans hésiter. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir quitté cette maison de fous. Même Hitler était sain d'esprit comparé à ma mère. Sérieusement, fais tout ce que tu peux pour éviter de croiser son chemin. Sinon elle va immédiatement scanner tout son entourage pour essayer de te trouver un mari. En parlant de connaissances de notre très chère Mère, où est Clark ? Elle m'avait dit qu'il serait là. »

Je prends un air innocent et lève la tête vers le plafond. Jim se met à rire et me tapote la tête.

« Gentille fille, ajoute-t-il. Mais je t'enlève ton amie pour aller danser. »

Hmmmmmmmm. On dirait que Daisy n'aura pas besoin de mon aide sur ce coup-là. Je rejoins Jules, qui discute avec Chuck, d'Arcy et SuperGarce.

« Tiens, la reine de la fête ! me salue Chuck. Tu es très en beauté ce soir. »

« On sait qui remercier pour ça, je réponds tranquillement. »

« Aie donc un peu confiance en toi fillette. »

Fillette ? Sérieusement ? Je fais une grimace.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se sent obligé de m'appeler fillette ? J'ai 21 ans ! je fais remarquer. »

« Oui, mais tu es petite. »

« Je ne suis pas petite ! je m'insurge. Je suis d'une taille parfaitement normale et acceptable, merci beaucoup ! »

« Tu _es_ petite, intervient d'Arcy. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. C'est sûr, face à son mètre 90, j'avais l'air d'une lilliputienne ! Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et fais la moue.

« Vous êtes méchants. En plus, vous avez pas le droit, c'est mon anniversaire ! C'est interdit ! »

« Selon qui ? s'enquiert SuperGarce. »

Je la regarde avec pitié.

« L'Univers ? C'est limite écrit dans la Bible. Le 11 commandement, tu sais, « Tu ne seras point vil avec une personne le jour de son anniversaire ? ». Sérieusement, d'où tu sors ? »

« D'une école privée beaucoup trop chère pour que tu y aies mis les pieds un jour, siffle-t-elle. »

« Candice ! s'exclame Chuck, scandalisé. »

Chuck prend sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîne hors du bar. Il revient plus tard, l'air sombre.

« Je suis désolé Lizzy. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. »

« Bah, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fera jamais qu'une personne de plus dans le lobby anti-Elizabeth Taylor, je le rassure avec un grand sourire. Ils ont même un groupe sur Facebook. Je me sens aimée, tu peux pas savoir. »

Eve en profite pour arriver et faire diversion.

« Lizzy, tu dois convaincre Papa de me laisser aller à Port Richmond. »

Je regarde ma petite sœur, fais semblant de réfléchir deux secondes et demi, avant de lâcher un

« Même pas en rêve Evelyn. »

« Mais pourquoi ? gémit-elle. C'est trop nul St Peter. J'en ai marre de l'uniforme et de ne voir que des filles toutes la journée ! »

« Si tu vas à Richmond, je ne te donne pas deux semaines avant de tomber enceinte slash contracter une MST. »

« Tu me fais passer pour une pute ! proteste-t-elle. Lindsey est à Richmond elle ! »

« Lindsey n'a pas eu une bourse pour St Peter, je réplique. »

« Maman dirait oui ! »

« Et bien, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là alors ! »

« Tu es méchante, déclare Eve en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

« C'est pour ton bien, je fais fermement. »

Elle me foudroie du regard avant de s'éloigner.

« Ta mère n'est même pas venue à ton anniversaire ? s'exclame Charles, résumant ainsi l'état d'esprit général. »

« Nope. Et c'est heureux, je marmonne. »

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? s'enquit-il. »

« Ça me fait de l'air, tu peux pas savoir, je réponds en souriant. »

Il me regarde bizarrement mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Ma mère a deux ambitions dans la vie : marier tous ses enfants le plus vite possible, et faire de Lindsey la nouvelle Miley Cyrus _feat_ Lady Gaga. Autant dire qu'on n'a pas grand-chose en commun, et que moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. Bien sûr, je l'aime, c'est ma mère, mais un coup de fil toutes les deux semaines me suffit amplement. A elle, non. Le fait que je sois, à désormais 21 ans, toujours célibataire et sans aucune intention de me marier – maintenant, ou plus tard, - la désespère. Jules, qui a grandi à deux rues de chez nous, me dit que j'exagère. Je lui rétorque qu'on échangeait de mère quand elle voulait (la mère de Jules est une avocate renommée spécialisée dans le droit de la femme qui considère le mariage comme une institution désuète et dénuée de tout fondement qui devrait disparaître d'ici à quelques décennies. Je vénère jusqu'au sol qu'elle foule.).

**Le lendemain matin, à une heure inhumainement matinale. **

Je me réveille le lendemain avec une bonne gueule de bois – mais comme me l'a fait remarquer Daisy, si tu ne te bourres pas la gueule le jour de tes 21 ans, quand est-ce que tu veux le faire ?

Jules, toujours serviable, me tend une tasse de café lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune en traînant des chaussons, baillant, et en pyjama Snoopy.

« Jules, je t'aime, je répète pour la énième fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Tu mourrais probablement par manque de caféine, répond-elle tranquillement. Ton futur mari a intérêt à avoir une super machine à café. »

« Qu'ouïs-je ? Futur mari ? Quels sont ces mots barbares dénués de toute signification ? »

Jules me regarde et soupire. Elle s'assoit sur un tabouret à côté de moi et prend ma main. Oh oh. Je sens venir la conversation à cœur ouvert, gros comme une maison.

« Lizzy, commence-t-elle. Je sais que ta mère t'a dégoûtée du mariage, mais il ne faut pas que tu passes à côté de mecs supers juste parce que tu considères que se marier ne sert à rien. Le mariage n'est pas un but en soi, mais ce n'est pas non plus un évènement à éviter à tout prix, comme, je ne sais pas, une MST, ou un échec aux exams. »

« Tu te rends compte de la portée de ta métaphore ? je me moque pour casser la tension. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ou mon futur mari. Prie juste pour que ce ne soit pas un militaire, même si j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mecs en uniforme. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu es sortie avec le fils du sheriff ! fait Jules en claquant des doigts en rentrant dans mon jeu. Je me suis toujours demandée comment est-ce que tu avais pu craquer pour ce crétin lobotomisé ! »

« Il était mignon, je proteste. »

« Il avait deux neurones fonctionnels. »

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme, pensive.

« C'est pas faux. »

**15 octobre. Pause déjeuner, entre deux cours éreintants.**

On était tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand Jules lâche sa bombe.

« On doit trouver un petit ami à Lizzy. »

QUOI ? Mais… mais non ! Je veux pas !

Daisy hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Excellente idée. Elle est en train de s'encroûter. »

Même pas vrai ! On a pris un verre la semaine dernière pour fêter nos A en Anatomie ! Et on avait prévu d'aller au ciné ce week-end ! Je profite de ma jeunesse, merci beaucoup !

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Paul ? demande Jules en suivant un gus de son cours de droit civil du regard. »

« Il est pas mal, répond Daisy alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre. »

« Helloooooo ? Je suis là je vous rappelle, et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de sortir avec Paul Higgins. »

« Mais pourquoi ? gémit Jules. Il est mignon, intelligent et il t'aime bien. »

« Jules, on croirait entendre ma mère. »

C'était un coup bas, je le reconnais. Mais c'était le seul moyen de la faire taire. Elle soupire profondément.

« _D'accord. _J'abandonne cette idée. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu finiras seule et entourée de chats. »

« Je suis une personne à chiens, je rétorque. »

**17 octobre. Pendant la journée.**

Dieu merci, Daisy et Jules ont renoncé à cette idée stupide de me trouver un mec…

« Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu rechignes autant ! s'exclame Daisy. »

Mais tentent désormais de me convaincre d'en trouver un par moi-même.

« Deux mots. Mark Calvez, je marmonne en tentant d'avancer dans mon exercice de biologie moléculaire. »

« C'est qui ? demande Daisy. »

« Le premier amour de Lizzy. Ils sont sortis ensemble un an. C'était le nouveau au lycée, il a jeté son dévolu sur Lizzy, et l'a larguée pour Samantha Mendes, la bombasse de notre année. »

« Bombasse ? je dis en reniflant avec mépris. Tu es bien gentille. C'était une grosse pute oui. Enfin, elle est tombée enceinte et il l'a quittée, alors j'imagine qu'on est quitte. »

« Dis-moi, il était charmant ton ex, commente Daisy, affalée sur le canapé au milieu des bouquins de droit de Jules. »

« Tu comprendras que cette expérience m'a considérablement refroidie, je commente en reposant mon bouquin. Tu crois que ça existe, La Biologie moléculaire pour les nuls ? Cette matière me sort par les yeux, un truc de taré. »

« Aucune idée. C'est comme ça que tu comptes avoir tes exams ? demande Jules en faisant du café, bénie soit-elle. »

« Oh, tu peux parler, c'est Chuck qui t'aide à rédiger tes disserts ! je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi aussi, si j'avais un petit ami major de promo, je l'obligerais à faire mes devoirs. »

« Objection ! s'écrie-t-elle. Charles ne fait pas mes devoirs, je suis même obligée de les cacher pour ne pas qu'il y jette un coup d'œil et finisse par tout corriger. »

« Attends, là je sens débarquer le couplet « Je ne veux devoir mes notes qu'à moi-même, je suis une femme libre et indépendante qui n'a pas besoin des mecs pour exister » marmonne Daisy en allumant sa cigarette. »

« C'est surtout que s'il fait mes devoirs, je vais foirer mes partiels, donc redoubler mon année, et vu le prix scandaleux qu'on paye, j'aime autant éviter. Et éteins ça Adair, tu vas finir avec un cancer du poumon. »

Daisy lève les yeux au ciel mais s'exécute.

**20 octobre, pendant la deuxième pause pub de Hellcats. **

« Quoi de neuf sistah ? demande James avec un accent new-yorkais très prononcé. »

« Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et je te tue. »

Mon frère se marre à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Bon, alors, que se passe-t-il dans le monde merveilleux d'Elizabeth Taylor ? »

« Jules me harcèle pour que je me trouve un mec, comme ça elle pourra faire des doubles rendez-vous. »

« Mais tu tombes toujours amoureuse d'abrutis finis ! fait-il remarquer. C'est dangereux de vouloir te caser ! »

« On devrait expliquer ça à Maman, je fais, songeuse. Comme ça elle arrêtera peut-être de me harceler. Tu es là ce week-end. »

« Ben… »

« C'était un ordre. Tu ne me laisses pas seule là-bas. Maman et Lindsey sont revenues de Los Angeles, Eve est survoltée, Grace nous honore de sa présence, il est hors de question que j'y aille sans renfort. »

« J'y suis allé le mois dernier ! proteste-t-il. »

J'assène le coup de grâce.

« Si on y va tous les deux, le nombre de questions de Maman sera divisé par deux lui aussi. »

Silence. Jim réfléchit.

« Ok, admet-il avec reluctance. Mais je n'arrive pas avant samedi aprèm. »

« Marché conclu. »

**23 octobre, 8 heures du matin, à la gare de Princeton Junction. **

C'était la croix et la bannière pour revenir à Staten Island. Train jusqu'à New York Penn, puis métro jusqu'au port, ferry pour débarquer sur Staten Island puis re-train jusqu'à Grasmere, et enfin deux kilomètres à pieds pour ENFIN arriver à Sunnyside, une banlieue bien comme il faut, juste à côté du Wagner College, où mon père enseigne, et à une distance raisonnable de la Staten Island Academy, où j'ai fait quasiment toute ma scolarité. Heureusement que Simon Brown, un junior, rentrait avec moi, sinon je me serais sûrement endormie dans un des trains, et je me serais retrouvée quelque part au fin fond du New Jersey, où je me serais sûrement fait enlever par des témoins de Jéhovah.

Je pousse la porte de la maison après avoir dit au revoir à Simon, qui habite quelques arrêts de métro plus loin.

« Papa ! Maman ! Eve ! Lindsey ! Je suis rentrée ! je hurle dans l'entrée pour faire bonne mesure. »

Presque aussitôt, deux éléphanteaux dévalent les escaliers. Mes deux sœurs se mettent à pépier autour de moi. Je capte des bouts de phrase, mais sinon pas grand-chose. Maman arrive sur ces entrefaites et essaye d'enterrer les filles avec sa voix tonitruante. Papa sort de son bureau et me regarde, amusé.

Je me sens soutenue, un truc de taré. Les filles entament une conversation hystérique avec Maman, et je me tourne vers la seule personne saine d'esprit de la famille, mon père.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ont décidé de raser Wagner et de construire un centre commercial à la place ou quoi ? »

« Pire. Des nouveaux voisins, dit-il sombrement. »

« C'est tout ? je m'étonne. On a de nouveaux voisins tous les ans ! »

« Oui, mais ceux-là sont riches comme Crésus, répond-il simplement. Et ont des enfants de votre âge à peu près, donc ta mère espère caser au moins une de ses filles. »

« Ils viennent d'où ? »

« Manhattan. »

Je me gausse. Manhattan ? Sérieusement ? Les pauvres.

« Ça va leur faire un choc, je commente avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. »

Je sens que ce week-end va être très long.

* * *

><p>« ! »<p>

A chaque fois que j'entends mon nom en entier, je n'y peux rien, mes doigts se crispent. Je crois que j'y suis allergique. Surtout quand il est beuglé par ma mère. Je soupire.

« Elizabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeth ! réitère-t-elle. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? je hurle en retour. »

« On va faire du shopping ! »

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

La porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Grace s'ouvre dans un grand « Bang ! » - décidément, c'est le sport préféré de tout le monde ce mois-ci, ouvrir les portes avec autant de délicatesse ? – et ma mère fait irruption.

« Tu viens avec nous. Les voisins pendent la crémaillère, on est tous invités. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle robe. »

« Maman, j'ai déjà des milliards de robe ! je proteste en montrant le placard du doigt. »

Que je ne mets jamais d'ailleurs ajoutai-je in petto.

« Taratata ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

« On n'est pas censé attendre Grace ? je demande histoire de gagner du temps. »

« Oh, elle est là, on ne t'a pas prévenue ? Allez, remue-toi un peu ! s'exaspère-t-elle. »

Elle regarde ma tenue – un jean et un vieux sweat piqué à James - et soupire.

« _Madre di Dio ragazza ! Come si fa a trovare un marito vestito cosi_ ? »

« Mamma ! jeproteste de nouveau. »

« Allez, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire de la journée ! dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Ma mère est née et a grandi à Little Italy, Bronx, New York, et ne parle italien qu'en deux occasions : pour jurer, et pour se plaindre de ses enfants. Inutile de dire que quand elle parle italien, c'est rarement bon signe. Les discussions entre elle et Nonna sont épiques, et rien que pour ça, je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir pris Italien au lieu d'Espagnol au collège.

« ! »

Je vais craquer.

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, parfois, je me dis que j'ai été échangée à la naissance, annonce Grace tout à trac en regardant les jumelles se disputer depuis le banc où on s'est assises après deux heures de shopping. »<p>

« Si tu as été échangée, alors James et moi aussi. C'est plus probable que ce soient les jumelles. »

Elle regarde nos sœurs, l'une brune et petite, l'autre blonde et grande, et hoche la tête – même si la blondeur de Lindsey provient directement d'un kit de teinture.

« Et puis, Eve a les yeux de Papa, je lui fais remarquer. »

« Donc, c'est juste Lindsey qu'on a échangé, conclut-elle. On peut chercher ses vrais parents et s'en débarrasser ? »

« Grace ! »

« On ne peut pas décemment être parentes, marmonne-t-elle. Elle est con comme un balai et ne s'intéresse qu'aux garçons ! »

« « Heureux soient les innocents, le royaume des cieux leur est ouvert » je déclame. C'est l'adolescence, ça lui passera. J'espère, j'ajoute, vaguement alarmée, en la voyant flirter ouvertement avec un homme beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. »

Maman la couve du regard, attendrie. Eve la fixe, jalouse. Grace a l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Perso, j'ai juste envie de brandir ma pancarte « Détournement de mineure ! ». Sérieusement, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu des frères à la place des jumelles ?

* * *

><p>Au final, trois heures de gâchées pour rien. Il n'y en a eu que pour Lindsey (comme d'hab quoi). Eve était morte de jalousie, Grace et moi avons bien essayé de la distraire, mais rien à faire. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre en rentrant. Ce qui est bien emmerdant, vu que personne n'a le temps d'essayer de l'en faire sortir. Maman court dans toute la maison pour nous houspiller en italien, Papa la regarde faire, amusé, Grace lit dans le salon, Lindsey monopolise la salle de bains et moi je fais le pied de grue, prête à sauter sur mon frère et à l'engueuler dès qu'il franchira le seuil de cette maison.<p>

« Saluuuuuuuuuut tout le monde, fait justement mon frangin préféré en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Désolé pour le retard, une merde m'est tombée dessus au dernier moment au boulot, c'était l'enfer. Je te jure Lizzy ! dit-il en croisant mon regard noir. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front, fait de même avec Grace, qui a migré du salon à l'entrée, et Maman, qui descend les escaliers pour se plaindre de son retard.

« Va vite te changer, les nouveaux voisins nous ont invité ce soir. Presto ragazzo ! »

« Eve est dans sa chambre, fait remarquer Grace. C'est-à-dire dans celle de James. »

« Comment, les jumelles diaboliques se sont séparées ? demande James en portant la main à son cœur, feignant la crise cardiaque. »

Maman commence à l'invectiver en italien et il s'échappe rapidement de l'entrée vers sa chambre. Elle se tourne ensuite vers le reste de la famille présent dans l'entrée, et soupire.

« J'abandonne. On ne pourra jamais rien faire de vous trois ! s'écrie-t-elle avant de, elle aussi, monter les escaliers à pas pesants. »

Je regarde Grace. Elle regarde Papa. Qui me regarde. Et on hausse les épaules dans un parfait ensemble.

* * *

><p>Il s'avère que les voisins n'ont pas de fils de notre âge. Et que les voisins, que ma mère espérait nombreux pour mettre un peu d'animation dans le quartier, sont deux. Ok, deux et demi. Un père, sa fille, et un gus dont je n'ai pas vraiment compris le lien de parenté avec les voisins susmentionnés.<p>

On arrive à pied, et en retard, comme toujours – Lindsey a occupé la salle de bains pendant trois quart d'heure, et il a fallu convaincre Eve de sortir de sa chambre.

On entre dans le jardin. Mes parents se dirigent vers les Bennet, Grace et James partent à la recherche de quoi boire, et les jumelles … Bah, aucune idée. Elles ont disparu. Je décide de visiter la maison. J'ai à peine passé la porte d'entrée qu'une espèce de folle me tombe dessus et me serre dans ses bras.

« Une fille de mon âge ! Mes prières ont été exaucées ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant avant de me relâcher. »

Elle me dévisage en souriant.

« Eleanor. Enfin, Ellie. »

« Elizabeth. Enfin, Lizzy, je réponds en l'imitant. »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau et m'attrapa par le bras.

« Viens, je vais te faire les honneurs de ma nouvelle maison. Pendant ce temps-là, tu me raconteras _tout_ sur Staten Island et toi. »

**Deux heures plus tard**

Ellie est officiellement ma nouvelle BFF. Cette fille est géniale. Elle a une pêche d'enfer, une répartie incroyable et un sens de l'humour délicieux.

« Alors, Staten Island ? me demande-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet. »

« C'est l'enfer. Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps, je réponds honnêtement. Sinon, tu vas finir comme… »

Je survole du regard l'assemblée, avant de me fixer sur un point précis.

« … Ma mère, je finis. »

« Au moins tu en as une, fait-elle avec légèreté. La mienne est morte il y a dix ans. Cancer du sein. T'en fais pas, ajoute-t-elle en remarquant mon air désolé. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Oh, regarde, il reste des mini-saucisses ! fait-elle en m'entraînant avec elle. »

On pique le reste des mini-saucisses avant de s'affaler sur un banc, elle avec beaucoup de grâce, moi avec aucune.

« Je croyais que tu étais au régime. »

Je lève les yeux vers celui qui vient de parler. Il me sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur Ellie, qui soupire exagérément.

« J'ai vingt et un ans Andrew. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me surveiller comme le lait sur le feu ? »

« Non, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si je te laissais 5 minutes toute seule. »

« Elizabeth Taylor, Andrew Miller, nous présente-t-elle. Elizabeth est ma nouvelle amie, Andrew mon… baby-sitter attitré. Et le fils du second mari de sa mère a épousé ma sœur. Il fait partie de la famille. Plus ou moins. Plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en lui dédiant un grand sourire. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Eleanor, réplique-t-il. »

« Evidemment que tu m'aimes, fait-elle avec une moue. Ne suis-je pas adorable ? »

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique – j'adorerais pouvoir faire ça, mais Dieu m'a affublée de sourcils normaux – avant de s'asseoir à côté de nous.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Elizabeth ? »

« Lizzy, je corrige aussitôt. Je suis en pré-méd à Harvard. Et toi ? »

« Je surveille Eleanor. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un job, fait remarquer cette dernière. »

« Non, mais ça me prend tout mon temps, rétorque-t-il. »

« Bah, tu seras bientôt débarrassé de moi, je rejoins Liz le semestre prochain. Mon transfert de Columbia a été accepté. High five ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant la main, que je claque obligeamment. »

« Ton père ne va pas aimer, commente Andrew en s'étirant. »

« Bah, tu seras là, Izzie et Jack aussi, il peut se passer de moi, répond-elle avec nonchalance. De toute façon, j'ai déjà annoncé à Gee que j'y allais, et sa mère m'a demandé de veiller sur Ari. »

« Toi, veiller sur quelqu'un ? se moque-t-il. Et Ari en plus ! Laisse-la tranquille, la pauvre a suffisamment souffert comme ça, elle ne mérite pas que tu te penches sur son cas. »

« Ari est une de mes amies d'enfance, nos mères étaient amies, me confie Ellie. Son père la rabaisse sans cesse, il dit que c'est grâce à son nom qu'elle est rentrée à Harvard, alors que Seigneur, cette fille est une tête ! Elle doit lire plus en quinze jours que moi en toute ma vie ! – Ce qui n'est pas dur commenta Andrew en aparté. – Enfin, bref, Ari est un ange, mais a une vie familiale de merde. Je vais la sortir de ses bouquins et foi d'Eleanor Campbell, si elle ne se trouve pas un fiancé avant la fin de l'année, je… »

Elle s'arrête et fronce les sourcils. Puis, elle hausse les épaules.

« Bah, je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire pour expier, dit-elle avec insouciance. »

« Renoncer à t'immiscer dans la vie des autres par exemple ? suggère Andrew. »

Elle lui fait la grimace. Je me mets à rire.

« Sérieusement, montez un show à Broadway, vous gagnerez une fortune. »

« J'y ai pensé, m'assure Andrew, mais il n'y aurait pas assez de place sur scène pour moi et son ego. »


	3. Novembre

Gens, je vous préviens, les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs. Pas ma faute. Ah, et aussi, J'ai à peine commencé Janvier, donc pas de mise à jour prévue avant que j'ai bien avancé Février. Yep. Réjouissez-vous que je parte dans un trou paumé pour les vacances, j'aurai rien d'autre à faire que écrire.

Je remercie tous mes gentils revieweurs, à qui j'oublie en règle générale de répondre.

Oh, et ma beta m'a fait remarquer que j'écrivais pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres, et que ça serait pas mal que les gens comprennent ne serait-ce que la moitié de mes références. Bon, je suis désolée, j'y peux rien, une fois que je suis lancée, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Donc s'il y a des références que vous ne comprenez pas, rien ne vous empêche de me laisser un message. Ou de wikipédier cette référence. Wikipedia est votre ami.

**Novembre. Où Dieu m'en veut à mort. **

« Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut ! je lance en rentrant dans la salle commune avant de me figer. »

Je m'attendais à trouver Jules. Ou, au pire, nos deux colocs fans d'endorphines. Au lieu de ça, il y a Chuck, d'Arcy et SuperGarce sur mon canapé. En train de regarder Casablanca. Un dimanche soir. Attendez, j'ai atterri par erreur dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ?

« Lizzy ! »

Chuck me lance un sourire Email Diamant et bondit sur ses pieds pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Sa sœur manque de s'étrangler en voyant ça.

« Où est Jules ? je demande, perplexe. On était censé fêter Halloween ensemble ! »

« Elle est partie acheter des bonbons pour les donner aux enfants. »

Nous sommes à Harvard. Les seuls enfants présents ici, ce sont les Freshmen. Et je doute qu'il fassent la tournée des dortoirs pour récolter des bonbons. Parfois, je me demande si Jules vit dans le même monde que nous.

Bah, au pire, on les gardera pour nous.

« Alors, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? me demande Chuck. »

« En moi, je réponds nonchalamment. Et toi ? »

« Ashley Wilkes. »

Sérieux ? Je le regarde et secoue la tête.

« Gars, le Old South s'en retourne dans sa tombe. Un Yankee pour incarner Ashley, on aura tout vu. »

« Leslie Howard était Anglais, fait remarquer d'Arcy. »

« Mais pas Yankee, je rétorque. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, je marmonne dans ma non-barbe avant de jeter mon sac dans ma chambre et de m'affaler sur une chaise de la cuisine. »

SuperGarce me gratifie d'un regard dédaigneux. Non, mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Et d'Arcy ? Ils n'ont pas de chez-eux ou quoi ?

* * *

><p>Après 20 minutes à comater devant le film, Jules rentre enfin.<p>

« Lizzy ! s'écrie-t-elle en ouvrant les bras. »

Je me lève et la serre dans mes bras.

« Alors ce week-end ? »

« Un cauchemar. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être rentrée, tu peux même pas imaginer. »

« T'étais où ? s'enquiert Chuck. »

« Staten Island. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Staten Island ? s'étonne-t-il. »

« Visite à mes parents. La prochaine fois, je dis en me tournant vers Jules, on s'arrange pour accorder nos emplois du temps, il est hors de question que j'y retourne seule! »

« Je croyais que ton frère venait. »

« Comme si James avait jamais été d'une aide quelconque face à ma mère, je fais remarquer dédaigneusement. »

« Ne sois pas méchante, me sermonne-t-elle. »

« Elle veut que j'épouse Clark. Clark pour l'amour du ciel ! Il mange des vers de terre ! »

« Il avait 7 ans, fait-elle remarquer. Tu ne peux pas retenir ça contre lui, il y a prescription. »

Je la fixe cinq bonnes minutes avant de recommencer à parler.

« Jules, si tu me dis que tu m'imagines mariée à Clark, a) je promeus officiellement Daisy au rang de meilleure amie et b) je te tue. »

« J'adore l'ordre de tes priorités, commente Chuck depuis le canapé. »

« Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu Clark Smith de ta vie. Même si c'était le dernier mec sur Terre, aucune fille ne serait assez désespérée pour sortir avec lui, sans parler de l'épouser. C'est le fils caché de Charlton Heston et de Sarah Palin. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Républicain qu'il est forcément mauvais, intervient d'Arcy. »

« Il est en théologie. Je suis catholique. Et pas du tout encline à abandonner mes études. J'ai l'air d'une future Annie Camden ? »

Ils secouent la tête à l'unisson. Et par ils, j'entends les deux représentants de l'espèce mâle et ma meilleure amie. SuperGarce, elle, me regarde attentivement avant de lâcher un

« Quoique, il y a une légère ressemblance quand même. »

Je me retiens de lui jeter une tasse à la figure et lui lance un regard noir à la place. Jules règle le situation en me tendant mon costume et en m'envoyant dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'en ressors, tout le monde est parti – Dieu merci. Jules fait une Grace Kelly tout à fait remarquable.<p>

« _Le meurtre était presque parfait_ ? je demande en examinant sa tenue. »

« _La main au collet,_ répond Jules nonchalamment en réajustant son foulard. »

Je secoue la tête. Si je ne connaissais pas Jules depuis ma naissance, je crois que je la détesterais. Cette fille a tout, et le pire, c'est qu'elle est adorable.

Elle s'empare de sa brosse à cheveux et s'attaque à mes cheveux. Bonne chance ma grande, ils sont impossibles à coiffer.

20 minutes plus tard, elle pose sa brosse et les épingles à cheveux avant d'annoncer fièrement qu'elle a terminé et de me tendre une glace. OH MON DIEU ! Mes cheveux sont lisses, doux, brillants et tiennent parfaitement en place dans l'espèce de chignon banane que Jules a fait !

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ça ? je demande, ahurie. »

« Des années de pratique sur mes Barbies, m'assure-t-elle. »

Non mais tu m'étonnes que je sois dépourvue de tout talent capillaire alors ! Les jumelles ont décapité toutes les Barbies de la maison quand elles avaient sept ans. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, Dieu seul sait ce qui se passe dans leur double-cerveau. Maman était furieuse, Grace ravie de voir le symbole de l'oppression féminine disparaître, James s'était marré et Papa leur avait offert de faux pistolets. Parfois, je me dis qu'on est vraiment pas normaux dans ma famille.

« Daisy arrive dans 5 minutes, je dis en consultant mon portable. »

« Tant mieux, on allait presque être en retard, commente Jules. »

« On va où au fait ? »

Jules me lance un sourire radieux. Oh non. Oh non non non.

« Tu déconnes. »

« Nope. »

« Je te hais. »

« Mais non, tu m'adores. »

« Je n'ai jamais au grand jamais accepté d'aller à une fête de fraternité. »

« Techniquement, si. Je t'ai demandé si ça te gênait, t'as grommelé un « M'en fous, laisse-moi dormir ». J'ai pris ça pour un oui. »

« Me parler au réveil, c'est pas fair-play ! je dis en pointant un doigt accusateur vers ma soi-disant meilleure amie. »

« C'était ça ou accepter l'invitation à dîner de Clark, tranche-t-elle. Et, entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. »

« Je te déteste quand même. »

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

Je vais la tuer. Vraiment. Juliet Bennet va mourir dans de longues et atroces souffrances. 5 minutes après être arrivée, Jules a trouvé Chuck, et ne l'a plus quitté. Daisy vient de m'abandonner pour aller danser avec un gus quelconque. Je me retrouve donc seule, entourée de Fratboys qui ont une lueur lubrique dans les yeux et pas du tout de bonnes intentions. Ce qui fait que je ne peux même pas boire, rapport au GHB qu'on pourrait verser dans mon verre –comment ça, je regarde trop Veronica Mars ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est de la prudence élémentaire, c'est tout !

« Salut beauté, lance suavement un gars qui me détaille de haut en bas, en s'attardant très largement sur mes seins. Je t'offre un verre ? »

« Non, merci, je réponds laconiquement en priant pour que le plafond s'écroule - sur lui, si possible. »

« Allons, une jolie fille comme toi, ça ne peut pas rester seule, continue-t-il, imperméable aux ondes glaciales que j'émets. Tu sais quoi, je vais te tenir compagnie le reste de la soirée, fait-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. »

« Non, merci, je rétorque un peu plus agressivement alors qu'il se rapproche de moi. »

« Un problème ma chérie ? fait une voix grave derrière lui. »

Il se retourne, me dégageant ainsi le panorama, et je vois… Conor d'Arcy. Il me sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur le gars, qu'il regarde de haut en bas avec dédain avant d'ajouter.

« C'est gentil d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma copine pendant que j'allais chercher à boire, mais tu peux partir maintenant, on n'a plus besoin de toi. »

Le gars se barre en marmonnant des insanités – j'adore ce mot, insanité. Je devrais l'utiliser plus souvent tiens. D'Arcy me tend un verre.

« Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Merci, merci, merci, je fais avec effusion. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et subséquemment est devenu ma personne préférée de tout l'univers. J'ai une dette énorme envers toi. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'était parfaitement normal de venir à ton secours, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée de la dette. »

On continue à parler quelques minutes de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement le sujet de la littérature – vu comment ça a dégénéré la dernière fois, on reste prudent.

Il s'assombrit tout à coup. Je tourne la tête. SuperGarce vient de faire son apparition et le cherche visiblement. Je retiens un sourire.

« File, je te couvre. »

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je lui fais signe de partir avant de marcher d'un pas décidé vers Candice. Elle me regarde approcher d'un air hautain. Je m'arrête juste devant elle et lui sourit.

« Candice. »

« Elizabeth, fait-elle avec rigidité. Tu n'aurais pas vu Conor par hasard ? »

« A vrai dire, si, il m'a chargé de faire ses adieux à tout le monde, il ne se sentait pas bien. La tarte à la mélasse je crois. Quelle idée aussi, d'ingurgiter autant de calories inutiles ! »

La tête qu'elle fait rattrape largement toute la soirée merdique que je viens de passer. Elle me remercie du bout des lèvres avant de tourner les talons. Je la vois échanger quelques mots avec son frère, feindre un mal de tête et sortir de la pièce. Je suis tellement douée pour raconter des craques, la CIA devrait me supplier à genoux de venir bosser pour eux.

Daisy, qui apparemment a suivi tout l'échange, lève simplement la main.

« High five. »

Je tope avant d'aller me chercher à manger. Bon, à part des bonbons en forme de bébés ou d'yeux, qu'y-a-t'il de comestible ?

* * *

><p>Evidemment, il se met à pleuvoir des cordes vers 2 heures du mat, moment auquel je m'apprêtais à partir. Daisy est déjà rentrée dans son dortoir, et Jules est … quelque part dans la maison, à moins de deux mètres de Chuck.<p>

« Génial, je soupire en regardant la pluie tomber. Il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Je me prépare mentalement à faire les deux kilomètres qui me séparent du dortoir à pied, sous la pluie, et à à mourir d'une pneumonie ultérieurement.

J'inspire profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Une main jaillit et me retient par le bras.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? s'exclame une voix grave. »

« Conor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? je demande, confuse. »

« J'attends Charlie pour le ramener à la maison. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je rentre à Lowell. Il est deux heures, j'ai cours demain, et, en plus, j'ai horreur des fêtes de fraternité. Jules me le paiera très cher. »

« Tu allais rentrer toute seule, à pied, sous la pluie ? s'agace-t-il. Tu as des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ? »

Je me drape dans ma dignité pour répondre.

« Je te ferai remarquer que personne n'est jamais mort d'un rhume. Et que je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Je te ramène, tranche-t-il. »

« Oui, parce que c'est pas du tout à l'opposé de ton chemin, je raille. Bon, j'y vais, salut. »

Je sors sur le perron, grimace devant la pluie battante, mais descend bravement les marches.

Je suis immédiatement trempée, et regrette amèrement d'avoir mis une robe blanche. Mais bon, c'est jamais que deux kilomètres, ça me prendra, quoi une demi-heure maxi ?

« Si je ne peux pas te ramener, tu m'autorises au moins à te raccompagner ? »

Conor d'Arcy met un manteau sur mes épaules et ouvre un parapluie.

« Et c'était une question rhétorique, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Géééééénial.

« Alors, en quoi est-ce que tu es déguisé ? je demande en regardant brièvement sa tenue. James Bond ? Ou juste un gars en costume ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Aucune idée, admet-il. C'est ma sœur qui m'a envoyé le costume, donc je l'ai mis pour lui faire plaisir. La connaissant, je dois être Glenn Gould ou Arthur Rubinstein. Et toi, tu es… »

« Elizabeth Taylor. »

« Oui, merci, je connais ton nom, mais tu es déguisée en… »

« Elizabeth Taylor, je répète. _La chatte sur un toit brûlant_ même. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Au moins je sais en quoi je suis déguisée, je rétorque. Tu pourrais être Mark Zuckerberg pour autant que tu saches. »

« Mark Zuckerberg ? s'exclame-t-il avec dédain. Je ne lui ressemble même pas ! »

« Plus qu'à Barack Obama, si on part du principe que ta sœur a choisi un ancien étudiant d'Harvard. Peut-être Matt Damon, je fais, songeuse. »

Il marmonne un « Et pourquoi pas Natalie Portman tant qu'on y est ! »

Moui, aussi.

**Lundi 8 novembre. **

Jules a, par je ne sais quel miracle, réussi à me traîner à un déjeuner avec Chuck et Cie. Je m'emmerde à cent sous de l'heure, c'est fou. J'aurais peut-être dû apporter mes devoirs. Quoique, pour le coup, ça fait vraiment mal élevé.

« Lizzy ! »

Tout le monde tourne la tête pour vérifier la provenance du son. Un grand brun me fait signe.

« Ned ! je m'exclame avec enthousiasme. »

Je me lève, m'excuse rapidement auprès des autres et le rejoins. Je me jette dans mes bras.

« Merci, merci, merci ! Tu viens de me sauver d'un ennui mortel. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis venu à ta rescousse ? demande-t-il avec un grand sourire. Plus sérieusement, tu as reçu le faire-part ? »

« Pour le mariage de ta sœur ? je demande pour confirmer. Oui, je dis alors qu'il hoche la tête. Mais je suis pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle m'a invitée. »

« Je lui ai demandé. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

« Au mariage ? Ned, tu veux que je sois ton rencard au mariage de ta sœur ? je m'exclame. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la ganja ! »

Il se marre, ce con.

« Promis, j'ai arrêté. S'il te plaît Liz. A deux ça sera supportable. En plus, ça fera chier ma Grand-Mère, quelque chose de bien. Alors ? »

« Je peux louer ma robe ? je demande. »

« Comme tu veux, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Perso, je m'en fous, je te préfère toute nue, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais souris néanmoins.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? je demande. »

« Rien. On dit 8 heures chez moi ? »

« Plutôt 9. J'ai un exam demain. »

« A tout à l'heure alors, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de sortir de l'eating club. »

Je rejoins ma table, réconfortée. Quatre paires d'yeux me suivent attentivement.

« C'était Edward Baker ? demande avidement SuperGarce. »

« Yep. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? s'enquiert gentiment Jules. »

« Savoir si je voulais bien l'accompagner au mariage de sa sœur. »

« Tu as été invitée au mariage de Catherine Baker ? s'écrie SuperGarce. »

Elle marque une pause et me dévisage.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je couche avec son frère, je réponds avec légèreté. »

Les yeux de tout le monde s'écarquillent. Mais pour différentes raisons.

« Encore ? s'exclame Jules en même tant que SuperGarce s'écrie : Tu sors avec Edward Baker ? »

« Non, je ne sors pas avec lui, je couche avec lui, nuance. Et oui, Jules, encore. Et ne prend pas cet air réprobateur, tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne marche pas avec moi. Bon sang, je suis encore libre de coucher avec qui je veux, non ? »

« Mais, Edward Baker ! »

SuperGarce n'en revient pas. C'est assez fun à voir. Ça la tue, de voir que malgré mon milieu social désastreux et un total manque de relations, je connaisse le haut du panier. Je lui dédie un sourire.

« Mais, tu sais, c'est un homme comme les autres Candice, je fais suavement. Il ne faut pas le rejeter parce qu'il a un nom connu et plus d'argent qu'il pourra jamais en dépenser. »

Elle me lance un regard noir. Je lui souris de plus belle.

« Quelqu'un prendra un dessert ? demande Chuck pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. »

**Lundi 15 novembre. **

Je révise tranquillement mon examen de bioch quand le téléphone sonne. Je décroche sans y penser.

« Allo ? »

« Elizabeth ! hurle ma mère. »

Je grimace et écarte le combiné de mon oreille. NB, la prochaine fois, vérifier l'identité de l'appelant avant de décrocher.

« Maman. »

« Tu es morte ou quoi ? »

« Maman, je suis en train de te parler. Aux dernières nouvelles, les morts ne parlent pas. Sauf si tu pars du principe que les vampires existent et que les morts peuvent donc parler, marcher, interagir avec les humains et même avoir des enfants, ce qui biologiquement est complètement impossible. Donc non, je ne suis pas morte. »

« Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles ! s'indigne-t-elle. »

« Maman, j'ai appelé avant-hier. »

« Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas appelé, je l'aurais su quand même ! »

« J'ai appelé avant-hier, Eve a répondu, tu étais sortie prendre le thé chez les voisins. »

« Et comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas su ? s'insurge-t-elle. »

« C'est Eve, je réponds simplement. »

« Enfin, bref, de toute façon, j'appelais pour te dire que Thanksgiving se fait chez nous cette année et que donc ta présence est requise dès le mercredi soir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elizabeth, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que dire « quoi », c'est très mal élevé, et que… »

« Pourquoi on le fait pas chez Oncle Tony ? »

Je me retiens d'ajouter « comme d'habitude », parce que, normalement, on fête Thanksgiving chez eux et Pâques chez nous.

« Ils refont leur appartement, répond ma mère. Bien que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, il était très bien cet appartement. Ça doit encore être une de ses idées à _elle_ ça. Enfin, ils en ont les moyens, mais je te dis, les femmes trop intelligentes il faut s'en méfier, ça commence par repeindre l'appartement et ça finit par un divorce ! Un divorce ! Nonna ne s'en remettra jamais, son propre fils qui divorce, et que vont dire les voisins ? Tu imagines ? Ecoute-moi bien Elizabeth, le jour où tu te marieras, tu dois me promettre de toujours être d'accord avec ton mari, tu m'entends ? »

« J'ai cours jusqu'à quatorze heures ce jour-là, j'arriverai quand je pourrai. »

« Tu me le promets Elizabeth ? continue-t-elle sans remarquer mon interruption. »

« Salut Maman. Embrasse les filles et Papa pour moi. »

« Elizabeth Desideria Taylor, si tu me raccroches au nez, je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour … »

Je raccroche le téléphone sereinement. La porte s'ouvre et devinez qui débarque ? Mais oui, Chuck et son frère siamois ! (Et Jules évidemment, mais bon, elle vit ici en même temps.)

« Salut Lizzy ! me lance un Chuck enthousiaste. »

J'agite la main sans lever la tête de mes notes de bioch.

« Elle va bien ? j'entends Chuck murmurer. »

« Lizzy ? s'étonne Jules – non, non, mon amie imaginaire que seuls Chuck et moi pouvons voir !- Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Elle _bosse_. »

« Charles Van Pelt, je t'ai parfaitement entendu, et si tu ne retires pas immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer pour laver mon honneur – désolée Jules. »

« Ok, c'est bon, je retire, mais c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de te voir en train de travailler, bougonne Chuck. »

« Elle est en pré-méd, tu t'attendais à quoi ? demande d'Arcy. »

Je lève la tête, étonnée de le voir prendre ma défense. Il esquisse un sourire rapide dans ma direction. C'est vrai qu'il est beau songeai-je avant de secouer la tête et de me remettre à bosser. La Bioch n'allait pas avancer toute seule.

**5 minutes plus tard.**

Vous avez déjà essayé de vous concentrer quand Chuck est dans la pièce ? C'est impossible, et quand je dis impossible, je pense carrément-totalement-même-Tom-Cruise-avec-la-meilleure-volonté-du-monde-n'y-arriverait-pas. Il se comporte comme un crétin EXPRES. Il saute sur le canapé, allume la télé, monte le son à fond, organise une bataille de polochon, se déhanche au son du clip de Lady Gaga, chante Hava Naguila en exécutant une danse russe, vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux avant de se barrer en courant. Exaspérée, je lui jette mon livre de Biochimie (un kilo deux cent) à la tête.

« Raté, commente calmement d'Arcy alors que mon livre atterrit pathétiquement sur le sol à trois bons mètres de sa cible. »

« Tu es insupportable Van Pelt ! je grogne. Crois-le ou non, mais il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'étudier pour avoir un métier et gagner leur vie plus tard ! Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'à tes 23 ans ? Je t'aurais assassiné bien avant ! »

Il lève deux doigts.

« Peace and love ma sœur. »

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

« Tu as réussi, en l'espace de 5 minutes, à me faire atteindre le niveau d'exaspération auquel mêmes mes sœurs mettent deux heures à me faire arriver. Tu es en hyperglycémie ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? il me demande en ouvrant des yeux ronds. »

Je me tourne vers d'Arcy.

« Tu l'as nourri avec du sucre pur ? »

« Même pas. »

« Comment tu arrives à le supporter ? je m'exclame. »

Il hausse les épaules. Quelle réponse éloquente.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là d'ailleurs ? je demande pour dévier la conversation en gagnant du temps, afin que le niveau d'excitation de Chuck redescende. »

« Candice fait une fête chez nous avec ses amies de son cours de… »

Là, Chuck s'interrompt, se gratte la tête pour essayer de retrouver à quel cours sa sœur assiste, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Bon, bref, il y a une horde de filles chez moi, et elles menaçaient de kidnapper et de violer Darce alors on s'est échappé avant qu'il ne succombe à ce destin funeste. »

« Merci Charlie, marmonne d'Arcy, furieux. »

« De rien vieux ! proclame Chuck, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis toujours heureux d'aider les autres. »

« Comment ? Candice fait une fête et elle ne m'a pas invitée ? »

Je porte la main à ma poitrine, faisant mine d'être blessée.

« Ça me brise le cœur, j'ajoute en faisant semblant de sangloter. »

« Je vois ça, commente d'Arcy sarcastiquement. Tu veux un mouchoir ? »

Je secoue la tête puis me tourne vers Chuck.

« La génétique est un mystère, je ne comprendrais jamais comment est-ce que vous pouvez être apparentés. »

« On ne l'est pas, répond Chuck nonchalamment en se servant du jus d'orange. Mon père a épousé sa mère, c'est tout. Mais bon, c'est de la famille quand même, soupire-t-il. Même si Lucy ne la considère pas comme telle. »

« Lucy ? je demande à voix basse à Jules. »

« Sa sœur. Vraie sœur. Elle vit à Seattle avec son mari. »

« Assez parlé de ma famille, déclare Chuck. Ça vous dit une pizza ? »

Je renifle dédaigneusement. Jules lève les yeux au ciel, et Chuck prend un air intrigué.

« T'aimes pas la pizza ? »

« Mec, je suis à moitié italienne. Ce que tu appelles pizza n'est pour moi qu'un piètre substitut de fac-similé de pizza. Et je pèse mes mots. Je ne laisserai jamais ces horreurs franchir le seuil de ma maison. »

**20 minutes plus tard.**

Je regarde, dégoûtée, les trois autres manger les pizzas qu'ils ont commandées.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables pour la société, j'annonce à haute voix, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Et ne vous plaignez pas si dans dix ans vos artères sont bouchées. Je vous aurai prévenus. »

« Mange au moins un peu Lizzy, me dit Jules en agitant une part de pizza sous mon nez. »

« Je préfère mourir que de manger une pizza venant de chez Pizza Hut, je refuse tout net. »

« Ne sois pas si obstinée et mange, fait Jules. »

Je me lève du canapé, et sors un reste de minestrone du congélateur, que je fais réchauffer au micro-ondes. Il est hors de question que je touche de près ou de loin à cette horreur pleine de fromage !

**Mercredi 24 novembre, début d'après-midi.**

« Je veux pas y aller, je pleurniche en tentant d'attendrir Jules qui charge sa voiture. »

« C'est Thanksgiving, dit-elle simplement. »

« Et alors ? Je veux pas y aller quand même. Tu seras même pas là pour me soutenir ! »

« Lizzy, calme-toi, tout ira bien. »

« Mais je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, rétorque-t-elle sèchement. C'est ta famille, tu les aimes, alors maintenant arrête de faire l'enfant et dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton train. »

Je la regarde, interloquée, retiens un « T'as tes règles ou quoi ? » et ramasse mon sac. Je serre Jules dans mes bras.

« A lundi. Si je survis, je fais d'un ton lugubre. »

Elle secoue la tête et me fait signe de partir.

Mais je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

**3 heures plus tard, en sortant de la gare avec une valise beaucoup trop chargée pour seulement trois jours.**

« Lizzy ! »

Ma tante me fait de grands signes de la main. Je me dirige vers elle, soulagée de la voir elle et personne d'autre. Elle me serre contre elle super fort avant de me relâcher.

« Tu es devenue ma nièce préférée, déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu m'as permis de m'échapper pendant quelques instants de cette maison de fous, déclare-t-elle. »

« Nonna te mène la vie dure ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude, mais autant te prévenir, ta mère est sur le sentier de guerre depuis qu'elle a appris que Jules sortait avec un héritier. »

Je gémis et fourra ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle se met à rire et me berce doucement.

« Chut ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

« Quand tu dis ça, on ne croirait pas que ça fait dix ans que tu fais partie de la famille commentai-je. Vous pouvez pas m'adopter ? je demande avec une lueur d'espoir. »

Elle secoue la tête et sourit.

« J'adorerais Lizzichou, mais ton père nous tuerait. Allez, monte dans la voiture, je te paye un coup. »

« Café ? je demande immédiatement alors qu'elle hoche la tête en confirmation. Yeah, du café ! je m'enthousiasme. J'aiiiiiiiiime le café. »

* * *

><p>Evidemment, dès qu'on met les pieds à la maison, on est appelé en renfort dans la cuisine. Je me retrouve donc à éplucher assez de pommes de terre pour nourrir un régiment de Marines affamés tandis que ma tante est assignée à la corvée canneberge. Ma mère, qui prépare la farce, nous raconte dans le menu détail tout ce qui s'est passé dans le voisinage depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue, y compris la mystérieuse arrivée de la famille des nouveaux voisins.<p>

« Vous auriez dû voir les voitures dans lesquelles ils sont arrivés ! Même Laura dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu des voitures aussi luxueuses, et pourtant Dieu sait si Laura a été riche avant cette horrible crise financière – son mari gagnait des millions à la banque, et maintenant regarde, elle est obligée de travailler parce que le seul salaire de son mari ne suffit plus, je ne sais pas ce que ça sera quand leurs enfants iront à l'université parce que tu sais, on leur a refusé un prêt à la banque. Si ça se trouve, ils n'y iront même pas ajoute-t-elle, songeuse. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? … Ah, oui, donc ils sont arrivés et évidemment personne n'a vraiment pu bien les voir, parce que j'étais chez Susan pour prendre le thé – son fils s'est engagé dans l'armée de l'air, je n'aurais jamais cru ça du petit Luke ! – et donc on les a aperçus de loin, mais très mal, en tout cas je peux te dire qu'ils étaient nombreux, cela dit c'est bien pour eux, parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas grand-monde dans le quartier, et j'ai bien peur qu'il se sente seul dans une si grande maison. J'ai rencontré sa fille aînée quand je suis passée un jour leur apporter des amaretti, elle est très gentille, mais pas très jolie. Enfin, je suppose qu'avec trois enfants coup sur coup, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer la fille des Brown pour l'aider – tu te souviens de Mona, hein Lizzy ? Elle jouait avec Grace quand Grace avait encore des amis, ce qui remonte à très longtemps. Dieu m'en soit témoin, si cette fille ne lève pas un peu plus le nez de ses … trucs, elle ne se mariera jamais ! »

Ah. Je crois qu'elle attend une réponse.

« Où sont les jumelles ? je demande en désespoir de cause. »

Oui, c'est vraiment nul, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est passé par l'esprit à ce moment là. Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Probablement avec des camarades d'école. »

« De sexe masculin, les camarades, je présume ? »

Mon ton est tellement insolent que ma mère fronce les sourcils et me file un coup de torchon sur les mollets.

« Ne sois pas si méchante avec tes sœurs. Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes dans tes écoles privées, dit-elle en agitant son index. Ne t'étonne pas que ton mari demande le divorce après. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je dis nonchalamment. »

« Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi cela Miss Lizzy ? demande-t-elle, presque agressive. »

« Facile. Je ne me marierai pas. »

Ma mère cesse tout mouvement et se tourne lentement vers moi. Je continue à éplucher tranquillement les patates.

« Tu _quoi_ ? me demande-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop calme. »

« Je ne me marierai pas, je répète obligeamment. »

« MICHAEL ! hurle-t-elle alors. »

Mon père arrive dans la cuisine, paniqué.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Tu t'es coupé ? »

« _Ta_ fille refuse de se marier, annonce-t-elle sur un ton égal qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. »

Mon père la regarde, abasourdi.

« C'est tout ? il demande, légèrement ennuyé. »

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? Ta fille clame qu'elle ne se mariera jamais, et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Tu ne veux donc pas de petits-enfants ? »

« Elle a parlé de mariage, pas d'enfants, fait-il remarquer. »

Le visage de ma mère vire au rouge cramoisi.

« Parce que tu préfères qu'elle vive dans le pêché et qu'elle ait des enfants illégitimes ? s'écrie-t-elle. Belle mentalité, vraiment ! dit-elle en posant violemment le bol de farce sur le plan de travail. Mais je vais te dire Michael Taylor, si ta fille reste célibataire toute sa vie et qu'on la retrouve un jour morte dans son appartement et dévorée par ses bergers allemands, ne viens pas te plaindre, ça sera entièrement ta faute ! Maintenant sors de cette cuisine, tu n'as rien à y faire ! »

Papa bat prudemment en retraite. Je fais de même. Enfin, essaye.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça Elizabeth Taylor ? me demande-t-elle, menaçante. »

« Dehors. Quelque part. Loin ? je tente avec une grimace. »

Elle me désigne les noix de pécan. Je soupire. Ma tante m'offre un regard désolé mais ne dit rien. Il vaut mieux. Quand elle est en colère, il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier ma mère.

**Jeudi 25 novembre. Thanksgiving.**

Bien sûr, comme il se doit lors des repas de famille, tout le monde s'est disputé à table – Maman et Papa, Grace et Lindsey, Oncle Tony et Nonna, James et Eve. Il n'y avait que tante Sophie et moi pour rester gracieuses et courtoises – ça, ça tient au fait qu'elle passe sa vie à se disputer avec Nonna, et moi avec… ben, à peu près tout le monde, y compris de parfaits inconnus (cf. SuperGarce) donc on a déjà rempli notre quota de disputes du mois.

On s'ennuie tellement, au milieu de toutes ces disputes, qu'on fait des bras de fer chinois. Que je gagne une fois sur vingt milliards parce que ma tante est retorse.

« Tu penses quoi des Hamptons ? me demande-t-elle alors que je déclare forfait. »

« Hum. Endroit chic bourré de gens friqués. Pas vraiment mon truc. Mais il paraît que les plages sont magnifiques, j'ajoute en attaquant la dinde. »

Je suspens mon geste et me tourne vers elle.

« Ne me dis pas que vous allez déménager ! »

« Moi, quitter Manhattan ? fait-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Je préfère encore mourir ! Non, un ami part en France cet été et m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait de lui louer sa villa à un prix défiant toute concurrence. J'ai très envie d'accepter et d'aller me dorer la pilule au bord de la mer pendant deux mois. Et j'ai encore plus envie que ma nièce préférée me rejoigne et qu'on fasse nos mauvaises langues sur ces gros riches qui possèdent un penthouse sur la 5e, une maison dans les Hamptons et une villa en France. »

« C'est mesquin ça, m'offrir une occasion unique de critiquer des vieux snobs imbus d'eux-mêmes pour me convaincre de te tenir compagnie. Je crois qu'un juriste qualifierait ça de tentative de corruption. »

Tante Sophie garde le silence quelques secondes avant de revenir à la charge.

« Et ça marche ? »

« Des vacances aux frais de la princesse et pas à Staten Island ? Bien sûr que ça marche ! »

* * *

><p>Au final, tout le monde se calme petit à petit, et on réussit à prendre le café de façon à peu près courtoise. Ma grand-mère parle à ses enfants en italien, snobant magnifiquement mon père et tante Sophie, qui se lancent dans une conversation sur la peinture – Papa enseigne l'histoire de l'art et tante Sophie tient une galerie à Greenwich. Les jumelles se barrent dans leur chambre, probablement pour fantasmer sur les Jonas Brothers ou autre, Grace est plongée dans un pavé sur la génétique. James me lance un regard appuyé, et on se lève d'un seul mouvement pour gagner la cuisine, et ensuite la porte de derrière, et enfin se casser de la maison.<p>

On se promène dans les rues de Staten Island, désertes le jour de Thanksgiving. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris mon manteau, mais c'était ça ou rester coincée à l'intérieur.

« J'ai cru qu'il y allait avoir un massacre, dit James en inspirant profondément. Je te jure, j'étais à deux doigts d'étrangler Eve ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Eve ? »

« Elle est folle amoureuse de Edward Cullen, c'est ça mon problème. »

« T'es trooooooooooooop mignon. Tu ne veux pas que ta sœur soit amoureuse d'un gros crétin machiste qui contrôle sa vie, si c'est pas adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable. »

« Je vais te frapper, me prévient-il. »

« En même temps, ça veut dire que tu dois un peu l'éloigner de tous les mecs avec un tant soit peu de gênes italiens, je continue. Et sachant que Nonna habite Little Italy et que Eve va la voir régulièrement, je crois que c'est mission impossible. Désolée Ethan Hunt. »

« Je vais vraiment te frapper. »

« Mais non tu m'adores, je suis la seule sœur avec qui tu peux avoir une conversation intelligible. »

« Tu oublies Grace. »

« J'ai dit _intelligible _Jamie. Même moi qui suis en médecine, je ne capte pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit. »

« Et bien et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a une très haute opinion de soi, commente une voix féminine derrière nous. »

On se retourne. Eleanor nous sourit. Je lui retourne son sourire.

« Toi aussi, tu as réussi à t'échapper du déjeuner de Thanksgiving ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne m'en parle pas, soupire-t-elle en me prenant le bras. Les garçons sont derrière, ils parlent de « truc de mecs » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Maintenant que tu es là, j'ai du soutien. Ils sont plus loin, si tu veux les rejoindre, fait-elle à James, qui s'empresse d'aller retrouver des membres de la gent masculine. »

On le suit, plus lentement.

« Alors, comment était ton Thanksgiving ? je demande. »

« Normal. Andrew a dû convaincre mon père que personne n'allait s'étouffer avec les os de la dinde, que la tarte aux pommes n'était pas trop lourde, et que déjeuner à onze heures n'était pas raisonnable, surtout quand mon oncle et ma tante n'arrivent qu'à midi. Mais sinon, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Et toi ? »

« Normal. Tout le monde s'est engueulé, ma grand-mère refuse de reconnaître l'existence de ma tante et ma mère fait toute une histoire parce que je ne veux pas me marier plus tard. Bon sang, et dire qu'on recommence le mois prochain pour Noël ! Les fêtes ont le don de me déprimer. »

On rejoint les garçons, qui parlent entre eux. Andrew me fait signe de la main, et… je soupire.

« Dites-moi que je rêve, je grommelle. »

Conor d'Arcy me sourit, sarcastique.

« Je vais commencer à croire que tu me harcèles Elizabeth. »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités d'Arcy, je réponds sèchement. J'habite ici, contrairement à toi. »

Ellie bat des mains, heureuse comme tout.

« Génial ! Vous vous connaissez déjà, donc pas de présentation embarrassante, on peut passer directement à la partie où on boit un verre. »

« Tu as promis à ton père de ne pas boire, la sermonne Andrew. »

« Oh, pshitt toi, fait-elle avec un mouvement royal de la main. Conor me couvrira, hein, dis, mon cousin préféré que j'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime ? »

« Je suis ton seul cousin, fait-il remarquer. »

« Mais même si j'en avait plusieurs, tu resterais mon préféré ! »

Elle lui décoche un sourire enjôleur.

« S'il te plaît ? ajoute-t-elle en battant des cils. »

« Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, c'est bien trop tôt pour boire un verre de toute façon, intervient James. »

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et fait une moue boudeuse.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles, annonce-t-elle. Si c'est ça, être adulte et responsable, je préfère passer mon tour. »

« Oui, enfin c'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, commente Andrew. »

Le portable de mon frangin sonne, et il s'excuse avant de s'éloigner pour décrocher. Il revient rapidement.

« On doit y aller, annonce-t-il. »

« Quoi ? je proteste. Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Clark est là. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je regarde mon frère, sans ciller pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

« Liz, t'es toujours en vie ? demande-t-il en passant une main devant mes yeux. »

« Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Hors de question. Je refuse. »

« Lizzy… »

« Je m'en fous, je rentre pas ! »

« Il est là pour le reste du week-end, fait-il, gêné. »

« QUOI ? _Io ucciderla, mi senti_ ? je m'énerve. _Non mi importa se lei mi odia, non sto andando a casa_! »

« Lizzy… retente mon frère. »

« _No, non è possibile, non posso andare a casa e vedere lo_ ! »

« _Non hai scelta_ ! »

« Dites, ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de vous disputer en espagnol – Italien, souffle d'Arcy, mais Ellie hausse les épaules et continue – et nous dire en quoi consiste le problème ? »

« Maman a invité un fils d'une de ses amies à passer le week-end avec nous, explique Jim. »

Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Oui, et tu oublies de mentionner que a) c'est l'homme le plus insupportable de la terre et b) il veut m'épouser ! _Sposarmi, per amore de Dio_ ! je jure dans ma non-barbe. Je te jure Jim, s'il est là, je ne rentre pas. Je préfère retourner à Harvard plutôt que de passer le week-end avec lui. Bordel, je préfère passer le week-end dans la rue plutôt que de le voir chez moi, avec son air chafouin, à me répéter qu'il est probablement le seul homme qui me demandera en mariage et que je ferais bien de l'épouser ou je finirai seule, vieille, moche et pauvre. Et il est PROTESTANT pour l'amour du ciel ! Il veut que je me convertisse et que j'abandonne mes études. Je préfère mourir, _me senti James ? Io piuttosto morirei_ ! je hurle, hystérique. »

Il m'enlace et me berce doucement.

« Tu peux venir chez nous, annonce Conor tout à coup. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, et il rougit un peu.

« Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas ton père Ellie, ajoute-t-il en la regardant. »

« Il s'en fiche complètement, dit-elle joyeusement. Conor a raison, viens passer le week-end à la maison Lizzy. On fera des soirées pyjama! s'enthousiasme-t-elle. »

Elle pousse James et me serre contre elle avant d'entamer une danse de la joie.

« Ça va être super ! »

Elle me prend par le bras et entreprend de me faire bouger.

« Allez, viens, on y va ! dit-elle en me tirant, avec une joie presque enfantine. »

Je reste tétanisée. Mon regard oscille entre James, Andrew, Ellie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, aller chez Ellie est tentant, et rassurant, mais James me regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Andrew, lui, hausse les épaules. J'hésite jusqu'à ce que Conor pose une main entre mes omoplates et me pousse doucement en direction de chez Ellie. James lève les yeux au ciel, marmonne que je vais me faire tuer par Maman, et que ce n'est pas ça qui découragera Clark.

« Tu ne fais que reculer pour mieux sauter, annonce-t-il. Un jour ou l'autre, il va bien falloir l'affronter. »

Le plus tard sera le mieux.

* * *

><p>On arrive 5 minutes plus tard chez Ellie. Son père sort en trombe de la maison.<p>

« Eleanor ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? S'il te plaît mon ange, ne sors pas sans me prévenir, tu sais que j'imagine toujours le pire ! »

« Pardon Papa. »

Il me voit tout à coup et ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés. Sympa.

« Mais, ma pauvre petite, vous devez geler dans cette tenue ! Rentrez immédiatement ou vous allez attraper la mort ! »

Je suis donc poussée dans le salon, mise de force dans un fauteuil à deux centimètres du feu flamboyant haut et clair dans la cheminée.

« Eleanor, tu pourrais aller demander à Mrs Calvez de préparer un grog ? Je ne voudrais pas que ton amie prenne froid. Andrew, rajoute donc des bûches dans la cheminée, veux-tu ? ajoute-t-il alors que Ellie quitte la pièce. »

« Je vais bien ! je tente de protester. »

Mr Campbell prend ma main et la tapote gentiment, comme si j'étais une malade en phase terminale qui assurait qu'elle allait guérir.

« Allons, allons ma chère petite, vous ne voulez pas attraper de pneumonie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une maladie très dangereuse vous savez. Plus de 40 000 personnes en meurent encore chaque année. »

« Mais… »

« Tut tut, pas de mais. Vous allez rester devant ce feu, boire l'excellent grog de Mrs Calvez, et ensuite seulement je vous autoriserais à vous lever. »

Il me sourit gentiment, avant de se lever.

« Oh, Conor, je suis désolé, tes parents et ta sœur ont dû partir, fait Mr Campbell d'un ton catastrophé. Cecily a appelé, son avion a atterri plus tôt que prévu. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Oncle Walter, assure d'Arcy de sa voix grave. »

Bon sang, ce que sa voix est sexy ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir Ralph Fiennes _feat_ Paul Bettany dans la pièce.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demande joyeusement Ellie en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

« A Ralph Fiennes. »

« Mmmh. Je préfère Joseph, personnellement. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est chou, je reconnais. Mais à part Shakespeare in Love, il n'a rien fait de sa vie, et c'est bien dommage. Mais je t'accorde qu'il est hyper sexe. »

« Et marié, complète Andrew en s'asseyant dans le canapé. »

« On fantasme Andy-chou, on n'a pas prévu de le séduire et de briser son couple, sa famille et de se faire ainsi haïr par la Terre entière. C'est complètement innocent, dit Ellie. »

« Un peu comme les mecs et Scarlett Johansson, j'ajoute. »

« Et bien quoi, les mecs et Scarlett Johansson ? il demande. »

« Oh, arrête, cette fille est une bombe et tous les mecs aimeraient l'avoir dans leur lit, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ne fais pas genre, elle ferait virer sa cuti à un gay. »

« Ou à une fille, réplique Ellie avec un sourire malicieux. »

« D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de fantasme généralisé, c'est quoi ce délire masculin sur les lesbiennes ? je demande. Vous trouvez ça vraiment excitant, deux filles qui s'embrassent ? »

Andrew nous regarde à tour de rôle et soupire.

« Je refuse de répondre à cette question. »

Ellie fait la moue.

« T'es pas drôle. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi refuser de commenter ma vie sexuelle est « pas drôle ». C'est privé, insiste-t-il. »

Je le regarde. Je le fixe même. Le monsieur fait trop de protestations il me semble. Ou peut-être qu'il est juste vraiment réservé – ce qui, le connaissant, même depuis peu, me semble assez improbable. Je lui fais un grand sourire.

« Bah, c'est pas grave. On n'aura qu'à demander à Conor, je clame. »

Ils le regardent fixement avant d'éclater de rire. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si marrant.

« Conor ? demande Ellie entre deux éclats de rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille de sa vie ! »

Sérieux ? Il est gay ? Waouh. J'aurais vraiment pas dit, pour le coup. Mes pensées doivent se lire sur la figure parce que Andrew ajoute.

« Non, il est pas gay. Juste pas intéressé par les filles. »

Je soupire exagérément.

« Candice va être tellement déçue, je fais remarquer. »

**Deux heures plus tard.**

Ellie farfouille dans sa garde-robe à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aller. Et sa garde-robe a beau faire pâlir de jalousie Victoria Beckham, elle ne trouvera rien.

« Tu es au courant que tu mesures 15 centimètres de plus que moi ? je demande, affalée sur son lit – à baldaquins, je suis jalouse. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu droit à un lit superposé et Grace dans celui d'en bas - . »

« Peut-être dans les fringues d'Isobel, fait-elle en émergeant de sous des monceaux de fringues. »

« Isobel ? Ta sœur ? La même sœur qui a dix ans de plus que moi et trois gosses ? je demande, incrédule. »

Ellie me regarde avant de soupirer.

« T'as probablement raison. Mais tu peux pas rester dans des habits trempés. Oh, Gee a peut-être oublié des trucs ! »

Elle me tire par le poignet pour m'emmener à l'autre bout de la maison. Elle ouvre la porte d'une chambre toute rose, visiblement meublée pour une petite fille. Ellie se jette avec enthousiasme sur l'armoire et commence à fouiller.

« Ça non, ça non, ça non plus, dit-elle en jetant les vêtements dans son dos. Oooooooooh, ça c'est parfait ! s'écrie-t-elle en brandissant une robe rouge avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire. »

« Tu es flippante tu sais, je commente en me penchant pour ramasser les habits par terre. Qu'est-ce qui t'excites autant ? »

« Tu vas être ma nouvelle poupée, dit-elle avec excitation. »

Je relève brusquement la tête.

« Euh… Non. »

« Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. On va s'enfermer dans ma chambre, mettre du Britney Spears à fond et se faire les ongles. Et ce soir on forcera les garçons à regarder Dirty Dancing. »

« Lequel ? je demande prudemment. »

« Havana Nights, pour qui tu me prends ? demande-t-elle, offensée. »

* * *

><p>Ellie et moi dansons sur le lit avec des brosses à cheveux en guise de micro, la bande-originale de Mamma Mia ! en fond sonore. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'elle chante aussi faux que moi.<p>

« _You're so hot, teasing me, so you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you_ entonne-t-elle. »

« _Oh, it's something I couldn't do_ je continue. »

La musique s'arrête brusquement. On se tourne vers la chaîne. Andrew a la télécommande à la main.

« Hé ! on proteste en chœur. »

« Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes, nous prévient-il avant de sortir de la chambre comme si de rien n'était. »

Ellie tire la langue avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

« Il fait souvent ça ? je demande. »

« Jouer les grands frères tu veux dire ? Seulement quand je joue les gamines de 5 ans, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

« C'est-à-dire tout le temps, je complète. »

Elle me frappe avec sa brosse à cheveux.

« C'est pas vrai. Je peux être très mature si je veux ! »

Elle marque une pause avant d'ajouter, pendant que je m'affale à ses côtés.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas très souvent. »

Je tend la main pour un high five. Elle tope obligeamment.

« On devrait former un club, ajoute-t-elle songeuse. »

Le dîner est surtout animé par Mr Campbell, qui semble avoir pour but dans la vie de s'assurer que toutes les personnes qui l'entourent sont en sécurité, au chaud, et bien nourries. C'est assez drôle de le voir s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, y compris le chat.

Au final, il se couche tôt et nous recommande de faire de même. Ellie et moi échangeons un regard complice.

« Soirée pyjama ? elle demande. »

« Soirée pyjama, je confirme. »

On se rue dans le couloir, faisant la course pour atteindre sa chambre la première. Je la dépasse dans les escaliers. Elle essaye de tirer sur ma robe pour me ralentir, mais j'esquive avec dextérité – des années de course avec mon frère m'ont appris à éviter toute sorte d'attaque déloyale.

« J'ai pas de pyjama, je me rends compte en arrivant la première à la porte de sa chambre. »

Elle entre dans la pièce , fouille dans son armoire et me lance un tee-shirt et un short de sport.

« Ça te va ou tu préfères une nuisette ? demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Mon regard horrifié la fait pouffer. On se change rapidement. J'attrape sa couette, elle le DVD de Dirty Dancing et on redescend les escaliers.

Andrew et Conor, toujours assis à table, nous suivent du regard lorsque nous traversons la salle à manger.

« La femme dans son milieu naturel a un comportement absolument fascinant, commente Andrew. »

On l'ignore complètement.

« Couette ? »

« Check. »

« DVD de fiiiiiiille ? »

« Check. »

« Pop-corn ? »

« Pas check. »

« Andrew, tu peux être un amour et aller voir si on en a ? lance-t-elle en battant des cils et en lui dédiant un sourire radieux. »

Andrew soupire mais se lève quand même.

« Oh, et tant que tu y es, rapporte du chocolat ! elle ajoute. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclame d'Arcy, largué. »

« Ceci, mon cher d'Arcy, est une soirée pyjama, je fais en embrassant le salon d'un geste circulaire. C'est-à-dire que nous, les êtres dotés d'un utérus, nous réunissons autour d'une télévision pour regarder un film d'amour débile, du genre avec Hugh Grant ou Matthew McConaugh, manger des conneries et discuter de mecs. C'est l'équivalent féminin de la sortie surf au Mexique. Sans les drogues et les prostituées. »

« Et bien et bien, _quelqu'un_ a trop regardé Veronica Mars dans sa jeunesse, commente Ellie. Piz ou Logan ? »

« Tu oses poser la question ? je m'insurge. Attends, c'est comme si tu me disais qu'entre McDreamy et McVet, tu aurais pris McVet ! »

« Veronica a choisi l'équivalent neptunien de McVet, rétorque-t-elle. »

« Et c'est ainsi que les scénaristes ont condamné la série à une fin brutale. Amen, j'enchaîne en me signant. Et puis, je suis désolée, mais _Stosh Piznarski_ ? C'est un nom ça ? »

« C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez hébreux, commente calmement d'Arcy. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous racontez. »

« Personnellement, tant qu'il n'y aura pas un dictionnaire bilingue anglais-langage féminin, je n'essaye même pas, intervient Andrew en revenant avec du pop corn. »

« C'est sexiste comme attitude ! je proteste. Pas étonnant qu'aucun de vous ne soit maqué. »

« Toi non plus, fait remarquer d'Arcy. »

« Oui, mais ça c'est normal, je fais avec un mouvement de la main pour chasser son argument. J'ai déjà dit que Diego Luna était mon futur mari ? je demande alors que Ellie allumait la télé. Je suis totalement, absolument, complètement amoureuse de lui. »

« C'est moi ou tu dis ça de tous les acteurs ? demande Andrew. »

« Naaaaaaaaan, seulement des catholiques. Nonna me tuerait si j'épousais un protestant. »

**Le lendemain matin. **

« Debouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Réveille-toi, il fait jour ! »

Seigneur. Je déteste le matin. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ellie saute sur mon lit.

« T'as intérêt à avoir du café prêt, je grommelle en repoussant les couvertures et en me levant. »

Je me traîne en bas et je m'affale sur une chaise. Andrew et d'Arcy me regardent d'un air bizarre alors que je m'empare d'un bol et du café.

« Est-ce que… commence Andrew. »

Je lève une main pour l'interrompre. Je verse le café dans mon bol, en prend une gorgée et ferme les yeux.

« Ok, tu peux y aller, je fais à Andrew après avoir rouvert les yeux. »

« Junkie, commente joyeusement Ellie. La caféine aura ta peau. »

« Je suis en pré-med, je lui rappelle. Je ne peux pas réussir sans caféine. C'est l'élément principal de mon alimentation. »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame d'Arcy. »<p>

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je cuisine, au cas où ta question ne serait pas rhétorique et où le tablier et la farine sur mon visage ne suffiraient pas à répondre à tes inquiétudes. »

« Mais, _pourquoi_ ? »

« C'est ma façon de remercier le père de Ellie de m'héberger. Ah, et la cuisinière est de repos, et comme j'imagine qu'aucun de vous ne sait faire cuire du riz et que j'avais pas envie de mourir de faim, c'est aussi par pur égoïsme et instinct de survie. Maintenant, soit tu te rends utile, soit tu sors. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Sérieux ? Je n'aurais jamais envisagé d'Arcy comme un commis. Je le dévisage, ahurie.

« Tu sais, ton air est tellement incrédule que ça en devient insultant, commente-t-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Découpe les poivrons en lamelle. »

Il s'exécute. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil. Il se débrouille comme un manche. Je me retiens de rire et bat les œufs en neige.

Au bout de 20 minutes, d'Arcy est venu à bout des trois pauvres poivrons que je lui avais filé.

« J'ai fini ! il m'annonce, tout fier. »

Je lui tapote la tête.

« C'est bien. Maintenant va faire joujou avec tes petits camarades pendant que Maman prépare à manger. »

« Tu es vexante, dit-il en faisant la moue. »

« Tu es lent, je réplique en allumant la plaque. »

« Et, c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! proteste-t-il. »

« Et ça se voit. C'était gentil de vouloir m'aider, mais très franchement, je crois que j'irais plus vite sans toi. »

« Comment t'as appris à cuisiner ? me demande-t-il en se juchant sur le plan de travail. »

« Je suis l'aînée d'une famille italienne. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

« Ton frère n'est pas plus vieux que toi ? »

« Précision : Je suis la_ fille_ aînée. Mon frère n'a pas le droit de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine, je dis en hachant l'ail avant de l'incorporer à la viande hachée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un mec, je suis une fille, on est Italiens, et de toute façon il ferait brûler de l'eau. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour se débrouiller tout ce temps sans mourir d'inanition. Il ne sait même pas se faire une tasse de thé sans mettre le feu à quelque chose. Véridique. Il a foutu le feu à son dortoir une fois précisai-je en versant généreusement le parmesan sur la viande. »

« Donc, à part James, tu as combien de frères et sœurs déjà ? »

« 3 sœurs. Et toi ? »

« Une. Plus jeune. C'est comment, de vivre dans une famille nombreuse ? »

Je remonte mes manches avant de m'attaquer à la confection des boulettes. Comment c'est ?

« Bruyant. Jamais un moment de calme ou de répit. En fait, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie chez Jules. Elle habite au coin de la rue, et chez elle, c'est un sanctuaire. C'est propre, calme, et elle avait sa chambre à elle. »

« Tu n'avais même pas ta propre chambre ? s'exclame-t-il. »

« Nope. Mais comme je la partageais avec Grace, ça allait. C'est celle qui vient juste après moi. C'est un génie. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma sœur, je précise en le voyant hausser un sourcil sceptique. Elle va obtenir son doctorat à Johns-Hopkins à la fin de l'année. »

« Waouh, commente-t-il simplement. »

« Je sais. Elle fait quoi ta sœur ? »

« Première année à Julliard. »

« Quelle section ? »

« Musique. Piano, ajoute-t-il. »

« Oui, au niveau « ma sœur est un génie », tu te poses aussi, je commente en allumant les plaques électriques. »

Je fais cuire les boulettes dans de l'huile d'olive. Il me regarde faire avant de reprendre.

« Et ça fait longtemps que tu connais Jules ? »

« On était à la maternelle ensemble. Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Chuck ? »

« Un peu plus de dix ans. On était à Roxbury ensemble. »

« Et ça fait combien de temps que Candice essaye de te mettre le grappin dessus ? »

« Trop longtemps, grommelle-t-il. »

J'esquisse un sourire.

« Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, je commente en faisant revenir la garniture de la bruschetta. »

« C'est une arriviste de première, tranche-t-il. Encore, elle serait intelligente et ferait preuve de subtilité, je ne dis pas, mais elle joue les snobs alors qu'elle vient de Brooklyn. »

« T'as quoi contre Brooklyn ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Rien ! Je dis juste qu'entre avoir passé la moitié de sa vie dans un penthouse dans l'Upper East Side ou dans un minuscule appartement à Brooklyn, il y a une différence. Il n'y a rien de honteux à avoir grandi à Brooklyn, mais elle a tellement envie de sortir de son milieu social d'origine que ça en devient gênant. Il y a des choses, continue-t-il, des détails qui montrent qu'elle n'est pas un pur produit de « l'upper upper class », et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de ces détails, ça la décrédibilise. Tout le monde sait, à Harvard, qu'elle ne fait pas partie de la bonne société, et elle se ridiculise en prétendant le contraire. »

« Waouh. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, je dis en tranchant le pain. Tu as l'intention de partir en croisade contre les arrivistes ou quoi ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, fait-il après un soupir, c'est qu'elle serait mieux acceptée si elle se comportait normalement. »

« Sérieusement ? Le coup du « sois toi-même et le monde entier t'acceptera » ? Ça ne marche jamais. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu vis dans le monde merveilleux de Disney, où tout le monde finit heureux et avec beaucoup d'enfants. Mais pas dans la vraie vie, où si tes ancêtres ne sont pas arrivés avec le Mayflower, tu es une sous-merde. »

« On mange bientôt ? demande Andrew en entrant dans la cuisine. J'ai FAIM. »

« 5 minutes, je réponds. Mets la table en attendant. »

* * *

><p>Silence de mort à table. On n'entend que le bruit des couverts.<p>

« Lizzy, sérieusement, laisse tomber la médecine et devient chef, finit par déclarer Andrew. »

« Si j'étais un homme, je te demanderais en mariage sur le champ, ajoute Ellie. Connie, est-ce que le mariage gay est autorisé dans cet état ? »

« Un, tu m'appelles encore comme ça, et je te tue, et deux, non, ce n'est pas autorisé, mais tu peux aller jusque dans le Connecticut ou le Massachussetts et le faire valider à New York ensuite, répond d'Arcy. »

« Tu es un génie, déclare Ellie. Tu as vraiment réponse à tout. »

« Non, Ellie ! proteste-t-il. Andrew va… »

« …demander à ce que cette affirmation soit confirmée, et va donc défier l'Irlandais de service au Trivial Pursuit, continue Andrew avec un grand sourire. Oui. Comme à chaque fois que Ellie affirme que tu es le meilleur cousin du monde. »

« Je veux Elizabeth dans mon équipe alors, annonce immédiatement d'Arcy. »

« Hé ! proteste Ellie. Je suis ta cousine ! Est-ce que tu serais en train de sous-entendre que je ne suis pas bonne au Trivial Pursuit ? »

« Ben… commence d'Arcy avant de remarquer le regard meurtrier de sa cousine. Disons que ce n'est pas ton point fort. Tu es bien meilleure au Monopoly. Tu pourras me laminer ensuite si tu veux. »

Ellie lui dédie un grand sourire.

« Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas mon cousin préféré pour rien. »

« Eleanor, chérie, Conor est ton seul cousin, fait remarquer Mr Campbell. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas froid ? Je vais aller monter le chauffage, tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. »

Il se lève de table et va tripoter les radiateurs.

**Plus tard, par terre dans le salon.**

« Aha ! Comment on vous écrase, je commente joyeusement en piochant un camembert orange après que Conor a correctement répondu à la question sport. »

Andrew et Ellie me jettent un regard dégoûté. Gniark. Bon, pour être honnête, c'est lui qui fait tout, je me contente d'illuminer le tout par ma grâce et ma bonne humeur – en d'autres termes, je répond aux questions Divertissement et je nargue l'autre équipe. Ce qui est drôle. Très drôle. J'aime bien narguer les gens.

« L'heure de vérité, annonce Andrew alors que notre camembert arrive sur la case rose. Quelle série a été créée en 2000 par Amy Sherman-Palladino ? »

« Non ! proteste Ellie ! C'est pas juste ! C'est beaucoup trop facile comme question ! »

C'est pas faux je pense avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu trouves que c'est facile toi ? demande Andrew à sa coéquipière. »

« Oui ! C'est une énorme blague ! Alors nous on se tape des questions sur des épisodes de _I love_ _Lucy _vieux de 50 ans et eux ils ont… »

« Gilmore Girls, je complète. »

« Exactement ! C'est répugnant ! Je proteste ! »

« Proteste autant que tu veux, on a gagné, na na na na na na, je chantonne à son intention. »

J'entame même une petite danse de la victoire, jusqu'à ce que Conor me prenne par le bras et me fasse cesser.

« T'as quel âge, 5 ans ? me sermonne-t-il. »

Puérile, je lui tire la langue.

« Disons plutôt quatre et demi, soupire Ellie en rangeant le plateau de jeu. »

La sonnette retentit. Ellie tend tout à Andrew et se lève pour aller ouvrir.

« Oh… Bonjour. »

« Eleanor ! »

Oh, non. Non, non, non. Non. Je ferme les yeux et marmonne une prière rapide. Dieu ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir à ce point-là. C'était un cauchemar. Ou mieux, une hallucination auditive. Je rouvre les yeux. Pour voir ma mère, mon frère, les jumelles et _Clark Smith_ rentrer dans le salon. Dieu me déteste. Genre, vraiment. Et merde, je vais devoir aller me confesser et Père Patrick va encore me sermonner parce que je couche avec des gars dont je ne suis même pas amoureuse. Il va me dire que je refuse d'envisager une relation adulte, amoureuse et équilibrée, et vraiment, c'est un peu la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin avant les exams, une remise en question de mon style de vie. Ou alors, je pourrais juste mettre un cierge à l'église. Ou faire une donation – ah, oui, non, c'est vrai, je suis fauchée. Bon, bah j'irais me confesser.

« Désolé, me glisse James en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'empêcher de venir, mais tu la connais. On va avoir du boulot pour limiter les dégâts. »

« Elizabeth Desideria Taylor ! »

Je soupire, et me retourne pour faire face à mon pire cauchemar – ma mère et Clark Smith unis contre moi.

« Maman ? »

« Je te trouve bien ingrate mademoiselle, de nous éviter à Thanksgiving ! dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Tu as une famille, tu as des devoirs envers nous ! »

« Maman, pas ici, je siffle, rouge de honte. »

« Clark est venu spécialement pour te voir ! »

« C'est vrai que le Massachussetts c'est tellement loin, raille James. »

« Ne t'en mêle pas James Agostino ! »

« Je déteste quand elle sort mon nom en entier, commente James calmement. Pas toi ? »

« Si, surtout quand tu te traînes un deuxième prénom italien imprononçable et ridicule, comme nous. Pourquoi est-ce que Lindsey et Grace sont les seules à avoir un deuxième prénom potable ? C'est pas juste. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller les faire changer à l'état civil, suggère James. »

« Mmh, bonne idée. On y va maintenant ? »

« C'est Thanksgiving, ça sera fermé. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Comme on a pas fêté ça chez Oncle Tony, ça me perturbe. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Et puis Nonna est trop loin de chez elle, ça la rend nerveuse du coup elle nous rend la vie infernale. »

« Sans compter que d'habitude on reste chez Oncle Tony et on fait les magasins avec Tante Sophie. J'ai besoin de jeans. Et de sweats. Je peux emprunter les tiens ? »

« Tu as déjà colonisé tous mes pulls Lizzy. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu as besoin de nouveaux pulls que je pourrais coloniser. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Hé, je suis ta sœur ! »

« Et alors ? Est-ce que je t' emprunte tes robes moi ? »

« Non, parce que a) tu aurais l'air ridicule dans ces robes et b) Eve et Lindsey s'en sont chargées pour toi. »

« C'est vrai, intervient Eve. Je les ai complètement annexées. »

« Tu vois ? »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Aucune idée, je reconnais. Mais mon argumentation se tient. »

« Ton argumentation ? Mais t'as pas d'idée à défendre ! »

« Pas faux. On va faire un tour ? Je _dois_ montrer l'école primaire à Ellie. Maman, tu restes pour tenir compagnie à Mr Campbell ? Il a un jardin magnifique. »

Je prends Ellie par le bras, la traîne dans le hall d'entrée, où elle enfile son manteau, et, suivie par Jim, Andrew et Conor, on s'éclipse hors de la maison.

James lève la main.

« High five sis. »

« On devient vraiment super bons avec le temps, je reconnais en topant obligeamment. »

« Vous avez fait ça exprès ? s'étonne Conor. »

« Règle numéro un des Taylor : éviter tout affront direct avec Maman et détourner son attention en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, je réponds. »

« Non, la règle numéro un, c'est pas de garçons dans les chambres des filles, rectifie James. Mais celle-là vient juste après. »

**Dimanche soir. De retour à Lowell House.**

« Alors, c'était comment ton week-end ? demande Jules lorsque je débarque. »

Un sourire m'échappe.

« Mieux que prévu. »


	4. Décembre

**Décembre. Où mon karma ne semble pas vouloir s'améliorer.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Décembre. Tard, le soir, après une journée épuisante.<strong>

« Chuck, sérieusement, tu _as_ un chez-toi ? je demande, le retrouvant une fois de plus sur notre canapé. »

« Yep. Mais dis-toi que j'habite avec Darce et Candice, donc tu peux imaginer l'ambiance. »

Oh oui, je peux et à sa place, je préfèrerai squatter ici aussi. Je sors un sandwich du frigo, le mange rapidement avant d'aller me coucher. Je ressors immédiatement de la chambre.

« Jules. »

« Hinhin ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit. Quelqu'un de non-identifié et d'absolument pas autorisé à résider dans mon lit. »

Elle échange un regard paniqué avec Chuck.

« Mince, on l'avait complètement oublié ! dit-elle en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. »

« Oublié qui ? je demande. »

« Alex, répond Chuck en se levant du canapé. »

« Alex qui ? »

« C'est un ami qui est en médecine. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit ? »

« Il est venu avec Charles, et il était fatigué, alors je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher, intervient Jules. »

« Quoi, il est SDF lui aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui ? je m'exaspère. »

« Il vit à Longwood. »

« Il y a un bus pour aller à Longwood, je fais remarquer. »

« Il était vraiment fatigué Lizzy, dit Jules. Laisse-le dormir. »

« S'il dort dans mon lit je prends le tien, je menace. »

Jules hausses les épaules.

« J'avais prévu d'aller dormir chez Charles de toute façon. »

Elle lui sourit et il la regarde avec adoration. Sérieusement, j'ai beau adorer Jules et tout, toute cette guimauve me donne envie de vomir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je suis dans la salle commune en train de me faire un café bien noir, quand le fameux Alex sort de la chambre. Le mâle dans toute sa splendeur. Il est en tee-shirt et calbute, pas rasé et se gratte la tête.<p>

« Est-ce que… commence-t-il en me regardant. Toi et moi… ? »

Oh Seigneur. Il croit _vraiment_ que je l'aurais laissé dormir ici si on avait couché ensemble ?

« Nope. Je suis Lizzy, enchantée de rencontrer le gars qui a squatté mon lit hier soir. »

Il serre ma main avec appréhension.

« Café ? je demande. »

« S'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que je fais là au juste ? »

« Tu es venu avec Chuck et tu t'es endormi. »

« Chuck ? »

C'est officiel, ce gus souffre d'amnésie chronique.

« Charles Van Pelt ? »

« Ah, Charlie ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, prend une gorgée de café avant de se détendre.

« Oui, ça me revient, il m'a présenté sa copine, une jolie blonde très sympa… Juliet c'est ça ? Et tu es Lizzy, sa meilleure amie. Enchanté. Alexander Vassiliev. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tes arrière-grands-parents ont fui après la chute du tsar ? »

Il sourit et prend un toast qu'il beurre.

« Nan, mes grands-parents ont fui les goulags. »

« Au temps pour moi, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. »

Les deux folles d'endorphines font soudain irruption dans la salle commune en se disputant à propos d'une serviette.

« Mais je te dis que c'est la mienne ! »

« Non c'est la mienne ! »

« La serviette qui est au dos de la porte, c'est la mienne ! »

« Elle n'était pas sur la porte ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais tu n'étais pas là ! »

« Oh, je sais parfaitement que tu me voles mes affaires, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu m'as pris mes chaussettes de tennis ? »

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur le café. Les deux tarées finissent par se barrer, et le calme revient.

* * *

><p>Je finis de ranger la table du petit dèj – et je prends mon temps, puisque je dois réviser la biologie moléculaire et que je n'en ai aucune envie – quand on frappe à la porte.<p>

« C'est ouvert ! je hurle. »

« Elizabeth ? demande Conor d'Arcy en entrant dans la salle. »

Je grimace. Non, pas ça !

« Ok, on va en faire une règle : mon prénom n'est pas à employer en entier. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. »

« C'est un joli nom pourtant, répond-il. »

Je le regarde sans essayer de cacher mon exaspération.

« Sérieusement ? Tu dis ça à une fille qui s'appelle Elizabeth _Taylor_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? »

« Je récupère Alexander. »

« Alex ! proteste Alex en sortant de la chambre, habillé cette fois. Sérieusement Conor, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? »

D'Arcy lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas. Oh oh. Je sens une certaine tension là. Emanant uniquement de d'Arcy – mais est-il vraiment besoin de le préciser ? Je m'interroge. S'il y avait un concours de Mister Misanthrope, il le gagnerait haut la main.

« Café ? je demande en désespoir de cause. »

« Merci, mais non, on doit y aller, Juliet a spécifiquement recommandé de ne pas laisser Alexander trop longtemps en ta présence. »

Pardon ? Je regarde Alex, pas sûre de comprendre. Il a l'air aussi paumé que moi.

« Est-ce que tu es porteur d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse qui me serait fatale ? je lui demande. »

Il se marre et secoue la tête.

« Pas que je sache. »

« Oh. Dans ce cas c'est juste Jules qui essaye de contrôler ma vie sexuelle. Génial. Conor, tu lui diras de ma part d'aller se faire voir j'ajoute. Il est même pas mon type, je marmonne ensuite. »

« Quoi, intelligent ? plaisante Alex. »

« Nope. Blond. »

« Hé, c'est de la discrimination ! il proteste, faussement vexé. »

« Nan, juste du bon sens. Si un gus est blond, il a toutes les chances d'être soit anglo-saxon, soit slave. C'est-à-dire soit protestant, soit orthodoxe. Et moi, je suis catholique. »

« Et alors quoi, tu ne sors qu'avec des coreligionnaires ? »

« Hé, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, je réponds joyeusement avant de voir l'heure. Merde ! Il est déjà cette heure-là ? Ok, tout le monde, dehors, je dois réviser ! Pshitt ! je fais en les faisant se mouvoir vers la porte. »

« En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, ponctue Alex. A une prochaine. »

« La prochaine fois que tu squattes mon lit sans mon autorisation, je te tue, j'annonce avant de refermer la porte. »

Je l'entends rire à travers la porte. Bon. Biologie moléculaire. Seigneur, ma vie est déprimante.

**Mercredi 8 décembre. Toujours en train de réviser (celui qui a inventé les partiels devrait être brûlé sur un bûcher !)**

Jules rentre de cours, le sourire aux lèvres, toute pimpante. Elle rayonne – littéralement. Bon sang, ça me déprime. Les gens heureux me dépriment. Sérieusement. Il n'y a rien de plus chiant que les gens heureux quand vous ne l'êtes pas.

Non pas que je sois malheureuse. C'est juste que, bon, ma vie n'est pas méga excitante. Je me lève, je vais en cours, je rentre, je révise, je dors.

« Charles nous invite à dîner, claironne-t-elle. »

Perplexe, je lève la tête.

« Toi et l'homme invisible ? je demande. »

« Non, toi et moi, idiote, fait Jules en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Non, merci, je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle alors que vous roucoulerez comme les tourtereaux que vous êtes. Je passe. »

« Conor sera là aussi, m'informe-t-elle. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore ! s'insurge-t-elle. »

« Non, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas avoir envie de le voir. De toute façon, je vois très mal Chuck cuisiner, et qui dit d'Arcy dit SuperGarce, et c'est un peu l'avant-dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment. »

« La dernière étant ? »

« Clark. »

« Oui, ça tombe sous le sens, marmonne-t-elle. »

Le téléphone se met à sonner. Jules fait un geste pour décrocher.

« NON ! je hurle. A tous les coups, c'est ma mère. Elle a un radar à Clark, à chaque fois que j'en parle, elle apparaît d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Si c'est elle, je lui dirais que tu n'es pas là, me promet-elle avant de décrocher. Allô ? Oh, bonsoir Mrs Taylor ! »

Je marmonne un « Je te l'avais dit ! » avant de me cacher derrière un coussin – oui, ma mère est à Staten Island, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

« Lizzy ? Oh, elle n'est pas là. Où ça ? Euh, non, pas avec un garçon, à la bibliothèque, répond prudemment Jules. Vous voulez que je prenne un message ? »

Elle écoute attentivement ma mère. Elle m'adresse une grimace, met sa main sur le téléphone et me souffle.

« Ça sent pas bon. »

Ha ! C'est de ma _mère _dont on parle. Elle a sûrement mis au point un coup foireux à base de rendez-vous arrangé avec le petit-fils d'une amie de Nonna, ou avec un vague cousin parfaitement chiant. Tout ça a un petit air de déjà vu.

« Vendredi ? Oh, non, vendredi ça ne va pas être possible, dit-elle avec un air contrit. Pourquoi ? Et bien, elle… est invitée à un dîner. Par mon petit-ami. Elle vous a déjà parlé de Charles ? Ils s'entendent très bien, et je crois qu'il a prévu de lui faire rencontrer un de ses amis. »

Si c'est vrai, Chuck va entendre parler de moi.

« Bien sûr Mrs Taylor. A bientôt. »

Elle raccroche et se tourne vers moi. Je la regarde avec un air furieux. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Conor ou Clark. Donc, tu viens avec moi. Et je choisis ta tenue. »

Jules aurait fait un super dictateur.

**Vendredi 10 décembre. 45 minutes avant l'heure prévue pour le dîner.**

Jules a insisté pour que je mette ses fringues.

« Un de ces jours, commente-t-elle alors que j'enfile une robe qu'elle m'a passé, il va falloir que je contrôle ton armoire. Ça sera plus simple de prendre le problème à la source plutôt que d'émettre un veto sur ta tenue à chaque fois qu'on sort. »

« Ou alors tu pourrais simplement me laisser tranquille, je suggère en me débattant avec la fermeture éclair. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te morfondre dans ton coin habillée n'importe comment, tu te trompes Elizabeth Desideria Taylor, dit-elle fermement. »

« Ok, alors a) je ne me morfonds pas, je vis, merci beaucoup et b) je m'habille tout à fait normalement. »

« On dirait Rory Gilmore pré-saison 5, dit Jules en enfonçant le clou. »

« Absolument pas ! je proteste. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je me demande vraiment ce que les stylistes de cette série ont fait pendant cinq longues années, dit-elle, songeuse. »

Elle hausse les épaules et se saisit d'une brosse de mascara.

« Non. »

« Si. Assieds-toi. »

« Jules. »

« Lizzy, tu as 21 ans, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un mascara ? »

« C'est un instrument de torture. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

« Tu as conscience de participer à l'asservissement de la femme, organisée par les hommes depuis des siècles pour nous garder dans leur cuisine et dans leur lit, en te servant de ce truc ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter de parler avec ma mère, commente-t-elle calmement en approchant la brosse de mes cils. »

Je ferme les yeux. Adieu, monde cruel.

Contre toute attente, je ne suis pas morte. Mais, considérant qu'on se dirige vers chez Chuck, c'est-à-dire chez SuperGarce, mon trépas ne devrait pas tarder.

« Tu sais, je fais à Jules alors qu'elle nous conduit vers ma mort proche et certaine, un jour je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu me fais subir. Et crois-moi, ce jour-là ma petite Jules, tu vas morfler. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te choisir comme demoiselle d'honneur alors, rétorque-t-elle sereinement. »

Ça, c'est une _super_ idée. Humilier Jules lors de son mariage. Je souris largement. Gniark gniark gniark, Jules va souffrir.

**3 minutes plus tard.**

« Waouh. »

« Je sais. »

« Nan, mais, sérieusement, _waouh_. »

Cette baraque est immense. Genre, vraiment, complètement, totalement, absolument carrément immense. C'est la plus grande de la rue, et Berkeley Street n'est pas exactement la rue la plus pauvre de Cambridge.

« T'es sûre qu'ils ne sont que trois à vivre là-dedans ? je demande à Jules. Ils pourraient cacher une colonie de Oompa Loompas sans que personne ne remarque rien. »

« Bien sûr, de l'esclavagisme, de l'immigration clandestine et du travail forcé dans la maison de deux futurs juristes, soupire Jules. »

« Si c'est Super… pardon, _Candice_ qui les cache, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que personne n'en sache rien. »

« Tu es incorrigible, commente Jules avant de sortir de voiture, ce qui m'oblige à en faire autant. »

Elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée.

Dieu doit vraiment me détester je songe en lui emboîtant le pas.

Jules sonne à la porte. SuperG… _Candice_ vient nous ouvrir. Waouh. Ils avaient une promo sur les sourires hypocrites au supermarché du coin ou quoi ?

« Juliet, chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. Betty, me salue-t-elle froidement. »

« Candie, je renchéris avec un grand sourire. »

Elle serre les dents. Et oui ma grande, on est deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Je peux prendre vos manteaux ? reprend SuperGarce – non, rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à e défaire de ce surnom. SuperGarce elle est, SuperGarce elle restera.- comme si de rien n'était. »

J'enlève mon manteau et le lui tend. Elle le regarde d'un air critique, puis me regarde à nouveau. Son air indique très clairement « Je veux bien le ranger, mais sérieusement, tu ne préfères pas le brûler ? ». Je l'ignore complètement et suis Jules, qui a l'air de bien connaître la maison. On arrive dans le salon. Qui est assez sympa. Trois fois trop grand, avec une table démesurée, mais sympa. Chuck, d'Arcy et un autre gus discutent à côté d'un bar. Chuck nous sourit en nous regardant arriver, et d'Arcy se fend d'un signe de tête.

« Juliet, Lizzy, voici mon beau-frère, Porter. »

Ledit Porter nous serre la main avec un sourire.

« Enchanté, dit-il. Charlie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Je vais supputer que le « vous » désigne Jules – Chuck n'a aucune raison de parler de moi à son beau-frère. A moins que ce soit pour dire que je suis folle à lier et qu'il ne faut pas m'approcher à moins de 20 mètres. Bon sang, j'ai une de ces envies de rentrer ! Et dire que ce soir j'aurais pu gentiment comater devant la télé en pyjama au lieu d'avoir à supporter SuperGarce et ses talons de 12 centimètres. Sérieusement. 12 centimètres. Comment est-ce qu'on peut marcher avec ça ?

« Quelqu'un prendra un verre ? demande Chuck. »

« Moi, s'il te plaît, je réponds immédiatement. »

« Juliet ? »

« Oh, non, un verre d'eau, merci, je conduis, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Chuck lui rend son sourire au centuple.

« Tu n'as pas ton permis ? me demande d'Arcy. »

« Si. Mais Jules refuse de me laisser conduire sa voiture, je réponds d'un ton neutre. »

Je me retiens d'ajouter que ça me permet de boire comme un trou en soirée, mais j'ai promis à Jules de bien me tenir alors je ponctue ma phrase d'un petit sourire crispé, et accepte avec gratitude le martini que me tend Chuck.

Une autre femme apparaît à la porte du salon. Elle promène son regard sur la pièce, repère Jules et fonce sur elle.

« Bonsoir. Je suis Lucy Hastings. Tu dois être Juliet. Ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle en tendant la main à Jules, qui la serre avec un de ses célèbres sourires éblouissants. »

Incroyable. Jules est là depuis 5 minutes et elle a déjà une fan en la personne de sa future belle-sœur.

« Charlie n'a pas menti, tu es ravissante. Tu étudies le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Dans quoi est-ce que tu comptes te spécialiser ? »

« Et bien, si tout se passe bien, je… »

Là, black-out total. J'ai arrêté de suivre la conversation et me suis concentrée sur mon martini. SuperGarce est arrivée dans le salon, et a accaparé d'Arcy, ce qui me laissait seule et me parvenait parfaitement. Je me suis retrouvée à déambuler dans leur immense baraque et à examiner les tableaux. Attends. C'était pas un Turner ça ? je me penche sur l'inscription gravée dans le cadre doré. « Giudecca, la Donna Salute et San Girogio ». Bordel de putain de merde. Si. Chuck est encore plus friqué que je ne pensais.

« C'est une blague ! je m'exclame dans le vide. »

« Non, c'est un Turner fait une voix masculine derrière moi. »

Oh mon Dieu. Je rêve ou il vient de faire de l'humour ?

« Je sais, je réponds alors que d'Arcy s'approche. Mais excuse-moi si je m'étonne que des gamins de 23 ans aient un Turner _et_ un Manet dans leur garçonnière, j'ajoute en remarquant le tableau accroché sur le mur d'en face. Vous êtes tellement riches que ça en devient écœurant. »

« Ce sont des reproductions. »

Ah. Bon. Au temps pour moi.

« Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais trente-six millions de dollars, je les dépenserai dans un Turner ? me demande-t-il. »

« J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je réplique avec une pointe de sarcasme. Etant pauvre, et tout ça. »

« _Elizabeth_. »

« Lizzy, je corrige machinalement. »

« Etre financièrement à l'aise ne fait pas automatiquement de moi un capitaliste forcené prêt à tout pour écraser les autres et amasser le plus d'argent possible en exploitant les pauvres immigrants. »

« Ça ne fait pas non plus de toi un Démocrate ultra-libéral, je contre. »

« Je suis d'origine irlandaise, il me rappelle. Si je vote républicain, ma mère me décapite. »

SuperGarce arrive pour annoncer le dîner et s'empare impérieusement du bras de d'Arcy. Elle me jette un coup d'œil victorieux. Mais je t'en prie ma grande, monopolise-le autant que tu veux, il est tout à toi. Je soupire et les suis dans le salon.

« Betty, ta place est là, me fait SuperGarce en me désignant la place entre Chuck et son beau-frère. »

L'alcool a intérêt à couler à flots.

**20 minutes plus tard.**

Et moi qui pensais que ma famille était dysfonctionnelle. Celle de Chuck est bien pire. Lucy et SuperGarce se détestent, et rien que pour les piques qu'elles s'envoient, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Je réprime un sourire alors que Lucy fait un commentaire particulièrement méchant sur la tenue de SuperGarce.

« Oh, Candice, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais finalement atterri sur le trottoir ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répond SuperGarce d'un ton hautain. »

« De ta tenue ma chérie. Tu aurais parfaitement eu ta place à Washington Heights. »

SuperGarce encaisse difficilement le choc, alors que Lucy la gratifie d'un petit sourire victorieux avant de se tourner vers Jules. Aaaaaaaaah, les joies de la famille… Je me concentre sur mes petits pois pour éviter de croiser le regard furibard de SuperGarce. Je vais juste exploser de rire si ça arrive, et j'ai promis de bien me comporter.

**3 minutes plus tard.**

Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie. Putain, c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je rends service à Jules. A chaque fois qu'elle m'entraîne à un repas avec Chuck and Co, je me fais chier comme un rat mort. J'envisage la mort par auto-asphyxie.

« Betty, tu es _horriblement_ silencieuse, s'exclame tout à coup SuperGarce. »

Je sursaute, occupée que j'étais à réciter les 50 états des Etats-Unis à l'envers. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

« C'est le moment où je suis sensé dire quelque chose de hautement spirituel et très intelligent ? je demande à Chuck, qui se marre. Je ne sais pas être drôle sur commande, désolée, je fais avec une petite grimace d'excuse destinée à l'hôtesse des lieux. »

Cette dernière fronce le nez – enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a tenté de faire. Manque de bol, quand on s'est fait refaire le nez, bizarrement, il marche moins bien après, et n'obéit plus aussi bien qu'avant, d'où un résultat tout à fait mitigé quant au froncement de nez.

« Tu rentres à Staten Island pour Noël alors ? demande SuperGarce – comme si elle en avait quelque chose à foutre ! – C'est absolument charmant, passer le réveillon dans ta chère banlieue ! »

« En fait, je vais passer Noël chez ma grand-mère, je corrige avec une parfaite neutralité. »

« Oh ? Et où est-ce qu'elle habite ? s'enquiert-elle. »

« Little Italy. »

« Ouh, exotique, commente Chuck. Passer d'un borough de New York à un autre, quelle audace ! »

« En troquant Staten Island pour le Bronx, je ne suis pas sûre de gagner au change je fais calmement remarquer. »

« Le Bronx ? s'exclame SuperGarce, horrifiée. Mais… mais… mais tu vas te faire tuer ! C'est très dangereux comme quartier ! »

« Candice a raison, intervient d'Arcy, qu'on n'avait pas entendu depuis un bon moment – et j'avoue que ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Ta grand-mère n'a jamais songé à déménager ? »

« Sérieusement, ça intéresse vraiment quelqu'un que ma grand-mère vive ou non sur Arthur Avenue ? je m'agace. Porter, tes pronostics pour le SuperBowl ? je demande en me tournant vers mon voisin. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais accepte volontiers de servir de distraction, et la conversation s'oriente vers des terrains moins mouvants.

**2 heures plus tard. **

Chuck et Jules sont plongés en pleine conversation intime, les Hastings se chuchotent des mots doux, assis sur le canapé, et SuperGarce nous fait pleinement profiter de ses talents pianistiques. Ce qui me laisse seule avec d'Arcy. Génial. Je retiens un soupir. Bon sang, quand est-ce que cette soirée finira ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de ma vie ici !

« Comment va ton frère ? me demande d'Arcy. »

« Bien, je réponds succinctement. Je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est silence radio en ce moment donc il doit être occupé. »

« Occupé à quoi ? demande d'Arcy »

Je lui lance un regard éloquent. Qu'il n'a pas l'air de capter.

« Occupé, _occupé _. Toujours pas ? je m'exclame devant son air perdu. Bon sang, on est au 21e siècle, tu es sensé comprendre le sous-texte ! Il est avec une fille, j'explicite. »

« Oh. »

Oui, en effet, _oh_.

« Je pense vraiment que ta grand-mère devrait déménager, dit-il après un petit moment de silence. Le Bronx, ce n'est pas sûr comme endroit. »

Là, je soupire vraiment.

« Sérieusement, occupe-toi de tes affaires. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Nonna vive sur Arthur Avenue ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Et je parie que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans le Bronx, donc comment tu peux savoir si c'est sûr ou pas ? »

« Tout le monde sait que les gangs tiennent le quartier. »

« C'est sûr que si tu prends « Il était une fois dans le Bronx » comme référence, le quartier te semblera horriblement dangereux. Mais très franchement Preppy, arrête de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

« Preppy ? s'insurge-t-il. Sérieusement ? »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, ne prends pas cet air outragé, Monsieur « j'ai passé ma vie dans les meilleures écoles privées depuis que j'ai l'âge de porter des couches ». Tu es un pur Preppy. Admets-le. »

« Tu as aussi fréquenté des écoles privées, fait-il remarquer. »

« J'aime penser que je suis l'équivalent italo-américain de Rory Gilmore, je rétorque. Donc avec une mentalité et une éducation totalement différentes de la tienne, _Preppy_. »

« Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, je vais être obligée de t'appeler Cavalleri. Et oui, j'ai tout à fait conscience que c'est un cliché, ajoute-t-il alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour protester. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'incruste SuperGarce, qui a manifestement fini de démontrer son immense talent au piano – en vérité, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. C'est juste que, sincèrement, Lady Gaga ? Je préfère encore discuter avec d'Arcy pendant 4 heures que d'écouter une seule de ses chansons. »

« De ton interprétation émouvante de « Paparazzi », je réponds avant que d'Arcy n'ait eu le temps d'inventer quelque chose. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ajoute en me levant de table. »

SuperGarce s'empresse de s'asseoir à côté de d'Arcy, qui me jette un regard meurtrier, auquel je réponds par un sourire rayonnant. Je m'éloigne du salon, mais pas assez vite pour manquer le « Alors, c'est vrai, tu as aimé ma chanson ? » avide de SuperGarce.

**Une bonne heure plus tard, que j'ai passé à explorer la maison**.

« Lizzy ! appelle Jules du bas des escaliers. »

Escaliers que je dévale prudemment – Jules a insisté pour m'affubler de ridicules chaussures à talons de huit centimètres qui perturbent durablement mon équilibre.

« On y va ? je demande joyeusement. Génial ! Au revoir tout le monde ! je fais en attrapant mon manteau et en ouvrant la porte. »

« Je me sens aimé, commente Chuck avec un petit rire. A plus Liz. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Jules, tu te dépêches s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu es si pressée que ça ? demande SuperGarce avec un petit rictus. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire à 22 heures passées un vendredi soir ? »

« Appeler Ned pour savoir si je peux débarquer chez lui dans une petite demi-heure, je réponds en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant ? »

« Nope, mon portable n'a plus de batterie. On y va ? je fais à Jules. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais dit au revoir à tout le monde alors que je patiente dehors.

« C'était grossier Lizzy, explose-t-elle une fois dans la voiture. Vraiment ! De quoi j'ai l'air moi maintenant ? »

« Si quelqu'un te renie à cause de mon comportement, alors c'est un crétin fini. Relax Jules, la seule personne qui aurait pu être offensée par ce que j'ai dit, c'est SuperGarce, et qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ce qu'elle pense, sérieusement ? »

« Conor avait l'air choqué lui aussi. »

« Conor d'Arcy est tellement coincé que la seule pensée que quelqu'un puisse prendre son pied au lit le choque, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'est-à-dire s'il a compris ma référence implicite au sexe, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait fait, il ne m'a pas l'air très doué pour les sous-entendus. »

« Donc tu vas vraiment appeler Edward ? demande Jules entre ses dents. »

« Yep. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux faire une chose pareille ? s'exclame-t-elle. »

« Et bien, tu vois, c'est facile, je décroche le téléphone, je compose son numé… »

« Je suis sérieuse Elizabeth ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

« C'est pas vrai. J'aime beaucoup Ned, il est très drôle et c'est un _super _bon coup. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, me coupe-t-elle. »

« Le sexe et l'amour n'ont rien à voir Jules. »

« Bien sûr que si ! s'emporte-t-elle. Mais tu préfères prétendre le contraire et te comporter comme une traînée ! »

Pardon ? Folle de rage, je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Arrête-toi, _tout de suite_. »

Je détache ma ceinture alors qu'elle ralentit. Je prends mon sac et ouvre la porte sans un mot. Je claque la portière et m'éloigne rapidement de la voiture de Jules, qui démarre tout aussi rapidement.

Je cherche mon portable, avant de me souvenir que je n'ai plus de batterie. Et merde. Je le laisse retomber dans mon sac. Bon, c'est pas grave, je ne suis qu'à 5 minutes de Radcliffe, il y aura forcément une personne sympa qui me laissera emprunter son téléphone.

**8 minutes plus tard.**

« Daisy, ça te dit d'aller se bourrer la gueule ? »

« Scout toujours prêt ! claironne Daisy. T'es où ? »

« Radcliffe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Radcliffe ? s'étonne-t-elle. Je suis là dans 10 minutes, ajoute-t-elle avant de raccrocher. »

Je rend son portable au charmant ado en skate qui traînait devant Radcliffe. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de remonter sur sa planche et de disparaître dans la nuit.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Putain, mais où est-ce que je suis ? Paniquée, je sonde la chambre du regard avant de me détendre. C'est bon, je suis chez Daisy. Je sors du lit, vérifie ma tenue – un pyjama rose – avant de gagner la cuisine.

Daisy cuisine en chantant du Katy Perry.

« Lizzy ! s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant arriver. Choupinette, tu t'es pris une de ces cuites hier soir, c'était impressionnant ! Je ne savais pas qu'un chose aussi petite pouvait contenir autant d'alcool. »

« Moins fort, je marmonne en levant mes mains à mes oreilles. »

Daisy, me connaissant bien, me verse un grand bol de café bien noir et attend patiemment que je le finisse.

« Aloooooooors, tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu as fait hier soir ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je grimace. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, c'était humiliant à quel point ? »

« Je dirais 7, lâche-t-elle. Disons que tu as embrassé 3 garçons dans la même soirée et que tu as presque failli rentrer avec l'un d'entre eux avant de te rappeler que tu avais un copain. »

HEIN ?

« Quoi ? je panique. Un copain ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Hé, le prends pas comme ça, il fallait bien que je trouve un prétexte pour t'empêcher de faire un truc que tu aurais amèrement regretté le lendemain matin. »

« Qui te dit que j'allais le regretter ? Si ça se trouve c'était l'amour de ma vie je déclame avec emphase. »

« Ouais, non, il avait 35 ans et plus aucun cheveu sur le caillou. Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai évité le scénario de « En cloque, mode d'emploi » ! proteste-t-elle. »

« Je sais, je soupire. Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir évité de finir avec l'équivalent cambridgien de Seth Rogen et trois gamins rouquins sur les bras. T'es ma meilleure amie dans le monde entier. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu te mettes une mine de cette ampleur ? »

« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ? »

« Longue, bien sûr ! elle s'écrie en s'affalant sur la chaise à côté de moi. »

« Et bien ça a commencé, comme toujours dans les histoires d'horreur, par un coup de fil de ma mère. Jules a décroché, m'a évité un dîner avec Clark-le-crétin. Mais en échange je devais l'accompagner à un dîner chez Chuck. Elle m'a forcée à mettre une robe et du mascara, m'a fait promettre de bien me tenir, et m'a emmenée dans son immense baraque. Là, je me suis fait insulter par ses connards d'amis snobinards et je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort. J'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste au moment de partir, et parce que j'ai sous-entendu que j'allais appeler Ned et passer le reste de la nuit à m'envoyer en l'air pour essayer de rattraper cette soirée de merde, Jules a pété un câble et m'a traitée de pute, donc je suis descendue de sa voiture et je t'ai appelée. »

« Attends, Jules a _vraiment_ employé le mot « pute » ? s'exclame-t-elle, horrifiée. »

« Nan, elle a préféré utiliser « traînée ». »

« Ouais, je me disais aussi, ça collait pas avec le personnage, marmonne-t-elle. Oh, c'est bon Lizzy, dit-elle ne remarquant mon regard ulcéré, on a toujours su que Jules était une romantique dans l'âme qui ne dissocie pas le sexe de l'amour. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'envies pas de croire au grand amour. »

« Et quand bien même, ça ne l'autorise pas à me traiter de traînée parce que je couche avec Ned ! je m'insurge. Bordel, même mon prêtre est plus progressiste qu'elle ! »

**Plus tard dans la journée, de retour à mon bâtiment. **

Bordel, j'ai la gueule de bois, un truc de taré. J'ai besoin de café. Genre, maintenant je songe en gravissant les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Je farfouille dans mon sac pour trouver mes clés, mais la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et une masse de cheveux blonds me tombe dessus.

« Lizzy ! »

C'est moi. Jules me serre contre elle de toutes ses forces. Quand elle me relâche, je remarque ses yeux rougis.

« Jules, tu as pleuré ? je m'inquiète immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu avais disparu, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu n'es pas rentrée la nuit dernière, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! hurle-t-elle. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police espèce d'idiote ! Où est-ce que tu étais bon sang ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras, la serre brièvement contre moi avant de rentrer.

« J'étais avec Daisy. »

« J'ai essayé de l'appeler une centaine de fois, elle n'a pas répondu ! »

Je hausse les épaules. C'était quand même pas la première fois que je découchais.

« Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Edward, ajoute-t-elle. Il n'a pas été d'une aide folle mais il m'a demandé de te demander de le rappeler quand tu serais rentrée saine et sauve mais avec, je cite « une gueule de bois d'anthologie » fait-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. »

Ned me connaît vraiment trop bien.

« Promis, je le ferai. Il reste du café ? je demande, pleine d'espoir. »

« Oui, mais… Lizzy, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, dit-elle en s'asseyant. »

Elle prend un air gêné. Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils.

« Crache le morceau Bennett. Chuck t'a proposé d'emménager chez lui et de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie de manière ostentatoire et dégoûtante pour nous, ô pauvres hères qui n'avons pas la chance de partager votre bulle rose pleine d'amûûûûûûr ? je demande en me servant largement en café. »

« Je pars à Londres le deuxième semestre, dit-elle très vite. »

Je manque m'étrangler avec mon café. Je tousse afin d'évacuer mes voies respiratoires. Jules a l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Putain, la chaaaaaaaaaance. Espèce de petite veinarde. Je t'envie, tu peux pas savoir. Tu vas rencontrer la reine ! Claque-lui la bise pour moi, tu veux ? »

« Lizzy…. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu partes d'ailleurs ? je continue. »

« J'avais candidaté, mais ils avaient retenu quelqu'un d'autre, sauf qu'elle est tombée enceinte et donc elle ne peut plus. »

Je secoue la tête. Ayez des gosses qu'on vous dit…

« Mais attends, on a à peine le temps de t'organiser une fête de départ ! je proteste. »

« Lizzy, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Me déranger ? Jules, je t'adore, mais vis ta vie ma vieille ! Si tu veux aller à Londres, va à Londres ! »

« Vraiment ? insiste-t-elle. »

« Jules, ni moi ni personne ne doit dicter _ta_ conduite. Tu es majeure, prends tes propres décisions, fais ce que tu veux ! »

« Mais, Lizzy, tu vas être toute seule ! proteste-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser avec les deux folles d'à côté ! »

« Jtai entendue ! hurle Brittany depuis sa chambre. »

Elle tire la langue vers la porte de leur chambre avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Jules, arrête de te biler, tout ira bien. Je t'enverrai des colis alimentaires pour ne pas que tu souffres de la bouffe anglaise, et tu me fileras le numéro de téléphone du Prince Harry. Echange de bons procédés. »

« Tu préfères pas celui du prince William ? demande-t-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Non seulement il est fiancé, mais en plus il perd ses cheveux. A 28 ans ! Pauvre gars. Et pauvre Kate. T'imagines, rentrer dans la famille royale ? Entre la reine et Camilla, elle va pas se marrer tous les jours. »

**Dans l'après-midi.**

« Et merde ! je jure en me coupant avec mon rasoir. »

Je coupe l'eau, sors de la douche, attrape un coton pour le mettre sur ma jambe et, tout en pressant le coton sur ma blessure, cherche les pansements. Et merde, deuxième. Il n'y en a plus dans la trousse d'urgences.

« Jules ! je hurle. »

Pas de réponse. Je m'enroule dans une serviette, mes cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur mes épaules, et sors de notre salle de bain pour aller piller celle des droguées d'adrénaline.

« DIO MIO CHE CI FAI QUI ? je hurle en voyant d'Arcy et Clark Smith dans ma salle commune. »

Je ressers les pans de ma serviette autour de moi et les fusille du regard.

« Explications, _maintenant_ je fais sèchement. »

« Elizabeth, je ne pense pas que cette tenue soit appropriée pour recevoir des visiteurs, s'interpose Clark d'un ton onctueux et proprement insupportable. »

« La ferme, je m'exaspère. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Ta mère m'a… »

« NON ! Non, non, non et non ! Juste, _non,_ je souligne. Il est hors de question que ma _mère_ s'immisce dans ma vie ici. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ? j'aboie en me tournant vers d'Arcy. »

« Tu saignes, fait remarquer d'Arcy. »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué, je fais avec acidité. »

« Tu as oublié ton écharpe hier, dit-il en l'agitant sous mon nez. Je suis venu te la rapporter. »

« Ok. C'est tout ? Alors maintenant barrez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse arrêter pour harcèlement sexuel, je dis avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains des deux tarées et de – enfin ! – trouver un pansement. »

Je m'enferme afin de terminer de me laver et de m'habiller. Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard. D'Arcy est toujours là. Je soupire.

« J'étais sérieuse quand je parlais d'appeler la police. »

« Le dossier ne tiendrait pas 5 minutes devant un juge, fait-il remarquer. »

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers ma chambre.

« Je t'ai apporté du café, dit-il en me tendant un gobelet en carton. »

« C'est vrai ? je demande en me retournant un peu trop vite et en me retrouvant donc à 5 centimètres de lui. »

« Je m'étais dit que je ne serais pas forcément bien reçu, alors autant me faire bien voir en apportant du café. Noir, sans sucre, précise-t-il en me le tendant. »

Je lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire.

« Ok, tu viens de remonter drastiquement dans mon estime. Merci. »

« Je peux te parler ? »

Je regarde ma montre, constate qu'elle n'est pas à mon poignet, alors j'attrape le sien pour regarder l'heure.

« Là, tout de suite, ça va pas être possible, je dois y aller, je dis en constatant qu'il est près de 5 heures et que je ferai bien de me magner les fesses. »

« Un rendez-vous galant ? s'enquiert-il. »

Je manque d'éclater de rire.

« Yep. Il s'appelle Michael et je le vois tous les week-ends. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami, commente-t-il. »

« Est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'il est aussi le prêtre de la paroisse St Paul ? je demande, faussement innocente. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Tu vas à la messe ? fait-il d'un ton presque accusateur. »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs je vais être en retard. Donc, tu vas devoir partir. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu veux tenir compagnie aux deux folles d'endorphines. Claque la porte en partant, je conclus avant de quitter l'appartement. »

**Vendredi 17 décembre. A la sortie de mon dernier partiel, ce lui de Biochimie – comme par hasard !**

J'ai Madonna dans la tête. Daisy, qui est sortie quelques minutes après moi, me rattrape. Je la prends par le bras et commence à chanter « Holiday ». Yeeeeeeessssss, un mois de vacances à ne plus voir la tronche de SuperGarce à tous les coins de rue, ça va me faire du bien !

« Jules, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je m'en fous, ce soir on sort et on fête dignement la fin des exams ! je hurle en ouvrant la porte. »

Elle lève la tête et m'accorde un petit sourire.

« Charles m'a tenu à peu près les mêmes propos. Il vient nous chercher à 7 heures. »

Cet homme est une bénédiction.

« Tu lui as dit ? je demande à Jules. »

« Dis quoi ? »

« Pour Londres ? »

« Pas encore. Je sais pas trop comment le lui annoncer en fait, dit-elle en me regardant, pleine d'espoir. »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qui donne des conseils de merde en matière de relation amoureuse, c'est moi, je lui rappelle. Donc, non. Demande à Daisy je suggère. »

« Daisy ? Pourquoi Daisy ? Elle a quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Non, mais si tu dois voir quelqu'un dans la minute, mieux vaut que ce soit elle que moi. Pour ton bien, je précise devant son regard exaspéré. »

« Tu peux au moins essayer ? me supplie-t-elle. »

« D'accord, mais je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'échec cuisant. Alors… tu l'aimes ? je demande, ayant parfaitement conscience de l'inanité de ma question. »

Elle hésite. Elle prend une gorgée de thé vert – comment est-ce qu'elle arrive à boire un truc pareil, ça me dépasse –, regarde par la fenêtre avant de me répondre.

« Je l'aime bien. Beaucoup même. Mais… »

« Mais ? je reprends. »

« Je ne sais pas Lizzy. Charles est adorable, vraiment, mais est-ce que je peux lui imposer une relation longue distance alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on sort ensemble ? C'était pas prévu, on en a jamais discuté. Alors je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? »

« Je suis moi, je ne me serais pas embarquée dans une relation tout court, sans parler d'une relation longue distance. Mais si Logan et Rory l'ont fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas le faire. »

« C'est ton truc en ce moment, de faire des analogies avec Gilmore Girls, fait-elle remarquer. »

« Hé, c'est toi qui as commencé ! Mais le problème avec l'analogie avec Gilmore Girls, c'est que si on passe outre le fait qu'on est à Harvard au lieu de Yale, qu'on admet que tu es Rory, que Chuck est Logan, alors d'Arcy est Finn – ou Colin, au choix. Plutôt Colin d'ailleurs-. Et moi, je suis Paris, la colocataire tarée en pré-méd. Et je ne veux pas être Paris, je gémis. »

**Plus tard dans la journée.**

« Lizzy, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de tes cheveux, me prévient Jules, dangereusement armée d'une brosse à cheveux. »

« J'en ai fait quelque chose, ils sont attachés, je réponds distraitement, assise par terre devant la télé observant les interactions fascinantes entre les Kardashian – quand on parle de familles dysfonctionnelles… »

« Justement ! A quoi ça te sert d'avoir les cheveux longs si tu les laisses en queue de cheval tout le temps ? s'agace-t-elle. »

Euh… bonne question. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de trouver une réponse potable.

« Parce que je ne ressemblerais à rien avec les cheveux courts ? je suggère. »

« Je suis sérieuse, soupire-t-elle. »

« Mais moi aussi ! »

« Lizzy, est-ce que tu pourrais, ne serait-ce que 5 minutes, arrêter d'avoir réponse à tout et me faire confiance ? demande-t-elle, lassée. »

« Je ne… je commence avant qu'un soupir de Jules ne m'arrête. »

Je déteste quand elle arrive à me faire culpabiliser.

« Ok, fais ce que tu veux de mes cheveux si ça t'amuse tant que ça ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ! »

Jules ne prend pas la peine de me répondre. Elle place une chaise derrière moi et s'empare de mes cheveux. Je la laisse faire. Du moment qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à changer de chaîne…

**Une bonne demi-heure plus tard.**

Daisy entre sans frapper. Elle me regarde avec un air surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? »

« La ferm,e je grommelle. Jules m'a forcée. »

« Ça, j'avais deviné. Alors, c'est quoi la raison pour laquelle tu es en robe, maquillée _et _coiffée ? »

« Fin du semestre. »

« C'est tout ? s'étonne-t-elle en s'emparant de la télécommande et en zappant à tout va. »

« Jules a pensé que je devrais rentrer en contact avec mon « moi adulte » je réponds en mimant les guillemets. D'où la robe. »

« Tu as un moi adulte toi ? »

« Apparemment. Je précise que c'est tout à fait indépendamment de ma volonté. »

« Et elle est où la faiseuse de miracle ? »

« En train de se faire les ongles. »

Daisy jette un coup d'œil à mes propres ongles, vierges de tout vernis. Puis aux siens, rongés jusqu'au sang, et hausse les épaules.

« Oh, il y a une redif' de Glee ! s'extasie-t-elle. »

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que chaque épisode de Glee me rende bêtement heureuse ? je demande en regardant Rachel essayer de récupérer Finn – et échouer lamentablement, bien sûr. »

« Nan, c'est juste ta midinette intérieure qui s'exprime, me rassure Daisy. »

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

« Mesdames, fait Chuck en s'inclinant bien bas. Votre carrosse est avancé. »

« Vous êtes bien urbain mon cher Charles, je réponds avec le même ton pompeux. »

Il tend le bras à Jules qui s'en saisit avec un sourire timide. Daisy et moi leur emboîtons le pas.

« Sérieusement, si Jules n'était pas aussi gentille, je crois que je la détesterais, soupire Daisy. »

« Je sais. »

« Cette fille a tout ! »

« Je sais. »

« Le karma est vraiment une sale pute. Je veux être Jules, gémit-elle. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais rapidement, être gentille avec tout le monde devient très lassant. »

« Et puis, on n'est pas blonde, ajoute Daisy. »

« Parce que tu crois que le mojo de Jules tient à sa blondeur ? je demande, songeuse. »

« Ça doit forcément jouer. Tu sais, le cliché éternel de la blonde angélique et de la brune badass. Donc en tant que blonde, tu n'es pas vraiment autorisée à être méchante. »

« Apparemment, tu n'as jamais rencontré Candice Mayer, intervient d'Arcy, appuyé contre la voiture. »

« Ça compte pas, c'est une fausse blonde, je réponds. »

« Ah bon ? »

Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air sincèrement surpris. Cela dit, s'il n'a pas repéré la fausse blondeur, c'est qu'il a aussi zappé les faux seins et le nez refait. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou atterrée.

« Yep, je confirme avec un hochement de tête. En vrai elle doit pencher vers un châtain clair pas terrible. »

« Je crois que ça confirme mes théories sur Candice alors, commente-t-il sobrement en nous ouvrant la porte de la voiture. »

Sérieusement ? Il nous ouvre la porte ? Je hausse les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête avant de monter dans la voiture.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? demande Chuck joyeusement en se tournant vers nous alors que d'Arcy s'installe au volant. »

N'importe où tant qu'il y a de l'alcool à proximité je pense. Jules suggère un bar dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et explique le chemin à d'Arcy.

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

« Un mojito, je demande au barman. »

« Deux, approuve Daisy. »

Le bar est rempli de gens super biens fringués et, visiblement, riches à en crever. Chuck, Jules et d'Arcy ont été abordés par d'autres gus.

« Tchin, je fais à Daisy en entrechoquant nos verres. »

« A nous, la classe moyenne, renchérit-elle. »

On boit en silence pendant quelques instants. Je repose mon verre, vide sur le comptoir.

« Oh, et puis merde je déclare. On est jeunes, jolies, intelligentes et célibataires, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne s'amuse pas ce soir ! »

« Très juste, approuve un gars assis juste à côté. »

Je le dévisage.

« Alex ? »

« En personne. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu bois de la vodka, je soupire. »

Il se met à rire.

« Non, je préfère le whisky. »

« Daisy, Alex, je les présente rapidement. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je noie ma solitude dans l'alcool, comme tout bon mâle qui se respecte. »

« Elle s'appelle comment ? je demande. »

« Qui ? »

« La raison qui te pousse à boire, j'explicite. C'est quoi son prénom ? »

« Anna. »

Un gus arrive et invite Daisy à danser. Elle accepte, les joues roses. Je la suis des yeux un moment avant de m'asseoir à côté d'Alex.

« Raconte-moi tout, je dis simplement. »

« Lizzy, on est vendredi soir, les exams sont finis, tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de m'écouter me plaindre du désastre qu'est ma vie sentimentale. »

« Et bien, à vrai dire, pas vraiment non. Et puis j'hume l'histoire croustillante. Alors, dis-moi, à quoi ressemble la fille qui jetterait un mec tel que toi ? »

* * *

><p>« Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a largué parce que tu n'étais pas assez riche ? je m'exclame. Quelle connasse ! »<p>

« Et russe, il complète. Pauvre et russe. Et militaire. »

« Militaire ? je relève. »

« Qui d'autre que l'armée voudrait payer mes études ? J'ai signé pour dix ans. »

« A partir de maintenant, je vais t'appeler Major Owen Hunt. »

« Sauf que je serais pas en uniforme. »

« C'est ça, casse mon délire ! je m'insurge. Méchant. Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, parce que si je te vois en uniforme, blond ou pas je te saute dessus. »

Il me regarde, surpris, avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky.

« Alors ça marche vraiment ? s'étonne-t-il. »

« Sur moi, en tous cas, à fond les ballons. L'uniforme, c'est comme le smoking, ça rend tous les mecs beaux de toute façon. Regarde Matt Damon. »

« Matt Damon ? répète-t-il. »

« Yep. Bon, en lui-même, il est pas vraiment beau, mais dès qu'il est en costard ou en treillis, et ben toutes les filles craquent. Prouvé scientifiquement, je lui assure. »

« T'as bu combien de verres ? s'enquiert-il. »

« Pas assez malheureusement, je soupire en voyant SuperGarce fendre la foule. »

Elle scanne la pièce, repère sa cible et fond sur… Surprise surprise, Conor d'Arcy en personne.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de lui, il s'est passé quoi entre d'Arcy et toi ? je dis en me retournant vers Alex. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, il prétend en se plongeant dans la contemplation de son verre. »

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? »

« C'est un ami proche d'Anna. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? je demande à personne en particulier. Et il a pris son parti, même si elle avait tort ? je m'enquiers. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, tempère-t-il. On avait tous les deux tort, et puis, même si Anna avait eu complètement tort, c'est normal qu'il prenne fait et cause pour elle. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour le contredire, mais la referme après une demi-seconde de réflexion. C'est vrai que quand Jules et Chuck vont rompre, je vais choisir Jules. Forcément. Je la connais depuis que je suis née, c'est ma meilleure amie, presque ma sœur, et on vit depuis quatre ans dans la même chambre. Je vide mon verre d'une lampée et me lève de mon siège.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé fêter une fin de semestre, je déclare. Tu m'excuseras, il y a un charmant jeune homme là-bas qui me mate depuis un bon quart d'heure. »

Alex se retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit.

« Peter « Pete » Mallow. Quatrième année de Sciences Politiques. Fils et petit-fils de gouverneur. La rumeur dit qu'il embrasse très bien. Fonce ma vieille, conclut-il. »

« Ce n'est pas Owen Hunt qu'on devrait t'appeler, mais KGB, je dis avant de partir. »

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

Il s'avère, après quelques minutes de conversation, que Pete est un pote de Ned. Et que, comme il me l'a fait galamment remarquer, il ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes de son pote, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui en manque.

« Je ne suis pas avec Ned, je fais remarquer. »

« Tu l'accompagnes au mariage de Kate. »

« Uniquement pour faire chier sa Grand-Mère, je précise. »

« Et pour tenir à distance les filles de l'Upper East Side prêtes à tout pour mettre le grappin sur lui, complète Pete. »

Il griffonne son numéro sur l'addition – il a insisté pour me payer un autre verre.

« Cela dit, quand Ned aura trouvé sa future femme, appelle-moi, dit-il en poussant le papier vers moi. J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître. »

« Apprendre à se connaître ? C'est comme ça que ça se dit de nos jours ? je demande en haussant les sourcils. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les estampes japonaises ça va bien un temps, mais le code a été éventé, soupire-t-il. Il a bien fallu en trouver un nouveau. »

Je souris et fourre le numéro dans mon sac.

« Lizzy ? »

Je me retourne. Jules m'adresse un bref sourire avant de porter son regard sur Pete.

« Jules, Pete. Pete, Jules, je les présente rapidement. »

Jules le salue d'un hochement de tête.

« On va y aller, m'annonce-t-elle. »

« Je vous rejoins, je dis. »

« Cendrillon regagne son carrosse ? demande Pete en blaguant. »

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. Et promis, dès que Ned est casé, je t'appelle. A un de ces jours Pete. »

« A plus Liz. »

Je me lève, récupère mon manteau et mon sac avant de rejoindre les autres devant le bar. Je me glisse dans la voiture. SuperGarce, pendue au bras de Conor, me lance un regard venimeux.

« Après Edward Baker, Peter Mallow ? dit-elle. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour _tous_ les avoir ? demande-t-elle, presque méchamment. »

« Mon charme naturel, je réponds avec désinvolture. »

« Charme ? répète-t-elle, incrédule. Dis plutôt que tu t'allonges super facilement, ricane-t-elle. »

« Candice ! s'indigne Chuck en freinant et en se retournant. »

« Oui, aussi, je confirme avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais bizarrement, personne ne s'en est jamais plaint. »

« Lizzy ! proteste Jules. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on parle, tranche-t-elle. Charles, tu peux nous déposer là, je pense que de l'air frais fera le plus grand bien à Lizzy. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne réplique pas. De temps en temps, Jules aime bien faire comme si elle était ma mère et me faire la leçon.

Je sors de la voiture sans un mot. Je fais un petit signe de la main à Chuck, qui me le rend. Jules me regarde avec un air sérieux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est elle qui a commencé, je grommelle en me mettant en marche. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça Lizzy. Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ta relation avec Edward, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te jeter dans les bras du premier venu. »

« Premièrement, je n'ai pas de relation avec Ned et deuxièmement, il n'y a rien entre Pete et moi. Justement à cause de Ned. Donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour moi, promis. Tu peux partir pour Londres l'esprit tranquille, je ne ferais rien de stupide. »

« Bien sûr que tu feras des choses stupides, soupire-t-elle. Essaye juste de ne rien faire de _trop_ stupide. »

« Est-ce que « trop stupide » inclut se bourrer la gueule, se teindre en blonde et finir avec un piercing au nez, le tout dans la même soirée ? je demande, songeuse. »

« Lizzy ! »

« Je plaisante. »

**Samedi 18 décembre. Dans la matinée.**

Je boucle ma valise alors que Jules est au téléphone avec Chuck.

« Ils vont venir nous aider, annonce-t-elle. »

Aider à quoi ? je me demande en contemplant les placards vides du côté de Jules et la chambre impeccable. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre les valises dans le coffre et partir. Les deux folles sont déjà parties, Daisy est venue nous dire au revoir après avoir mystérieusement disparu hier soir – il s'appelle John et il l'a déjà appelée pour la revoir. Jules était extatique, moi un peu moins. Donc il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

Je plie quelques pulls grossièrement et les balance dans la valise avant de m'attaquer aux sous-vêtements. Je fronce les sourcils et passe dans la salle commune.

« Jules, t'as pas vu mon pyjama Snoopy ? je demande. Salut Chuck. Conor, je les salue rapidement. »

« Regarde avec le linge sale, me répond Jules. »

Je reviens dans la chambre, fouille la bassine de linge sale et déniche enfin l'objet de mes désirs. Je le fourre dans le sac de linge sale. Je range mes chaussures dans des sacs plastiques et tente de fermer ma valise.

« Je peux ? intervient la voix grave de d'Arcy depuis la porte. »

Je lui fais signe d'entrer. Je m'assois sur ma valise et réussis enfin à la fermer. Le nez en l'air, d'Arcy observe la pièce. Je suis son regard. Il s'attarde sur un assemblage de photos de nous au lycée. Je scanne la pièce pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié. Si, la robe que Maman m'a offert à Noël dernier. Celle-là, elle va sagement rester là où elle est. Tout comme à peu près toutes les fringues que ma mère tient absolument à m'acheter et qui remplissent des cartons dans les placards. Je frissonne d'horreur en songeant à toutes les choses à fanfreluches qu'il allait me falloir déballer à la fin de l'année. Beurk beurk beurk. Même la Croix Rouge n'en voudrait pas, il faudrait les brûler. Ou les offrir à Lindsey. Tiens, ça c'était une bonne idée.

« Tu as fini ? demande d'Arcy, qui a fait le tour de la chambre pendant que je réfléchissais. »

Je hoche la tête. Il s'empare de ma valise et la transporte dans la salle commune.

Jules se tourne vers moi avec un air radieux. Oh merde. Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ?

« Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas faire la route avec vous ? je gémis. »

Jules me regarde en souriant. Elle a tout manigancé dans mon dos, et ma détresse la rend heureuse !

« On doit passer prendre sa sœur. Tu veux revoir Candice ? demande-t-elle, faussement innocente. »

Non, merci, je m'en passerai. Je me tourne en grognant vers les voitures que Chuck et d'Arcy sont en train de charger.

Oui, les. Comme dans un pluriel. Parce que Chuck a eu la _brillante_ idée de suggérer que d'Arcy et moi fassions le trajet ensemble, puisque nous allons au même endroit, alors que Jules le déposerait à Manhattan avant de continuer vers Long Island, où vit sa grand-mère.

« Allez, ça sera pas si horrible que ça. Penses-y comme à un road trip. Du genre « Quand Harry rencontre Sally » suggère-t-elle. »

« Il est hors de question que je simule un orgasme en public, je déclare fermement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. »

« Et en privé, ça ne te pose pas de problème ? demande Chuck avec un grand sourire. »

« Absolument pas, je réponds avec légèreté. Cela dit, pour le road trip, j'aurais préféré Thelma et Louise, j'ajoute à l'intention de Jules. »

« Jack Kerouac en pleure de déception, fait Chuck en se glissant derrière Jules et en posant son menton sur son épaule. »

« Bah, il s'en remettra, tranche d'Arcy. Tu es prête ? me demande-t-il froidement. »

4 heures en compagnie de d'Arcy dans un habitacle restreint. Sérieusement, Dieu m'en veut. Je retiens un soupir et monte dans la voiture de d'Arcy.

Il démarre sans dire un mot. Oulaaaaaa, le voyage va être vraiment long. Le silence est pesant. Je tends la main vers l'autoradio.

« Le conducteur choisit la musique, grogne-t-il. »

Je le regarde, incrédule.

« Pardon ? Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Il est hors de question que j'écoute du jazz pendant tout le trajet. »

« Qui a dit que j'écoutais du jazz ? »

« C'est quasiment écrit sur ton front, marmonnai-je avant de sortir mon Ipod de mon sac et de mettre du Led Zep à fond les ballons. »

**5 minutes plus tard.**

« Stupide machine, marmonnai-je en rangeant mon Ipod dans mon sac, à court de batterie. »

D'Arcy me jette un coup d'œil que je qualifierais de victorieux. J'enlève posément mes chaussures et m'assoit en tailleur sur le siège passager. Je me tortille avant de trouver une position confortable.

« Ok, puisqu'on va passer les 4 prochaines heures ensemble, je propose de faire la conversation. En fait, je parle, et tu conduis, puisque je ne peux pas conduire, et que tu ne parles pas. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait enfant pour que tu parles aussi peu ? Tes parents te battaient ? »

« Ça va pas non ? proteste-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont Irlandais que mes parents ressemblent aux McCourt ! »

« J'adoooooooooooore Franck McCourt. Quand j'ai lu les Cendres d'Angela, j'avais 10 ans et je voulais aller vivre en Irlande dans la boue et la misère. Bizarrement, ma mère a refusé de déménager. »

« Etrange, vraiment, commente d'Arcy, acide. »

« Tu as déjà été en Irlande ? »

« Oui. »

« Beatles ou Rolling Stones ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Beatles ou Rolling Stones ? répétai-je. »

« C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter d'y répondre ? »

« Beatles j'imagine. »

« Brontë ou Dickens ? »

« Gaskell. »

« Chopin ou Liszt ? »

« Liszt. Scorsese ou Loach ? »

Je pris un air indigné.

« Je suis à moitié italienne. Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je préfère un Anglais ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que les films de Loach sont chiants, et qu'il a osé tué Cillian Murphy. On ne tue pas Cillian Murphy. C'est un crime de lèse-majesté. C'est quoi ton film préféré ? »

« Barry Lyndon. »

« Waouh. Tu es vraiment connecté à tes racines irlandaises, ça fait peur, commentai-je en sortant une bouteille d'eau de mon sac. »

« Et toi ? »

« Huit et demi. »

« Et c'est moi que tu accuses d'être connecté à mes racines alors que ton film préféré est un film de Fellini mettant en scène Marcello Mastroianni, c'est-à-dire deux Italiens ? »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai des raisons d'être fière de mes origines, contrairement à toi. »

« C'est vraiment qu'il y a tellement de quoi être fier de Berlusconi… dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je lui fait une horrible grimace avant de me tourner vers la vitre et de bouder. Je lève le menton et résous de l'ignorer autant que faire se peut.

C'est-à-dire pas.

* * *

><p>« Tu peux me déposer là tu sais, je fais en désignant la station de métro. T'as pas besoin de me ramener jusque chez moi. Je suis une grande fille, je sais rentrer toute seule. »<p>

« A tous les coups, il va t'arriver quelque chose et Charlie va m'étrangler, sans parler d'Ellie et de Juliet. Donc je te dépose devant chez toi, et j'attendrai que tu rentres saine et sauve. »

« Paranooooo, chantonnai-je. »

Je restai silencieuse quelques minutes avant de recommencer.

« Nan, sérieusement, laisse-moi là. Si tu t'arrêtes devant chez moi et que je descends de ta voiture, ma mère va sortir comme une furie de la maison et te poser plein de questions embarrassantes avant de te remercier abondamment de la débarrasser de sa fille aînée. Ce qui, considérant que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, pourrait se révéler légèrement inconvenant. Et je descendrai encore dans ton estime. En fait, ça, je crois que c'est pas possible, parce que je suis déjà à - 88 000. Tu crois que c'est une sorte de record ou est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu méprises encore plus que moi ? »

« Je ne te méprise pas, répond-il simplement en consultant le GPS. »

« Tu fais super bien semblant en tout cas. Alors, y-a-t'il quelqu'un en ce bas monde que tu méprises plus que tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Quelqu'un. »

« Bush Jr ? je fais dans une tentative d'humour. »

Il ne daigne même pas me jeter un regard atterré. Je me sens aimée, c'est fou. Mon portable se met à sonner.

« Lut Jules. »

« Alors, vous avez réussi à ne pas vous entretuer ? demande-t-elle d'un ton léger. »

« Je suis vexée. Sous-entendrais-tu que je n'aurais pas automatiquement le dessus dans une confrontation avec Conor d'Arcy ? »

D'Arcy qui murmure dans sa non barbe ce qui ressemble furieusement à un « Dans tes rêves ! ». Jules se marre.

« A part vérifier que tu n'auras pas à me défendre pour meurtre, il y a une raison à ton appel ? »

« Dis à Conor qu'il n'a pas de caleçon dans sa valise. »

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Je fais immédiatement un grand sourire.

« Arrête de te moquer, me prévient Jules. C'est Charles qui a fait sa valise, il avait fini ses partiels plus tôt, et il est un peu tête en l'air. »

« Chut, tais-toi, je savoure ce moment. »

Je soupire béatement avant de me tourner vers mon chauffeur.

« Jules me dit de te dire que tu n'as pas de caleçon dans ta valise, clamai-je avec un sourire rayonnant. »

Il blêmit et rougit en même temps. J'explose de rire avant de reporter le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Il a eu ton message 5 sur 5 Jules. »

« T'es pas sympa quand même, me reproche-t-elle. »

« Hé, on s'est réparti les rôles en maternelle, je suis la biatch et tu es le Bisounours. Plains-toi à ton ancien toi. »

« Non, je vais plutôt plaindre Conor d'avoir dû te supporter pendant tout ce temps dans une voiture. Transmet-lui mes plus sincères condoléances. »

Et elle raccroche.

« Jules te transmet ses plus sincères condoléances. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as dû me supporter pendant 4 heures décaféinée. Tourne là. »

Il m'obéit gentiment et tourne.

« Ok, maintenant tu t'arrêtes devant le numéro 4, j'ai une amie à aller voir. »

« Joli compromis, reconnaît-il. Tu as si honte que ça de ta mère ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, je fais sombrement avant de m'extirper de la voiture. »

Je sors ma valise du coffre et la dépose sur le trottoir. Je me penche ensuite vers la fenêtre conducteur et lui fais mon sourire le plus gracieux.

« Et bien ma foi bon week-end mon cher Conor. Ne te fais pas trop torturer par Ellie ! »

J'agite les doigts avant de pousser le portail de chez les Pryce.

* * *

><p>« Lizzy ! »<p>

« Ashley ! »

Ash me saute dessus dès que je passe la porte. Elle me serre à m'étouffer.

« Oh ce que tu m'as manquée ! dit-elle en me relâchant. Alors, comment va l'Ivy League ? »

« Comme d'hab. Bourrée de fils à papa et de princesses de l'Upper East Side. Et toi, l'Amérique du Sud ? »

« C'était incroyable ! Attends, je vais chercher les photos, dit-elle avant de monter les escaliers comme une flèche et de redescendre aussi sec. »

On s'assoit sur le canapé en cuir beige. Ash repousse une mèche blonde et bouclée derrière son oreille et ouvre l'album.

« Alors là, c'était au début du voyage. On est parties à 3, avec Lily et Mary – tu te souviens, mes amies de NYU ? T'as dû les voir une ou deux fois. Mary est restée là-bas d'ailleurs. Elle est amoureuse d'un Argentin rencontré à Ipanema. Un vrai cliché, mais elle nage dans le bonheur. Donc ça c'était à Mexico à l'aéroport, je te dis pas la galère pour passer la douane… »

Ash continue à me raconter son voyage de six mois en Amérique latine, ses grands yeux marrons brillants d'excitation. Elle ponctue son récit de grands gestes et me mime certaines de ses aventures. On finit par choper un fou-rire et au bout d'un moment, on s'écroule sur le canapé, ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je crois que je vais chercher un job dans une ONG, dit-elle après un long silence confortable. Je me vois pas bosser quinze heures par jour pour des clopinettes et un méchant patron capitaliste. »

« L'esprit d'Ernesto Guevara s'est insufflé en toi ? je demande en bâillant. »

« Faut croire. Bon, et toi ma grande, quoi de neuf ? Les Taylor, ça va ? »

« Bah, Jim a une copine, Grace est toujours en vie, Eve crise et Lindsey court les auditions avec Maman. Sinon, il y a des nouveaux venus dans le quartier. Ils ont une fille de mon âge super sympa qui accessoirement est apparentée à un espèce de connard qui est le meilleur ami du mec de Jules. »

Ash fronce les sourcils.

« Attends là, j'ai rien compris. Tu veux dire que la nouvelle voisine dont Maman m'a rebattu les oreilles, la fameuse Eleanor, est la sœur… »

« … cousine, je rectifie. »

« … cousine, répète-t-elle docilement, d'un gars qui est le meilleur ami du copain de Juliet. Waouh, finit-elle par dire. Le monde est petit. »

« Un peu trop si tu veux savoir. »

« Et il ressemble à quoi ? »

« Le genre grand brun ténébreux, un peu à la Eric Bana. Des yeux bleus à se damner, beau comme un dieu. Et il est super sexy dans un costard j'ajoute. Oh, et la demi-sœur de Chuck, le mec de Jules, le poursuit sans relâche, ce qui donne des repas assez sympas vu qu'ils habitent tous dans la même maison. »

Ash tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec attention.

« Je parlais du mec de Jules ma grande. »

**Plus tard, de retour dans la monde fabuleux des Taylor.**

« Lizzy, dis-lui toi ! s'exclame Eve boudeuse. »

Tirée de ma rêverie, je regarde ma sœur. On est à table et Eve et Lindsey se disputent à propos de je ne sais quoi. Grace a encore des exams lundi et mardi, et Jim bosse, donc je suis la seule à pouvoir arbitrer les conflits gémellaires.

« Eve a raison, je dis sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle ! siffle Lindsey. »

« C'est pas faux, je confirme. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends toujours son parti ? s'écrie Lindsey, furieuse. Putain mais c'est pas croyable ça ! »

« Vocabulaire Lindsey, commente Papa sans lever les yeux de son assiette. »

Elle roule théâtralement des yeux puis se lève de table.

« De toute façon personne ne m'aime dans cette famille ! Je pourrais bien crever, tout le monde s'en fout ! »

« Lindsey chérie, ne parle pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Et assieds-toi, on n'a pas fini de manger, fait Maman. »

« J'ai plus faim, fait Lindsey en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Liz m'a coupé l'appétit. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sissi, dis-je avec un grand sourire en l'affublant d'un surnom qu'elle déteste. »

Elle tape du pied avant de quitter la salle à manger, furieuse. Toujours aussi calme, Papa relève finalement la tête.

« Pour quelqu'un qui me tanne depuis des mois pour suivre des cours au Lee Strasberg Institute, elle n'est pas très bonne comédienne, dit-il. »

« Michael, fait ma mère d'un ton sec. Ne parle pas comme ça de ta fille, c'est tout à fait déplacé. »

Eve lève les yeux au ciel à son tour. Je soupire et pose mon front sur mes bras, croisés sur la table. Bon sang, je déteste les fêtes en famille.

**Le lendemain matin, beaucoup trop tôt. **

« ELIZABETH ! »

Je grogne et mets mon oreiller sur ma tête. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ma mère pouvait bien me vouloir à à peine 10 heures du matin ?

La porte de la chambre que je partage désormais avec Eve s'ouvre brusquement.

« Elizabeth ! répète ma mère en me secouant sans aucun ménagement. Tu as de la visite ! »

« M'en fous, je grommelle. Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre. »

« Elizabeth ! s'indigne-t-elle en me tirant par le bras hors de la chaleur douillette de mon lit. Une jeune fille ne parle pas comme ça ! Allez, dépêche-toi, on ne fait pas attendre ses invités ! »

Mais j'ai invité personne moi ! Je passe rapidement une robe de chambre par-dessus mon pyjama Super Nanas et enfile mes chaussons. Je noue mes cheveux avec un élastique qui traîne sur la commode et descend les escaliers en bâillant. Ellie me regarde faire avec un grand sourire.

« Salut la Belle au Bois Dormant ! lance-t-elle avec enthousiasme. »

« Mmh, je réponds. »

« Ça va ? »

« Mmh, je dis en me versant un grand bol de café bien fort. »

« Je vais profiter du fait que tu ne sois toujours pas du matin pour te dire que le nouvel an se passera à Manhattan chez Andrew, et que « non » n'est pas considéré comme une réponse. »

« Je savais même pas que Andrew avait un appart, je commente en touillant mon café. »

« C'est pas un appart mais une maison, corrige-t-elle. »

Au temps pour moi je songe mais ne dis rien. Ellie enchaîne sur ce qu'elle a fait depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, et je la laisse parler en plaçant des « hin-hin » stratégiques. Eve nous rejoint bientôt, à peu près dans le même état que moi.

« 'Lut, fait-elle en se versant un verre de lait. »

J'agite vaguement la main pour la saluer. Ellie nous observe avant de lâcher un

« Et ben, on peut pas dire que vous soyez du matin les Taylor. »

« Attends de voir Lindsey, commente Eve. Chez elle, il n'y a pas de matin, elle commence directement sa journée à deux heures de l'après-midi. »

« Et par un Slim Fast, je complète. »

« Nan, elle est passée au régime Atkins maintenant. »

« C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? »

« Régime hyper-protéiné. »

« Quelle conne, je ponctue. »

« Ah, quel amour fraternel ! s'enthousiasme faussement Ellie. Ça donne envie de faire partir d'une grande famille ! »

« Lindsey est toujours au régime mais ne fait jamais de sport, explique Eve. Comment tu veux qu'elle mincisse ? Et puis on est Italiennes, on a des formes. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre la nature. De toute façon je préfère ressembler à Monica Belluci qu'à Keira Knightley, elle conclut. »

Je regarde ma sœur avec étonnement. Depuis quand est-ce que Eve et Lindsey n'ont pas exactement la même opinion sur tout ? Attendez, on parle des jumelles infernales là, de l'entité Evelindsey, des sœurs inséparables depuis qu'elles ont partagé le même utérus !

« Eve, je suis tellement fière de toi, je finis par dire. »

Elle hausse les sourcils, l'air de dire « ma sœur est tarée » avant de replonger dans ses céréales.

**Mardi 21 décembre.**

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? je demande pour la vingtième fois. »

Jules soupire.

« Oui, Lizzy, je suis sûre. Je ne pars que la semaine prochaine de toute façon. »

« Mais tu es sûre ? »

« Ecoute Lizzy, c'est suffisamment dur comme ça de partir, si je n'y vais pas toute seule, je risque de ne pas partir du tout, s'agace-t-elle. »

« Tes parents ne viennent pas ? »

« Non, Maman plaide ce jour-là et Papa est un peu fâché que je parte à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis je vais passer six mois loin de tout le monde, autant que je m'habitue. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air de pitié s'il te plaît, tout va bien se passer, promis juré craché. Et puis je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! »

« Je sais, je réponds doucement. »

« Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-elle après une pause. »

« Un peu. Tu vas t'éclater à Londres et je reste ici alors oui, je suis jalouse à en crever. Mais tu le mérites. Mais s'il te plaît, Jules, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie à genoux à plat ventre par terre, ne reste pas là-bas. Comment je vais faire pour ne pas devenir folle si tu décides de rester en Angleterre ad vitam aeternam ? »

« C'est simple, tu me rejoindras et tu iras draguer le prince Harry. »

Mmh. C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

« Tu sais que j'en serais cap, je lui fais remarquer. »

« Je sais, réplique-t-elle sereinement. Maintenant fais-moi un câlin, et je t'appelle dès que j'aurais atterri. Ok ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant les bras. »

Je la serre fort contre moi.

« Tu vas me manquer, dis-je en retenant les larmes qui menacent de monter. »

« Toi aussi. »

Elle me relâche. J'attrape mon sac et monte dans la voiture. Elle m'envoie un baiser alors que la voiture s'éloigne. Je fais un signe de la main en réponse. Eve me tapote sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas conduire ? gémit Lindsey. »

J'ai envie de la frapper.

« _Mamma, tua figlia è vestito come una puttana e tu non dici niente_ ? je m'indigne. »

« Elizabeth ! elle s'indigne en se retournant vers moi. _Non_ _parlare cosi di tua sorella_ ! »

« _Tu sai che ho ragione,_ j'ajoute. »

« Allo, ici on est aux Etats-Unis, vous pouvez arrêter de parler italien ? fait Lindsey avec un grand mouvement de cheveux. En plus je comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça pouvait être intéressant, ajoute-t-elle en pouffant. »

« _Cagna,_ je commente avec un grand sourire. »

Eve me file un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je le lui rends.

« C'était méchant, elle me fait. »

« Ça aurait été méchant si elle avait écouté. Ou compris. Mais elle n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre, je dis en regardant Lindsey sortir sa lime à ongle de son sac à main et inspecter soigneusement ses ongles manucurés. »

« Même. Où est ta charité chrétienne ? »

« Restée à Harvard, je marmonne en regardant par la fenêtre. »

Noël chez Nonna va durer une éternité.


	5. Janvier

**Janvier. Où le ciel me tombe sur la tête. **

**27 décembre. Sortie de l'enfer des fêtes de famille**.

« Alors, ton Noël ? demande Ellie toute joyeuse. »

Je lève les yeux de mon café et la regarde bizarrement.

« Ellie, tu es probablement la seule personne au monde à adorer les fêtes en famille. D'ailleurs, le fait que tous les gens qui bossent dans les Starbucks dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de chez ma grand-mère me connaissent t'indique à quel point j'ai passé du temps à essayer d'échapper à la réunion de famille. »

« Arrête, ta famille est géniale ! Je rêve d'en avoir une pareille ! »

« Tu veux dire avec une petite sœur qui se prostitue, une autre qui ne parle quasiment jamais et une mère qui semble plus préoccupée par le fait que je n'aie pas de mec plutôt que par celui que ma sœur sorte en micro-jupe au plein milieu du mois de Décembre ? »

« Ta sœur ne se prostitue pas, corrige-t-elle. »

« Alors elle fait très bien semblant. »

« Au moins chez toi il y a de la vie, du bruit, ça bouge, ça parle ! Je m'emmerde toute seule, tu peux pas savoir ! »

« Arrête, Andrew passe la moitié de son temps chez toi et Izzie vient te voir tous les jours ! »

« Mais c'est pas la même chose ! Je t'envie de pouvoir te disputer avec tes frère et sœurs sans que personne ne te mette en psychanalyse pour « canaliser ton énergie négative », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. »

« C'est vrai que ça ressemble à ton père, je remarque. »

« Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop ! »

« Et bien le mien pas assez. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, autant d'estrogène dans la maison, ils ne sont pas à l'aise. »

« Tu crois ? »

Je hoche la tête. Elle boit une gorgée de son caramel macchiato – et ils osent encore appeler ça du café !

« Enfin, bref, on est pas là pour analyser nos parents, reprend-elle. Allez, dépêche-toi de finir ton café, on a du pain sur la planche ! »

« Quoi comme genre de pain exactement ? je demande, méfiante. »

« Du shopping. On a besoin de nouvelles robes pour le Nouvel An, et, bien sûr, de tout ce qui va avec. Et je ne désespère pas de te convaincre de te faire couper les cheveux. »

« Il y a un problème avec mes cheveux ? je m'inquiète en touchant instinctivement ma queue de cheval. »

C'est quand même la deuxième personne à me faire la remarque ce mois-ci, je vais vraiment finir par m'inquiéter.

« Oui, répond-elle honnêtement. Je rêve de couper cette queue de cheval depuis que je te connais. Ah, bah enfin ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant. »

Je me retourne. Une fille de notre âge vient d'entrer dans le Starbucks, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« Désolée, fait-elle, la respiration hachée. Nathalie a appelé au moment où j'allais partir. »

« Ariadne Eliot, Elizabeth Taylor, nous présente Ellie rapidement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande-t-elle. »

« De nouveaux poumons, répond Ariadne en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

Je souris. Ellie lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, je te prends un latte à emporter, on est à la bourre là. »

Ariadne lui fait signe d'y aller et ferme les yeux. Elle les rouvre après un moment. Elle se rend compte que je suis toujours là, et s'assoit bien droit dans son siège.

« Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. Je suis Ariadne, mais appelle-moi Ari. »

« Lizzy. »

« Ellie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire timide. »

« Et tu es quand même venue ? je m'exclame. C'est courageux. Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis en dernière année à Harvard. Littérature. »

« C'est moi ou tout le monde a subitement décidé d'aller à Harvard ? je demande à Ellie qui revient. »

« Quoi, tu voulais Yale mais tu n'as pas été acceptée ? se moque-t-elle. »

« Nan, je voulais Oxford mais j'ai pas eu de bourse, je réponds. Je plaisante je fais devant son air catastrophé. Je veux aller à Harvard depuis que j'ai 8 ans et que mon père y a effectué un remplacement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? »

« Je n'en pouvais plus de Columbia, déclare Ellie tranquillement. Alors j'ai appelé le bureau des admissions pour qu'il me transfère. »

« Moi j'ai pas tellement eu le choix, j'ai une place réservée là-bas depuis que je suis née, dit Ari. »

Je la fixe. Il y a des gens parfois qui sont de véritables appels au meurtre. Puis je cille. Attends…

« Oh mon Dieu. Ariadne Eliot, comme Eliot House ? je m'exclame. »

Elle opine du chef.

« Je suis en train de prendre un café avec un bâtiment de Harvard, je la taquine. »

« Oui, on me l'a faite plusieurs fois, elle soupire. »

« Arrête, c'est trop bien ! Il y a un bâtiment à ton nom ! »

« Oui, Ari a un nom connu, c'est l'équivalent féminin de Oliver Barrett, maintenant arrête de t'exciter Cavalleri, elle est hétéro et toi aussi et on est en retard. »

« Je ne suis pas Jennifer Cavalleri ! je proteste en me levant. »

« Conor dit que tu adores l'appeler Preppy. »

« Mais c'est un Preppy ! C'est même la quintessence du Preppy ! »

« Et donc Conor espère faire d'elle sa Jenny ? demande Ari en sortant du café. »

« Hein ? je m'exclame. Mais ça va pas non ! »

« Bah, un petit peu quand même, confirme Ellie. »

« QUOI ? »

« Oh, arrête, t'as bien vu qu'il avait un faible pour toi dit Ellie. »

Euh, NON.

« Et, quand on t'aura trouvé une robe digne de ce nom, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? me demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Ok, stop. Mettons les choses au clair.

« Conor n'a pas de faible pour moi, je fais sérieusement. Je suis juste la meilleure amie de l'ex de son meilleur ami. Et une amie de sa cousine. Et une fille qui le fait sérieusement chier quand elle s'y met. Mais c'est tout. »

« Peut-être, mais il t'aime bien, conclut Ellie sur un ton définitif. Bon, ok, on commence par quoi ? »

« Personnellement j'aime bien commencer par Bloomindgales et ensuite descendre la 5e, dit Ari. »

« D'acco-d'ac, claironne Ellie en arrêtant un taxi. »

**20 minutes plus tard. **

Je me retrouve dans une cabine d'essayage de chez Bergdorf avec une bonne centaine de robes à essayer. Et absolument pas les moyens d'en acheter ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Ellie a un peu trop tendance à s'exciter quand elle fait du shopping. Ariadne m'a rapidement fait signe de laisser tomber.

« Essaye la Armani d'abord, m'intime Ellie. »

N'ayant absolument aucune idée de laquelle des robes elle veut parler, j'en décroche une au pif, une verte. Ellie grimace quand je sors de la cabine. Idem pour une bleue, une beige, une marron, et une autre bleue. Ce n'est que quand je sors avec une robe bustier noire et blanche avec un nœud à la taille que Ellie me sourit.

« C'est celle-là ! elle fait en prenant une photo avec son portable. »

« Tu es très jolie, approuve Ariadne. »

« Le prix aussi est joli, je fais remarquer. Ellie, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas les moyens. »

« C'est vrai, admet-elle. »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? je demande après m'être changée et avoir laissé toutes les robes sur un portant. »

Ariadne hausse les épaules. Ellie, elle, a disparu.

« Une autre robe Chanel noire. Ellie est partie payer. »

Je la suis dans les escalators.

« C'est marrant que je ne t'ai jamais vue à Harvard, je commente. »

« Je suis discrète, répond-elle simplement. »

Ellie nous attend, portant un énorme paquet. Elle nous fait un sourire éblouissant.

« Le salon de coiffure est par là, dit-elle en pointant une direction du doigt. »

« Sérieusement ? je proteste. »

« Tu choisis, c'est le salon de coiffure ou alors je m'introduis dans ta chambre une nuit pour te couper les cheveux. »

« Tu es une psychopathe, tu le sais ça ? je déclare en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. »

Elle hausse les épaules et me fait signe d'avancer.

* * *

><p>Je ressors du salon avec une frange. Et 15 centimètres de cheveux en moins. Et ils sont doux. J'arrête pas de passer la main dessus. Ellie se fiche de moi mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont tout doux !<p>

« Doooooooonc, reprend Ellie, le sourire aux lèvres. On se donne rendez-vous chez Ari pour se préparer, et non Lizzy, se préparer ne veut pas dire passer un vague coup de brosse dans tes cheveux et enfiler ta robe et des baskets. »

« J'ai rien dit ! je proteste. »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, fait-elle d'un ton ferme. Donc on dit 14 heures ? »

« Tu habites où d'ailleurs ? je demande à Ari. »

« Ma sœur habite dans l'Upper East Side, répond-elle. »

Je n'insiste pas.

**Le lendemain midi.**

_Jésus Marie Joseph sortez-moi de cet enfer_ je psalmodie intérieurement alors que ma mère semble être entrée en croisade pour caser tous ses enfants. Enfin, plutôt toutes ses filles. Tout le monde sait que lorsque James présentera une fille à Maman, elle va la détester, par pur principe. Ma mère est un cliché sur pattes.

« Elizabeth, vraiment, je ne comprends pas ! Clark est pourtant un très gentil garçon, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches. »

« Maman, je suis ta fille aînée. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu penses que je peux trouver mieux que Clark Smith. »

« Il est riche, elle souligne. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? elle s'exclame. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup ! Ça veut dire que tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler ! »

« Papa, soutiens-moi, je dis en me tournant vers mon père qui lit tranquillement une biographie de Van Gogh en plein repas. »

« Je ne préfère pas en parler, ce gamin me file la chair de poule, il répond en marquant sa page. C'est l'équivalent moderne de Norman Bates. »

« Oh, j'ai a-do-ré Dark Knight ! s'anime Lindsey. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, perplexe.

« Ben quoi ? elle demande en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai, c'était géant ! Et puis Norman Bates était super sexe ! »

« Tu veux dire Christian Bale ? demande Eve d'une voix lasse. »

« Mais c'est ce que je viens de dire ! proteste Lindsey. »

James exprime la pensée de tout le monde en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« Finalement, c'est pas plus mal qu'elle ne veuille pas aller à la fac, elle ne serait acceptée nulle part, commente Grace, acide. Je peux quitter la table ? demande-t-elle. »

« Vas-y, fait Papa alors que Maman ouvrait la bouche pour refuser. »

Grace se lève aussitôt et se réfugie dans notre chambre. Maman fusille Papa du regard.

« Michael, on n'avait pas fini de manger, fait-elle remarquer sèchement. »

« Je ne peux pas reprocher à Grace de vouloir faire quelque chose de plus productif de son temps, dit-il en se levant à son tour. »

Maman marmonne des menaces en italien. Aaaaaaaaaaah, l'ambiance des vacances en famille….

* * *

><p>Maman ne se démonte pas et revient à la charge le soir même.<p>

« Et toi Evelyn, tu n'as pas de petit ami ? demande-t-elle d'une voix suave. »

Eve tressaille et lève la tête de son plat de courgettes vapeur.

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas plutôt à Grace ? elle tente. »

« Grace ? Mais Grace n'est pas intéressée par les garçons, fait Maman avec un mouvement de la main. »

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne si c'est ce que tu sous-entend, fait Grace d'un ton ennuyé. »

« Mais non Gracie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'amende Maman. C'est juste que aucun garçon sain d'esprit n'a envie de sortir avec une personne qui tripote des microbes. »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, marmonne Grace. »

Maman la fixe dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement Grace ? demande-t-elle. Tu as un petit ami ? enchaîne-t-elle, surexcitée. »

« Oui, répond Grace lentement. »

Gros blanc. On est tous trop occupé à dévisager Grace, qui, très tranquillement, continue à manger ses courgettes, pour réagir de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, s'enthousiasme Maman. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? On l'aurait invité pour Noël ! »

« Il ne fête pas Noël. »

« Comment ça, il ne fête pas Noël ? demande ma mère, déboussolée. »

« Il est juif. »

Maman manque de faire une syncope.

« Juif ? murmure-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur. Mais… mais… mais il n'est pas chrétien alors ? »

« Oui Maman, c'est un peu ce que « juif » sous-entend, fait Grace, sarcastique. »

Gros blanc. On se tourne tous vers Maman pour voir comment elle va le prendre.

« J'ai besoin de m'allonger, chuchote Maman d'une voix faible en se levant de table. »

« Grace, je crois que tu es devenue ma sœur préférée, annonce James une fois que la porte de la chambre parentale s'est refermée. »

Elle lui dédie un mince sourire.

« Quelqu'un prendra un dessert ? demande Papa pour dérider l'ambiance. »

* * *

><p>Maman, une fois remise du choc provoqué par l'annonce de Grace, tente à tout prix de la faire changer d'avis.<p>

« Mais enfin, Gracie, ces gens-là, ils ne sont pas comme nous ! elle argumente. Ils ne mangent pas de porc ! »

« Je suis végétarienne, lui rappelle Grace. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! »

« Maman, ça fait des années que tu me tannes pour que je me trouve quelqu'un, tu devrais te réjouir ! »

James a fait cuire du pop-corn, et on s'est affalé sur le canapé pour suivre le soap-opéra qui a lieu en live, juste devant nous. C'est vraiment marrant, Grace se balade dans la maison, et Maman la suit pour essayer de la convaincre.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point tu crois que je suis responsable de l'attitude de Grace en ce moment ? je demande à James. »

Il réfléchit en observant notre petite sœur et lâche.

« Neuf et demi. »

« Génial. Au moins une sœur dont je n'aurais pas raté l'éducation, je m'enthousiasme. »

* * *

><p>Le 31 arrive bien trop vite. Ellie vient me chercher en voiture pour m'emmener chez Ari.<p>

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en désignant un paquet sur la banquette arrière. »

« C'est quoi ? je demande en l'attrapant. »

« Ouvre, elle insiste en doublant un camion sur l'autoroute. »

Je déchire le papier doré.

« Une boîte ? Vraiment, il ne fallait pas ! »

« Haha, très drôle, elle répond. »

J'ouvre la boîte en carton et trouve…

« Tu te fous de moi. »

« Nope. »

« Tu m'as achetée la robe ? »

« Yep. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? »

« Parce qu'elle t'allait bien, que j'ai les moyens et pas toi et que je meurs d'envie de voir la tête de mon cousin quand il te verra ce soir. »

« Il vient ? je m'exclame. »

« Bien sûr qu'il vient. On fait le Nouvel An chez Andrew depuis que j'ai 10 ans. C'est une tradition, et si tu ne viens pas tu t'exposes au courroux d'Andrew. Et crois-en mon expérience, tu ne veux pas t'exposer au courroux de Andrew. »

« Oh oh, j'hume le scandale scabreux. Raconte, j'exige. »

« J'ai essayé de le caser avec une fille de sa classe qui était folle de lui et il n'a pas exactement apprécié. Mais c'est elle qui est venue me demander de l'aide, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Physiquement, ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était pas la fille la plus intelligente de la Terre, mais elle était gentille ! »

« Je te préviens, si tu essayes de faire la même chose pour moi, je te tue. »

« Non mais toi j'ai pas besoin, tu _as_ une vie, sinon sentimentale, du moins sexuelle. Et puis franchement, j'avais 14 ans, on ne peut pas vraiment m'en tenir rigueur toute ma vie ! »

« Il y largement prescription, je la rassure. En même temps, si on devait tenir compte de tous les trucs stupides qu'on fait à 14 ans, on serait pas arrivé. Regarde, moi par exemple, j'ai été virée de l'équipe de tennis parce que j'ai balancé ma raquette sur l'arbitre. »

« Tu _quoi_ ? »

« Hé, l'arbitre en question avait 15 ans et matait ouvertement mon adversaire. Il faut dire que cette connasse de Sylvia Jones avait des seins énormes et qu'elle en jouait. Il arrêtait pas de me refuser des balles juste alors j'ai craqué et j'ai balancé ma raquette. Qui a malencontreusement atterri sur lui. Mais c'était pas du tout prévu. N'empêche que personne n'a voulu me croire et qu'ils m'ont exclue. M'en fous, ils n'ont plus jamais gagné un seul tournoi scolaire après ça. »

« Tu es complètement tarée, fait remarquer Ellie en se garant. »

On sort de la voiture. Un gus en livrée se précipite vers nous.

« Miss Campbell et Taylor ? »

Je le regarde bizarrement. Ellie acquiesce et lui tend les clés de sa voiture. Il s'en empare et se met au volant. Je le suis du regard, effarée.

« C'était quoi ça ? je chuchote furieusement à Ellie. »

« Le voiturier ma chérie. »

« On a changé de dimension sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ou quoi ? je m'affole. »

« Bienvenue dans l'Upper East Side, dit-elle en souriant avant de me prendre le bras et de me conduire vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, où un autre gus en livrée nous ouvre la porte. »

* * *

><p>La sœur d'Ari habite un étage entier. Genre, un <em>étage<em>. Avec un ascenseur privé. Je dévore l'appartement des yeux alors que Ellie me traîne vers la partie de l'étage occupée par Ari.

« Jack et Cassie sont à Aspen, annonce Ari en nous voyant arriver. Nathalie nous envoie sa coiffeuse. »

Ok, sérieusement, qui sont tous ces gens ? Et quel genre de femme peut parler de _sa_ coiffeuse ?

« On doit y être pour quelle heure ? Ari demande. »

« Andrew a dit 18 heures, donc 20 heures, répond Ellie. Ce qui nous laisse approximativement 6 heures pour nous préparer. On est large, conclut-elle. On commence par qui ? »

Je n'aime vraiment pas le regard qu'elle vient de me lancer.

**Quatre heures plus tard.**

« J'ai faim, j'annonce à la cantonade. »

Et surtout, je m'ennuie. Ellie a insisté pour qu'on s'occupe de moi en premier, donc ça fait deux heures que je suis coiffée et maquillée. Et il y a une limite au temps qu'on peut passer à jouer à Angry Birds.

« La cuisinière a dû laisser à manger dans la cuisine, répond Ari, qui est entre les mains de la coiffeuse de Nathalie en ce moment même. »

« Si je ne suis pas revenue dans une heure, envoyez les secours, je dis avant de me lancer à la recherche de la cuisine. »

Ok, cette baraque est immense je réalise en ouvrant une vingtième porte – qui ne révèle toujours pas la cuisine. Je finis par dénicher la cuisine après une recherche d'un bon quart d'heure. Effectivement, il y a une assiette de cookies bien en évidence, protégée par du papier film. J'ouvre le frigo pour chercher une bouteille de lait. Je prends quelques verres avant de repartir d'où je viens. Au moment où je reviens dans la chambre d'Ari, Ellie regarde sa montre.

« 25 minutes, annonce-t-elle. Pas mal. »

Je lui tire la langue et mords dans un cookie.

* * *

><p>« Tadaaaaaa, fait Ellie, toute fière, en me montrant notre reflet dans un miroir. »<p>

Je hausse les épaules. Oui, bon, objectivement, je ne suis pas mal. La robe bustier me fait des seins énormes, et les chaussures me font paraître plus grande. C'est moi en un petit mieux, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Par contre, ce qui est vraiment drôle, c'est que mes cheveux sont lissés du coup, à chaque fois que je bouge la tête, ils suivent mon mouvement. On dirait une pub pour shampoing.

« La voiture nous attend en bas, nous prévient Ari, sublime dans une robe verte, ses cheveux relevés en chignon lâche. »

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un portier nous ouvre carrément la porte de la voiture et nous tend la main pour nous aider à en sortir. C'est à se demander si les filles de l'Upper East Side savent faire quoi que ce soit seules. Je sors donc de la voiture avec l'aide de ce charmant monsieur, que je remercie d'un sourire. Ellie se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée.

Seigneur. Cette maison est encore plus grande que l'appartement où vit Ari. Et elle, par contre, est remplie à craquer de gens. Un serveur nous propose des coupes de champagne, que j'accepte volontiers. Trouver Andrew dans cette masse nous prend une bonne demi-heure. J'ai croisé foule de gens inconnus. Ari et Ellie sourient et font la bise à des tas de gens, mais Ari coupe court aux débuts de conversation.

« Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait là déjà ? je marmonne alors que Ellie est enlacée par un gars quelconque. »

« Ellie nous a forcées, répond Ari. »

Pas faux.

« Andrew ! lance finalement Ellie en le repérant. »

Elle se dégage de l'étreinte de gus quelconque pour se diriger vers lui. Andrew l'accueille avec un grand sourire et un baiser sur la joue.

« Ariadne, Elizabeth, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, nous assure-t-il. Jack et Cassie ne sont pas là ? il s'enquiert auprès d'Ari. »

« Non, ils sont partis à Aspen en catastrophe. Jack a préféré éviter les réunions de famille cette année. »

« Et on le comprend, commente Andrew. »

« Andy, tu n'as pas vu Charlie ? demande une voix anxieuse que je connais bien. »

On se retourne en bloc pour voir Conor d'Arcy émerger de la foule, superbe en smoking. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont toujours les mecs les plus imbuvables qui sont les plus beaux ? Je m'interroge. Il nous voit et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

« Elizabeth ? »

« Lizzy, je corrige automatiquement. »

« Tu es… superbe, fait-il, perturbé. »

« Ta surprise me fait chaud au cœur Conor, je plaisante. Chuck est là aussi ? »

Il opine du chef avant de s'assombrir.

« En fait, c'est mieux s'il ne te voit pas. »

« Sympa, commente Ellie. »

« Voir Elizabeth – _Lizzy_ je corrige – lui rappellera Juliet et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? je m'enquiers. »

« Elle a rompu. »

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. En même temps, avec Jules qui partait à Londres, ça lui pendait au nez de se faire larguer.

« Et il noie son chagrin dans l'alcool, complète d'Arcy. Donc je dois le retrouver, et vite. Charlie ne tient pas l'alcool, il ne devrait pas tarder à faire des confidences à tout le monde. »

« Et bien sus à Chuck alors, je conclus en attrapant le bras de Ellie. Tu connais la maison, où est-ce qu'un Chuck au cœur brisé peut s'être réfugié ? »

* * *

><p>Au final, on abandonne la chasse au Chuck pour aller danser. Ellie me présente plein de gens dont j'oublie aussitôt le nom et l'occupation. On croise SuperGarce – je me disais aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue mon arriviste préférée – qu'on prend soin d'éviter. On boit des litres et des litres de champagne tout en inventant des chorés stupides. Vers minuit moins le quart, ne me sentant pas d'embrasser un inconnu bourré, je prétexte une pause pipi pour m'échapper. Une partie de la maison est plongée dans le noir. Je savoure le silence, le calme de ce moment comme il se doit. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur l'escalier. Je le monte en me tenant à la rampe. Ellie avait mentionné un balcon au premier. Après avoir ouvert quelques portes, je trouve finalement la chambre à balcon. J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre et me glisse dehors. Je m'accoude à la balustrade et lève la tête pour contempler les étoiles.<p>

« Besoin de calme ? »

Je me retourne. Conor d'Arcy est assis sur un petit banc en pierre, les cheveux en bataille, le nœud pap défait, et sa chemise est ouverte sur quelques boutons. Je sais pas vous, mais là tout hurle qu'il sort du lit. Du lit de qui, telle est la question. Il me tend une bouteille de champagne. Je quitte la balustrade pour m'assoir à côté de lui et bois directement au goulot.

« Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de choper la mono en embrassant un inconnu. »

« Mono ? il fait en écho. »

« Nucléose, je complète. Et toi, tu essayes d'échapper à Candice ? »

Il me gratifie d'un mince sourire.

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et puis la vue est bien plus belle d'ici pour voir le feu d'artifice. »

Je me cale confortablement sur le banc. Il lève la tête pour regarder le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande en le voyant se tordre le cou. »

« je cherche l'étoile du berger, répond-il sérieusement. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Comme ça. Ah, la voilà, fait-il, satisfait. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante de tout le système solaire, m'explique-t-il d'un ton docte. »

« Hinhin. Tu te rends compte que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va Chuck ? je demande pour changer de sujet. »

« Mal. Il ne s'y attendait pas. »

« Jules partait à Londres, je souligne. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. »

« Les relations longues distances, ça marche ! »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Pas après même pas six mois passés ensemble. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi cynique ? s'emporte-t-il. »

« Je suis réaliste, nuance. Et puis il vaut mieux que ça se termine maintenant plutôt quand dans deux mois parce que l'un d'entre eux aura rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Évidemment, je soupire. De toute façon, on n'est jamais d'accord sur rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. »

« On est au moins d'accord sur notre religion, souligne-t-il. »

Je réfléchis trois secondes avant de concéder qu'effectivement, on était tous les deux catholiques.

« Et puis au fond, on s'aime bien, ajoute-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. »

Pardon ? Je le regarde, hébétée.

« Comment ça, on _s'aime bien_ ? Conor, on ne peut pas rester trois secondes dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge ! »

« Je mettais ça sur le compte de la tension sexuelle, avoue-t-il. »

Oh Seigneur, Jésus Marie Joseph et tous les Saints du Paradis.

« Tu m'aimes bien ? je fais d'un ton presque accusateur. »

« C'est assez évident non ? persifle-t-il. »

« Pas vraiment non, je réponds. »

« Elizabeth, je suis venu à ton anniversaire alors que je te connaissais depuis moins d'un mois… »

Oui, enfin Jules a invité Chuck et comme vous êtes siamois, on n'a pas l'un sans l'autre je pense, trop ahurie pour l'interrompre autrement qu'en pensée.

« … je t'ai sauvée d'un espèce de porc lubrique et je t'ai raccompagnée à Halloween, je t'ai même prêté ma veste, j'ai accompagné Charlie presque à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Juliet, je t'ai défendue contre Candice, on a passé le week-end de Thanksgiving ensemble, je t'ai même aidée à faire la cuisine, je me suis intéressé à toi, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur ta vie, j'ai rencontré ta famille, tes amis, je t'ai parlé à chaque fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Si _ça_ ce ne sont pas des indices ! »

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ! je proteste. »

« Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? répète-t-il, incrédule. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Que je refasse la chorégraphie de Center Stage en chantant « The way you make me feel ? ». »

Je le dévisage, encore plus ahurie.

« C'est un film, ajoute-t-il en rougissant un peu. »

« Je sais ce qu'est Center Stage, je suis plus étonnée que _toi_ tu le saches. »

« Ma sœur m'a obligé à le voir pendant les vacances, fait-il, agacé. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le problème ! »

« C'est quoi le problème ? je demande, presque aussi agacée que lui. »

« Le problème, c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! s'écrie-t-il. Et c'est très énervant quand je dois rédiger trois mille mots sur une affaire de crime pédophile ! Ou quand on me parle et que tu rentres dans une pièce, j'oublie jusqu'à l'existence de mon interlocuteur ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Je laisse passer un blanc, histoire qu'il se calme un peu – il a vraiment l'air en pétard, c'est assez flippant.

« Je dirais que tu as craqué sur moi. C'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Sors avec d'autres filles, ça te passera, j'ajoute. »

Il se retourne vers moi, furieux.

« Je ne veux pas sortir avec d'autres filles, je veux sortir avec toi ! s'exclame-t-il. »

Vous savez ce qui est marrant ? La fureur fait encore plus ressortir ses yeux.

« Ecoute, je suis très flattée, je commence prudemment. »

Et c'est vrai, quelque part je le suis. Très, très au fond. Enfin, je le serai quand j'aurais désamorcé cette situation bizarre et contre nature.

« Mais regardons la réalité en face, on serait en compétition pour le couple le plus mal assorti de la Terre, quelque part entre Marylin Monroe et Arthur Miller, et Hugh Jackman et sa femme. Et puis la vie de couple tout ça, les sorties en amoureux, les restos, les cinés, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

« Et c'est quoi, ton 'truc' ? me demande-t-il. »

« Justement, je n'en ai pas. Je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse. Ça va à Jules, mais certainement pas à moi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? il insiste. »

« Parce que je l'ai fait une fois et que vu ce que ça a donné, je ne suis pas prête à recommencer l'expérience, je réplique un peu sèchement. »

Ça a l'air de le calmer un peu. Il hoche lentement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Il y a des connards partout. »

Le compte à rebours commence. Conor me regarde et me tend la main. Sans trop réfléchir, je le prend. Il m'aide à me lever et me mène jusqu'à la balustrade.

« 4… 3…. 2…. 1… 0 ! Bonne année ! hurlent les débiles sous nos pieds. »

Les feux d'artifice commencent à retentir dans le ciel.

« Bonne année, souffle Conor en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

« Bonne année, je réponds, hypnotisée par le bleu de ses yeux. »

Non mais sérieusement, je n'avais jamais rencontré un seul mec avec des yeux pareils. Conor se penche vers moi, tout doucement, et presque instinctivement, je ferme les yeux.

Et on peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Conor d'Arcy, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien !

**1er janvier. Journée internationale du débrief post-Nouvel An.**

Avec Jules à Londres, il ne me reste plus qu'une option : Ashley. Je l'appelle dès que je suis rentrée à la maison – bénies soient Ellie et sa manie de planifier ma vie. Sa voiture nous attendait ce matin devant chez Andrew – et quand je dis matin, je veux dire sept heures. Ellie se concentre sur la route, ce qui m'épargne le flot de questions auquel je m'attendais. Je rentre chez moi vers huit heures et décroche immédiatement le téléphone fixe. Je compose fébrilement le numéro d'Ashley.

« Allô ? »

« J'ai fait une connerie. »

Ash se met à rire.

« J'attendais ce coup de fil avec impatience, fait-elle. Tu sais que ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît, et quasiment dix ans que tous les 1er janvier, tu me téléphones pour faire ton mea culpa ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois ? »

« J'ai couché avec Conor d'Arcy. »

Ash reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Ok, finit-elle par dire. C'est qui ? Je suis censée le connaître ? »

« Oui et non. Je t'en ai parlé, c'est le cousin de la nouvelle voisine. »

« Le connard super sexy ? »

« Voilà. »

« Et alors ? C'est un bon coup ? »

Je me cogne la tête contre le mur et soupire.

« Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi j'appelais Jules pour mes mea culpa. Parce que _elle_ elle m'engueulait. »

« Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu t'es tapée un connard sexy le soir du Nouvel An, c'est méga cliché, mais bon, t'as toujours eu un petit côté tragédienne. C'est ton héritage italien. Maintenant, si tu veux que Jules te tue, libre à toi de l'appeler et de tout lui raconter. Mais quelque part, je sens qu'elle ne va pas vraiment bien prendre le fait que tu aies couché avec le meilleur ami de son ex. Quoique, avec Jules on ne sait jamais. »

Non, même Jules ne me pardonnerait jamais ce coup-là. On discute encore quelques instants avant de raccrocher. Je suis en train de monter les escaliers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Eve entre, telle un zombie. Son maquillage a coulé, elle a ses chaussures à la main, et ses cheveux ont l'air d'avoir subi une explosion atomique.

« Eve ? je m'inquiète. Tout va bien ? »

« Café, répond-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Ça, c'est ma petite sœur.

**1er janvier, plus tard dans la journée. **

« Au fait t'étais où pendant toute la soirée ? Je t'ai perdue à un moment et je ne t'ai pas revue avant qu'on ne prenne la voiture. »

Ellie est passée prendre un café, et, accessoirement, cacher sa gueule de bois à son père. Je m'en serais bien passée.

« Oh, tu sais, je suis montée pour voir le feu d'artifice sur le balcon, et puis après je me suis couchée. »

Ce qui, techniquement, est _vrai_.

« Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? je demande pour changer de sujet. »

Elle embraye sur la partie de la soirée que j'ai manqué, sur SuperGarce, qu'elle a enfin rencontré – et détesté, je me sens moins seule – sur Chuck qu'on a fini par retrouver dans une chambre, sur Andrew, sur Ariadne qui a refusé d'embrasser qui qui ce soit sous le gui, et pourtant ce n'est pas les gars qui manquaient. Elle conclut en disant que c'était une très bonne soirée, mais que, bon, elle regrettait quand même un peu de ne pas avoir vu un peu plus son cousin, qui s'est escrimé à chercher Charlie pendant toute le soirée.

J'ai vraiment dû faire tout mon possible pour garder un air impassible.

**Encore plus tard dans la journée.**

« Lizzy, ton portable ! hurle Lindsey depuis le premier étage. »

Tranquillement affalée sur le canapé, je comate devant la télé – non, sérieusement, ces émissions de relooking, c'est étrangement addictif. Je soupire, me lève et gravit les escaliers lentement. Je passe devant la chambre de James.

« Evelyn, tu ne te rends pas compte ! »

« Oh fous-moi un peu la paix James ! s'écrie ma petite sœur. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mentionné une ou deux fois qu'effectivement, Edward Cullen représentait une sorte d'idéal masculin que je vais me marier à 18 ans et faire un gamin dans la foulée ! »

« C'est un connard manipulateur et égocentrique. »

« Et fictif ! De toute façon, des connards égocentriques et manipulateurs, il n'y a que ça dans la littérature ! »

« Tu exagères ! »

« Tu préfèrerais que je fantasme sur Mr Rochester ? Parce que lui, c'est peut-être pas un vampire, mais sa barge de femme se balade dans le grenier alors excuse-moi, mais c'est pas exactement un modèle de vertu non plus ! »

Je me marre discrètement et continue mon chemin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont mes sœurs en ce moment, mais en tout cas c'est très distrayant.

Lindsey me regarde d'un air ennuyé rentrer dans ma/sa/notre chambre et prendre mon portable.

« Ferme la porte en partant, me demande-t-elle. »

« Ferme-la toi-même, je réplique avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Un numéro inconnu m'a appelé. Bah, si c'est important, ils rappelleront. On sonne à la porte.

« Quelqu'un va ouvrir ! je hurle. »

Pas de réponse. Etonnant. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Papa est dans son bureau, Maman au téléphone avec sa cousine qui vit à Chicago, Grace quelque part en train d'étudier, Eve et James ont une discussion enflammée sur les modèles masculins dans la littérature, et Lindsey écoute du Justin Bieber à fond dans sa/ma/notre chambre. Je soupire avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller ouvrir.

Oh Seigneur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je m'exclame en fermant la porte derrière moi. »

Conor se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Il ne s'est pas rasé, ses cheveux sont en bataille.

« J'avais besoin de te parler, répond-il. »

« Absolument pas ! je réplique, indignée. »

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'oblige à avancer – loin, très loin de chez moi. Je le traîne dans Deer Park.

« Elizabeth… commence-t-il. »

« Non ! je proteste, folle de rage. Tu n'as pas le droit de te pointer chez moi comme ça ! Mes parents étaient là, merde ! »

« Quoi, tu as honte de moi ? réplique-t-il, tout aussi furieux. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir Conor ! »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Comme une conne, je suis sortie sans manteau, et, évidemment, il a recommencé à neiger.

« On a couché ensemble Conor, c'est tout. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'invites au resto après, ni à ce que tu me demandes mon numéro de portable pour me rappeler… »

« J'ai déjà ton numéro de portable, fait-il remarquer, les mains dans les poches. »

« Comment… »

Je m'arrête.

« Attends, c'était toi qui vient de m'appeler ? je m'indigne. Laisse tomber, j'ajoute alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. Laisse _tout_ tomber, ok ? Crois-moi, je ne suis vraiment pas le genre de fille qu'il te faut. »

« Elizabeth, je ne suis pas venu te demander de m'épouser non plus, il m'interrompt. Mais tu es partie tôt ce matin, alors je voulais m'assurer que tu ne m'en voulais pas, et que tu allais bien. »

« Que je ne t'en voulais pas ? je répète, incrédule. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? je m'alarme. »

« Je suis parti avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

C'est une blague, hein ? Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il commence à se justifier.

« Je ne fais pas ça habituellement, mais je devais aller voir si Charlie allait mieux, et … »

« Conor, très franchement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas là je le coupe. »

« … et là je suis quand même un peu vexé, termine-t-il. »

« Ecoute, vraiment, arrête de te prendre la tête, ok ? je fais, lassée, et frigorifiée. C'est bon, tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas, peu importe, d'accord ? Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Il me regarde, et soupire.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Ellie m'attend. On se verra à Harvard. »

NB : mettre sur pied un plan pour éviter d'Arcy autant que faire se peut à Harvard. Ce qui, considérant que Jules et Chuck ne sont plus ensemble, ne devrait pas être trop dur à faire.

* * *

><p>Le mois de Janvier passe en un tourbillon de jours tout aussi peu marquants les uns que les autres. Entre mon job à l'hôpital, qui me bouffait mes journées, mes sœurs en crise et Ellie qui s'acharnait à essayer de me faire sortir le soir alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'est d'aller me coucher et de dormir pendant douze heures d'affilée, je n'ai pas une seule seconde à moi. Ce qui est peut-être préférable, étant donné que Daisy, Ash et Jules n'ont pas non plus une seconde à m'accorder. Daisy est trop occupée à roucouler avec John, Ash a un semestre à rattraper si elle veut être diplômée à la fin de l'année, et Jules découvre le merveilleux monde de Britland. Et le décalage horaire qui va avec. Nos contacts se résument à quelques emails rapides pour s'enquérir de l'autre. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avons le temps de se poser et de raconter sa vie.<p>

Le retour à Harvard le 19 est un soulagement. Plus de famille sur le dos. En revanche, plus de Jules avec qui partager ma chambre. Personne ne l'avait remplacée, ce dont je remercie le Ciel – enfin plutôt le Bureau du logement, qui ne semble pas avoir enregistré la vacance de la place de Jules. Voir débarquer une princesse de l'Upper East Side, ou pire, de la Côte Ouest, dans ma chambre était juste au-dessus de mes forces.

Bien sûr, revenir à Harvard signifie aussi que la fin de l'année était proche, et avec elle non seulement la fin du premier cycle de mes études, mais aussi le choix de ma future école de médecine, le MCAT, que j'allais passer en Mars. La pression était d'autant plus intense que le taux d'admission en école de médecine était de moins de 50 pour cent. J'allais devoir travailler d'arrache-pied.


	6. Février

Hé, un nouveau chapitre! Et celui-là a mis un tout petit peu plus de deux mois à arriver! Je suis hyper fière!

Merciiiiiiiii aux gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et surtout à celles que je n'ai pas pu remercier par PM parce qu'elles n'ont pas de compte fanfiction. J'ai rectifié une bonne centaine d'erreurs dans les précédents chapitres, dont tout le Lea/Ellie, que j'ai simplifié en juste Ellie parce que je suis juste trop distraite pour jongler avec deux surnoms pour la même personne.

Bonne lecture!

(Et le mois prochain, on rencontre Georgiana, so stick around!)

* * *

><p>Février. Où, non, vraiment, c'est le bordel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>22 Janvier. Chez Ellie.<strong>

Ellie a emménagé dans une petite maison à Allston, tout près du campus. Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle quand j'ai suggéré qu'elle aille à l'école à pied.

« Mais ma chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Dieu a inventé les voitures ? s'est-elle exclamé. »

« Tu vas prendre ta voiture pour faire _trois_ kilomètres ? »

« Arrête de me regarder comme si je t'avais annoncé que je sacrifiais des chiots lors d'un rituel sataniste, elle soupire. Tu te déplaces comment toi ? »

« A vélo ! »

« Même quand il pleut ? elle s'écrie, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. »

Je soupire.

« Laisse tomber. Comment va ton père ? »

« Bien. Ma sœur lui a laissé mes neveux pour deux semaines, ils partent en deuxième lune de miel. »

« Et Andrew ? »

Son visage se referme instantanément.

« Bien, fait-elle sèchement. »

Elle disparaît dans la cuisine pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Ce qui me laisse largement le temps d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent : elle s'est engueulé avec Andrew. Elle revient avec une théière et deux tasses.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Andrew ? je demande alors qu'elle nous verse une tasse de Earl Grey – Ellie a décrété qu'elle arrêtait le café et ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis. »

« Rien, rétorque-t-elle froidement. Tu veux du sucre ? »

Je hoche la tête. Elle prend une pince à sucre et farfouille dans le sucrier. J'attends encore quelques secondes avant de repartir à l'attaque.

« Nan, sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

« A vrai dire non, c'est lui qui m'a engueulée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a décrété que j'étais une petite princesse pourrie gâtée égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à moi. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, fait-elle après réflexion, et je ne l'aurais pas mal pris si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, du genre je lui fais une scène parce qu'il refuse de m'acheter une paire de boucle d'oreilles. Mais là ça sortait de nulle part alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre et je suis partie. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je tourne le dos 5 minutes, le monde entier part en live ?

**Plus tard.**

« Téléphone ! hurle Brittany depuis la salle commune. »

Je soupire et me lève pour aller répondre. On parie que c'est encore ma mère ?

Perdu. C'est Ned.

« Comment est-ce que tu as le numéro de la ligne fixe ? je demande, perplexe. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Liz, répond-il joyeusement. »

« Comment tu vas ? je demande. »

« Bien. Ma sœur me tanne depuis des jours, alors je suis chargé de te demander quelle couleur tu porteras au mariage pour qu'elle puisse faire son plan de table. »

Mariage ? Quel ma… Oh, merde. Je me frappe le front du plat de la main.

« Est-ce que tu viens de t'autofrapper ? demande Ned, très clairement amusé. Oui, c'est bientôt. Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas acheté ta robe ? »

« Je suis désolée, je soupire. J'ai eu un mois de folie. J'avais complètement zappé. »

« T'inquiètes, je le prends pas mal. Kate par contre, j'en suis pas aussi sûr, me taquine-t-il. »

On discute encore un peu avant de raccrocher. Bordel. J'allais encore devoir acheter une robe.

**Le jour même.**

« J'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui me proposes d'aller faire du shopping ! lance Ellie, surexcitée. Ooooooooh, tu as vu celle-là ? demande-t-elle en se ruant vers une robe violette. »

Jésus, Marie, Joseph, ayez pitié de moi. Faites qu'on trouve cette fichue robe vite fait que je puisse retourner bosser.

« Ellie, sois raisonnable, s'il te plaît. Il me faut une robe pour un mariage, pas pour une soirée 70's. »

« Je suis sûre que le violet te va très bien. »

« Et je suis à peu près sûre du contraire. Est-ce qu'on peut en finir rapidement ? J'ai quinze pages à rendre sur l'étude de la fécondation des drosophiles. »

Ellie repose la robe et se retourne vers moi.

« Et tu oses me dire que tu trouves ça plus intéressant que de faire du shopping ? »

« Faire du shopping ne me fera pas rentrer en médecine. »

« On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais éblouir le responsable des admissions grâce à la robe fabuleuse qu'on va dégotter. »

« Ou alors je pourrais l'éblouir grâce à l'éblouissante note que j'aurais eu grâce à mes drosophiles. »

« Rabat-joie. »

« File-moi cette robe et qu'on en finisse. »

Mais bien sûr, Ellie étant Ellie, on ne ressort pas du magasin avant deux bonnes heures. J'ai finalement réussi à trouver une robe vert d'eau pas trop mal, et surtout pas trop chère. Ellie m'a donné sa bénédiction. J'envoie un sms à Ned pour le prévenir de prévenir sa sœur.

Sérieusement, s'il faut faire un plan de table en fonction de la couleur des robes des invitées, je ne me marierai vraiment jamais.

**Mercredi 9 février. Quelque part sur le campus.**

Je marche vite, le nez plongé dans un pavé de sémio. Daisy a promis de me garder une place à côté d'elle à la BU pour réviser le MCAT. Aussi, quand une silhouette surgit dans ma vision périphérique, je fais machinalement un écart pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans.

« Lizzy ? »

Agacée, je lève la tête, prête à engueuler le crétin qui a osé m'interrompre. Oh. Charles Van Pelt, l'air contrit, se tient devant moi, une main dans les cheveux. Je lui fais un mince sourire.

« Salut Chuck. T'as une gueule de mort-vivant, je constate. »

Il esquisse un sourire.

« Ouais. Le mois de Janvier a été plutôt horrible. Mon père et Holly – la mère de Candice – ont décidé de divorcer, et Conor est constamment sur mon dos. Je crois qu'il a peur que je fasse un truc stupide, genre me suicider. Ou téléphoner à Juliet alors que je suis bourré. »

Ah. On en arrive au véritable sujet. Je hoche la tête, attendant qu'il me pose la question.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demande-t-il, nerveusement, en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour la deuxième fois en trois minutes. »

« Bien, je réponds succinctement. »

« Lizzy… il soupire. Je vais pas la harceler de mails ou de coups de fil, je veux juste savoir comment elle va, si elle se plaît à Londres. »

« Non, tu veux savoir si elle est aussi mal que toi, je corrige. Chuck, je t'aime bien, vraiment, mais ne fais pas ça. Ça sert à rien de ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« On dirait Conor quand tu dis ça, commente-t-il, maussade, en baissant la tête. »

« Pour une fois, il a raison, je dis, gentiment, parce que Chuck me fait de la peine. Laisse tomber ok ? Inutile de te prendre le chou, surtout quand Jules est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. »

Il hoche la tête. Je le réconforte encore quelques minutes, avant de me diriger vers la BU, où j'envoie aussitôt un mail à Jules pour savoir comment elle va. Puis, je me plonge dans les annales de MCAT.

**14 février. Jour de la St-Valentin. 7 heures du matin.**

« Lève-toi mon petit rayon de soleil ! chantonne Ellie en tirant mes couvertures. »

Je grogne et lui file un coup de pied. Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'elle serait de cette humeur là aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais invité Ellie pour une soirée régressive (et par régressive, comprendre qu'on s'est bourré de bonbons en regardant des mauvais films pour adolescents des années 90, genre The Prince and Me.). On s'est endormie vers 4 heures du mat sur le canapé.

« J'ai fait du café, ajoute Ellie, traîtreusement. Bien noir. Sans sucre. Sans lait – de toute façon il y en avait plus dans le frigo. »

« Les deux folles sont au régime sans laitages, je dis en bâillant. »

« Allez, lève-toi, on a une journée chargée devant nous ! elle s'excite. »

Chargée ? Comment ça, chargée ? On n'a rien de prévu, que je sache. Je me lève, lentement, et me dirige à pas également lents vers la salle commune. Ellie a un mug de café à la main et me souris.

« Tiens, fait-elle. »

Je tends la main vers mon fix de caféine, mais elle ne me le donne pas.

« Ellie ? je la regarde, perplexe. »

« Je te fais du chantage au café, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Ta dose contre une promesse. »

« Non. »

« Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! proteste-t-elle. »

« Justement ! »

« Si tu as l'espoir de te refaire une tasse, je te préviens, il n'y a plus de café, fait-elle alors que je me dirige vers la cafetière. »

Je grommelle des insultes en italien. Puis me tourne vers elle.

« Je te déteste. Rien que pour ça, j'espère que tu vas rôtir en enfer, je déclare. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Promets-moi que tu ne râleras pas trop ce soir. »

« Promis ! je m'exclame, exaspérée. »

Elle me tend le café. Enfin !

« On fait quoi ce soir ? je demande, après avoir englouti ma dose de café. »

« On fête la St Valentin ! »

_Santa Madre di Dio_ je psalmodie dans ma tête. Tout mais pas ça.

**Plus tard dans la journée.**

Mon plan pour échapper à la Saint Valentin a échoué misérablement avant même d'être mis en œuvre. Considérant que ledit plan reposait entièrement sur la bonne volonté de Daisy, ce n'est peut-être pas si surprenant. Je comptais sur elle pour m'offrir une échappatoire, sauf qu'elle m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en m'annonçant que John et elle sortaient ce soir dans un petit resto italien romantique.

« Et toi, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? elle me demande, l'air rêveur. »

En ce moment précis, quelque part très très au fond de moi, même si je suis contente qu'elle soit heureuse et tout, j'aurais préféré que Daisy soit célibataire.

**Dans la salle commune, alors que Ellie arrive dans 5 minutes et que je ne suis absolument pas prête.**

Mon portable sonne alors que je sors de la douche.

« Allô ? »

« Lizzy, tu ne croiras jamais ce que … commence Eve, surexcitée. »

« Eve, j'ai vraiment pas le temps là, je la coupe. Rappelle-moi demain, ok ? »

« NON ! C'est tellement incroyable, ça s'est passé sous mes yeux et j'ai déjà du mal à y croire, il faut que je le raconte à quelqu'un pour le rendre réel et tu es à peu près la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne fasse rien ce soir. »

Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

« Tu te souviens de Luke ? elle reprend. »

« Luke ? Le petit Luke ? Lucas Johnson ? Le fils de Susan ? je demande pour confirmer. »

« En personne. Maman t'avait dit qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée ? »

« Euh… oui, je crois, mais… »

« Et tu sais qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour Lindsey ? me coupe-t-elle. Tu te rappelles, quand… »

« Abrège Eve, je l'interromps à mon tour. »

« Ils sortent ensemble ! explose-t-elle. »

Attends, quoi ?

« Attends, _quoi_ ? Lindsey. Lindsey, notre Lindsey, et Luke Johnson, le petit Luke, qui vit encore chez sa mère, le mec fiable et gentil et mignon et pas du tout du genre de Lindsey, sortent ensemble ? »

Jésus Marie Joseph. Je m'assois sur une chaise.

« Je te jure, poursuit Eve. Il est venu la chercher à la maison, a offert un bouquet à Maman, et un autre à Lindsey, a insisté pour saluer Papa – ses mots à lui hein – et tu aurais dû la voir, elle … »

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle portait sa robe rouge, je fais, alarmée. »

Cette robe rouge est une horreur terriblement courte et décolletée, qui laisse tellement peu de choses à l'imagination qu'elle ferait rougir même les prostituées de Washington Heights.

« Non. Une robe bleue piquée chez toi je crois. Très sage. Sérieusement, Lizzy, je sais pas si elle a chopé un virus ou quoi, mais Lindsey était en train de rougir. De rougir ! Parce que Luke lui a offert des fleurs ! Et qu'il l'a complimentée sur sa tenue ! J'avais l'impression d'être passée dans la Quatrième Dimension ! T'aurais vu la tête de Papa, il en est tombé sur le cul ! »

« Eve ! »

« T'as pas le monopole de la grossièreté, réplique-t-elle. Enfin, bref, ma sœur jumelle s'est transformée en Belle du Sud. Une vraie Mélanie Wilkes, ajoute-t-elle avant de raccrocher parce que ses copines arrivent pour une soirée Robert Pattinson. »

Je reste affalée sur la chaise à contempler mon portable, pas trop sûre de ce que je dois faire ensuite. Lindsey qui sort avec un mec gentil – et un militaire ! – ça doit être un des signes avant-coureurs de l'Apocalypse, non ?

Ellie arrive sur ces entrefaites. Elle me regarde d'un air révolté.

« J'arrive exprès en retard pour te laisser le temps de te préparer et tu m'accueilles en serviette, les cheveux mouillés et sans une trace de maquillage ? Lizzy, vraiment, tu me désespères. »

Je grimace et murmure des excuses. Elle me renvoie dans la salle de bains alors qu'elle part dans la chambre me choisir une tenue. Quand je ressors de la salle de bains, avec les cheveux secs et en sous-vêtements, elle me laisse le choix entre deux robes échancrées. Je mets les mains sur les hanches et la fixe.

« Ok, je suis à peu près sûre qu'aucune de ces deux robes ne se trouvaient dans cette pièce avant ton arrivée, je déclare. »

« Je sais, elle me fait avec un sourire radieux. Mais comme tu as des goûts de chiottes en matière de fringues … »

« C'est pas vrai ! je proteste. »

« Si, je t'assure. Bref, je t'ai apporté des tenues, tu sais, _mettables_. »

« Mes vêtements sont pratiques, je lui oppose. »

« Et inesthétiques, elle complète. De toute façon, un de ces jours, je vais craquer et refaire ta garde-robe. J'en peux plus. Tu as une petite idée de l'enfer que tu me fais vivre ? Je rêve quasiment chaque nuit que je te relooke. »

« Tu es folle, je constate. »

« Oui, enfin ça on le savait déjà. Enfile la noire, elle m'ordonne en me tendant la robe susmentionnée. »

Je la gratifie d'un regard exaspéré mais obéis. Ellie se met à battre des mains d'enthousiasme.

« Haha ! Je suis un génie ! Attends, j'ai des chaussures pour aller avec, et ensuite je vais te maquiller ! »

Je vais mourir.

**Deux heures plus tard, dans un bar quelconque de Boston**.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le rose…

Bon. Je n'aime pas le rose. Enfin, pas spécialement. Il y a de très beaux roses, hein, mais ayant grandi entourée de sœurs et sachant que ma mère adorait nous habiller en Barbies miniatures, je crois que j'ai fait une overdose de rose vers mon dixième anniversaire. Depuis, j'évite.

Alors, rentrer dans un bar où TOUT est rose, des décos en papier crépon jusqu'aux tenues des serveurs en passant par le cocktail spécial St Valentin, à base de fraise, n'est pas exactement mon idée de comment passer une bonne soirée. Sans parler de tout le boulot qui m'attend au dortoir.

Je regarde ma montre. Plus qu'une heure avant de pouvoir rentrer. Ellie fronce les sourcils.

« Lizzy, amuse-toi un peu, rien ne presse ! fait-elle en descendant son cinquième verre de la soirée. »

Un mec quelconque arrive et l'invite à danser. Bon sang. J'en arrive presque à regretter de ne pas avoir passé la soirée dans un pub irlandais. Et je déteste les pubs irlandais. C'est plein de vieux gars qui parlent en gaélique – forcément, on est à Boston.

Finalement, c'est Nonna qui a raison, on n'est jamais mieux que dans le Bronx, en bonne compagnie, entourés d'Italiens, qui, à défaut d'être des gens particulièrement ouverts, au moins ne me forcent pas à aller dans des bars roses pour fêter la mort de ce pauvre Saint Valentin. Et Ellie n'est même pas catholique !

**Un quart d'heure plus tard.**

Ellie revient vers moi, avec une horde de filles de notre âge.

« Lizzy ! fait-elle avec un enthousiasme que je suis loin de ressentir. Regarde qui est là ! Stacy, Jennifer et Claire ! Ce sont mes amies, me confie-t-elle. »

Waouh. Elle est vraiment complètement faite je me rends compte alors qu'elle me sourit niaisement.

« D'accord, je réponds prudemment. »

« Elles vont en boîte, et je vais avec elle ! »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Ellie ? »

« Ouiiiiiii ? »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? pleurniche-t-elle. J'aime danser, et en plus c'est la St Valentin et je suis célibataire, je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Ellie, en temps normal, je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu veux, crois-moi, mais là tu es bourrée comme un coing, il est près de minuit, et tu vas faire une connerie, je le sens. C'est pour ton bien, je lui assure en me levant. »

Je pose un billet sur le comptoir et prends mon sac. Ellie fait une moue déçue et croise les bras.

« Jtaime pas ! annonce-t-elle. »

« Un jour, tu me remercieras, je réponds distraitement en lui tendant sa veste. »

Veste qu'elle enfile sans trop protester. La horde de filles s'est dispersée, et je les vois maintenant entourer… Chuck ? Il secoue la tête quand elles lui parlent. Lui aussi a l'air relativement bourré. Et qui dit Chuck dit forcément…. Je tourne la tête et le repère aussi sec. Conor est en train de regarder son verre de whisky avec cet air d'ennui sur le visage qui veut dire qu'il préfèrerait être n'importe où que là où il est en ce moment. J'avais le même trois minutes plus tôt.

« Mon cousin ! s'exclame Ellie en sautant sur Conor. »

Elle le serre contre elle avant de passer à Chuck, qu'elle enlace aussi. Conor les regarde, puis me regarde.

« C'est une vision très perturbante, il soupire. »

« Ellie et Chuck ? je demande en m'asseyant à côté de lui. »

« Ma cousine et mon meilleur ami, il rectifie. »

« Il y a pire, je commente. »

« Oui, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, mais si Charles touche à un cheveu de ma sœur, je le tue, et il le sait. Et elle a six ans de moins que lui. »

« Chuck a l'air… mieux, je tente. »

Bon, faut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air au bord du suicide.

« Juliet l'a appelé. »

QUOI ? Oh, je vais tuer Jules. Cette fille n'a aucune volonté, en plus c'est mesquin, elle sait qu'il ne s'est pas remis de leur rupture, je lui ai dit la semaine dernière ! Je dois avoir l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre parce que Conor pousse son verre vers moi.

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi, il commente alors que je descends le verre cul sec. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait réessayer. »

« Je vais la tuer, je fulmine. Je vais l'assassiner. »

« C'est ta meilleure amie, il me fait remarquer. »

« Elle vit à Londres Conor, et lui… attends, on a pas déjà eu cette dispute ? je m'interromps. »

Oh si. On l'a déjà eue. Et vu le regard qu'il vient de me lancer, lui aussi se souvient de la manière dont elle a fini.

« Je dois rentrer, j'annonce brutalement en me levant. »

« Elizabeth… fait-il en se levant à son tour. »

« Ellie est complètement morte, je vais la ramener. »

« Ellie habite à trois rues d'ici ! »

« Oui, mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à revisiter cette dispute. Et puis, Chuck, je souligne. »

« Charlie est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller sans moi, il fait, exaspéré. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que, à vous voir tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, on ne dirait pas, je réponds, attrapant mon sac et mon manteau. Ellie ? j'appelle. On y va ! »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Tu savais que Charlie était amoureux de Juliet ? elle me demande, surexcitée. C'est pas troooooooooooop mignon ? »

« Tant qu'il ne la demande pas en mariage, je marmonne. »

« Hé, c'est une bonne idée ! elle s'enthousiasme. Charlie, tu devrais demander Juliet en mariage ! »

« Elle est à Londres, il souligne. Et puis, on ne ressort pas encore officiellement ensemble et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aime, alors on va attendre un peu avant de tomber à genoux et de sortir la bague, d'accord ? fait-il gentiment alors que Ellie boude. »

Oui, s'il pouvait attendre, oh, deux ou trois ans, soyons raisonnable, ça m'arrangerait bien. Je n'aime pas terriblement porter des robes ridiculement bouffantes. Et si Jules se marie avant la fin de ses études, sa mère la tue, l'enterre, la déterre et la re-tue.

« Mais j'aime bien les mariages moi, geint-elle. »

« Andy est le seul en âge de se marier, fais du forcing auprès de lui, fait remarquer Conor. »

« Non ! Hors de question ! elle panique. Andrew ne peut pas se marier ! Non, non, non ! Conor, c'est pas vrai hein, Andrew ne va pas se marier ? elle le supplie. Déjà qu'il sort avec une traînée de Brooklyn, il ne va quand même pas l'épouser ? Je sais bien que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, mais il n'était pas obligé de m'obéir, et surtout pas avec une traînée de Brooklyn ! »

« La traînée de Brooklyn, elle est italienne ? je demande à Conor. »

« Portoricaine, il rectifie. »

« Bah, ça va alors, elle peut l'insulter autant qu'elle veut. Quoi ? je me défends alors qu'il me gratifie d'un regard noir. »

« Les Portoricaines sont des traînées, ajoute Ellie avec un hochement de tête vigoureux. »

« Ellie ! »

« Hé, ne lui hurle pas dessus, elle a raison ! j'interviens. »

Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je pratiquais des messes sataniques.

« Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement, si ? il me demande avec incrédulité. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! je proteste. »

A nouveau, le regard incrédule et choqué.

« Quoi, t'as jamais vu West Side Story ? j'argumente. »

« Si, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça vient faire là-dedans, fait-il, exaspéré. »

« Ça, c'est parce que tu as un pénis, fait Ellie, très sérieusement. Mais nous, tu vois, pas, alors quand on dit « les Portoricaines sont des traînées », il faut approuver. »

Elle nous gratifie d'un sourire démesuré et quitte la table pour aller tituber à l'autre bout du bar. On la suit du regard.

« Tu disais quoi à propos de la ramener ? Conor demande en se tournant vers moi. »

**Samedi 19 février. Moment de panique intense.**

Pourquoi est-ce que Jules n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? je me demande en cherchant frénétiquement une paire de chaussures dans ma penderie. Une qui aille avec ma robe, de préférence. Généralement, dans ces moments de panique extrême, Jules se pointe avec, dans les mains, exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. En l'occurrence, une paire de chaussures à talons vert d'eau qu'elle aurait acheté en voyant ma robe, parce que je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit d'assortir mes chaussures à ma robe.

Jules me manque. Je laisse tomber une vieille paire de Converses sur le sol. Jules me manque horriblement. Bien sûr, il y a Daisy, Ellie, Ashley, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Jules me connaît depuis la maternelle, on a partagé la même chambre pendant quasiment quatre ans. Je sais que quand je fais une connerie, elle me ramènera toujours sur le droit chemin.

Mon téléphone émet un bip. J'ai reçu un sms. Probablement Ned pour me dire qu'il vient me chercher dans 10 minutes, alors que je suis encore en sous-vêtements et sans chaussures.

Quand est-ce que ma vie est subitement devenue un véritable soap-opéra ? Il ne manquerait plus que je découvre que je viens en réalité d'une famille super riche pour que je devienne officiellement un personnage des Feux de l'Amour. Mon téléphone bipe à nouveau. Je vérifie cette fois. Jules me demande si j'ai pensé à acheter des chaussures assortie à ma robe. Elle me connaît vraiment trop bien. Je réponds que non, et qu'elle va exploser son forfait. Deux secondes plus tard, je reçois un autre sms qui me dit d'aller fouiller dans le placard des deux folles d'endorphine. Et, si je fais chou blanc, d'appeler Ellie en urgence.

Je déteste les mariages.

**Plus tard dans la journée, Cathédrale épiscopale St Paul, Boston.**

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. J'avais zappé que venir avec Ned voulait dire s'asseoir dans les premiers rangs avec la famille. Ned me le revaudra.

« Tu vas bien ? il me glisse, inquiet. »

« Oh, oui, je suis juste en train d'imaginer comment je vais te faire souffrir pendant les 10 prochaines années, je maugrée. »

« Dix ? il me demande en souriant. »

« Au moins. »

« Ce n'est qu'un mariage Lizzy, tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Ta Grand-Mère a l'air absolument sur le point de me tuer, je souffle en adressant un sourire crispé à la Grand-Mère en question. »

« C'est le but, il m'assure en passant un bras autour de ma taille. »

« Mec, je t'assure, ce service, tu vas me le rendre au centuple. Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il t'a pris quand tu as décidé de me supplier de venir avec toi. Sérieusement. Je suis à peu près sûre que tu étais défoncé à ce moment-là. »

« Nope. J'avais juré d'arrêter de fumer, j'ai tenu ma promesse, j'étais parfaitement sobre et sain d'esprit quand je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

« Lizzy, Kate t'aime bien. Tu serais venue de toute façon. Vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant au moins tu n'es pas coincée à la table des beaux partis tous plus chiants les uns que les autres qui vont reluquer ton décolleté. »

« Ned, je serai à ta table. Tu es un bon parti, et tu vas reluquer mon décolleté, je soupire. Et vu les regards que Tom me lance, ton frère aussi apparemment. »

« Il a bon goût. »

« Il a _quinze_ ans. »

« Les Baker sont précoces, il m'assure. »

Cette conversation ne devrait vraiment pas avoir lieu dans une église. Même une église protestante.

* * *

><p>C'est une belle cérémonie, je reconnais en mon for intérieur alors que le pasteur déclare Kate et Jackson mari et femme. Même si ce sont des Épiscopaliens. On ne va pas chipoter pour deux-trois détails. Cela dit, ç'aurait été des Orthodoxes, j'aurais été beaucoup plus dans la merde, parce que j'aurais fait le signe de croix à l'envers à chaque fois. Au moins avec les Protestants on reste en terrain connu.<p>

On rejoint le Four Seasons en voiture, ce qui est une aberration puisqu'il y a moins d'un kilomètre entre la cathédrale et l'hôtel. Mais Ned hausse les sourcils et regarde mes chaussures – des talons de dix centimètres sur lesquels je galère comme une malade – et repousse mes protestations d'un « On est Américains. Depuis quand on se préoccupe de la couche d'ozone ? »

Pas faux.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, on attend patiemment pour féliciter Kate et Jackson, les nouveaux mariés.

Kate me serre dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis si contente que tu sois venue ! »

« Félicitations Kate, je dis sincèrement. La cérémonie était magnifique. »

« T'as même réussi à la faire pleurer, intervient Ned tout à fait inopportunément. »

Je le gratifie d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, et on va s'asseoir.

**Trois minutes plus tard.**

« Alerte à la grand-mère, marmonne Ned en sautant sur ses pieds. Grand-Mère ! fait-il avec un sourire éclatant. »

D'accord. Donc c'est la grand-mère dont je suis censée me faire détester. Aucun problème. Je suis très douée pour me faire détester. Il n'y a qu'à regarder SuperGarce, ça m'a pris environ trente secondes. Je me lève à mon tour pour dire bonjour à la fameuse Grand-Mère. Qui est la copie conforme de Judi Dench. J'adore Judi Dench. Mais elle fout les jetons. Et donc, par extension, Grand-Mère Baker aussi.

« Edward, répond-elle. Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? »

Non, non, je vous assure, ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, on vivra toutes les deux beaucoup mieux sans.

« Si, bien sûr, répond Ned, ce traître. Grand-Mère, je te présente mon amie Elizabeth »

« Enchantée, je fais avec un sourire crispé. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, elle me répond après m'avoir regardé de haut en bas. Vous êtes à Harvard avec Edward ? »

« Elle est en pré-méd, intervient Ned en souriant. On s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque. »

Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Grand-Mère Baker semble se radoucir un tout petit peu.

« Les études de médecine sont très exigeantes, fait-elle l'air de rien. Vous n'aurez que peu de temps libre, il me semble. »

Je me demande où elle veut en venir avant de percuter. Elle est en train de démontrer à Ned par A plus B que je n'aurai pas de temps pour lui l'année prochaine et que notre relation n'a par conséquent aucun avenir. Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire.

« Oh, vous savez, ça ne dure jamais que trois ans. Trois ans, quand on a des amis formidables comme Edward, ce n'est rien. »

Ned étouffe un éclat de rire qu'il transforme en quinte de toux. Grand-Mère Baker le gratifie d'un regard noir.

« Tiens-toi correctement Edward, le rabroue-t-elle. Je te rappelle que nous sommes au mariage de ta sœur, tu dois montrer l'exemple. »

« Oui Grand-Mère, il répond avec une pointe d'insolence. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Grand-Mère Baker se fatigue de nous interroger et se trouve une autre victime en la personne de Tom, qui avait le malheur de passer par là. Ned me félicite de m'être mis sa Grand-Mère à dos (quand je disais que je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer pour être détestée), et m'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Alors qu'il me fait tournoyer dans un semblant de valse, j'aperçois une silhouette familière. Evidemment. C'était trop beau. Il _fallait_ que Conor soit là. Non, mais, sérieusement, à force de vivre en vase clos, toutes ces vieilles familles bourrées de fric allaient finir par produire des dégénérés mentaux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir SuperGarce, qui n'est pas exactement la personne la plus saine d'esprit que j'aie jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer.

**Plus tard, alors que je meurs de faim.**

Grand-Mère Baker nous fait signe de la rejoindre d'un geste impérieux de la main que je me promets de retenir et de réutiliser chaque fois que j'en aurai l'occasion.

« Elizabeth, commence-t-elle alors que je file un coup de coude à Ned, qui essayait de passer un bras autour de ma taille. J'étais justement en train de discuter avec ce cher Conor… »

Je lève la tête et aperçoit effectivement Conor quelques mètres plus loin, discutant avec Kate.

« … et il m'a dit que votre famille venait du Connecticut ! »

« Absolument, je renchéris. »

Ma famille paternelle du moins. Et je me demande comment est-ce que Conor le sait, puisque je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

« Je suis moi-même de Westport, elle me confie. Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, j'approuve, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. »

« Et la famille de votre mère ? s'enquit-elle. »

Aaaaaaaaaaaah. C'était donc ça. Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire.

« Ma mère est née dans le Bronx, mes grands-parents avaient immigrés aux Etats-Unis après la loi sur le regroupement familial de 1965. »

« Vous parlez italien ? demande-t-elle sans coup férir. »

« Couramment, je réponds. »

« J'ai passé ma lune de miel en Italie, ajoute-t-elle. »

Ned grimace et murmure « je ne veux pas savoir » en boucle.

« C'est un très beau pays. Vous y êtes déjà allée ? »

« Non, malheureusement. »

« Vous devriez. De quelle région est originaire votre famille ? »

« La Calabre. »

Elle hoche la tête. Oui, hein, tant qu'à faire, autant que ma famille provienne de la région la plus pauvre d'Italie, une région gangrénée par la Mafia et l'économie souterraine. Si j'osais, je broderais sur le thème « ma famille a été décimée par la 'Ndrangheta, elle a fui l'oppression pour trouver refuge aux Etats-Unis, terre de paix et de prospérité. ». La vérité est bien moins romanesque, mes grands-parents ont immigré pour trouver du travail et échapper à la pauvreté. Mrs Baker me regarde avec un air de compassion tout à fait déplacé et hoche à nouveau la tête.

« Vous devriez allez en Italie. C'est important de renouer avec ses racines. Il faut savoir être fier de ses origines. »

Oui, enfin, c'est plus facile de dire ça quand on vient de Westport, Connecticut, où le revenu annuel moyen par famille est d'environ deux cent mille dollars, que quand on vient de Calabre, région la plus pauvre d'Italie, mais peu importe. Je la gratifie une fois de plus d'un sourire mécanique et Ned trouve un prétexte bidon pour nous éloigner.

« Je crois que tu es remontée dans son estime, me dit-il en me tendant un verre de champagne. Venir du Connecticut, ça fait toujours son petit effet . »

« Dans ce cas je ne devrais sans doute pas lui dire que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le Connecticut de ma vie, je réponds, pensive, en contemplant les bulles dans mon verre. »

« Probablement pas. Oh, des canapés au saumon ! s'extasie-t-il en m'entraînant dans son sillage. »

**Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde commence à être vraiment bourré. **

Alors que je sors de l'hôtel pour prendre l'air 5 minutes, j'aperçois une silhouette tituber de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors que je m'approche pour voir de qui il s'agit…

« Conor, je soupire en guise de salutation. »

« Elizabeth, me répond-il, solennellement. »

Un peu trop d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis. Je fais encore quelques pas vers lui.

« Conor, est-ce que tu es bourré ? »

« Absolument pas, fait-il indigné. »

Ce qui achève de me convaincre qu'il est complètement fait. Je pose une main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? je m'exclame en avisant la jointure de ses doigts. »

Je m'empare de sa main droite et l'examine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as frappé pour que ta main soit dans cet état ? »

« Un mur, me répond-il posément. »

Je lève la tête vers lui.

« Mais _pourquoi _? Le mur t'avait fait quelque chose ? »

« Il était sur mon chemin. »

Sérieusement ? Les garçons sont parfois vraiment stupides.

« Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, je dis en relâchant sa main. »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Si, je t'assure. Comment est-ce que tu es venu ? »

« En voiture. »

Je tends la main, paume vers le ciel. Il observe attentivement mon geste avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tes clés, j'explicite. »

« Pourquoi ? il s'indigne à nouveau. »

« Conor, tu es bourré, et tu es blessé. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Alors donne-moi tes clés qu'on puisse y aller. »

Il se contente de me regarder d'un air perplexe. Je soupire avant de lui faire les poches. Je finis par trouver ses clés dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train d'abuser de moi sexuellement ? demande-t-il d'une voix lente. »

« Conor, sois gentil et arrête de parler. »

« J'aime bien parler ! proteste-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas. »

« Où es ta voiture ? je lui demande au bout de quelques mètres. »

« Garée. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas du tout, je constate. Où est-ce que tu l'as garée ? »

« Dans un parking. Je crois. »

Je prends son portable dans sa poche et cherche le parking le plus proche sur Google Maps.

« Mon portable ! proteste-t-il mollement. »

« Mon forfait n'inclut pas Internet, je le coupe. Ok, il y a un parking sous Charles Street. C'est là ? »

Il hausse les épaules et commence à traverser la rue sans regarder. Je le rattrape et pose ma main sur son épaule pour le faire s'arrêter. Le portier s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire.

« Madame, Monsieur, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer bouler quand Conor sort un ticket de sa poche et lui tend.

« Tu avais confié ta voiture au voiturier ! je m'exclame. »

« Je vais avoir besoin des clés, ajoute ce dernier. »

Je les lui tends. Conor se met à fredonner et glisse ses mains dans ses poches. Le voiturier revient au bout de 5 minutes. Conor fouille dans ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je grommelle. »

« Pourboire, répond-il laconiquement avant de tendre un billet de 20 dollars au gus, qui remercie avec un grand sourire. »

Puisque Conor n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, je le prends par le bras. J'ouvre la portière passager, le fais monter à l'intérieur de la voiture et attache sa ceinture. Je monte à mon tour dans la voiture et démarre. Seigneur, une boîte de vitesses. Pourquoi est-ce que d'Arcy est le seul mec des environs à ne pas posséder une automatique ? Je serre les dents et enclenche la première.

* * *

><p>Dieu merci, Mass Gen n'est pas loin, à peine 2 kilomètres à pied. Je trouve une place sur Cambridge Avenue. Conor a regardé d'un air très intéressé par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet.<p>

« On est où ? il demande, curieux. »

« Aux urgences, je réponds. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ta main. »

« Laquelle ? »

Je le regarde et décide d'arrêter de répondre à ses questions. Bien entendu, l'accueil est fermé, et Mass Gen étant immense, on se perd pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de trouver le bâtiment Lunder et les urgences. Je fais assoir Conor sur une chaise dans un coin et lui demande de rester tranquille. Je m'approche du bureau. Mais avant même que je n'aie pu l'atteindre…

« Lizzy ? »

Je me retourne.

« Alex ! je m'exclame. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? il s'enquiert. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je trie les urgences. C'est Conor d'Arcy que je vois assis là-bas ? il demande, incrédule. »

« Yep. Sa main a rencontré un mur. Et il est bourré. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, fait Alex en retenant un sourire. »

**Plus tard.**

« Bonne nouvelle ! annonce une interne blonde qui agite son décolleté sous le nez de Conor depuis qu'elle l'a pris en charge. »

Il l'ignore complètement et je me permets un sourire, quoique je me demande si son indifférence est due au fait qu'il est en train de décuver ou au fait qu'il n'a pas l'air de raffoler des blondes.

« Votre main n'est pas cassée, continue-t-elle, légèrement déçue en constatant que son décolleté n'a pas tant d'effet que ça. Je vais donc vous prescrire des antidouleurs et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans quelques jours. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à revenir, fait-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. »

Conor la regarde avec un désintérêt total.

« Absolument, je fais avec un sourire tout aussi éclatant. Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas Conor ? »

Il me gratifie d'un regard noir. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Ne l'encourage pas Elizabeth, fait-il d'une voix sourde alors que l'interne s'éloigne. »

« Mais, je ne comprends pas, tu as été si bien accueilli ! je dis en jouant les idiotes. »

« J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à être agressé par son décolleté, marmonne-t-il. »

« Comme si ça t'avait dérangé, je soupire alors qu'on quitte les urgences pour retourner à la voiture. »

« Oui, ça m'a dérangé, fait-il d'un ton sec. J'ai trouvé ça très peu professionnel. »

« Tu étais en train de décuver les trois quarts du temps, comment est-ce que tu peux t'en être rendu compte ? »

« Crois-moi Elizabeth, quand un décolleté aussi profond que ça s'agite sous tes yeux, tu deviens sobre très rapidement. »

« Et moi qui croyais que Conor d'Arcy était au-dessus de ces basses considérations physiques, je persifle, me rappelant pertinemment notre première rencontre. »

« Quitte à avoir un décolleté sous les yeux, je préfère que ce soit le tien, il continue. »

Je crois que c'était censé être un compliment. Mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre. Alors je l'ignore et je démarre la voiture.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demande soudainement Conor après cinq bonnes minutes de trajet. »

« Je te ramène chez toi, je dis tranquillement. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'en pense ce cher Edward ? fait-il d'un ton qu'il espère neutre. »

Je lui jette un regard atterré.

« Non mais tu as quel âge ? je soupire. Ned n'en a strictement rien à foutre de ce que je fais de ma vie. »

« Mais tu couches quand même avec lui, constate-t-il. Alors que tu ne l'aimes pas, et que, comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, il se fiche de ta vie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je rectifie, irritée. Ned est un ami, je lui ai rendu service en acceptant de l'accompagner au mariage de sa sœur et … pourquoi tu y étais toi d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas exactement l'air d'être le plus grand fan des Baker qui soit ! »

« Nos parents sont amis, répond-il. Et comme les miens sont en Europe, j'y suis allé pour représenter la famille. »

Représenter la famille ? Non mais sérieux, c'est la vraie vie, pas le Parrain ! Je lève les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il y a des fois comme ça où je suis bien contente d'être issue de la classe moyenne et de n'avoir aucun standing à tenir auprès du reste de la société civilisée. Représenter la famille. Non mais quelle tissu de conneries. Même ma mère n'a jamais osé nous sortir un truc pareil, et pourtant Dieu sait si elle est axée famille.

« Et ? demande-t-il. »

« Et quoi ? je demande, perdue. »

« Tu avais commencé une phrase et tu t'es interrompue pour me demander ce que je faisais au mariage de Kate. Tu as rendu un service à Edward en l'accompagnant au mariage de sa sœur et… ? »

« Ah, oui. Et en me faisant détester de sa Grand-Mère. Cherche pas, je fais devant son regard perdu. C'est Ned. Mais j'ai parfaitement réussi ma mission, maintenant si Ned veut aller draguer les demoiselles d'honneur, grand bien lui fasse, moi je dois bosser, j'ai les MCAT qui arrivent et je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je te raccompagne et que je rentre chez moi ensuite. Mieux, il me remerciera même, parce que je lui laisse le champ libre. »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais vous avez vraiment une drôle de relation, il commente. Moi, si j'étais à sa place… »

Il s'interrompt.

« Oh, non, je t'en prie, continue. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais à la place de Ned, hein Conor ? je demande, acide. Je vais te dire, moi, ce que tu ferais : Rien. Du. Tout. Parce que le problème n'est pas Ned, c'est moi. Je ne veux pas d'une relation, et tu le sais, je te l'ai dit le premier de l'an. Que je couche avec Ned, toi ou le doyen de la fac, ça ne change absolument rien au fait que je ne veux pas sortir avec qui que ce soit. Et Ned est dans le même état d'esprit, alors explique-moi pourquoi je devrais me priver de coucher avec Ned quand on sait tous les deux que ça ne mènera jamais à rien, et qu'on ne veut pas que ça nous mène quelque part. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement accepter le fait que je suis heureuse comme ça ? je m'emporte. »

« Elizabeth. »

« QUOI ? »

« On est arrivés. »

Oh. Je me gare et sors de la voiture. Conor fait de même.

« Bon, et bien bonne nuit, je fais en commençant à m'éloigner. »

Il m'attrape par le bras.

« Et où est-ce que tu crois aller ? il me demande, irrité. »

« Chez moi ? je fais en le dévisageant avec incrédulité. »

« Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, à pied, à quatre heures du matin ? il me demande, incrédule. Je sais que tu n'as pas une très haute estime de moi Elizabeth, mais là tu me vexes. Reste dormir. En tout bien tout honneur, fait-il en levant les mains devant mon air dubitatif. Tu prendras le lit et moi le canapé. »

Voyons. Je considère mes options : rentrer à pied, dans le froid, en talons, un trajet qui me prendra une bonne heure ou rester au chaud dans l'immense baraque de Chuck et Conor et dormir dans un lit que je suppute énorme et moelleux. Oui. Bon. Le choix est vite fait.

* * *

><p>Conor me fait rentrer dans sa chambre, qu'il ferme à clé. Je me suis demandé s'il était pas un peu parano, et puis je me suis souvenu qu'il vivait avec SuperGarce, et que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Elle était parfaitement capable de se glisser dans son lit la nuit. Et comme le verrou avait l'air neuf, elle l'avait probablement déjà fait. Je me suis retenue de poser la question à Conor.<p>

Oh Jésus Marie Joseph et tous les saints du Paradis. Cette chambre est immense. Genre, « bonjour, mes dimensions ont été inspirées par Buckingham Palace ». Ce genre de immense. Je dois avoir l'air fine la bouche grande ouverte, figée à l'entrée de la chambre. Conor me regarde et se permet un petit sourire.

« Tu vas rester plantée là ? me demande-t-il, amusé. »

Je fais deux pas prudents en direction du lit. Finalement, en ayant vu sa chambre, je comprends pourquoi est-ce que Conor est un connard (hé, jeu de mots !) arrogant et snob. Non mais vous avez vu sa chambre ? S'il est habitué à ça, c'est normal qu'il dénigre tout et tout le monde. Je ferais pareil si j'avais été élevée dans le luxe et le confort et une chambre qui fait approximativement la taille de mon rez-de-chaussée.

« Je me sens pauvre, je dis sans réfléchir. »

Conor se fige en entendant ça et baisse aussitôt les yeux. Je soupire.

« Conor. Tu es riche. Moi pas. Et si je n'ai absolument aucune subtilité quand je te le fais remarquer, tu n'as pas à avoir honte pour autant. Je ne vais pas sauvagement t'agresser parce que tu es riche à en crever. »

« Mais je veux bien que tu m'agresses sauvagement, il fait en relevant la tête et en me regardant avec un petit sourire. »

Je hausse les sourcils et le regarde d'un air dubitatif.

« Tu sais, si tu es tellement en manque, tu peux toujours demander à Candice de t'aider, je suis sûre que… »

Conor décide très inopportunément de m'interrompre en m'embrassant. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter du fait qu'il est ivre à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse. Mais vu ses dons en la matière, je repousse mes inquiétudes à plus tard.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Par un très heureux hasard, Conor a oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir, ce qui fait que je me réveille à l'aube – enfin, pas à l'aube, mais suffisamment tôt pour échapper a) à une conversation très embarrassante avec Conor et b) au courroux de SuperGarce, qui ne se sera tout simplement pas rendu compte de mon bref séjour sous son toit. Je me rhabille rapidement, maudissant le fait de ne pas avoir pris de tenue de rechange. J'allais devoir marcher une bonne heure en talons et robe de soirée pour rentrer chez moi. Dieu merci, c'est dimanche, et personne ne se lève avant midi. Je descends prudemment les escaliers et atteint la porte. Yes ! Mission accomplie.

« Lizzy ? fait une voix perplexe derrière moi. C'est toi ? »

Je me retourne lentement. Et merde. J'avais oublié que SuperGarce n'était pas la seule à habiter ici.

« Chuck, je constate d'un ton paniqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… il commence, avant de percuter. Oh ! »

Ses yeux s'arrondissent sous le coup de la surprise. Puis il me gratifie d'un grand sourire.

« Toi et Conor ? C'est génial ! »

Je grimace. C'est ça, vas-y, parle plus fort, tu n'as pas encore réveillé ta sœur, qui va me découper à la hache si jamais elle apprend que j'ai couché non pas une mais _deux_ fois avec son précieux Conor.

« Charlie, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à personne, je murmure. Surtout pas à Candice. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? il me demande en me voyant ouvrir la porte. »

« Chez moi, il faut absolument que je me change et que je bosse, je suis super à la bourre, et Ellie attend les détails de la soirée, et je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai passé la nuit ici parce que c'est son _cousin_, et Jules va me tuer si elle l'apprend, et… »

Je m'interromps. Chuck a attrapé sa veste et ses clés de voiture pendant que je parlais et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Allez, viens. Je te ramène, dit-il en m'entraînant dehors. »

* * *

><p>Charles van Pelt est l'être le plus adorable qui soit sur Terre. Il m'a ramenée chez moi alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé, m'a préparé un petit-déjeuner alors que je prenais une longue douche brûlante, et a juré de garder le secret à jamais sur cette nuit, le tout en me regardant d'un air un peu inquiet, comme si j'étais gravement malade mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je l'apprenne.<p>

« Merci Charlie, je fais avec gratitude en touillant mon café. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bah, c'est rien. Subir l'ire de Candice est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Et puis j'ai promis à Juliet de veiller sur toi. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez cassé, je fais remarquer. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de garder un œil sur toi au cas où, il rétorque. »

Si j'avais un faible pour les blonds et aucun respect pour mon amitié avec Jules, je crois que j'épouserais Charlie sur le champ.


	7. Mars

Yay, un nouveau chapitre! Et même pas si longtemps que ça après Février, tiens! (Attendez, DEUX MOIS, c'est rien du tout, je suis hyper fière de moi).

Ca veut donc dire que Avril est terminé, que Mai n'est encore qu'un projet, et vu que je pars en Erasmus pour un an, je ne vous promets rien. Je vais essayer, hein, mais n'y comptez pas trop.

(Et vous voulez savoir un truc marrant, je me suis dit "Tiens, je poste un nouveau chapitre, je vais répondre aux reviews. Sauf que NON. J'avais déjà répondu (ok, pas à toutes)! Mais je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews. Le problème étant que je ne peux pas vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur Fanfiction, mais, à la limite, on s'en balance, parce que je vais vous citer nommément tellement vous êtes choupis et je culpabilise de ne pas vous répondre. Donc, merci à Marine Felton, Crayoline, Liz17 et Guest, à qui je n'ai pas répondu. (Et crayoline, regarde, 6 jours après ta review, un nouveau chapitre!)

**Mars. Où les éléments semblent se liguer contre moi.**

**Vendredi 4 mars. En train de bosser comme une tarée.**

Evidemment, Evelyn a choisi le pire week-end de l'année pour me rendre visite. Très typique de ma sœur. Je croule littéralement sous les devoirs, et mes révisions pour le MCAT accaparent le peu de temps qu'il me reste. Autant dire que la visite d'Eve se fait uniquement sous la férule de Ellie, qui en semble absolument ravie.

« De toute façon je la préfère, me fait Ellie alors que Eve se dévoue pour nous préparer à manger. »

Je relève la tête de mon cours d'Anatomie pour la toiser avant de replonger aussi sec dans mes révisions.

« Non, mais, c'est vrai, regarde-la ! »

« Ellie, je fais d'un ton profondément ennuyé. Je _bosse_. »

« D'accord. N'empêche que ta sœur elle, a le sens de l'esthétique beaucoup plus prononcé que le tien et que je peux l'emmener faire du shopping sans me faire sermonner sur ta situation financière. »

« Ellie, si tu achètes quoi que ce soit à ma sœur, je fais d'un ton dur, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. »

« Relaaaaaaax, on a fait du lèche-vitrine, c'est tout. Elle a juste acheté du vernis à ongles. Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ou tu veux l'étrangler pour sa superficialité ? »

« Elle peut acheter tout ce qu'elle veut, je m'en contrefiche, tant que c'est _elle_ qui paye. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est votre problème à vous les Taylor ? enchaîne Ellie. Vous êtes beaucoup trop fiers. Je crois que c'est votre côté italien. »

« C'est prêêêêêêêêêêt, annonce Eve. »

**Le lendemain.**

« Alors, tu as demandé Harvard finalement ? je demande à ma sœur alors qu'on se promène sur le campus. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« J'ai pas d'assez bonnes notes pour y rentrer, elle fait avec une pointe de regret. »

« Alors t'as demandé quoi ? »

« Boston University, Stanford, Duke, GW, Georgetown, Northwestern, Notre-Dame, George Washington, elle me répond. »

« Attends, t'as rien demandé dans l'Ivy League ou à New York ? je m'exclame. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Soyons réaliste Lizzy, j'aurais aucune école de l'Ivy League, je suis pas première de la classe et mon profil ne les intéresse pas. Quant à New York… . »

Elle soupire.

« Il n'y a que James pour être assez masochiste pour aller à la fac à New York. C'est trop près de Maman, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle débarque tous les quatre matins pour s'assurer que je chercher bel et bien un mari qui me mettra à l'abri du besoin. »

Je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer.

« James a des circonstances atténuantes, c'est un mec, je souligne. Maman ne veut pas qu'il se marie, il pouvait donc se permettre d'aller à NYU. Et où est-ce que tu préfèrerais aller ? »

« Notre-Dame, elle répond immédiatement. »

« C'est dans l'_Indiana_, je lui fais remarquer. »

« Et ce sont majoritairement des catholiques, elle me rétorque. Mais ça dépend surtout du montant de la bourse qu'ils me proposeront. »

Je m'arrête net.

« Eve, si tu choisis ta fac en fonction de la bourse, je te tue, je la menace. »

« Lizzy, tu sais pertinemment que… »

« Je veux rien savoir. Si tu es acceptée à Notre-Dame, tu vas à Notre-Dame. Point. »

« On n'a pas les moyens de … elle commence à protester. »

Je compose rapidement le numéro de Papa.

« Lizzy, mon ange ! fait-il en décrochant. Que se passe-t-il de si trépidant dans le Massachusetts pour que tu m'appelles en milieu de journée ? »

« Eve dit qu'elle refusera d'aller à Notre-Dame si ça coûte trop cher. »

Gros blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

« Passe-la-moi fait Papa d'un ton froid. »

Je tends le téléphone à ma petite sœur.

« Evelyn, si tu es acceptée à Notre-Dame, tu iras, même si je dois t'y envoyer à coups de pieds au fesses ! il hurle dans le téléphone. »

Eve grimace et éloigne le téléphone de son oreille.

« Si tu as Notre-Dame, ce dont je suis absolument certain parce que tu es une jeune fille brillante malgré cette fascination incompréhensible pour Robin Patterson, tu_ iras_, même si je dois vendre ta Grand-Mère à un réseau de traite des Blanches pour payer les frais de scolarité. Compris ? »

« Mais, Papa ! »

« Evelyn, mon petit bout, il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour que je te laisse renoncer à ton rêve pour des raisons financières. L'argent, c'est mon problème. Toi, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur tes études pour donner encore l'occasion à ta mère de pester parce que tu vas à la fac au lieu de trouver un mari. Ce qui est assez ironique quand on sait qu'elle-même a rencontré son époux à la fac, mais passons. Repasse-moi Lizzy, tu veux mon ange ? »

Eve me rend mon téléphone avec un air résigné. Papa me dit de rentrer bientôt parce que je leur manque et raccroche.

Mon Papa, c'est le meilleur.

Eve a un air pensif plaqué sur le visage pendant le reste du week-end. Ma petite sœur en pleine réflexion, ça ferait presque peur, alors je décide de la laisser tranquille et d'attendre qu'elle me parle. Ce qui, évidemment, arrive alors que je l'accompagne à la gare.

« Lizzy ? elle commence sur un ton incertain. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi on ne voit jamais les parents de Papa ? »

Ok, alors ça c'était sans aucun doute la question la plus incongrue que Eve m'ait jamais posé.

« Je sais pas, je réponds, un peu perdue. Ils sont fâchés je crois. »

« Mais, pour_quoi_ ? »

« Je sais pas. Demande à Maman ou Papa, moi j'ai en aucune idée. »

« Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Non.

« Si, bien sûr, je mens. »

Si la famille de Papa est à moitié aussi folle et encombrante que celle de Maman, je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir de contact avec elle.

« Et Lindsey, elle est toujours avec Luke ? je demande l'air de rien. »

Eve embraye aussitôt sur la vie amoureuse de sa sœur jumelle, et on s'éloigne des terrains mouvants.

**Samedi 12 Mars. En fuite.**

Ellie a débarqué chez moi ce matin avec la ferme intention de faire ce qu'elle appelle un « ménage de printemps ». Autrement dit, elle vire toutes mes fringues pour les remplacer par celles qu'elle vient d'acheter. (Je ne veux pas dire, mais j'ai quand même pas l'impression qu'ils ne foutent grand-chose dans le département d'Anglais si Ellie a le temps de refaire ma garde-robe en entier).

« J'en peux plus, a-t-elle déclaré alors que je venais de lui ouvrir la porte. Je craque. Je ne sais pas comment Juliet a fait pour vivre à tes côtés pendant autant de temps, parce que tu n'as absolument aucun style, et ne mets pas ça sur le dos de ta soi-disant pauvreté. Maintenant, tu me laisses faire, et tu ne protestes pas, parce que j'ai réussi à te refaire une garde-robe pour moins de deux cents dollars. En fait, c'est même mieux si tu n'es pas là. Va réviser quelque part. »

J'ai gentiment obéi – Ellie est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment – et je suis allée me réfugier au café du coin pour bosser mon MCAT tranquillement.

**Plus tard.**

« Elizabeth. »

Jésus, Marie Joseph et tous les saints du paradis ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi, alors que j'avais réussi avec grand succès à éviter Conor jusque là, il fallait que je tombe sur lui dans un coin reculé du campus, dont j'aurais pu jurer qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'existence ?

« Conor, je réponds en levant la tête. »

Il est seul. Enfin, avec une jolie brune à ses côtés. Qui me sourit. Mais pas de SuperGarce à l'horizon.

« T'as réussi à semer SuperGarce ? je m'enquis. »

« SuperGarce ? répète la brune. »

« SuperGarce ? répète Conor, secoué d'un fou-rire. »

Je hausse les épaules. Oui, bon, bah, voilà, je donne des surnoms aux gens que je fréquente. Et encore, SuperGarce n'est pas le pire, ils devraient m'entendre parler de Mark.

« Candice, je m'amende. »

« Tu appelles Candice SuperGarce ? me demande la fille en s'asseyant en face de moi. »

Bon sang Lizzy, tu n'es pas foutue de fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois dans ta vie ?

« Non, non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste… je tente de m'expliquer. »

« Epouse-moi. »

Choquée, je dévisage la brune en face de moi, qui vient de me demander en mariage à l'instant même.

« Pardon ? je m'écrie, au bord de l'apoplexie. »

« Gee, intervient Conor. Sois gentille avec Elizabeth, je crois que tu viens de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Mais c'est la femme de ma vie ! proteste la dénommée Gee. Elle déteste suffisamment Candice pour l'affubler d'un surnom qui lui va comme un gant, et en plus elle est jolie et a d'excellents goûts en matière de café ! »

« Gee, Elizabeth ne va pas t'épouser alors que vous n'avez même pas été présentées. Redemande-lui dans deux heures, je suis sûre qu'elle sera beaucoup plus réceptive. »

Gee fait la moue.

« D'accord. Eugenia d'Arcy, mais si tu m'appelles autrement que Gee, je te tue, fait-elle en me tendant la main par-dessus la table. »

« Elizabeth Taylor. Et si tu m'appelles autrement que Lizzy, je ne répondrais pas, je complète en lui serrant la main. »

« Taylor ? elle relève avec un sourire. »

« Ma mère est folle de cinéma, je soupire. »

« Conor, tu comptes prendre racine ou tu vas t'asseoir et aider ta sœur à conquérir la femme de sa vie ? l'admoneste-t-elle. »

« On la dérange peut-être, fait remarquer Conor. »

« Mais non, fait Gee avec un grand sourire. On ne dérange jamais personne, tout le monde est toujours ravi de nous voir et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes des êtres adorables qui apportons joie et bonheur à ceux qui nous entourent. Enfin, moi en tout cas. Toi, ça reste à déterminer. Je pense que tu as passé trop de temps avec Tante Cecily quand tu étais petit, elle a déteint sur toi. »

« On peut laisser Tante Cecily là où elle est, c'est-à-dire en Caroline du Nord ? demande Conor, exaspéré. »

« En Caroline du Nord ? je fais en étouffant un éclat de rire. Sérieusement, il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent en Caroline du Nord ? Je veux dire, à part ceux qui bossent à Duke ? Oh, je fais en avisant leurs têtes. Votre tante bosse à Duke. Ok. Au temps pour moi. »

« Elle n'y travaille pas vraiment, mais comme c'est son alma mater, elle aime bien y retourner de temps en temps et voir comme ça se passe. »

« En d'autres termes, elle emmerde le doyen six mois par an, traduit Gee avec un sourire resplendissant. Et nous le reste de l'année. »

« Ne dis pas du mal de Tante Cecily. »

« Je ne dis pas du mal de Tante Cecily, même Maman admet que sa sœur est une emmerdeuse de première ! Le seul qui refuse de reconnaître que Tante Cecily lui casse les pieds depuis le jour où elle a appris à parler, c'est Oncle Walter, et le jour où Oncle Walter dira quelque chose de méchant sur qui que ce soit, ce sera le signe que l'Apocalypse est imminente. »

« C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage qu'il n'ait pas transmis cette qualité à Ellie, commente Conor. »

« Andrew avait tort Conor. »

« Je sais bien qu'il avait tort, mais Ellie n'avait pas à renchérir ! »

« C'est Ellie, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'elle allait rester les bras croisés à se faire laminer par Andrew alors qu'il avait tort ? Bien sûr qu'elle a répondu, bien sûr qu'elle lui a dit ses quatre vérités, et bien sûr qu'Andrew n'a pas apprécié ! »

« On peut arrêter de se disputer pour une histoire entre Andrew et Ellie ? demande Conor, ennuyé. »

Oh, non, il faut qu'ils continuent, sinon je ne vais jamais comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là se sont disputés ! Ellie ne me dira rien, et je ne connais pas suffisamment Andrew pour me permettre de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

« En tout cas, reprend Gee, Andrew n'aurait jamais dû dire à Ellie qu'elle traitait les mecs comme des jouets parce que a) c'est faux et b) ce n'est pas de la faute d'Ellie si Damian s'est imaginé qu'ils allaient se marier et fonder une famille dans les trois mois qui venaient. J'aurais été à la place d'Ellie, moi aussi j'aurais paniqué ! Ils étaient sortis ensemble trois fois en un mois, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! »

« Je croyais qu'on avait un accord, lui rappela Conor d'un air sombre. Pas d'allusions à ta vie sentimentale en ma présence. »

« C'était une hypothèse cher frère. Ma phrase commençait par un conditionnel. Et tu n'as aucun problème pour discuter de la vie sentimentale de Henry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de la mienne ? elle proteste. »

« Oh, tu peux en parler autant que tu veux, mais pas devant moi, je préfère penser que tu as toujours neuf ans et demi et que tu joues à la poupée Barbie. »

« Je n'ai jamais joué à la poupée Barbie, rétorque Gee d'un ton définitif. »

Oui, définitivement, Gee et moi étions faites l'un pour l'autre. Nonobstant ce fait, je replonge dans mes révisions, et laisse la fratrie d'Arcy s'entredéchirer sans qu'ils aient l'air d'avoir conscience de ma présence.

**Suffisamment tard pour que je juge que Ellie ait fini de martyriser mon armoire.**

Doux Jésus. Ma chambre est un champ de bataille.

« J'ai fait trois piles, m'annonce-t-elle fièrement. La première, c'est les vêtements que j'ai acheté et ceux que j'ai jugé digne de figurer dans ta garde-robe. A deuxième, c'est ceux que je te permets de garder si tu me promets, non, si tu me_ jures_ que tu ne les mettras que chez toi les jours d'intenses révisions ou de grippe. La troisième, c'est ce que je jette. »

Inutile de dire que la troisième pile est la plus haute. Je grimace devant l'amoncellement de fringues qu'elle va jeter.

« Lizzy, tu n'y échapperas pas, la troisième pile part avec moi ce soir. Je voulais les donner à la Croix Rouge, mais je me suis dit qu'ils ne méritaient pas ça. Je t'aime bien, mais tu t'habilles encore comme si tu avais dix-sept ans. Tu en as bientôt vingt-deux, ça serait sympa que tu commences à t'habiller comme une adulte. »

Tant qu'elle ne me force pas à porter des talons…

**Jeudi 17 Mars. En pleines révisions.**

Mon ordinateur fait un « ping ! » tout à fait inopportun vu que je suis au beau milieu d'un exercice de Biochimie. Je vérifie. Mail de Jules.

Je me sens immédiatement coupable. Genre, méga coupable. Genre, je vais vraiment devoir aller me confesser bientôt. Foutue culpabilité catholique. Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles à Jules, et vu ce qu'il s'est passé récemment, il y a pas mal de choses que j'ai passées sous silence.

Je survole le mail, plein d'anecdotes croustillantes sur les Britanniques et sur ses cours. Je me fends d'une réponse courte insistant sur le fait que j'étais débordée et que je n'avais le temps de rien faire.

« Ping ! » à nouveau. Je regarde le mail. Une seule ligne. « Et il a un nom, la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi débordée ? »

Oh, Juliet. Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien. Je renvoie un mail un peu sec pour lui faire comprendre que je bosse pour l'examen le plus important de ma vie. Elle me répond qu'elle veut des détails, mais qu'elle est patiente et que ça peut attendre qu'elle revienne.

Je me mets à prier pour qu'elle oublie d'ici-là.

**Plus tard.**

Ellie débarque surexcitée chez moi. Je lève la tête.

« Devine quel jour on est ? me lance-t-elle. »

« Jeudi, je réponds. Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? »

« Le droit de passer la soirée en ma compagnie pour fêter la St Patrick. »

Oh, non. Non, non, non. Hors de question. Je HAIS les pubs irlandais. Tout le monde me regarde toujours comme si j'étais une extraterrestre fraîchement débarquée de Neptune.

« Nope, je réponds d'un ton définitif. »

« Si. Allez, laisse tes bouquins, décompresse un peu avant « l'examen le plus important de ta vie » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. »

« Non. »

Elle plisse les yeux et change de tactique.

« Si tu viens ce soir je te laisse tranquille pendant un mois. Pas de sorties, pas de « oh, il faut absooooooooolument que je te présente Machin, tu verras il est beau et riche », pas de shopping forcé, pas de socialisation. Rien. Nada. »

C'est très tentant quand même. Un mois entier sans être forcée de sortir…

**20 minutes plus tard.**

J'ai enfilé un pull vert « pour faire couleur locale » comme le dit Ellie, qui n'est pas plus irlandaise que moi belge et, effort suprême, j'ai consenti à mettre du mascara et du crayon. Ellie s'extasie sur ma bonne volonté, et, très sagement, renonce à me faire porter des talons.

La seule chose positive de ce soir, c'est que le pub est à dix minutes de Lowell, trajet que j'arriverais à faire même complètement torchée.

« Est-ce que je peux, encore une fois, souligner à quel point cette soirée est inepte, étant donné que je suis italienne et que, c'est bien connu, les Italiens et les Irlandais se tapent dessus depuis qu'ils sont arrivés aux Etats-Unis ? je me plains. »

« Tu peux. Mais je te conseillerais de ne pas mentionner ton italo-américanité puisque, comme tu viens de le souligner, les Irlandais te détestent par pur principe, elle dit avec un sourire avant d'entrer dans le bar. »

Il est hors de question que « italo-américanité » soit un mot, je décide avant de la suivre.

* * *

><p>Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus cliché que de rentrer dans un pub irlandais à Boston et de voir des vieux barbus écluser des pintes de Guinness avec les Dropkick Murphys en fond sonore.<p>

C'est tellement cliché que ça en devient même ridicule, je décide. Sérieusement ? Les Dropkick Murphys ?

Ellie me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers un coin encore plus sombre du pub. Un jour, il faudra qu'on m'explique cette fascination qu'ont les Irlandais pour les boiseries sombres et les lampes qui n'éclairent presque pas. On se croirait dans un bar clandestin au beau milieu de la Prohibition.

« Lumière de ma vie ! tonne un rouquin en nous voyant arriver vers lui. »

Il ouvre grand les bras et Ellie lui fait un câlin.

« Tu es de plus en plus belle Ellie, fait-il remarquer. Et qui est ta délicieuse amie ? »

« Elizabeth, Henry. Henry, Elizabeth. Sois gentil avec elle, elle est _Italienne_, fait Ellie avec un murmure horrifié. »

Le rouquin me fixe avec un sourire narquois.

« Elizabeth, hein ? LA fameuse Elizabeth ? demande-t-il à Ellie. »

Sinon, bonjour, je suis juste en face de toi et je ne suis pas débile, tu PEUX me parler directement. Ellie hoche la tête.

« Mon cousin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, fait-il en me souriant. »

« D'accord, je réponds, perplexe. Ton cousin étant… »

« Henry ! fait une voix féminine derrière nous. »

On se retourne. Gee et Conor se dirigent vers nous. Gee se jette dans les bras de Henry, alors que je gratifie Ellie d'un regard meurtrier. Sérieusement ? C'est EUX les cousins ?

« Je vais te tuer, je murmure avec un sourire figé. Je vais te tuer et personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps. »

« Quoi, tu as quelque chose contre Conor ? me demande-t-elle innocemment. »

Eleanor Campbell va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et, vraiment, comment ça se fait que tous les gens que je rencontre sont apparentés ? C'est flippant. Je vis dans un microcosme bourré de gens riches qui se marient tous entre eux. Leurs enfants seront vraiment des dégénérés consanguins. Il n'y a qu'à voir la famille royale britannique pour comprendre que le mariage entre cousins est une TRES mauvaise idée.

Gee me saute dessus après avoir salué Henry et me serre dans ses bras.

« Alors, tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? demande-t-elle, surexcitée. »

Quelle proposition ?

« Quelle proposition ? je demande, larguée. »

« Ma demande en mariage enfin, Lizzy ! On est dans le Massachusetts, c'est légal ! »

« Gee, intervient Conor. Arrête. Tu vas sérieusement faire peur à Elizabeth et elle va croire qu'on s'est échappé d'un asile psychiatrique. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais un petit copain. »

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie Conor, lui rétorque-t-elle. Lizzy est mon âme sœur. Et on est tous fous dans la famille. Il n'y a qu'à voir Henry. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Gee, répond-il en levant son verre de Guinness à son attention. »

« Evidemment que tu m'adores, je suis adorable, fait-elle avec une moue. »

J'ai comme une impressions de déjà-vu.

« Et sur ce, je vais chercher un Coca au bar, ajoute-t-elle. Lizzy, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Tant que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je commande un Coca aussi, je fais en haussant les épaules. »

« Je veux avoir 21 ans, elle gémit. C'est trop nul de ne pas pouvoir boire. »

« Et tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu n'as jamais contourné la limitation ? je demande en haussant les sourcils. »

« Si, évidemment, mais je veux pouvoir boire dans un BAR. Quel est l'intérêt de vivre à New York si je ne peux pas vivre ma propre version de_ Sex and the City_ ? elle se plaint. »

« En tant que petite sœur d'un grand frère vaguement protecteur, je te conseille de ne jamais dire ça devant Conor, je lui fais remarquer. A moins que tu ne veuilles que ton petit ami ne meure dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Gee se retourne vers moi et sourit.

« Ça sent le vécu, commente-t-elle après avoir commandé un Coca. »

Je demande un Screwdriver, ce qui me vaut un regard chargé de mépris de la part du barman, mais étant en territoire irlandais, je m'en fiche un peu. En plus, je n'aime pas le whisky.

« Mon frère a failli frapper mon ex à coups de batte de baseball quand il appris qu'il m'avait trompée et mis une des filles de notre école enceinte. Et James ne rentre pas dans la catégorie « Grand frère protecteur ». C'est même à se demander s'il est Italien, je marmonne pour moi-même. Bref. Parler de ta vie amoureuse à ton grand frère : TRES mauvaise idée. Surtout quand le grand frère en question est catholique. Va savoir pourquoi, les grands frères catholiques sont beaucoup plus protecteurs que les protestants. »

Gee fronce les sourcils.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, commente-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un truc catholique ? Surprotéger les petites sœurs ? »

« Les filles, votre conversation est beaucoup trop sérieuse pour la St Patrick, intervient Henry en surgissant derrière nous. Une autre Guinness, fait-il au barman. Gee, tu peux aller distraire ton frangin ? Je dois cuisiner la ravissante Elizabeth. »

Gee acquiesce avec enthousiasme et embarque son Coca light.

« Me cuisiner ? je répète. »

« Absolument, il fait en hochant la tête. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que Conor était absolument fou de toi. »

« Ton petit doigt ? je soupire. Je vais tuer Ellie. »

« Nan, c'est pas Ellie, c'est Gee, corrige-t-il. »

« Gee ? Mais… elle m'a vue UNE FOIS dans sa vie, comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée à la conclusion que son frère était fou de moi ce qui, entre parenthèses, n'est pas vrai du tout. »

« Elizabeth, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois, et comprendre que Conor t'adore m'a pris environ trente secondes, il fait d'un ton définitif. »

« Loin de moi l'idée d'être présomptueuse parce que Conor est, après tout, ton cousin et tu le connais mieux que moi, mais je peux t'assurer que Conor ne m'adore pas. Loin de là. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, il a dit que j'étais, et je cite « passable mais pas assez jolie pour l'intéresser ». Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce sentiment ait changé depuis. »

« Ok, c'est un crétin, concède Henry. Mais un crétin qui t'aime vraiment, vraiment bien. Il est juste complètement inepte en ce qui concerne le sexe féminin. Crois-moi, je pourrais te raconter des dizaines de situations où Conor s'est comporté en crétin parce qu'il ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter. Je suis persuadé qu'il est secrètement sociopathe. »

Faut pas exagérer non plus, il est juste complètement asocial.

« Laisse-lui une chance, d'accord ? suggère Henry. Promis, une fois que tu le connais, c'est un gars bien. »

Et il me tapote l'épaule avant de se saisir de sa bière et de rejoindre les autres. Finalement, c'est Gee qui a raison, les d'Arcy et affiliés sont tous fous.

**Plus tard.**

L'expression « bourré comme un Irlandais le jour de la St Patrick » prend tout son sens une fois que vous avez effectivement passé une St Patrick avec des Irlandais. Tout le pub entonne « Molly Malone » de concert, et malgré tout ce que vous avez pu entendre sur les ténors irlandais, en l'occurrence c'est juste une bande de gars bourrés dans un pub, donc ils chantent faux.

Gee a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et prend des tonnes de photos compromettantes avec son portable. Il faut dire que Conor et Henry, bourrés comme des coings, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber et beuglant l'hymne de Dublin, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Ellie s'est endormie sur la banquette, et je me demande comme je vais réussir à ramener tout le monde. Je ne suis absolument pas de taille à traîner une Ellie, un Conor et un Henry jusqu'à chez Conor.

**3 minutes plus tard.**

Charlie entre dans le bar et se dirige automatiquement vers nous.

« Besoin d'un coup de main Lizzy ? il me demande avec un grand sourire. »

« Charlie, je t'aime, j'annonce à voix haute. Tu es mon sauveur. Tu es Jésus-Christ. »

« T'emballe pas, Gee m'a appelé pour que je ramène les deux Irlandais de service à la maison pour qu'ils puissent décuver. Tu pourras te charger d'Ellie ? »

Non.

« Pas de problème, je fais avec un enthousiasme forcé. »

**20 minutes plus tard. **

Ellie titube en talons dans les rues de Cambridge. Je crois que je vais la laisser dormir chez moi, c'est plus près. Note pour la prochaine fois : penser à obliger Ellie à prendre des chaussures plates de rechange pour le trajet du retour. Il est presque deux heures du mat, je suis crevée, j'ai des tonnes de boulot et on est à la moitié d'un trajet qui prend normalement dix minutes.

**Beaucoup trop tard alors que j'ai cours demain.**

Ellie s'est couchée sans trop de résistance. Je remercie le ciel qu'elle soit une bourrée docile. Elle a même réussi à se brosser les dents toute seule.

« Lizzy ? elle fait, couchée dans ce qui était le lit de Jules, alors que je m'apprête à me glisser dans mon petit lit douillet. »

« Oui ? je demande prudemment. »

« Le lit tourne. »

La nuit va être longue.

* * *

><p>Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir, je cite « outrageusement abusé de ma bonté », Ellie a décidé de repousser son week-end chez son père et de débaucher Ari pour me faire réviser mon MCAT. Elle a même réussi à convaincre Daisy de venir réviser avec nous.<p>

« Explique-moi comment elle a l'intention de nous faire réviser alors qu'elle ne comprend strictement rien à ce qu'on fait ? me demande Daisy, affalée par terre au milieu des annales de MCAT, en tenue de révision – comprendre un sweat, qui, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, appartient à John et un vieux jogging délavé. »

« Ça fait quinze ans que je connais Ellie, fait Ari, assise très droite sur une chaise. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas se poser de questions. Une fois qu'elle a quelque chose en tête, c'est impossible de l'en dissuader. Elle veut vous faire réviser le MCAT, elle va vous faire réviser le MCAT. »

« Mais toi, t'as pas mieux à faire de ton week-end que de nous faire réviser le MCAT ? s'enquiert Daisy. »

Ari hausse les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, non, élude-t-elle. »

**Samedi 26 Mars. En sortant du MCAT.**

Vous savez ce qui est horrible ? Je viens de sortir du test le plus important de toute ma vie, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement échoué. C'est horrible. Trop de questions, pas assez de temps, l'impossibilité totale de savoir combien de points j'allais avoir à chaque épreuve, le stress…

Je rentre chez moi dans un état d'hébétude tel que je loupe ma correspondance de métro. Bon sang. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de me rouler en boule sous ma couette avant de pleurer un bon coup. Les deux folles accro aux endorphines qui me servent de colocs sont parties pour le week-end donc je n'aurai même pas à affronter de « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » en rentrant.

Sauf que Alexander Vassiliev m'attend sur le pas de ma porte. Avec une bouteille de vodka à la main.

« Salut, fait-il avec un sourire. »

« Salut, je réponds. »

« Juliet a dit à Charlie que tu passais ton MCAT aujourd'hui. Donc Charlie m'a chargé de te changer les idées. Ça s'est passé comment ? il me demande. »

Je me contente de le regarder d'un air vide. Il me sourit.

« Oui, c'était pareil pour moi. Le seul moyen de survivre à cette journée est de boire jusqu'à tout oublier. Et ce conseil vaut aussi pour quand tu auras les résultats, il ajoute alors que j'ouvre la porte. »

Il entre et commence à farfouiller dans la cuisine.

« T'as des verres à shooter ? il me demande en ouvrant des placards. »

« Des verres à shooter ? je répète. »

« Si tu dois te bourrer la gueule, il faut faire ça bien, et se cantonner à un seul alcool, m'informe-t-il. Et j'ai amené une bouteille de vodka, donc à moins que tu aies de quoi faire un Bloody Mary dans ton frigo… »

Il ouvre le frigo.

« Putain, mais en plus t'as de quoi faire des Bloody Mary, souffle-t-il, incrédule. »

Il sort la bouteille de jus de tomate et me regarde.

« Sérieusement, quel genre de personne a du jus de tomate dans son frigo ? me demande-t-il, incrédule. »

« Le genre qui vit avec des filles qui font du sport 24 heures sur 24, je réponds. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai jamais rien compris à leur régime alimentaire. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est même possible que tu aies du _céleri_ dans ton bac à légumes ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Alex retourne fouiller dans le frigo et en sort, victorieux, avec du céleri branche, un citron et du Tabasco.

« Je devrais venir chez toi plus souvent, commente-t-il. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour se mettre une cuite. »

« Sauf la vodka, je complète. »

« Sauf la vodka, il concède. Mais comme je l'apporte, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, t'es Italienne, tu ne sais pas choisir une bonne vodka. »

Je le crois sur parole. Alex commence à nous préparer des Bloody Mary. Je reste comme une loque sur ma chaise.

**2 minutes plus tard.**

On frappe à la porte. Je soupire et je vais voir qui c'est.

C'est Ari.

« Tiens, salut, je constate en lui faisant signe d'entrer. »

« Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste comme ça, elle commence immédiatement à s'excuser, mais je me demandais si je n'avais pas oublié… Alex ? fait-elle en blêmissant d'un coup. »

Je tourne la tête vers Alex. Qui a l'air de s'être pris un 35 tonnes en pleine tronche.

« Anna ? murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche. »


	8. Avril

****Iota26 m'a demandée si Alex était Wickham et Ari Georgiana. Euh, NON. Du coup, je pensais me fendre d'un petit who's who, mais en fait j'ai la flemme, alors je me contenterais de préciser que mon équivalent de Georgiana Darcy reste la soeur de Darcy, donc, en l'occurence, Gee (et comme la vie est bien faite, Gee est un diminutif de Georgiana ET d'Eugenia. Allez pas dire que je vous facilite pas la vie quand même).

Et Wickham... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Wickham... Wickham va pointer le bout de son vilain nez en Mai. C'est une scène que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, et quand vous la lirez (c'est-à-dire dans approximativement six mois, vu que je n'ai pas commencé Juin) vous comprendrez pourquoi. Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril. Où mon karma ne s'améliore pas DU TOUT. <strong>

**Samedi 26 mars. Suite.**

Anna ? Comment ça, ANNA ? je tourne la tête vers Ari, figée sur place. OH MON DIEU.

_Anna_ ? Comme dans Anna la connasse qui a brisé le cœur d'Alex ? Comme dans un possible diminutif de ARIADNE ?

Putain. Ce n'est plus un microcosme dans lequel on vit, mais carrément sous un microscope. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que je connais se connaissent entre eux ? C'est quand même dingue ça !

Le silence se prolonge dangereusement. Ari et Alex restent figés là où ils sont, incapables de détacher leur regard de l'autre.

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que Jules n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ? Je ne sais pas désamorcer une situation comme ça, je ne suis pas née avec les outils nécessaires pour diffuser la tension et résoudre les problèmes des autres. Je n'ai pas le tact et la douceur requis pour ce genre de cas.

**Trente secondes et demi plus tard.**

Non, mais, en vrai, ils vont se regarder combien de temps en chiens de faïence ?

**Une minute plus tard.**

On croirait vraiment qu'ils jouent au roi du silence.

« Bieeeeeeeen, je me lance prudemment. Visiblement, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, alors vous savez quoi, je vais vous laisser tous les deux et aller faire… »

« NON ! ils hurlent de concert. »

Je sursaute.

« Lizzy, tu ne comprends pas… commence Alex. »

« Vraiment, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux… dit Anna. »

Ils s'interrompent brusquement. Et se regardent en rougissant.

« C'était censé me convaincre que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous parler ? Parce que j'admets que je ne suis pas, et de loin, la personne la plus psychologue de la Terre, mais là, tout hurle « MALENTENDU ! ». Parce qu'il est impossible qu'Ari ait largué Alex parce qu'il est russe, pauvre et militaire, donc je pense sincèrement…. »

« PARDON ? s'écrie Ari en se tournant vers Alex. »

« Anna… »

« Je t'ai largué parce que tu es pauvre, russe et militaire ? elle répète, incrédule. Incroyable. Tout bonnement_ incroyable_. Ça ne te gêne vraiment pas de réécrire l'Histoire en ta faveur ? »

« Admets-le Anna, tu avais honte de moi, rétorque-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour ta famille, et surtout pour Nathalie. »

« Laisse Nathalie en dehors de tout ça ! »

« C'est elle qui a commencé à s'immiscer dans notre vie, à te dire que j'étais un mauvais parti, que tu méritais mieux qu'un pauvre médecin militaire russe sans le sou qui allait crouler sous les dettes d'étudiants, toi, une héritière Elliot, dont la famille a quasiment fondé Harvard, toi…. »

C'est moi ou il y a un brin d'amertume dans le discours d'Alex ? Je tente une retraite vers la porte mais Alex me fusille du regard et je reste là où je suis.

« Tu ne manques pas d'air ! s'exclame Ari. »

_Tu ne manques pas d'air _? Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? Personnellement, je serais beaucoup plus véhémente. Et moins classe. C'est mon côté italien.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre une décision toute seule, surtout en ce qui concerne ma vie sentimentale ! J'étais trop jeune ! »

« Tu avais vingt-et-un ans ! contre Alex. »

« J'avais à peine le droit de boire, alors emménager avec toi était tout simplement hors de question, parce que, oui, Alex, j'étais _trop jeune_ ! »

Qu… que… QUOI ? Ok, cette histoire est beaucoup trop complexe pour que je sois la seule témoin. Alors que je retente une sortie, Ari me lance un regard suppliant et je soupire.

« Et évidemment, ça n'a rien à voir avec Nathalie, fait Alex, sarcastique. »

« Nathalie ne voulait pas que j'emménage avec toi parce qu'elle a l'espoir que j'épouse un Vanderbilt ou un Rothschild… »

Je devrais présenter cette Nathalie à ma mère, elles devraient vraiment bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

« … mais c'est moi qui ai pris la décision et moi seule, continue-t-elle. Tout comme c'est toi qui as pris la décision de me quitter parce que je refusais d'emménager avec toi. »

Ma vie est vraiment devenue un soap-opéra.

« C'était la prochaine étape dans notre relation Anna ! »

« Une étape que je n'étais pas prête à franchir ! »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que ça voulait dire « Je suis trop jeune » ? réplique Ari. »

« Que tu ne m'aimais pas suffisamment pour envoyer chier ta famille ! »

Le silence tombe sur la pièce. Anna regarde Alex comme … comme… Je ne sais pas. La façon dont elle regarde Alex m'échappe complètement, il y a trop d'émotions pour que je puisse la décrire.

« Bon. Il y a de quoi faire des Bloody Mary, je suggère fortement que vous régliez vos problèmes avec l'aide de l'alcool. Je vais faire un tour, un tour très très long qui me prendra une bonne partie de la nuit. En fait je ne vais même pas rentrer. Donc prenez votre temps, et claquez la porte en sortant. Oh, et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer. »

Je prends mon sac et arrive – enfin ! – à sortir de la pièce.

Il faut que je raconte tout à Ellie.

**En chemin vers chez Ellie.**

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est James.

« Retenez-moi, je défaille, mon frère aîné est en vie ! je dis en décrochant. »

« Très drôle. Ça s'est passé comment ? »

« De quoi ? je demande, perdue. »

« Comment, ça, « de quoi ? ». Tes MCAT, espèce de crétine, tu sais, l'examen le plus important de ta vie, la raison pour laquelle personne ne t'a appelée ces deux dernières semaines, la raison pour laquelle Papa a planqué le portable de Maman et déprogrammé ton numéro du fixe, la raison pour laquelle… »

« Jim, arrête les anaphores tu veux ? J'ai compris. C'était horrible, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de boire comme un trou, mais Alex s'est pointé avec une bouteille de vodka et Ari est arrivée et ensuite ma vie est devenue un véritable soap-opéra alors je n'ai pas pu me bourrer la gueule comme il se doit. »

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« La Terre appelle James ? »

« C'est qui tous ces gens ? il finit par demander, perplexe. »

Je soupire.

« Je pourrais t'expliquer, mais il me faudrait deux heures et un tableau pour dessiner des arbres généalogiques et des schémas avec plein de flèches, donc oublie. Ça va toi ? »

« Yep. »

« Et… comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Sasha ? »

« Sarah, il me corrige. Sasha ? Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi, c'est un prénom parfaitement valable ! je me défends. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais sortir avec une fille qui s'appelle Sasha ? »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête de jouer les indignés, je dois vraiment te rappeler toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti au fil des ans ? Parce que, au cas où tu aurais opportunément effacé toutes ces filles de ta mémoire, elles ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence et leur ambition, et elles avaient toutes des prénoms de pétasses. »

« Ce n'est pas… commence-t-il. »

« Ok, je l'interromps. Alors, il y a eu Stacy, Laurie, Mandy, Amy, Carlotta – et franchement, qui appelle sa fille Carlotta alors qu'elle n'a pas une goutte de sang italien dans les veines, ça me dépasse – Destiny, Honey, … »

« Okaaaaaaaaaaaay, d'accord, c'est bon, je capitule ! s'écrie James exaspéré. Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu arrives à te rappeler du nom de toutes les filles avec lesquelles… »

« Tu es sorti ? je complète alors qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase. »

« Disons que « sorti » est un euphémisme, il rectifie. »

Beeeeeeeeeeurk. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'autant d'informations sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère.

« James ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si c'est pour sortir un truc pareil, la prochaine fois, je t'en supplie, abstiens-toi. »

« Oh, ça va, si on ne peut plus rien dire maintenant… il grommelle. »

« Oh, tu peux me dire plein de trucs, juste pas ce que tu fais au pieu. »

« En parlant de pieu, enchaîne-t-il, ça me fait penser que Marcia est sur New York en ce moment et que Maman l'a invitée à fêter Pâques avec nous. »

Bon. Passons sur le fait que James pense à notre cousine quand le mot « pieu » est invoqué dans la conversation…

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? je demande abruptement. »

« Nope. »

« Marcia-la-connasse est de retour sur la Côte Est ? »

« Oui. »

« Marcia-la-connasse, notre cousine, la fille de tante Rosa, est à New York ? »

« Oui. »

« Je croyais que Michael Bloomberg avait pris un arrêté l'empêchant de remettre les pieds dans la ville ! »

« Apparemment pas. »

« Et bien il aurait dû ! »

« Lizzy. »

« Ah, non, ne commence pas ! Lindsey revient enfin sur le droit chemin et recommence à porter des robes qui ne sont ni trop décolletées, ni trop courtes, elle est dans une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avec Luke-Johnson-le-fils-de-Susan, il est hors de question que Marcia-la-connasse détruise tout ça avec son influence pernicieuse ! »

« Influence pernicieuse ? répète James, secoué d'un fou-rire. »

« Et elle sera là à Pâques ? je gémis. Oh, Seigneur. Sans compter que Clark… »

Je m'interromps brusquement. Clark. Marcia. Marcia. Clark.

Je suis un génie.

**2 minutes plus tard.**

Je suis une crétine : Ellie est chez son père.

Daisy est chez John.

Ari et Alex sont chez moi.

Je n'ai nulle part où dormir cette nuit.

**30 secondes plus tard.**

NED ! Ned est ma solution !

**20 minutes plus tard.**

Ned ouvre la porte et se marre en me voyant.

« Lizzy, si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu t'es pris une averse en venant ? il me demande en s'effaçant avant de me laisser entrer. »

« Oui. »

« T'es partie sans parapluie ? il s'étonne. »

Je soupire.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

**Une demi-heure plus table, alors que Ned est en train de faire ce qu'il pense être du café mais qui est en réalité un jus de chaussette.**

« Au fait, lance Ned, très concentré devant sa cafetière, maintenant que tu es là, ça me fait penser… »

Il s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils avant de presser deux boutons. Le café commence à couler et il me gratifie d'un sourire satisfait.

« … que tu as disparu du mariage de Kate au beau milieu de la nuit sans prévenir personne. Alors ? me demande-t-il avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif. »

« Alors quoi ? je demande, faussement innocente. »

« Lizzy, on t'a vue partir avec Conor, me fait-il remarquer en me servant une tasse de café – ok, je ne peux vraiment pas considérer ça comme du café, c'est juste un liquide plus ou moins opaque. »

« Oui, et bien « on » aurait dû remarquer que Conor était a) bourré et b) avait la main en sang donc je l'ai conduit jusqu'aux urgences avant de le ramener chez lui, je fais d'un ton froid. »

Ned posse sa tasse sur la table et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Lizzy. C'est moi. T'as pas besoin de me mentir. Tu sors avec Conor, et tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, parce qu'il m'a fusillé du regard pendant toute la soirée. Tu aurais pu y aller avec lui, je veux dire, franchement, ce n'est pas comme si… »

« Wow, wow, wow, c'est quoi ce délire ? je le coupe. Je ne _sors pas_ avec Conor. »

« Mais tu l'as emmené aux urgences et tu t'es occupée de lui alors qu'il était bourré ? il souligne, dubitatif. »

« Il avait frappé un_ mur_ ! Evidemment que je l'ai emmené aux urgences, il aurait pu se casser la main ! je m'exclame. »

« Non mais je suis très heureux pour toi, il continue. Bon, certes, ce n'est pas le mec le plus chaleureux de la Terre, mais il a l'air de vraiment bien t'aimer. En tout cas suffisamment pour me casser la gueule si mes mains s'aventuraient trop bas sur ton corps, il ajoute avec un sourire en coin. »

« Ned, tes mains se sont aventurées beaucoup plus bas que ça sur mon corps, je lui fais remarquer. Et je ne sors pas avec Conor. »

« Mais tu as couché avec lui, il contre. »

Exaspérée, je fais quelque chose de très italien : je lève les mains au ciel.

« Oui, et alors ? J'ai couché avec toi, à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'on n'ait jamais été ensemble ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec Conor deux fois que je vais l'épouser ! »

« Hé, calme-toi Lizzy, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu ne sors pas avec Conor d'Arcy même si lui aimerait bien. »

Il boit une gorgée de café et grimace.

« Bon sang mais il est dégueulasse ce café, se met-il à râler. On va au Starbucks ? »

**Le lendemain matin.**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Bon sang mais où est-ce que… Oh. Chez Ned. Je grogne et enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller.

Et merde. On est dimanche. J'ai raté la messe hier. J'ai aussi raté mon MCAT. Ari et Alex sont sortis ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils envisagent d'emménager ensemble. Je suis dans le lit de Ned et ledit Ned n'est pas dans son lit. Et c'était vraiment très bizarre de seulement dormir avec Ned. D'ailleurs, en général, je ne dors pas avec Ned, je rentre chez moi après.

Mais hier chez moi il y avait peut-être Ari et Alex, et vraiment, ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, je ne veux pas rajouter leurs problèmes de non-couple par-dessus et…

JESUS MARIE JOSEPH.

Je me redresse subitement dans le lit.

Alex est venu hier. Il est venu et a dit « Jules a dit à Charlie que… ».

Jules parle à Charlie.

Jules parle à Charlie.

Jules parle à _Charlie_ et elle l'a mis au courant de la date de mon MCAT.

J'y crois pas. Ils se sont remis ensemble et elle ne m'a rien dit !

Ce week-end doit finir. Et vite.

**Samedi 9 Avril. A Staten Island.**

Par un miracle parfaitement miraculeux, on est tous à la maison en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce que Maman a dit/fait/promis/menacé pour que Grace accepte de quitter son cher Baltimore afin de rendre visite à nos parents, mais le fait est qu'elle est là. Et que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle aimerait être ailleurs.

« Bien, tout le monde sort son agenda ! lance Papa alors qu'on se levait tous de table. »

« Mais, Papa ! Lindsey commence à protester. J'avais quelque chose de prévu. »

« Oui, moi aussi, et si tu ne t'étais pas mise à râler on en aurait déjà fini avec cette conversation et tout le monde pourrait gentiment vaquer à ses occupations mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, tu te rassieds, et tu sors ton agenda pour noter que la saison des remises des diplômes approche, donc le 25 mai, tout le monde dans le Massachusetts, le 26 c'est Baltimore et le 27 c'est retour à Staten Island et division des troupes : Maman, James, Nonna et Oncle Tony pour Lindsey, et Tante Sophie, Grace, Lizzy et moi pour Eve. Des questions, protestations, commentaires ? »

Personne ne moufte. Je crois que Papa en mode père de famille est la chose la plus bizarre qui m'ait été donné de voir.

« Bien, la classe est terminée, vous pouvez tous disposer, il fait avec un geste de la main. »

Vraiment très bizarre.

**Quinze minutes plus tard.**

« Lindseeeeeeeeeeeeeey, tu vas être en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! hurle Maman du bas des escaliers. »

Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé la question.

« En retard pour quoi ? je demande, presque malgré moi. »

« Luke passe la chercher, ils vont au cinéma. »

Vu que ma mère est toute guillerette, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris que aller au cinéma = se peloter dans une salle sombre.

… Et vu la tenue dans laquelle Lindsey vient d'apparaître je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle non plus ait compris ce qu'impliquait aller au cinéma avec un membre du sexe opposé. Parce qu'elle porte un jean et un pull au col rond.

Je crois que des aliens ont enlevé ma petite sœur et l'ont remplacée par l'un des leurs.

« Vous allez voir quoi ? je demande, mollement intéressée. »

« Le nouveau film qui vient de sortir avec Nathalie Portman. »

« Je peux venir ? je demande en plaisantant. »

Les yeux de ma petite sœur s'écarquillent d'horreur.

« NON ! elle s'écrie. Hors de question ! Lizzy ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour une fois qu'un mec gentil et attentionné s'intéresse à moi, je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher en me foutant la honte ! »

« Moi je vais te foutre la honte ? je répète, incrédule. »

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter de me critiquer ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! je m'insurge. »

« Si ! Tu vas dire que je ne travaille pas assez à l'école, que je m'habille mal, que je suis vulgaire, que je me maquille trop et que ma seule ambition dans la vie c'est de ne rien faire mais de devenir quand même célèbre en épousant un homme riche ! »

Ok, ça fait mal, mais je dois avouer que ça me ressemble un peu. Beaucoup. Complètement.

« De toute façon, je plaisantais, je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse alors que vous allez vous… »

Le regard incendiaire de Lindsey et la présence de Maman me forcent à corriger le tir.

« … tenir la main comme les deux adolescents amoureux que vous êtes, je termine. »

« Luke est un garçon si gentil, embraye Maman d'un ton rêveur. En plus il travaille dans l'armée de l'air ! »

Et tout à coup, le grand mystère de « pourquoi est-ce que Lindsey sort avec Luke-le-fils-de-Susan » s'éclaircit. L'uniforme.

Finalement, il s'avère que Lindsey et moi avons bien des gènes en commun.

**Dimanche 10 Avril. Sur le point de partir.**

« Mais tu ne trouves vraiment pas ça suspect ? insiste ma sœur. »

Je vais tuer Eve. Sérieusement. Elle a passé le week-end à me bassiner avec ses théories fumeuses sur les parents de Papa et tente de me convaincre qu'il faudrait creuser vu que la seule personne issue de notre famille paternelle qu'on fréquente, c'est Clark.

« Eve, on ne fréquente pas Clark, c'est lui qui nous fréquente. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Maman l'invite systématiquement à toutes les fêtes de famille, c'est qu'il est riche. Et protestant. Et que ses parents vivent à la Barbade et ne rentrent jamais. »

« Ça fait trois raisons, contre Eve. »

« Peu importe, je tranche. Clark ne fait pas partie d'un complot visant à nous cacher l'existence des parents de Papa. Maman veut juste que l'une d'entre nous l'épouse. »

La grande hantise de ma mère, c'est qu'une de ses filles épouse un Catholique. Parce que, c'est bien connu, tous les Catholiques boivent et trompent leur femme et dilapident l'argent du ménage en alcool, jeu et prostituées. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle-même a épousé un Protestant. Par contre, si James n'épouse pas une Catholique, elle va faire un scandale. Ma mère est une contradiction vivante.

« Et puis si tu veux vraiment tout savoir sur les parents de Papa, je continue, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? »

« Déjà fait, elle répond. Il a haussé les épaules et a marmonné dans sa barbe qu'il n'y avait là rien de bien intéressant. Ce qui me fait penser qu'au contraire, il y a là quelque chose de très intéressant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'obnubile autant ? je lui demande. Personne ne s'est jamais posé la question avant, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Lizzy, on ne sait même pas si Papa a des frères et sœurs. On a peut-être des cousins dont on ignore l'existence ! Et des grands-parents encore en vie ! »

Si les hypothétiques cousins en question ressemblent un tant soit peu à Marcia-la-connasse, je préfère qu'ils restent cachés dans leur coin du Connecticut.

**Jeudi 14 Avril. Chez Ellie.**

« Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que je vais rencontrer une nouvelle personne, je vais exiger qu'elle me fournisse son arbre généalogique et une copie de son répertoire histoire que je vérifie à quel point le monde est petit, je déclare en guise de conclusion après avoir narré « l'incident Alex/Anna » à Ellie. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir.

« C'est pas complètement stupide non plus, concède-t-elle. Mais je crois que l'interconnexion ne va pas plus loin que ça. »

« Que « ça » quoi ? je relève. Tu es la cousine de Conor et de Gee, Conor est le meilleur ami de Charlie, qui sort avec Jules, _ma _meilleure amie, Alex est un ami de Charlie et il sortait avec Anna, qui est ton amie d'enfance ainsi que celle de Conor, Gee et je suppute, celle d'Henry. C'est un bordel sans nom. »

« Non, c'est normal, corrige Ellie. Tout le monde ici a une vie personnelle hyper compliquée. »

« Attends, j'ai oublié Andrew, dont l'ex-beau-frère a épousé ta sœur et qui te rend visite tous les quatre matins. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que vous menez une vie normale. Une vie normale, c'est rencontrer quelqu'un un jour à la bibliothèque sans se trouver au moins un seul ami en commun. »

Ellie secoue la tête, amusée.

« Lizzy, ça, c'était la normalité du temps de nos parents. Nous, on est la génération Facebook, on connait tout le monde. Et, rappelle-moi, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as rencontré un séduisant inconnu à la bibliothèque ? demande-t-elle, faussement innocente. »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de séduisant inconnu ! je proteste. Et jamais. Parce que les seuls mecs qui bossent dans cette fac ce sont les futurs médecins et les futurs avocats qui, justement, bossent tellement qu'ils n'ont presque pas le temps de manger, encore moins de se laver les cheveux. »

« En tant que futur avocat, laisse-moi te dire que je le prends très mal, lance une voix joyeuse que je connais bien. »

Je me retourne d'un bloc et pointe un doigt accusateur vers le – correction, _les_ – nouveaux arrivants.

« Toi, je siffle. Tu vas mourir ! »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? il se défend. »

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu t'étais remis avec Jules ! »

Charlie fait une grimace en s'avançant davantage dans le salon d'Ellie.

« Mince alors, comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? marmonne-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. »

« Alex t'a vendu, je l'informe aimablement. »

« Alex ? dit-il en me regardant, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Alex vient faire là-dedans ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, je fais en soupirant. Salut Candice, j'enchaîne avec un sourire crispé. »

« Betty, me salue-t-elle froidement. »

Elle me regarde de haut en bas en dissimulant à peine son mépris. Oui, je porte un jean pourri et un pull piqué à mon frère. Non, mon sens esthétique ne s'est pas subitement amélioré, malgré tous les efforts d'Ellie. Oui, je m'en fous comme de ma première panade. Candice Mayer peut me mépriser autant qu'elle le veut, je suis complètement au-dessus de tout ça.

Sans compter que je suis un milliard de fois plus intelligente qu'elle, donc ça aide.

« Alors, ce MCAT ? lance Charlie en s'affalant dans un canapé. »

Je lui lance mon regard estampillé « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Youhou, Lizzy ? il insiste. »

Charles Van Pelt est un crétin patenté et obtus en plus de ça.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, je finis par répondre. Toi et _Jules_ ? »

« Ok, alors, déjà, pour ma défense, je tiens à signaler qu'on est deux dans cette affaire, et je trouve très injuste que tu passes ta colère uniquement sur moi. Jules est aussi coupable que moi. »

« Jules est à Londres, je fais remarquer. Je ne peux pas la cuisiner en personne, je vais donc me venger sur toi. Je veux tout savoir, j'exige. »

Il me gratifie d'un sourire amusé.

« Vraiment _tout _? »

Je fronce le nez devant le sous-entendu.

« Non, Charlie, je ne veux pas connaître les détails de votre vie sexuelle, et je ne veux pas savoir si oui ou non vous faites du phone-sex. Je veux juste comprendre a) comment ça s'est passé et b) pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit. »

« T'étais en pleines révisions pour ton MCAT ! il se défend. On n'allait pas te déranger au beau milieu de l'examen le plus important de ta vie pour te dire « Tiens, au fait Lizzy, on s'est remis ensemble, mais je t'en prie, continue à réviser ta Biochimie » ! Alors on a préféré attendre. »

« Et vous vous êtes dégonflés, je conclus. »

« Pas exactement dégonflés, il rectifie. Disons qu'on s'est rendu compte que vu que personne n'était au courant, tout le monde nous fichait une paix royale, alors on a décidé de continuer comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que ce traître de Ruskoff décide de nous poignarder dans le dos. »

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce discours. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Quand tu dis « tout le monde nous fichait une paix royale »… je commence, lentement. »

« Il veut dire toi et moi, complète Conor en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Oui. »

Décidément, le salon d'Ellie est à la mode en ce moment.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien le prendre, j'ajoute. »

« Mais c'est pas contre toi Lizzy ! m'assure Charlie. C'est juste que, bon, comme tu n'étais pas exactement enthousiaste à l'idée d'une relation longue distance, on s'est dit qu'on verrait ce que ça donnerait avant de te prévenir. Et on ne l'a pas non plus dit à Conor parce qu'il est incapable de tenir sa langue. »

Je jette un regard confus à Conor. Qui, lui, fixe Charlie. Charlie qui articule silencieusement « confidences sur l'oreiller » dans le dos de Candice et d'Ellie, qui sont en train de s'extasier sur le dernier _Vogue_.

Charles Van Pelt va mourir.

**Plus tard. Alors que Charles et Candice sont repartis et que Conor me « raccompagne » chez moi.**

« Elizabeth, tu pourrais m'expliquer _comment _est-ce que Charlie est au courant ? demande Conor d'un ton glacial. »

« Pas si tu continues à employer mon prénom en entier, non, je réplique, butée. »

« _Lizzy_. »

« Et de toute façon, c'est entièrement ta faute, je continue. Déjà, parce que tu habites avec Charlie et Candice, ce qui, si tu veux mon avis, dépasse l'entendement vu que tu ne peux pas la sacquer. Mais passons. Tu étais bourré, incapable de conduire, je t'ai ramené chez toi, tu m'as empêchée de rentrer chez moi à pied, on a passé la nuit ensemble et le matin, je suis tombée sur Charlie dans le couloir, qui n'a pas eu trop de mal à additionner deux et deux en me voyant tenter de sortir de chez vous à huit heures du matin un dimanche et en robe de soirée. Et estimes-toi heureux que ça ait été Charlie et pas Candice, parce que sinon il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais mon cadavre, qu'elle aurait probablement dissous dans de l'acide dans une baignoire planquée dans la cave. »

« On n'a pas de cave, fait Conor posément. »

Je vais le frapper.

« Aïe ! il proteste en se frottant le bras, que je viens de frapper. Ça va pas non ? »

« Ça t'apprendra, je marmonne. »

**Samedi 16 Avril. En train de bosser.**

Mon portable sonne alors que je finis mes devoirs de Biochimie. J'espère sincèrement que les cours de médecine seront plus intéressants que ce qu'on fait en pré-méd, parce que je suis présentement en train de mourir d'ennui.

« Salut Jim, je fais en mettant mon portable en haut-parleur. »

« Lizzy, on a un problème, fait mon frère, paniqué. »

Je m'apprête à répondre quand j'entends un bruit suspect de son côté de la ligne.

« Jim ? »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es à Staten Island ? »

Il soupire.

« Tu vas comprendre mais avant… »

« C'est Roberto Alagna en fond sonore ? je l'interromps, fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oui. »

« Maman a subitement décidé qu'on était tous devenus Siciliens ? je demande, incrédule. »

« Lizzy, je te promets que tout ça a une explication, mais là il faut juste que tu me laisses parler. On est dans la merde. Et quand je dis dans la merde, c'est vraiment dans la merde, parce que Eve a déclaré la guerre à Papa et qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis presque une semaine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je demande, inquiète. »

« La prof d'Histoire d'Eve a décidé qu'il serait judicieux pour ses élèves de faire des recherches sur leurs familles, voir de quelle vague d'immigration ils viennent, une connerie dans ce genre. Bref, Eve doit présenter son projet devant la classe la semaine prochaine. Le problème, c'est que Papa ne veut pas lui parler de ses parents, et enfin, bref, on se croirait dans un épisode de_ Jack et Bobby_. »

« Jack et Bobby ? je répète. »

« Mais si, tu sais, cette série de la WB où tu alternes entre le présent de 2004 et 2048, c'est l'histoire de deux frères, il y en a un qui devient président ? Bref, il y a un épisode _exactement _comme ça, et Eve se comporte comme une gamine de treize ans et demi et Papa n'est guère mieux. Je ne voix pas pourquoi il ne peut pas lui donner des informations, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait les contacter ou quoi que ce soit ! il s'agace. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait paniquer, ça fait un mois et demi qu'elle me pose des questions sur les parents de Papa, je réponds posément. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Lizzy ?! il s'énerve. »

« Mais rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, je ne sais rien sur les parents de Papa, juste qu'ils ont habité dans le Connecticut à un moment donné parce que c'est là que Papa est né. Et puis vraiment, on a une famille italienne suffisamment encombrante pour ne pas avoir le temps ou l'envie de se poser la question de nos origines paternelles, mais Eve veut savoir d'où elle vient. »

« Papa ne lui dira rien, fait James gravement. »

« Peut-être que… »

« Non. Lizzy, Papa ne dira rien. J'ai déjà posé la question il y a quasiment dix ans, il ne dira pas un mot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses parents, mais c'est suffisamment grave pour qu'il refuse de_ leur_ parler et de _nous_ en parler. »

« Il faudra bien qu'Eve finisse son projet, il va devoir… »

« Nope. Rien du tout. C'est une tombe. Lindsey dit qu'il n'a pas dit un mot depuis la dispute avec Eve. »

Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Jim ? »

« Tu veux pas parler à Eve ? Elle t'écoute. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Eve m'écoute ? Mais t'as fumé ou quoi ? Depuis quand nos sœurs écoutent qui que ce soit dans la famille ? Grace, Eve et Lindsey n'en ont jamais fait qu'à leur tête, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. On est Italiens Jim. En parlant d'italien, j'enchaîne, c'est quoi cette histoire de Roberto Alagna chez nous ? »

« Eve a découvert que le grand-père de Nonna était sicilien, il soupire. Alors depuis qu'elle l'a dit à Maman, Maman essaye à tout prix de nous imprégner de notre héritage sicilien. D'où Roberto Alagna, il conclut. »

Sinon, on peut regarder la trilogie du Parrain. Ce sont des Siciliens aussi, après tout.

**Vendredi 22 Avril. A la gare.**

Je crois sincèrement que Dieu m'en veut. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'on doive passer Pâques « en famille », et par en famille, ma mère entend « avec Tante Rosa-la-honte-de-la-famille et Marcia-la-connasse qui ont été reniées par Nonna il y a un petit bail et avec Clark-qui-n'a-rien-à-faire-là-mais-qui-s'incruste-vaillamment-dans-l'espoir-que-l'une-de-nous-succombe-à-ses-charmes-inexistants ».

Bon, évidemment il y a aussi oncle Tony, tante Sophie, mes sœurs, James, et mes parents. Et Nonna. Une fête de famille ne peut pas exister sans Nonna.

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Maman a réussi à faire accepter à Nonna la présence de sa fille aînée et de sa petite-fille née hors mariage. Nonna refuse qu'on parle d'elles en sa présence, alors fêter Pâques ensemble…

Mais je digresse. Parce que mon train a été annulé. Et que je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer. Alors que dans deux jours c'est Pâques.

Bon, réfléchissons. Daisy est partie en Californie dans la famille de John – entre parenthèses, je trouve ça complètement fou mais elle a l'air tellement heureuse que je me retiens de lui dire que je trouve qu'elle va trop vite dans cette relation. Ils se connaissent depuis 4 mois et il veut la présenter à ses parents ?! – Ned va voir ses grands-parents à Hartford, Connecticut. Il me reste donc deux solutions : Charlie ou Ellie.

J'opte pour Ellie.

**30 secondes plus tard.**

« Lizzy ! s'enthousiasme Ellie en décrochant. Comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va, je réponds. Et toi ? »

« Pour tout te dire, je suis un peu bourrée ! »

Seigneur. Il n'est même pas sept heures du soir.

« J'en profite, Andrew passe me chercher bientôt avec sa traînée de Brooklyn, je dois me préparer psychologiquement à l'horreur que ça va être, elle continue. En plus on va dans la famille de Jack pour passer Pâques, et je vais être la plus jeune et je vais m'emmerder à cent sous de l'heure parce que les hommes vont parler affaires et les femmes enfants. Je vais mourir, fait-elle d'un ton lugubre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la famille de Jack habite dans le Michigan. Quel trou ! »

On est bien d'accord, Detroit n'est pas l'endroit le plus sympa des Etats-Unis. Ellie continue à ronchonner pendant 5 minutes et je la laisse faire – la pauvre, elle va passer un week-end pire que le mien. Puis j'appelle Charlie.

« Salut Lizzy ! »

« Charlie, je me mets à le supplier, dis-moi que tu vas vers New York pour Pâques. »

« Euh… non, désolée, je vais voir ma mère dans le New Hampshire, il fait, contrit. Pourquoi ? »

« Mon train a été annulé, je réponds sombrement. »

« Ah, merde, il compatit. Hé, attends ! »

Il repose brutalement le téléphone et discute avec une autre personne. Puis il reprend le téléphone.

« Allô ? »

Ah. Raté. Ce n'est pas Charlie.

« Salut Conor, je soupire. »

« Elizabeth. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Pas terrible, je réponds honnêtement. »

« J'arrive dans dix minutes, ajoute-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Je me retrouve bêtement à fixer mon téléphone. Conor ? C'est ça la solution trouvée par Charlie ? Note : ne plus jamais me fier aux blonds qui ressemblent à Ryan O'Neal. Ils sont apparemment décidés à ruiner ma vie.

**Neuf minutes plus tard. **

Conor se gare juste devant moi et sort de la voiture, arborant un petit sourire en coin.

« Elizabeth. »

Je suis tellement crevée que je n'ai même pas la force de le corriger. Il prend mon sac et le met d'autorité dans le coffre alors que je m'affale dans le siège passager. Conor s'installe devant le volant et me regarde d'un air bizarre.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Non. J'ai passé la journée en cours, fait ma valise en vitesse, envoyé un mail à Jules tout en cherchant mes chaussures, j'ai couru jusqu'à la gare en priant pour ne pas louper mon train, train qui a été retardé, retardé, retardé avant d'être finalement annulé et ça fait deux bonnes heures que je devrais être chez moi devant un bol de minestrone.

Je hausse les épaules. Conor démarre la voiture, et me laisse même choisir la musique.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un zombie pour que Conor me laisse le contrôle de l'autoradio.

**Quatre heures plus tard.**

Conor se gare devant chez moi cette fois. Je suis tellement claquée que j'aurais été foutue de me perdre dans Staten Island, ce qui est quand même un comble, et je n'ai pas la force d'éviter une rencontre entre Conor et ma famille.

Une famille incarnée par ma mère et qui jaillit sur le perron dès qu'elle me voit sortir de la voiture.

« LIZZY ! hurle ma mère comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis six mois au lieu de deux semaines. »

Conor sort mon sac de la voiture, et ma mère le regarde avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami Elizabeth ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. »

« Conor, Maman. Maman, Conor, le cousin d'Eleanor, je fais d'un ton maussade et en étouffant un bâillement. »

« Enchanté, Mrs Taylor, ajoute Conor en lui tendant la main. »

Ma mère a un air ravi et stupéfait plaqué sur le visage en la lui serrant.

« Je vais vous laisser, la route est longue jusqu'à Manhattan. Passez un excellent week-end de Pâques, il conclut en amorçant une retraite. »

C'est bien mal connaître ma mère.

« Manhattan ? A cette heure-ci ? elle s'exclame, horrifiée. Enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ! »

C'est vrai qu'il est près de onze heures.

« Non, non, restez ici cette nuit, ce sera plus prudent, elle enchaîne. »

« C'est que… commence Conor. »

« J'insiste ! fait ma mère d'un ton vibrant. Vous prendrez la chambre de James, il n'est pas là ce week-end , il n'y aura aucun problème ! Venez, il se fait tard, il reste des lasagnes au four, dit-elle en le prenant d'autorité par le bras et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. »

Il me jette un regard paniqué, auquel je réponds par un sourire désabusé.

Il n'avait aucune chance contre ma mère.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclame Lindsey en me voyant entrer dans le salon. Ça fait des heures qu'on t'att… »

Elle s'interrompt brusquement en apercevant Maman, pendue au bras de Conor. Elle le dévisage de haut en bas et lâche un :

« Ben dis donc tu t'embêtes pas ! Je rêve, tu nous fais le coup de la fille forte et indépendante qui voit au-delà des apparences alors qu'en réalité tu sors avec un mec hyper sexe… »

« Je ne sors pas avec Conor, c'est un ami et il m'a rendu service en me ramenant à la maison alors s'il te plaît, sois polie, je fais sèchement à ma sœur en la coupant. C'est déjà suffisamment dur pour lui d'être balancé dans cette famille de dingue, je n'ai pas en plus besoin que ma petite sœur de dix-sept ans le mate ouvertement à table. »

« Oh, ça va, le prends pas comme ça, ronchonne Lindsey. C'est juste que la dernière fois que tu as ramené un mec à la maison… »

Le regard noir que je lui lance la fait taire aussitôt. Oui, la dernière fois que j'ai ramené un mec à la maison, c'était Mark. Et on sait pertinemment comment ça a terminé.

Maman lâche enfin le bras de Conor pour lui permettre de se mettre à table et rameute toute la famille à grands cris pour qu'on vienne tous manger.

Grace et Eve déboulent dans l'escalier avec toute la délicatesse qui les caractérise.

« Lizzy est enfin arrivée ? s'enthousiasme Eve. Trop cool, j'avais la dalle ! Salut, fait-elle à l'attention de Conor. »

Grace le gratifie d'un hochement de tête, complètement indifférente à la présence d'un étranger sorti de nulle part dans notre salon.

Il n'y a guère que Papa pour considérer Conor avec méfiance. Et quand je dis « avec méfiance », c'est l'euphémisme de l'année. Papa, en bon père bien protecteur, a toujours détesté nos petits amis, et même si Conor n'est pas mon petit ami, Papa a pris l'habitude de détester toutes les personnes de sexe masculin de notre âge qui passaient la porte.

« Alors, jeune Conor… dit-il en lui passant la salade. »

Oh, oh. Je regarde mes sœurs, prise de panique. On connaît toutes ce ton. Et il ne présage rien de bon.

« Quelqu'un a vu ma biographie de Georgia O'Keeffe ? demande Grace subitement. »

« C'est qui, ça, Georgia O'Keeffe ? enchaîne Eve dans une mécanique bien rodée. »

« Mais si, tu sais, la meuf qui peint des vagins ! répond Lindsey. »

« Lindsey, ton vocabulaire, la reprend Maman. »

« Pardon, s'amende Lindsey. Je peux avoir la salade ? »

« Tu ne vas pas en vouloir, il y a de la roquette dedans, je commente en repoussant les quelques feuilles de roquette sur le bord de mon assiette. »

« Encore ? gémit Lindsey. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à acheter de la salade mélangée alors que personne n'aime la roquette ? »

« Ça, c'est le grand mystère de la vie, approuve Eve. »

« Pour en revenir à ma biographie de Georgia O'Keeffe… continue Grace d'un ton ennuyé. »

« Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux connaître la vie d'une fille qui peint des vagins ? maugrée Eve. »

Papa finit par craquer.

« Georgia O'Keeffe ne peignait pas des vagins ! s'exaspère-t-il avant de se lancer dans une leçon d'une heure sur la vie et l'œuvre de Georgia O'Keeffe. »

Merci, mon Dieu, de m'avoir donné des sœurs aussi compréhensives et intelligentes. Lindsey me gratifie d'un petit clin d'œil et je retiens un soupir de soulagement alors que le dîner se poursuit plus calmement.

« … bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une brève analyse des œuvres de Georgia O'Keeffe, continue Papa, qui parle depuis bientôt vingt minutes sans interruption. Et même si nous devons admirer l'esprit d'équipe de nos filles qui ont habilement, ou du moins le croient-elles, détourné la conversation de son sujet d'origine, je ne suis pas aussi distrait qu'elles le pensent. »

On se regarde toutes en écarquillant les yeux, frappées d'horreur. Oh, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par Grace, que étant le premier garçon que Lizzy ramène à la maison depuis Mark… »

Oh, Seigneur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais de miracle quand on en a le plus besoin ? Je ferme les yeux, atterrée, et prie pour que ce dîner se termine. _Vite_.

« … j'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas la même chose que cet imbécile patenté qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille et en a engrossé une autre. »

« Papa ! je m'exclame, rouge comme une tomate. »

Est-ce qu'il est possible de mourir de mortification ?

« Oui, je sais que ce genre de discours est traditionnellement dévolu à James, poursuit-il, mais ton frère étant absent, c'est sur moi que retombe cette responsabilité. »

« Papa, Conor est un ami, rien de plus, j'insiste. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Conor ouvrir la bouche. Je le gratifie d'un coup de pied au tibia pour l'empêcher de parler. Il grimace et me lance un regard incendiaire.

« Et tu es en train de le gêner, je continue. »

« Mais non, pas du tout, me coupe Conor. Je vous assure, Mr Taylor, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de briser le cœur de votre fille et d'en engrosser une autre. »

« Encore heureux, je marmonne dans ma non-barbe. On ne sort même pas ensemble. »

« Mais même si c'était le cas, enchaîne Conor en regardant mon père, je vous promets que je ne pourrai jamais traiter votre fille autrement qu'avec tout le respect qui lui est dû. »

Hein ? Bon sang mais de quel siècle il sort ?! C'est ça, jure de protéger ma vertu tant que tu y es !

« Vous êtes un jeune homme admirable Conor, minaude ma mère. »

_Admirable_ ? Mais ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ?

**Plus tard. Allongée dans le lit, essayant de ne pas penser que Conor d'Arcy est présentement en train de dormir dans la chambre de mon frère. **

« Lizzy, fait Grace d'un ton endormi et ennuyé alors que je me retourne une nouvelle fois dans mon lit. »

« Désolée, je murmure. »

« Tu sais, si tu attends que je m'endorme pour aller le rejoindre, je peux faire semblant, annonce-t-elle. »

« QUOI ? je m'insurge en me redressant dans mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Pour la dernière fois, Conor est un _ami_ ! Et même moins que ça, c'est un ami de Charlie, ce n'est même pas _mon _ami ! »

« Lizzy, j'ai 150 de QI, tu veux bien arrêter de me prendre pour une conne ? s'exaspère Grace. Il ne t'a pas quittée du regard plus de cinq secondes consécutives, mais toi tu refusais de le regarder dans les yeux. Je sais quand même reconnaître quand deux personnes couchent ensemble ! »

Je gémis et enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller. Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que Dieu m'en veut à ce point-là ?


	9. Mai, Première Partie

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre! Vous pouvez remercier le NaNoWriMo qui m'oblige à écrire plus vite que mon ombre et qui a fait que non seulement Mai 2e partie est fini, mais Juin aussi, et Juillet est bien entamé. Yep. Tout ça.

* * *

><p>Mai Première Partie. Où je demande comment j'ai pu autant perdre le contrôle de ma propre vie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 23 Avril. Tôt.<strong>

Je suis en train d'enfiler un pull quand Lindsey tambourine à la porte.

« Les fiiiiiiiiiilles, petit-déj ! claironne-t-elle. »

Grace émet un grognement et ouvre les yeux. Elle se redresse aussitôt et me regarde avec stupeur.

« Lizzy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Mais rien ! je proteste. »

« Tu es _habillée_. »

« J'allais pas descendre toute nue, je réplique. »

« On descend prendre le petit-déj en pyjama depuis… toujours. Et tu es en jean et pull à huit heures du mat ? souligne-t-elle, incrédule. Tu es pathétique, conclut-elle en se levant avec un soupir. »

« Quoi encore ? je grommelle. »

« Tu as peur que Conor te voie en pyjama ? Mon Dieu, tu t'es transformée en une de nos sœurs ! Il t'a vue toute nue, tu crois que te voir en pyjama à fleurs va le rebuter ? »

Premièrement, aoutch. Deuxièmement, je crois que je préférais mes sœurs quand elles étaient apathiques et indifférentes, ce qu'elles ont été toute leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident de se réveiller il y a six mois. Au moins, Grace ne me donnait pas de leçons sur ma vie amoureuse puisqu'elle-même n'en avait pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisque j'y pense…

« Quand est-ce que tu nous présentes David ? je demande. »

« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, probablement jamais, répond-elle sur un ton définitif. »

Et encore, Conor avait Maman de son côté !

* * *

><p>Je descends lentement les escaliers, me préparant mentalement à l'image de Conor d'Arcy dans ma cuisine.<p>

Ce que je découvre est bien pire. Lindsey et Eve sont assises côte à côte, en pyjamas bleus assortis. Conor est en face d'elles. Papa préside en bout de table et regarde Maman d'un air extrêmement amusé. Maman, qui est habillée en Doris Day. Tout y est, la robe année 50 à imprimé fleuri – je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir imité Scarlett O'Hara et d'avoir taillé sa robe dans les rideaux – le collier de perles, le chignon…

Elle a mis la table dans la salle à manger. C'est la première fois, en presque vingt-deux ans d'existence, qu'on prend le petit-déj dans la salle à manger. Et elle a fait des pancakes. Et des muffins. Et du bacon. Et des œufs. Et des bagels. On se croirait à Noël.

« Maman, tu _sais_ que techniquement on est toujours dans le Carême ? »

Grace vient de se transformer en moi. Sérieusement. L'intonation, le sarcasme, le dédain : tout y est.

« On n'a pas tous les jours des invités Gracie ! fait remarquer Maman. Si toi aussi tu invitais ton petit ami à la maison… »

« Conor n'est **pas** mon petit ami, j'interjette. »

« … on lui ferait le même accueil, continue Maman comme si de rien n'était. »

« Sans le bacon, commente Papa avec une pointe d'humour. »

Maman lui jette un regard agacé et m'oblige à m'asseoir à côté de Conor.

**Un quart d'heure plus tard. Alors que ce petit-déjeuner est en train devenir le plus long de ma vie. Pas nécessairement en temps mais en ressenti. Pitié, faites que ça se termine rapidement.**

Maman cuisine Conor sur sa famille.

« … mon grand-père était avocat également, il termine. »

Waouh. Incroyable. Il vient de parler non-stop pendant trois minutes. C'est un exploit. Je ne sais pas comment…

Attends, avocat ? Aïe. C'était le mot à ne pas dire. Dans la tête de ma mère, avocat égale riche à millions. Ce que Conor est, bien entendu, mais…

« Et il vous paye vos études ! s'extasie ma mère. Comme ça doit être agréable d'avoir des grands-parents riches ! »

Je balance un coup de pied à Eve, juste au cas où. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de ramener les éventuels parents de Papa sur le tapis. Elle grimace sous la douleur et me lance un regard noir mais se tait. Alléluia.

« Il a prévu de vous laisser de l'argent ? enchaîne ma mère, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher. »

Je me fige sur ma chaise. Oh, non. Non, non, non, non, NON. Elle ne vient pas de poser cette question. C'est impossible. Pas à _Conor_. Je ferme les yeux, accablée, et prie pour un miracle.

Qui arrive sous la forme d'un coup de téléphone, que ma mère s'empresse d'aller prendre.

« Vite, souffle Papa en surveillant Maman du coin de l'œil. Sauvez-vous, fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je chope Conor par le bras et le traîne dans sa chambre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir son bagel.

**Plus tard, alors que Conor fait ses bagages.**

« Je suis désolée, je m'excuse encore une fois. »

Conor me lance un regard presque amusé.

« Au moins maintenant je sais de qui tu tiens ton manque de tact. »

Euh, _aoutch_. Merci du compliment ! Il me sourit.

« C'est bon Beth, ne t'en fais pas. Ta mère a été légèrement maladroite… »

Oh, quel doux euphémisme.

« … mais, crois-moi, quand je te présenterai à tante Cecily, tu subiras bien pire. »

Je me fige pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« _Quand_ tu me présenteras à ta tante Cecily ? je répète, blême. »

Conor prend alors un air gêné. Puis hausse les épaules.

« Tu peux toujours faire comme si le « quand » avait été un « si », suggère-t-il. »

Ce que je fais derechef.

**4 heures plus tard. Dans la voiture en direction de chez Oncle Tony.**

L'interlude d'Arcy m'a fait oublier que je cours droit vers ma mort prochaine en allant affronter Clark ET Marcia-la-connasse dans un combo inédit et probablement létal. Je récite un Notre Père machinal, en espérant vraiment survivre à Pâques.

Je déteste les fêtes de famille.

**Une fois sur place. **

Tante Sophie a l'air tellement soulagée de nous voir arriver qu'en temps normal, ça me ferait probablement rire. Mais ce sont des circonstances extraordinaires. Clark sort du salon pour nous « accueillir comme il se doit ». Autrement dit pour mater ouvertement nos seins. Grace le gratifie d'un regard noir qui le fait reculer d'un pas et marmonne « Non mais quel porc ! »

J'ai vraiment bien élevé mes petites sœurs.

Ma cousine, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Une histoire incroyablement longue et compliquée qui se résume en trois mots : née hors mariage. Et dans une famille italienne et pratiquante comme celle de Maman, c'est un stigmate qui ne s'efface pas, même après plus de vingt ans d'existence. Nonna refuse d'adresser la parole à sa fille cadette et fait comme si Marcia n'existait pas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tronche qu'elle a tiré en apprenant que Tante Rosa serait là pour Pâques.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Tante Rosa était considérée comme la honte de la famille par Nonna, et que Marcia était bien déterminée à grimper l'échelle sociale et prendre sa revanche sur son enfance pas terrible.

Entendons-nous bien, elle reste une grosse connasse et une traînée comme c'est pas permis, elle ferait passer les Kardashian pour des nonnes. Je me demande encore_ pourquoi_ est-ce que Lindsey l'a choisie comme modèle féminin – ok, Grace et moi ne sommes pas les personnes les mieux habillées de la Terre, mais au moins on ne ressemble pas à des prostituées de luxe. Dieu merci, Luke a l'air d'avoir une influence très bénéfique sur ma petite sœur.

Marcia fait une entrée très remarquée dans le salon. Je ne savais pas que dans la vraie vie, les filles pouvaient secouer leurs cheveux au ralenti. Je croyais que ça ne pouvait se passer que dans les pubs pour shampoing. Ou dans les films pour adolescents de série B, quand on rencontre « la » fille.

Je détaille sa tenue d'un œil critique. Nonna aussi. Elle fronce les sourcils et ignore royalement sa petite-fille en se tournant vers oncle Tony et en commençant à lui parler en italien. Marcia s'avance vers nous et Maman la serre dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

« Oh, Marcia, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue ! Tu nous as manqués ! »

Eve manque de s'étouffer en essayant de retenir un éclat de rire. James, qui nous a rejoint entre temps, la gratifie d'une grande claque dans le dos.

« Tante Magdalena ! »

Oui, ma mère s'appelle Magdalena. Et encore, vous ne savez pas son deuxième prénom. Nonna a beaucoup de qualités, mais des goûts de chiotte en matière de prénom pour ses enfants. Et c'est un défaut qu'elle a malheureusement transmis à ma mère. (Non, si, je m'appelle quand même Elizabeth Desideria Taylor.)

Marcia gratifie ma mère d'un sourire radieux puis nous passe en revue.

« Elizabeth ! elle s'exclame avec un enthousiasme forcé. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Oh, ma pauvre. Je vais à la fac à Harvard. Je baigne dans l'hypocrisie de l'Ivy League tous les jours. Tu vas devoir cravacher si tu veux un jour t'intégrer, parce que, question faux-semblants et simagrées, tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville. Même SuperGarce est plus crédible que toi.

« Marcia, je réponds avec un sourire chaleureux. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses Clark. Clark Smith, un cousin de la famille. Clark, voici Marcia Calipari, ma cousine. »

Le regard de Marcia se pose aussitôt sur la montre de Clark, une Rolex très voyante. Les yeux de Clark restent figés au niveau de sa poitrine. Le couple parfait.

Je suis un génie du mal.

* * *

><p>Le dîner de Pâques se passe, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien. Evidemment, il y a quelques accrochages, notamment entre Papa et Tante Rosa, ce qui est assez surprenant maintenant que j'y pense, mais rien de grave.<p>

Ashley m'envoie un texto pour que je la retrouve dans un bar de SoHo. Je pèse le pour et le contre environ trente secondes et demie et j'annonce à la cantonade que je vais voir Ashley et que je dors chez James ce soir. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je lui file un coup de pied sous la table.

« Si tu veux ma chérie, réponds Papa, distraitement. »

« Michael ! proteste ma mère. C'est une réunion de famille ! »

« Parce que James ne fait pas partie de sa famille peut-être ? Papa réplique. Oh, laisse-les Lena, ils sont jeunes, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ! »

Maman le gratifie d'un regard méfiant et se tourne vers nous.

« Je vous veux tous les deux à l'heure à la messe demain matin, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Oui, toi aussi James ! fait-elle devant l'air exaspéré de mon frère. Mon fils ne deviendra pas un mécréant qui… »

« Promis, je la coupe avant de me lever. Bonne soirée tout le monde ! »

**30 secondes plus tard. Sortis de l'appart d'Oncle Tony et de Tante Sophie.**

« T'es chiante, marmonne James alors qu'on attend l'ascenseur. J'avais des trucs de prévus moi ce soir. »

« Comme quoi ? je demande. »

« Sarah, il répond avec un air maussade. »

Je le dévisage avec stupéfaction.

« Vous êtes _encore_ ensemble ? je m'exclame. »

« Ton air surpris me va droit au cœur, réplique-t-il d'un ton acerbe. »

« Attends, mais ça fait quoi, près de six mois ? Mon Dieu Jim, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es malade ? T'es jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une fille ! Tu me la présentes ? je demande, excitée. »

James me regarde.

« Non, fait-il calmement. »

Ok, je me sens vexée là.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Assister à la messe de Pâques, probablement la messe la plus importante de l'année après celle de Noël, en ayant une gueule de bois d'anthologie et une forte envie de vomir n'est certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais fait de ma vie. C'est même extrêmement stupide.

James étouffe un bâillement et récolte un coup de coude de la part de Maman, qui lui fait les gros yeux. On ne plaisante pas avec la religion – et surtout pas quand Nonna est dans les parages, drapée dans ses atours de veuve italienne (un vrai cliché).

**A la sortie de la messe.**

« J'ai faim, grommelle James. »

« Moi aussi, renchérit Eve. »

« Moi aussi, ajoute Lindsey. Et il faut qu'on se dépêche, j'ai rendez-vous avec Luke à 4 heures. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demande James, oubliant sa faim et passant aussitôt en mode « grand frère surprotecteur ». »

Elle le gratifie d'un regard dédaigneux.

« On va s'envoyer en l'air dans sa voiture, elle réplique, sarcastique. »

« Lindsey ! s'indigne James. »

« Relax, je suis invitée à prendre le thé chez ses parents, elle soupire. Quoique je ne dirais pas non à la séance de… »

« Ok, stop, sérieusement, personne ne veut savoir quoi que ce soit sur ta vie sexuelle, grimace James en se bouchant les oreilles. Surtout sur le parvis de l'église. »

« Quoique… commence Grace, pensive. J'ai très envie de te voir expliquer à Père Kevin ce que tu as de prévu pour cette après-midi. »

Un sourire m'échappe. Père Kevin en ferait une crise cardiaque.

**Plus tard. En train de prendre trois kilos en me bourrant de gâteaux.**

Luke arrive pour venir chercher Lindsey alors que Eve semble bien décidée à réduire Marcia en charpie. Il faut dire que notre cousine se montre particulièrement insupportable. Apparemment, Marcia a dans l'idée de regagner les faveurs de notre famille et s'adresse à Maman, Papa, Oncle Tony et Tante Sophie (elle n'est pas suffisamment folle pour s'attaquer à Nonna. En plus, elle ne parle pas Italien, ce qui est un handicap majeur quand on veut s'adresser à notre grand-mère. Nonna parle parfaitement Anglais, hein, mais elle préfère parler Italien, vu que les seules personnes à ne pas parler Italien dans la famille sont Papa, Tante Sophie et Marcia. Lindsey n'a jamais fait d'efforts pour s'y mettre et Grace préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de parler Italien, mais elles se débrouillent) d'un ton tellement mielleux que ça en deviendrait presque drôle. Si le simple son de sa voix ne me faisait pas hérisser les poils. J'y peux rien. C'est une réaction physique. Et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir, vu la lueur meurtrière dans le regard d'Eve.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Luke distrait suffisamment Maman pour qu'elle oublie complètement Marcia. Et je dois admettre que ma petite sœur a bon goût. Non seulement Luke est plutôt mignon, mais il est bien habillé et regarde Lindsey comme si elle avait décroché la Lune.

Je vois Grace froncer les sourcils.

« Attends, il habite pas à deux rues de chez nous ? marmonne-t-elle. Quoi, il avait peur qu'elle se perde entre ici et chez eux ? »

James lève les yeux au ciel.

« Gracie, tu peux faire preuve d'une once de romantisme ? Il est venu la chercher comme ça il peut passer trois minutes de plus à lui tenir la main. En plus, il vénère le sol qu'elle foule. »

« Je te rappelle que mon modèle masculin c'est toi, fait Grace calmement. Et tu n'as jamais fait un truc aussi… »

« Adorable ? je propose. »

« Vieux-jeu, elle rectifie. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, c'est un militaire, elle soupire. »

**De retour à Harvard.**

Par un miracle tout à fait sensationnel, Marcia a quitté la maison avec toutes ses dents, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu l'humeur d'Eve. Mais comme elle a reporté son attentions sur Clark, on a décidé qu'elle souffrait suffisamment pour ne pas, en plus, perdre des dents.

Ellie a déjà appelé quatre fois sans laisser de message. Je suis prête à parier que Pâques ne s'est pas hyper bien passé.

Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Ah, bah, _enfin _! T'étais où ? »

« Oulà, on se calme, je réplique. Je viens de rentrer, j'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner dans le train. Quoi de neuf ? »

« C'est une catastrophe, annonce-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule. C'est un désastre. C'est une apocalypse. »

« D'accord, je réponds prudemment. Mais encore ? »

« Andrew est fiancé ! »

Oh. Gros blanc à l'autre bout du fil. Oh, ça, ce n'est pas bon _du tout._

« On va se bourrer la gueule ? je propose. »

« Et pas qu'un peu, elle marmonne. »

**Vingt minutes plus tard.**

Je retrouve Ellie dans un bar près de chez elle. Elle m'aperçoit et me tend un shot de vodka en guise de salutations. Elle vide le sien d'un trait et grimace.

« Ok, il est juste absolument hors de question que je sorte de ce bar sans être ivre morte, elle annonce en agitant le bras à l'attention du barman. »

Je hausse les épaules et vide mon verre avant de grimacer à mon tour. Putain. La vodka pure, c'est vraiment pas bon. Le prochain shot, je m'en tiens à la tequila.

Petit à petit, la langue d'Ellie se délie et elle commence à me raconter toute l'histoire. Tout avait déjà hyper mal commencé, puisque Andrew est passée la chercher. Avec la traînée de Brooklyn. Et que le seul moyen qu'Ellie avait trouvé pour survivre à cette épreuve, c'était de se bourrer la gueule en espérant que le trajet passerait plus vite comme ça. Dommage, ça l'a juste rendue malade. Mais Ellie a vaillamment supporté le trajet. Et le jour qui a suivi, en évitant autant que faire se peut de parler à la traînée de Brooklyn. Sauf que, étant les deux seules nullipares de toute la maison, elles étaient obligées de rester ensemble sous peine de mourir d'ennui, vu que toutes les conversations féminines tournaient autour des bambins et de la meilleure façon de les élever, et des meilleures écoles privées, et des meilleures nounous. Ellie a bien essayé de passer plus de temps avec Jack et Andrew, mais ils étaient « entre mecs » fait-elle en mimant les guillemets. Alors elle a été forcée de passer le week-end avec la traînée de Brooklyn, qui a laissé entendre qu'elle attendait une demande en mariage très prochainement. Donc Ellie, très intelligemment, a attendu de rentrer pour se mettre une race d'anthologie.

« Ellie ? je demande prudemment après quatre shots. »

« Quoi ? elle demande, regardant son verre vide en plissant des yeux. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse d'Andrew ? »

Elle gémit et pose la tête sur le comptoir.

« On peut ne pas en parler ? »

« Ok, je répond. Mais si tu veux qu'on concocte un plan diabolique pour se débarrasser de la traînée de Brooklyn, il va nous falloir plus de détails que ça. »

« Pour l'instant, je veux juste me morfondre et faire le deuil de ma relation avec Andrew, elle soupire. Mais, quand je me serais remise, pas de problème. »

**Vendredi 6 mai. Alors que Daisy me semble inhabituellement rêveuse si on considère qu'elle révise sa Biochimie.**

Mon portable sonne. Je décroche machinalement.

« Allô ? »

« Lizzy ! »

« Salut Charlie, je fais. Ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oh, oui, il répond distraitement. Tu fais quelque chose samedi prochain ? »

Je regarde Daisy, toujours absorbée dans sa rêverie et attrape mon agenda pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de visite de ma famille de prévue (enfin, aussi près de ma remise de diplôme, ça m'étonnerait, mais bon, avec eux, on ne sait jamais). A part un Post-It pour me rappeler d'acheter des tampons, il n'y a rien à samedi prochain.

« Non, je réponds. Pourquoi ? »

« Cool ! On fête l'anniversaire de Conor, donc soit chez nous pour… euh… huit heures ? A plus Lizzy ! Il fait avec enthousiasme. »

Oh, bon sang. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ? je gémis intérieurement.

Bon. Au moins m'accompagner faire du shopping remontra le moral d'Ellie.

**Le lendemain**

Note : ne jamais sous-estimer la capacité d'Ellie à mettre ses malheurs de côté quand le shopping entre en jeu. Son regard s'est illuminé quand j'ai prononcé le mot magique.

« Oh, Lizzy ! elle s'est exclamée. Evidemment que je vais t'aider ! Attends, j'en ai pour 5 minutes, ensuite on prend ma voiture et on va dévaliser les boutiques ! »

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une robe, je lui rappelle. »

Ellie éclate de rire.

« Oh, pauvre petite chose naïve… C'est l'anniversaire de mon cousin, et mon cadeau sera de te relooker complètement. »

« T'as déjà essayé au Nouvel An, et la transformation n'a pas pris, je souligne. »

« Oui, bon, certes. Mais là, tu ne peux rien me refuser parce que je suis au beau milieu d'un chagrin d'amour. Et si tu es sage, je me contenterais de robe, sac, chaussures et lingerie. »

« Lingerie ? je m'exclame. »

« Fais-moi confiance, fait Ellie avec un grand sourire. »

Sourire que je qualifierais de psychopathe. Ce qui ne m'incite pas franchement à lui faire confiance.

* * *

><p>Ellie est pendue à son portable alors qu'elle me tend robe sur robe. Je les essaye, sors de la cabine, elle secoue la tête et m'en tend d'autres. C'est une routine assez agaçante.<p>

« Qui est-ce que tu appelles ? je demande au bout d'un moment. »

« Ari, répond Ellie, les sourcils froncés. Je te jure, cette fille ne répond jamais au téléphone. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est vieux jeu ou… »

« Parce qu'elle est occupée avec Alex et a beaucoup mieux à faire que répondre à ton appel ? je complète, amusée. »

Ellie blêmit subitement.

« Oh, merde, murmure-t-elle avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, frappée d'horreur. Conor. »

Ellie tapote frénétiquement sur son portable.

« Charlie ? C'est moi. T'as invité Ari à l'anniversaire de Conor ? »

Elle soupire quand la réponse lui parvient.

« Et Alex ? »

Elle laisse échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

« Retrouve-nous chez moi dans … »

Elle me regarde d'un air critique.

« Deux bonnes heures chez moi. On a du damage control à faire. Non, il ne sait pas, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il tue Alex quand il le verra poser une main sur Ari. Ça fait désordre quand l'hôte essaye d'étrangler un des invités. »

Ellie raccroche et appelle ensuite Conor, lui intimant de venir chez elle dans deux heures. Puis elle range son portable dans son sac et me regarde en souriant.

« Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche, on n'a plus que deux heures ! »

**Deux trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longues heures plus tard.**

Ellie se montre satisfaite avec une robe rouge bustier, qui me fait plus que jamais ressembler à Lindsey. Elle y ajoute une paire de talons noirs proprement vertigineuse (même si Ellie m'assure qu'il n'y a « que » huit centimètres) et de la lingerie, parce que, non, bizarrement, je ne possède pas de soutien-gorge pour aller sous un bustier.

Et évidemment, elle s'offre une nouvelle tenue complète, parce que la thérapie par le shopping, c'est bien, mais ça ne marche que quand on achète pour soi et non pas pour les autres.

**Quinze minutes plus tard.**

Conor nous attend devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il immédiatement. Beth, tu vas bien ? »

« Mais oui, je fais alors qu'Ellie ouvre la porte. »

« Ellie, tu peux t'expliquer ? demande Conor en faisant quelques pas dans le salon. »

« C'est à propos d'Ari, commence-t-elle. »

On frappe à la porte. Ellie va ouvrir et Charlie entre, légèrement essoufflé.

« Pardon, s'excuse-t-il. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

« T'inquiète, t'es pile à l'heure, je commente d'un ton léger. »

Conor le regarde d'un air perplexe.

« Euh… sans vouloir te vexer Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquiert-il, agacé. »

« Ellie m'a dit que vous alliez te prévenir et qu'elles auraient besoin de renfort, explique Charlie en s'affalant sur une chaise. »

« Me prévenir de quoi ? demande Conor d'un ton peu aimable. »

« Ben, voilà… commence Ellie, gênée. »

Il la regarde d'un air entendu et hausse les sourcils.

« Oui ? »

« Alex et Ari se sont remis ensemble, intervient Charlie, qui semble avoir retrouvé ses poumons. »

Le regard meurtrier que Conor réserve à son meilleur ami me rend très heureuse que Charlie se soit sacrifié pour le lui dire.

« Pardon ? fait-il d'un ton à faire geler le Sahara. »

« On n'est pas sûr, tempère Ellie. Lizzy dit que si et … »

« Comment tu l'as su ? l'interrompt Conor en me fixant. »

« Parce qu'il y a plus d'un mois, ils étaient dans ma cuisine, que je pouvais couper la tension sexuelle au couteau. Soit ils couchaient ensemble, soit ils s'entretuaient. Comme il n'y a pas de trace de sang sur les murs, je penche pour la première option, j'explique patiemment. »

« J'aurais préféré qu'elle le tue, marmonne Conor. »

« Tu peux arrêter cinq minutes ? s'agace Charlie. Alex est un mec bien, et crois-moi, il a très mal pris leur rupture. »

« Il l'a larguée ! lui rappelle Ellie, ne nous aidant pas franchement dans notre cause. »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il avait raison, mais il avait _ses_ raisons, contre Charlie. Et puis, en quoi ça nous regarde ? Si Lizzy a raison, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils ne nous ont rien dit. Je ne pense pas qu'intervenir maintenant serait bien vu. Surtout si c'est pour les faire casser. »

« Ce qui est justement ce qu'Alex reprochait à Ari, j'interviens. »

Conor me fusille du regard, les poings serrés.

« Hé, si t'étais à moitié aussi chiant avec Alex quand ils étaient ensemble que maintenant, je comprends qu'il en ait eu marre, j'argumente. Nan, mais, tu t'es vu ? »

« Parce que toi, évidemment, tu ne fais pas la même chose avec Juliet, réplique Conor, sarcastique. »

« Intervenir dans sa vie amoureuse ? je souligne en haussant les sourcils. Euh, NON. J'ai bien assez à faire avec la mienne. Et puis très franchement, personne de sain d'esprit ne m'écouterait si j'intervenais dans leur vie amoureuse. »

Conor lève discrètement les yeux au ciel pendant que je parle et Charlie lui jette un regard amusé.

**Une bonne heure plus tard.**

Conor finit par capituler. Charlie est un super bon avocat du diable, et c'est lui qui le convainc de ne pas débarquer chez Ari et d'exiger qu'elle rompe avec Alex. Mon effort se limite à fournir du café et des cookies en abondance pour calmer les esprits (la bouche pleine, on parle moins. On l'apprend très vite au sein d'une famille comme la mienne).

On finit par regarder une redif de Grease, entassés sur le canapé, mentalement trop épuisés pour bouger.

**Plus tard, alors que Conor et Charlie se disputent pour savoir quel couple est le meilleur entre Kenickie/Rizzo et Danny/Sandy.**

« Les garçons sont arrivés à une solution? me demande Ellie avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle revient des toilettes. »

« Je comprends même pas qu'il y ait débat, je soupire. C'est évident que Rizzo et Kenickie le meilleur couple. »

« Ah, si tu savais à quel point tu te fourvoies, répond Ellie avec dignité. Mais bon, je te laisse à tes illusions. »

**Lundi. Chez moi, en train de réviser, encore et toujours.**

On frappe à la porte. Toute distraction étant la bienvenue, je me lève et vais ouvrir.

OH.

PUTAIN.

DE BORDEL.

DE MERDE.

Paniquée, je referme aussitôt la porte.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je m'adosse à la porte et inspire profondément. Bon. J'habite au premier étage, Dieu merci. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, verrouillant la porte et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Bon. C'est une fenêtre à guillotine. Je soulève résolument le pan inférieur et observe l'extérieur. Parfait. Il y a un arbre auquel je peux m'accrocher pour descendre. Je reviens dans le salon, attrape un sac dans lequel je fourre des affaires pour la nuit, deux bouquins, mes clés et mon portable. Je balance ledit sac par la fenêtre et enjambe le rebord. Je serre les dents et m'oblige à ne pas regarder en bas, et descend lentement en m'agrippant aux branches de l'arbre..

Je marmonne une prière de remerciement en arrivant saine et sauve en bas. J'attrape mon sac et me barre aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent.

Dieu merci, Ellie décroche dès la première sonnerie.

« Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? je demande après avoir échangé les politesses d'usage. »

« Bien sûr, fait Ellie, perplexe. Il y a un problème avec tes colocs ? »

Oh, si seulement. Je soupire.

« C'est une longue histoire, je marmonne. »

« Du genre que tu vas me raconter ce soir devant une ou plusieurs bouteilles de vin ? »

« Plusieurs. Définitivement plusieurs, je rectifie. »

« Dans ce cas, le canapé est tout à toi mon amie ! elle répond, enthousiaste. »

**Le soir même.**

« Bon alors, quel est ce gros problème qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? demande Ellie en débouchant une bouteille de vin blanc. »

« Il n'y a rien d'humble dans ton appartement Ellie, je contre. »

« Oh, ça va, c'est une expression ! elle fait en levant les yeux au ciel. Et arrête de discuter sémantique, je veux savoir ! »

Je soupire et vide mon verre d'un trait.

« J'étais tranquillement chez moi aujourd'hui, en train de réviser, quand on a frappé à la porte. »

« Bon début, approuve Ellie. Très mystérieux, quelqu'un à la porte. »

Je la regarde d'un air agacé. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire angélique et me ressert en vin.

« Très naturellement, je suis donc allée voir de qui il s'agissait, je continue. »

« Et ? demande Ellie, impatiente, alors que je fais une pause dramatique. »

« Ma vision personnelle de l'enfer, je réponds d'un ton lugubre. Mon ex, ma cousine et Clark Smith. La Sainte Trinité de l'Horreur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? demande Ellie avidement –il faut vraiment qu'Ellie se trouve une vie au lieu d'écouter celle des autres. »

« J'en sais rien, je me suis barrée par la fenêtre pour les éviter. »

Ellie me dévisage, ahurie.

« Par la fenêtre ? elle répète. Waouh. Tu es complètement tarée, tu sais ça ? Une personne normale aurait calmement invité ces personnes à rentrer et leur aurait servi à boire. »

« Ok, alors a) je n'ai jamais prétendu être normale et b) ce sont trois des personnes que je déteste le plus au monde, et elles sont devant chez moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle et de toute façon, ils avaient la supériorité numérique ! Ils étaient trois, alliés contre moi dans un but précis que je préfère ne pas connaître. »

« Mais moi je veux savoir, pleurniche Ellie. Ta vie est tellement plus passionnante que la mienne ! »

« On échange quand tu veux, je lui fais remarquer. »

**Le lendemain, planquée dans mon café habituel.**

Mon portable vibre. Je me contorsionne pour le sortir de ma poche. Nouveau message vocal de : Daisy. Perplexe, j'écoute le message.

« Lizzy, je suis tellement, tellement, _tellement_ désolée, fait Daisy d'un ton paniqué. Il m'a prise au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis désolée, t'as pas idée, vraiment, je … »

Le message s'arrête là. Euh, ok. Je n'ai rien compris. Je rappelle Daisy, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Salut Lizzy, fait une voix masculine que je connais trop bien. Ça faisait longtemps dis donc. »

Levant les yeux, je vois Mark Calvez et Marcia qui se tiennent devant ma table.

Daisy va mourir.

* * *

><p>Je raccroche lentement le téléphone et inspire profondément, les mains tremblantes de rage, alors que les deux enflures s'installent tranquillement en face de moi.<p>

« Oui, hein, je fais avec un sourire crispé. Ça lui fait quel âge à ta fille déjà ? Trois ans, non ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite ! »

Il perd son sourire. Ah ! Va mourir, raclure.

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi rancunière, dit-il. Et tu te prétends catholique, soupire-t-il en secouant la tête. Elle est belle ta charité chrétienne. »

Seigneur, mais COMMENT est-ce que j'ai pu coucher avec ce connard ?

« Pour être pardonné Mark, il faudrait d'abord que tu aies _demandé _pardon, je rétorque. Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucunement l'obligation de te pardonner d'être un connard manipulateur sans scrupule qui ne sait pas se protéger efficacement. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je demande, à deux doigts de perdre mon calme. »

« Marcia m'a gentiment emmené, il répond. »

Ok, Marcia vient officiellement de virer en tête de ma liste de personnes à tuer, devançant Daisy. Je fusille ma cousine du regard. Elle me renvoie un sourire sardonique. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me haïsse à ce point.

« Il fallait que je te voie Lizzy, enchaîne-t-il. »

« Félicitations. Tu m'as vue. Maintenant, **dégage**, je fais d'un ton sec. »

« Lizzy, fait-il en tendant la main vers la mienne. »

Je planque aussitôt mes mains sous la table. Ok, c'est puéril. Mais s'il me touche, je vais le frapper.

Mark soupire.

« Lizzy… »

« Nan. Je m'en fous. Dégage. Je ne veux pas te voir, je l'interromps. C'était pas assez clair, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Tu veux que je recommence ? Parce que je n'aurais absolument aucun scrupule à te frapper Mark. »

« J'ai fait une erreur Lizzy, dit Mark doucement. »

« UNE erreur ? »

J'éclate d'un rire amer.

« Une erreur, ça aurait été coucher avec Samantha Mendes une fois. Pas me tromper pendant quatre mois et l'engrosser avant de l'abandonner et de te faire expulser du lycée. Ça, c'est être un vrai connard irresponsable. »

« Regardez qui parle ! fait Marcia. »

« Je serais toi Marcia, je la fermerais, je réplique doucement. Parce que je te jure que je te ferais payer ce coup-là au centuple. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, fait Marcia d'un air dégoûté. Tu peux continuer à jouer les vertus offensées autant que tu veux _Elizabeth_, mais on est au moins trois dans cette pièce à connaître la vérité. A savoir que tu es une Marie-couche-toi-là qui utilise les mecs et leur prend leur argent. »

« Tu as dû me confondre avec ma cousine, je riposte. Tu la connais peut-être, taille moyenne, cheveux châtains, aucun scrupule, qui couche avec Clark Smith parce que ses parents ont de l'argent ? »

Marcia fronce le nez, me prouvant ainsi que j'ai raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un trait de famille, réplique-t-elle. Après tout, ta mère… »

Je me suis levée d'un bond et je l'ai prise par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever elle aussi. Et elle a beau me dépasser de dix centimètres, c'est moi qui la toise.

« Tu dis encore un mot sur ma mère Marcia, et je te jure que tu le regretteras, je fais d'une voix basse. Et n'oublie pas que _ta_ mère est la sœur Carcini qui s'est fait engrosser hors mariage et que _tu_ es celle d'entre nous qui est née de père inconnu. Alors que tu en viennes à coucher avec Mark Calvez, qui a fait exactement la même chose que ton père… Quelque part, ça ne me surprend même pas, je conclus. Les enfants reproduisent les schémas de leurs parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marcia est livide et tremble de rage. Je la gratifie d'un sourire narquois. Mark se lève à son tour et pose une main sur mon bras.

« Lizzy… »

Je me dégage d'un geste brusque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à dire que je puisse vouloir entendre Mark ? je m'écrie. Que tu es désolé ? Que tu as fait une erreur ? C'est ce que tu disais il y a quatre ans, et c'est ce que tu as répété aujourd'hui, et je ne te crois pas plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a quatre ans. »

« J'ai besoin de te parler, dit-il. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande entre mes dents en relâchant Marcia. »

« Beth ? fait une voix masculine derrière moi. »

Oh, non. Pitié. Pas _ça._

* * *

><p>Je me retourne et comme de juste, Conor se trouve juste derrière moi. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il ait été exposé à ma mère, il va devoir subir ma cousine. Cousine qui le dévisage avec intérêt. Conor se contente de la regarder d'un air froid avant de reporter son attention sur moi.<p>

« Tout va bien ? il s'enquiert en se plaçant à mes côtés. »

Mark le regarde avec intérêt et recule d'un pas avec un sourire en coin.

« Tout va très bien, il lui assure. Mark Calvez, fait-il en tendant la main à Conor. Je sortais avec Lizzy. »

Conor le regarde comme s'il allait le tuer, mais lui serre néanmoins la main.

« Conor d'Arcy, répond-il. Un ami. »

Le sourire de Mark s'élargit brusquement. Et ça ne me plaît pas _du tout._

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer les amis de Lizzy, susurre Marcia. Il faut dire qu'elle en a si peu… »

« Toi, ta gueule, je fais à ma cousine abruptement. »

« Enfin, Lizzy, ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à sa famille ! elle s'indigne faussement. »

« Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille Marcia, je réplique. Et si je pose la question à Nonna, je pense qu'elle sera totalement d'accord avec moi. »

« Je suis l'aînée de ses petites-filles ! s'écrie Marcia, hors d'elle. »

« Non, Marcia. _Je_ suis l'aînée de ses petites-filles. »

« Tu as six mois de moins que moi ! »

« Et tu n'existes pas à ses yeux, je réponds fermement. En fait, tu n'existes aux yeux de personne, parce que je te garantis que quand mon père et Oncle Tony vont savoir ce que tu as dit de Maman, je te jure que tu seras rayée de nos vies. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu diras à Tante Magdalena ? elle me lance. »

« Que tu couches avec Mark Calvez. Non seulement c'est vrai, mais en plus elle le déteste. Deux pierres d'un coup. »

« T'es vraiment une sale connasse ! fait Marcia, véhémente. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il paraît que c'est de famille, je réponds avec un grand sourire. »

Marcia me lance un dernier regard dégoûté – je devrais la présenter à Candice, elles pourraient fonder mon fan-club – et tourne les talons.

« C'est fou ce que tu es devenue amère ces quatre dernières années, fait remarquer Mark. »

« Dégage, je réponds sobrement. »

« On n'a pas fini de parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Mark. »

« Oui, mais moi si. »

« Rien à foutre. Dégage. »

Mark reste là. Conor s'approche de lui, et le toise du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-huit.

« Tu l'as entendue. Au _revoir_, fait-il ostensiblement. »

Mark le gratifie d'un sourire narquois et murmure quelque chose que personne n'entend.

A part Conor. Qui blêmit. Puis rougit.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Mark est par terre, et Conor semble prêt à se jeter sur lui. Sonnée, je reste plantée là. Le gérant du café arrive rapidement et se place entre eux. Conor fixe Mark d'un air meurtrier et se frotte le poing droit avec sa main gauche. Je fais un pas vers eux et prend sa main pendant que le gérant aide Mark à se relever. Ça va, ça n'a pas l'air cassé, je décide en examinant sa main. En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans un état aussi inquiétant qu'elle ne l'était lors du mariage de Kate.

Je sens le regard de Conor se poser sur moi et je lève la tête. Ses yeux bleus me scannent avec inquiétude. Je lui souris vaillamment.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller aux urgences. »

**Aux urgences. Avec Conor. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois mois.**

Mark a rapidement débarrassé le plancher, et encore une fois, je me retrouve aux urgences avec Conor. Conor qui avait une poche de glace sur la main et semblait bien décidé à … je ne sais pas, mais il avait l'air décidé.

« Alors… commence-t-il alors qu'on attend sur les chaises très inconfortables de la salle d'attente. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est lui ton ex ? »

Je lui jette un rapide regard en coin.

« Oui. »

« Tu aurais l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que tu lui trouvais ? il demande d'un ton excessivement poli. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire amer.

« Crois-moi, je me pose encore la question. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais complètement crétine, et il était nouveau et mignon, et il s'intéressait à moi, alors… »

« Et c'est ce … ce… _ça_, finit par dire Conor avec fureur, qui te fait refuser d'avoir une autre relation amoureuse ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, je tempère. »

« Elizabeth, je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu juges la gent masculine à l'aune de cet abruti fini. »

Mon silence est particulièrement éloquent. Il soupire.

« Parfois Beth, je me demande comment une personne aussi intelligente que toi peut se montrer aussi stupide. Il ne te méritait pas, et je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu acceptes le fait que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? je demande subitement. »

« Pardon ? il demande, troublé. »

« Mark. Avant que tu ne le frappes. Il t'a dit quelque chose, et au vu de ta réaction, tu ne l'as pas bien pris. C'était quoi ? »

Conor regarde au loin, les mâchoires serrées.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, fait-il d'une voix basse. »

« Quoi, tu crois vraiment que je peux avoir une encore plus mauvaise opinion de Mark ? je contre. »

« Beth, il me dit d'un ton d'avertissement. »

« Il va bien falloir que tu le dises à un moment ou à un autre, autrement ça va te bouffer , je le préviens. Tel que je te connais, tu vas ruminer tout ça pendant des heures et ça va juste te mettre en rogne. Alors crache le morceau d'Arcy. »

« Il a dit qu'il t'avait appris tout ce que tu savais et que tout ce qu'il se passait au pieu, c'était à lui que je le devais, fait Conor très vite. »

Je le fixe, incrédule. Avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit, fait Conor, vexé. »

« Je sais bien, parce ce que c'est complètement ridicule, je fais entre deux éclats de rire. Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu l'as frappé ? Conor, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Tu ne peux pas frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait allusion à ma vie sexuelle. Et crois-moi, Mark Calvez ne m'a rien appris. »

Conor s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné. Je rêve ou il est en train de rougir ?

* * *

><p>Comme la dernière fois, je ramène Conor chez lui. Sauf que cette fois, Charlie nous attend devant le garage, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je l'ai appelé depuis l'hôpital pour le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait.<p>

« Vraiment Conor, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel cliché de ta part, lance Charlie avec humour. Frapper l'ex de Lizzy ? Vraiment ? »

Conor le gratifie d'un air particulièrement agacé. Charlie lui répond par un sourire rayonnant.

« Si vous vouliez ne pas vous faire cramer, laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'était pas la méthode idéale. »

Conor lève les yeux au ciel et je soupire. Charlie est vraiment fatigant quand il s'y met.

« On a un reste de lasagne, de l'alcool à volonté et Candice n'est pas là du week-end. »

Qui suis-je pour refuser de l'alcool gratuit ?

**Plus tard dans la soirée. **

Charlie s'éclipse sur les coups de onze heures, nous laissant seuls dans l'immense salon. J'avoue avoir bu plus que de raison pour effacer cette journée horrible de ma mémoire. Journée qui entre directement dans mon top dix des journées que je ne veux plus JAMAIS revivre de ma VIE.

« Beth ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Avec combien de garçons est-ce que tu es sortie ? »

Bon. Je suppose que « sortie » est un doux euphémisme pour « coucher ». Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« C'est important ? je finis par demander. »

« Ça dépend, répond Conor honnêtement. Ils étaient importants ? »

« Non. Du moins pas en tant que… »

Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un euphémisme pour « plan cul ».

« … petits amis, je termine – assez lamentablement, je dois le reconnaître. »

Conor me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension total. Je soupire.

« Prends Ned, par exemple. C'est un bon pote, avec lequel je couche de temps en temps. Mais si j'avais à choisir entre coucher avec lui et être uniquement son amie, je choisirais d'être son amie. Ned est important pour moi, mais plus en tant qu'ami qu'en tant que … petit-ami. »

L'explication a l'air de le satisfaire. Suffisamment pour qu'il me laisse m'endormir sur son épaule en tout cas.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Un cri strident me réveille en sursaut. Je me redresse dans le lit pour faire face à … SuperGarce. Génial.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? me demande-t-elle, fumante de rage. »

« Là où ? je demande, perdue. »

« Dans le lit de Conor ! hurle-t-elle à nouveau. »

Dans le lit de … Et merde. Après une rapide vérification, je constate que le propriétaire du lit ne s'y trouve pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée ou soulagée. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, alors j'extrapole rapidement – c'est vraiment épuisant de devoir utiliser son cerveau au saut du lit. Enfin, même pas au saut du lit, encore dans son lit.

« Je me suis endormie sur le canapé hier soir et Conor m'a mise au lit en vrai gentleman qu'il est ? je risque, en jetant un coup d'œil à mes fringues – jean et pull, le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste est sauf. »

J'aurais détesté me retrouver nue devant SuperGarce. Ça ressemble fortement à un de mes pires cauchemars.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur mon canapé ? crache SuperGarce en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Non mais sérieusement, elle ne lâche jamais le morceau ou quoi ? Je me prépare à l'envoyer chier promptement, quand Charlie arrive dans la chambre en râlant contre sa sœur.

« Dis donc Candice, tu peux baisser le volume, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que tu te mettes à hurler. Salut Lizzy, ajoute-t-il rapidement. Le petit-dèj est prêt, mais si j'étais toi, je ne m'y risquerais pas, c'est Conor qui a cuisiné. »

« Oh, non, je veux essayer, je veux pouvoir le charrier sur son absence de talent culinaire ! je m'exclame d'un ton réjoui. »

* * *

><p>Charlie a exagéré. Conor s'en est pas trop mal sorti. Je n'ai pas osé toucher aux œufs – pas la moindre envie de choper une salmonellose – mais les toasts étaient presque pas brûlés et le café pas trop noyé dans la flotte. L'ambiance était plombée par la présence de SuperGarce par contre, mais ça, personne n'y peut rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle était avec nous à table parce qu'elle n'a rien mangé.<p>

Oh, si, je sais. C'est pour m'empêcher de sauter sur son précieux Conor. La pauvre, si elle savait… Je lui dédie un sourire goguenard en la voyant fulminer sur sa chaise, son regard alternant entre Conor et moi. Charlie a l'air de se retenir d'éclater de rire et étouffe son hilarité dans sa tasse de thé.

De retour au dortoir, je me plonge dans les révisions. Foutus partiels.

**Mardi 10 mai. En sortant du partiel de Biochimie.**

Daisy a l'air d'un zombie alors qu'elle sort de la salle d'exam.

« Je vais mourir, fait-elle, lugubre. »

« Mais non, je réponds distraitement, le nez plongé dans un bouquin d'Anatomie. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as la force de bosser encore après le cataclysme qu'a été ce partiel. »

« Notre exam d'Anat' est demain ? je propose. »

« Mais même ! T'es pas humaine Lizzy, laisse-toi au moins dix minutes pour souffler, mourir un brin et t'enfiler un shot de vodka avant de te remettre à réviser ! C'est dingue ça ! »

J'abaisse mon bouquin pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai pas le choix Daisy, je dois cartonner aux exams si je veux avoir une maigre chance d'obtenir une bourse pour l'année prochaine. »

Daisy soupire devant la validité de mon argument.

« J'aime pas quand tu as raison, bougonne-t-elle. Rappelle-moi ce qui nous a poussé à faire médecine ? »

« Grey's Anatomy. »

« Foutue série télé à la con, elle grommelle. En plus c'est une arnaque, où t'as vu autant de beaux mecs dans un seul hôpital ? »

Pas faux.

* * *

><p>On arrive tant bien que mal au vendredi, complètement vidée de toute énergie et de toute volonté de vivre.<p>

« Ma tête va exploser, se plaint Daisy alors qu'on s'est écroulée sur le canapé de la salle commune. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Même regarder _Glee _me donne mal à la tête. Et pourtant Dieu sait que _Glee_ n'est pas la série la plus intellectuelle qui soit. »

« Mmh, j'approuve. »

« Lizzy. »

« Mmh ? »

« T'endors pas. »

« Pourquoooooooooi ? je grogne, à moitié en train de dormir. »

« Il faut qu'on aille fêter ça ? suggère Daisy. »

« On ira fêter ça demain, là je dors. »

« Non non, la fin de nos partiels n'a lieu que le soir même de notre dernier partiel, s'obstine Daisy. Allez, on se change, on boit un café – enfin, une petite dizaine dans ton cas – et on va se bourrer la gueule au bar le plus proche. »

Noooooooooooon, je veux dormir !

Dieu merci pour mon cycle de sommeil, John a décidé de fêter la fin des partiels en emmenant sa dulcinée dans un petit resto français romantique. Une fois que Daisy est partie, je fais un effort surhumain pour passer de la salle commune à mon lit. Je m'écroule très peu élégamment sur mon lit et décide de dormir une petite douzaine d'heures au moins.

Les exams de fin d'année, c'est le mal.

**Le lendemain matin.**

La douzaine d'heures de sommeil fut un vœu pieux. J'avais sous-estimé la capacité d'Ellie à me réveiller à des heures indues pour des trucs particulièrement futiles.

« Une manucure ? je répète, incrédule, alors qu'Ellie vient de m'appeler à huit heures du matin pour me prévenir qu'on a rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne. Tu te fous de ma gueule Ellie ? Il est huit heures du matin ! Repose-moi la question dans six heures et on verra ! »

« Oui, mais maintenant, t'es réveillée ! plaide Ellie. »

« La faute à qui ? »

« Hé, moi aussi je sors de partiels, c'est pas pour autant que j'hiberne ! Je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure ! elle conclut joyeusement avant de raccrocher. »

Je hais mes amies.

Je me concentre très fort pour me rappeler que Ellie a le cœur brisé et ainsi m'empêcher de l'étrangler.

Le shopping, passe encore. Mais le salon de beauté ? Nope. Définitivement pas mon truc. Désolée de ne pas m'extasier sur les différents masques pour les cheveux. Je résiste vaillamment à la manucure – parce que, bien sûr, je vais payer quinze dollars pour quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire moi-même si j'aimais me peinturlurer les ongles ! – mais dois céder sur la « coupe d'entretien ».

« Alors, tu ne te sens pas mieux ? fait Ellie enthousiaste alors qu'on sort du magasin. Je me sens toujours mieux après être passée chez le coiffeur ! »

Parfois, je me dis qu'Ellie vit sur une autre planète.

**Le soir même. En talons ridiculement hauts et dans une robe ridiculement décolletée, sur le perron de la maison des Van Pelt-d'Arcy.**

Ellie sautille d'un pied à l'autre, surexcitée.

« Au fait, on lui offre quoi ? je demande, frappée subitement par la pensée que je n'ai pas acheté de cadeau à Conor. »

Ellie hausse les épaules.

« Aucune idée. C'est Charlie qui s'est occupé de tout. »

Ledit Charlie ouvre justement la porte d'entrée. Son visage se fend d'un large sourire en nous voyant.

« Salut les filles ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! »

Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles, il prend même nos manteaux. Il émet un sifflement quand il découvre ma tenue.

« Conor va en avoir une attaque, fait-il en rigolant. »

« Il est où mon cousin ? demande Ellie, impatiente. »

Charlie hausse les épaules.

« Sais pas. La maison est grande, t'as qu'à le chercher. »

Ce que fait Ellie derechef. Une fois qu'elle a tourné les talons, Charlie me dévisage des pieds à la tête avant de sourire.

« C'est Ellie qui a choisi la robe ? »

« J'ai l'air du genre de fille qui mettrait un truc pareil sans y être forcée ? je demande, méfiante, en croisant les bars sur ma poitrine. »

« Ben, ce soir, avec la robe, le maquillage, les cheveux… oui, répond Charlie. T'es super sexy Lizzy. Crois-moi, si je ne sortais pas avec ta meilleure amie et que mon meilleur ami n'était pas raide dingue de toi… Ça fait beaucoup de si, fait Charlie, pensif, en s'auto-interrompant. »

Je hausse les sourcils, attendant la suite. Charlie émerge de sa méditation.

« Bref. Alcool dans le salon, bouffe dans la cuisine, Conor quelque part dans la maison. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Je suis les sages conseils de Charlie et m'empare d'une coupe de champagne et de petits fours avant de partir à la recherche de gens que je pourrais ne serait-ce que connaître de vue.

* * *

><p>Mais ce sont eux qui me trouvent.<p>

« Lizzy ! s'écrie une Gee surexcitée en me sautant dessus. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! T'es hyper jolie comme ça ! Hein Henry ? »

Henry tapote gentiment la tête de sa cousine.

« Arrête le champagne tu veux mon ange ? T'es un peu trop excitée pour ton propre bien. Lizzy, tu es ravissante, ajoute-t-il. Tu as vu le héros de la soirée ? Enfin, je devrais plutôt demander, le héros de la soirée t'as vue ? s'amende-t-il. »

« Pas encore, je réponds. »

Henry me gratifie d'un grand sourire.

« Rends-moi un service, quand tu l'apercevras, viens me chercher. Je veux voir la tête qu'il va faire en te voyant comme ça. »

« Comme « ça » quoi ? je demande, légèrement vexée. »

« Chérie, on voit quand même la moitié de tes seins, intervient Gee. Très joli décolleté d'ailleurs, mais qui ne laisse que de peu de chose à l'imagination. La moitié des mecs de la salle est en train de te mater, Henry compris. »

« Hé, je suis un esthète ! il s'offusque. J'apprécie les belles choses comme il se doit ! »

« C'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que j'aie jamais entendu, rétorque Gee. »

Henry lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, puisque personne ne m'aime dans ce coin de la salle, je m'en vais vers des cieux plus cléments. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, fait-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant. »

Gee et moi le regardons partir, songeuses.

« A ton avis, il a dit ça pour toi ou pour moi ? me demande-t-elle. »

Aucune idée.

* * *

><p>Gee et moi discutons quelques minutes et elle m'abandonne quand le sosie de Ryan Gosling vient l'inviter à danser. Je décide alors de partir à la recherche de Conor.<p>

Recherche qui me mène tout droit à sa chambre. Il est là, allongé sur son lit, et ayant l'air de quelqu'un de particulièrement dépressif.

« Tu sais qu'à l'étage inférieur, il y a cette chose qu'on appelle une fête d'anniversaire et qu'elle est organisée en ton honneur ? je demande adossée à la porte, le contemplant. »

Conor tourne la tête vers moi puis fait alors quelque chose de très peu lui. Il prend un oreille et se cache le visage avec avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de frustration. J'éclate de rire et m'approche du lit.

« Allez, Conor, c'est pas si horrible que ça ! je dis en lui retirant l'oreiller des mains.

« Charlie m'a pris en traître sur ce coup-là, il marmonne. »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? je m'exclame. »

« Parce que tu crois que je serais dans cette maison s'il m'avait prévenu ? il bougonne. »

Je le dévisage, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

« Conor… est-ce que tu es en train de _bouder _? »

« Non ! il répond avec l'intonation d'un gamin de cinq ans particulièrement borné.

« Si, j'insiste. Tu boudes. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fusille du regard. Et bah, voilà ! Ça, ça ressemble déjà plus au Conor que je connais !

« J'ai passé l'âge de _bouder_ Elizabeth, réplique-t-il. »

« Dans ce cas, prouve à tout le monde que tu n'es pas le misanthrope que tu prétends être et va rejoindre tes invités. »

« Techniquement, ce sont les invités de Charlie, souligne-t-il. »

« Et ils sont là pour _ton_ anniversaire. Allez d'Arcy, bouge tes fesses et viens manger du gâteau, je dis en le tirant par le bras. »

« Quel genre de gâteau ? il demande lentement. »

Mmh. Détecterais-je une lueur d'intérêt ?

« C'est une surprise, je réponds – honnêtement, je ne sais même pas s'il y a un gâteau, mais Charlie doit y avoir pensé. »

Conor grogne une nouvelle fois pour la forme mais consent à se lever.

« Je te préviens, si c'est un gâteau à la fraise, je t'en tiens personnellement responsable, fait-il en enfilant sa veste de costard. »

« Hé, mais j'ai rien fait ! je proteste. »

« Tu m'as convaincu de descendre me mêler à la masse de gens qui a envahi mon salon sous le vil prétexte qu'il y aurait du gâteau. »

« Et ? je demande, perplexe. »

« Et je vais souffrir le martyre pendant des heures parce que tu m'as promis du gâteau. Alors si le gâteau n'est pas bon, ce sera de ta faute, réplique-t-il. »

« Et c'est avec ce genre de logique foireuse que tu veux devenir avocat ? je souligne en secouant la tête, incrédule. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'embaucher. »

Conor lève les yeux au ciel en nouant sa cravate.

« Je serais largement au-dessus de tes moyens de toute façon, réplique-t-il. »

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche, indignée, quand je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde avec amusement. Mesdames et messieurs, Conor d'Arcy vient de faire une blague. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.


	10. Mai, Deuxième Partie

A l'origine, ce chapitre devait être publié comme cadeau de Noël. Mais les circonstances ont fait que, finalement, en fait, non. Et ne vous plaignez pas, parce que j'ai encore Juin sous le coude, et ensuite c'est la Bérézina les amis. Faut que je me remette à écrire, mais comme je croule déjà sous le travail (Ne prenez jamais littérature anglaise médiévale. C'EST LE MAL) et que j'ai d'autres projets à finir en priorité, va falloir être patients les gens.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Mai, 2e partie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard.<strong>

Bien évidemment, cet élan de bonne volonté de la part de Conor ne dure pas longtemps. Il a à peine descendu la dernière marche de l'escalier qu'il est déjà de nouveau en mode « Je hais tout le monde ».

Je soupire et décide que pour la peine, je vais le laisser entre les griffes d'Ellie et de Charlie réunis (qui sont en train de foncer vers nous d'un air décidé), qui se feront un plaisir de le traîner dans tout l'étage pour s'assurer qu'il rencontre tous les invités.

« Et bah, on a failli attendre ! plaisante Charlie. T'étais passé où ? »

Conor lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas le problème, fait Ellie en attrapant le bras de son cousin. Nancy _meurt _d'envie de te revoir, enchaîne-t-elle. »

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, répond Conor froidement. »

« Mais siiiiiii, tu sais bien, c'est… commence Ellie en tirant son cousin vers la cuisine. »

Charlie me tapote l'épaule et repart vers de nouvelles aventures. Je hausse lesdites épaules et part à la recherche d'alcool.

**Trois verres de champagne plus tard.**

Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne fréquentais que très peu les étudiants en droit : ils sont chiants comme la pluie, et tous intimement persuadés de finir Président des Etats-Unis. Ou sénateur. Enfin, dans la politique quoi.

« … mais tu dois admettre que la position de la Cour Suprême sur cette question est complètement _absconse_ ! fait une rouquine avec un brin d'agressivité. »

« Lana, quoi que tu puisses dire, la Constitution ne reconnaît pas un droit au respect de la vie privée, et la Cour Suprême a tout à fait raison quand elle… »

Sérieusement. Je veux dire, les partiels sont finis, on est tous en vacances, et les trois quart des personnes présentes parlent encore et toujours de droit. Génial. Je soupire profondément et vais me resservir en champagne – ça doit être agréable d'être si riche qu'il y a champagne à volonté lors de votre anniversaire.

« Lizzy ? »

Je lève les yeux de ma flûte.

« Ari ! je fais avec un enthousiasme proportionnel à mon ennui. Enfin une personne saine d'esprit ! Merci, mon Dieu, je commençais à désespérer parmi tous ces futurs juristes ! »

Ari me regarde avec inquiétude.

« C'est ton combientième verre exactement ? s'enquiert-elle avec suspicion. »

« C'est une très bonne question ça tu sais. Je ne sais pas exactement, je crois que c'est mon cinquième, mais je ne peux pas en être entièrement certaine. C'est du très bon champagne en tout cas, je conclus en prenant une gorgée. Alors, tes partiels ? »

Ari hausse les épaules.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, fait-elle. »

« Autrement dit, elle a cartonné mais ne veut pas le dire parce qu'elle a peur de n'avoir qu'un A - en Littérature de la Rome Antique, intervient Alex. »

Mais… d'où il sort ? je m'ébahis.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! proteste Ari. »

« Si, c'est vrai. Ton manque de confiance en toi serait presque pathétique si ce n'était pas aussi adorable, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Je dois les fixer avec un air particulièrement stupide parce que Alex éclate de rire.

« Lizzy, je pense qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de boire, dit Ari en m'enlevant ma flûte des mains. »

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mon verre !

« Non ! Mon verre ! je proteste. »

« Conor ne sera pas ravi si tu vomis sur son tapis. »

« Je ne vomis jamais, je fais en me drapant dans le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Je te ferais remarquer que je tiens très bien l'alcool. Certes, probablement moins bien que toi, mais tu es Russe, et personne ne tient l'alcool mieux que les Russes. A part peut-être les Polonais, je fais, songeuse. Les Polonais tiennent vraiment bien l'alcool. »

« Et tu sais ça d'expérience ? me demande Alex, très clairement amusé. »

La question me laisse perplexe. Ai-je déjà bu avec des Polonais ? Hmmm.

« Ça va Lizzy ? demande Henry. »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais d'où il sort celui-là ? je me demande en sursautant.

« Elle est bourrée, annonce Alex. »

« C'est totalement faux ! je proteste. »

« C'est complètement vrai, me contredit Alex, que je fusille du regard pour la peine. »

Henry se contente d'éclater de rire.

« Allez, viens, on va danser, dit-il en posant un bras autour de mes épaules. »

En temps normal, je ne suis pas dotée d'un sens du rythme tout à fait fonctionnel. Alors, en talons et ayant bu quelques verres de champagnes, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter quand Henry me traîne au milieu du salon (ce qu'il doit appeler « la piste de danse » je suppose) et commence à me faire tourner sur moi-même.

« Ok, on peut faire semblant de danser, mais par pitié, arrête ça tout de suite, je le supplie en sentant poindre une nausée. »

Henry me regarde en se marrant, ce débile, mais se limite à une sorte de slow très lent où je ne bouge quasiment pas – ce qui me va parfaitement. Il se met à me taper la discute, mais très franchement, je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte, me contentant de marmonner des « hin-hin » et des « ah bon ? » de temps en temps. J'aime bien Henry, mais Seigneur, ce que cet homme peut parler ! (Et je sais de quoi je parle, ma mère est Italienne).

**Plus tard.**

« Je peux ? demande une voix masculine. »

Henry recule d'un pas et me passe – oui, oui, me passe. Je devrais m'en offenser, mais je suis bien trop bourrée pour m'en soucier – au nouveau venu.

« Tu sens bon, je dis à un Conor complètement sobre, et quelque peu abasourdi par ma remarque. »

« Euh… Merci, fait-il, désarçonné. Elizabeth, continue-t-il, est-ce que tu es ivre ? »

« Qui, moi ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, pas du tout. Ok, peut-être un tout petit peu, j'admets en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Mais alors vraiment pas beaucoup. »

Conor pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire doucement vers lui. Obéissante, je noue mes bras derrière son cou.

« Tu dors ici ce soir ? chuchote-t-il. »

« 'Stu veux, je marmonne en fermant les yeux. »

**Le lendemain matin. **

Aoutch. Non, pas la lumière ! Je grogne et enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Un petit rire moqueur retentit à côté de moi. Je me soulève sur un coude, constate que j'ai encore une fois dormi dans le lit de Conor, et me recouche.

« Gueule de bois ? demande Conor, très clairement amusé par la situation. »

« Oh, la ferme, je réponds avec lassitude. »

« Tu n'aurais probablement pas dû boire autant hier soir, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de mon souhait. »

« Je devais bien compenser ton manque d'enthousiasme pour ta propre fête d'anniversaire, je réplique. »

« Beth, quand ta tête est sous ton oreiller, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu dis. »

Je soupire, me redresse dans le lit, répète ce que je viens de dire et me recouche aussi sec. Oooooooooh, le monde tourne quand je bouge trop rapidement.

« Beth ? fait Conor d'un ton alarmé. »

« Chut, je dors, je murmure. Va dormir toi aussi, c'est bien de dormir. On est dimanche, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que dormir. »

Conor a l'air de s'être laissé convaincre par mon raisonnement, puisque dix minutes plus tard, sa respiration s'est apaisée.

Maintenant, si le lit pouvait arrêter de tourner…

**Horriblement tard dans la journée. **

Je finis par me lever, et grimace en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir. Bien évidemment, je ne me suis pas démaquillée avant de me coucher hier soir. En fait, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où j'ai dansé avec Conor et celui où je me suis réveillée ce matin.

Je me dirige discrètement vers la salle de bains, et pille sans vergogne la réserve de démaquillant de SuperGarce. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on ne l'a pas beaucoup entendue hier – non pas que je m'en plaigne hein, mais elle aurait dû, en toute logique, m'arracher les yeux pour m'être autant approchée de Conor, sans parler de passer la nuit avec lui. Je remets cette question à plus tard – genre, jamais – et me brosse rapidement les dents.

Je reviens dans la chambre de Conor, espérant qu'il est encore en train de …

Raté. Il est réveillé. Et m'attend visiblement. Avec un air sérieux qui ne me dit rien que vaille.

Oh, non.

Il veut discuter de notre relation.

Conor ouvre la bouche, et je lève la main pour l'interrompre.

« Si on doit absolument avoir cette conversation, je préfèrerais que ce soit devant un café et après m'être changée. »

« Beth… »

« Non, vraiment. J'ai besoin de me laver les cheveux et d'enfiler des fringues qui ne me font pas ressembler à Blair Waldorf. »

Il soupire.

« Chez toi dans une heure ? il propose. »

« Ok, je réponds en attrapant mon sac. »

« Promis ? il insiste. »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Promis. »

**Une heure plus tard, fidèle à ma promesse, dans la salle commune.**

Conor grimace discrètement en avalant une gorgée de café mais ne fait aucun commentaire. J'attends qu'il se lance.

**5 minutes plus tard.**

Je pense sincèrement que Conor a passé trop de temps avec Henry quand ils étaient petits. Henry étant un véritable moulin à paroles, Conor ne pouvait pas en placer une, et il a fini par s'habituer à ne rien dire. Le silence commence sérieusement à me peser sur les nerfs.

**3 minutes plus tard.**

Je craque.

« Ok, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? je demande. »

« De nous, répond Conor sincèrement. Beth, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »

SANTA MADRE DE DIO.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Tout mais pas ça.

Non.

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je refuse.

« Oh, Seigneur, je soupire, enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains. »

Ma vie est un bordel sans nom.

* * *

><p>« Ok, je fais finalement cinq minutes plus tard. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas irréversible comme sentiment, si ? »<p>

« Irréversible ? répète Conor comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. »

« Oui, irréversible. Immuable, gravé dans le marbre, irrévocable ? je propose. »

« Elizabeth. »

« Oui ou non ? je l'interromps. »

« La construction alambiquée avait uniquement pour but de te ménager, répond Conor. Je _suis_ amoureux de toi. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? je demande, prise au dépourvu. »

Conor se contente de me regarder en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu ne t'attends pas sérieusement à ce que je réponde à cette question, si ? s'informe-t-il poliment après trente secondes de silence. »

Si. Il soupire.

« Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ Elizabeth, et les raisons sont d'ailleurs le cadet des mes soucis. Je suis amoureux de toi, point. »

« Tu ne peux pas dé-tomber amoureux ? je gémis. »

« Non, répond-il patiemment. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? je panique. »

« Ça dépend de toi. »

« Comment ça, « ça dépend de moi » ? je répète. Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de lâcher une bombe d'une ampleur jamais vue auparavant. C'est ton problème, pas le mien ! »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas voir en quoi l'amour que je te porte est un problème, fait Conor, les mâchoires serrées. »

« Tu savais que je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse Conor, je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois, je te l'ai dit avant qu'on ne couche ensemble pour la première fois ! Et même si je voulais une relation sérieuse, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? On finit la fac dans quoi, une semaine ? Tu vas passer l'examen du barreau dans le Massachusetts, je ne sais même pas dans quelle fac je vais aller l'année prochaine. Pour autant que je sache, je pourrais très bien atterrir à George Washington ! C'est à 1000 bornes d'ici ! Quand je vais savoir si oui ou non je suis prise dans les universités auxquelles j'ai postulé, il va falloir que je sois égoïste. La seule chose digne d'être prise en considération pour choisir mon université, c'est moi. Pas ma famille, pas Jules, et surtout pas un hypothétique petit ami. _Moi_. »

Conor a les sourcils froncés et touille son café avec rage.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire… commence-t-il, attendant que je termine sa phrase. »

« Je suis en train de te dire que tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un pire moment pour ta grande révélation. »

« C'est tout ? s'enquit-il furieusement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ Conor ? je réplique tout aussi furieusement. »

« Je veux que tu dises oui. »

« A quoi ? »

« A nous, à une relation sérieuse, à la possibilité que tu tombes amoureuse de moi ! Donne-nous une chance Beth ! s'agace-t-il. »

« Je ne peux pas, je réponds tristement. »

Conor me regarde durement avant de sortir de l'appart en claquant la porte.

J'ai besoin d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Mais comme j'ai la gueule de bois, je décide sagement de m'abstenir. A la place, je fais ce qui me semble la seule option : j'appelle Ashley.<p>

Ashley qui m'écoute patiemment alors que je raconte ma vie et ce qui vient de me tomber dessus et qui, quand je termine enfin (je suis la première à reconnaître que j'ai tendance à parler énormément) finit par dire :

« Lizzy, mon chou, un de ces jours, il va bien falloir que tu te remettes de ta relation avec Mark. »

« Mark n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! je proteste. »

« Oh, Mark a _tout_ à voir, elle m'assure. Tu étais amoureuse de lui, il t'a trompée avec Samantha Mendes, pour l'amour du ciel, la plus grosse traînée de tout le quartier et depuis, tu essayes à tout prix d'éviter de te faire briser le cœur à nouveau. Et ne mets pas ta peur de l'engagement sur le dos de ta mère, je te connais trop pour ça. Il faut que tu renoues avec la Lizzy de seize ans qui croyait en l'amour, c'est tout. »

Je soupire.

« Ash, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. »

Ash éclate de rire.

« Oh, s'il te plaît Lizzy, pas à moi ! On a grandi ensemble, je te connais par cœur ! Tu as beau faire preuve de cynisme, je sais que sous cet extérieur sarcastique se cache une romantique. On est allé voir _N'oublie jamais_ ensemble, et tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps. »

« J'avais quatorze ans ! »

« Et tu es tombée éperdument amoureuse de Ryan Gosling, complète Ash. »

« Comme la moitié des filles de cette planète. Non mais sérieusement, tu l'as regardé ? Il est à _mourir_. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les blonds, fait remarquer Ash. »

« Dans la vraie vie, je ne suis pas leur plus grande fan, je confirme. Mais Ryan appartient à une catégorie supérieure, quelque part au-dessus de la masse avec Ryan O'Neal. »

« Oui, donc, en fait, tu fais une fixette sur les Ryan, commente Ash. »

« Non. »

« Tu fantasmais sur Ryan Hansen quand on regardait Veronica Mars. »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Oui mais moi j'aime bien les blonds. En plus, il faut préserver notre espèce. »

« Les humains ? je demande, confuse. »

« Non, les blonds. »

« Ash, Ryan Hansen est marié. »

« Je parlais pas nécessairement de lui ! »

« De qui alors ? »

« De personne en particulier, elle soupire. C'est juste en général. »

**Mercredi 18 Mai. En mission « aller chercher Jules à l'aéroport » avec Charlie.**

« Dis Lizzy, demande Charlie tout à trac alors que le vol de Jules a été retardé d'une bonne heure, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon meilleur ami ? »

« Qui, moi ? je demande, paniquée. Mais rien ! »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, il soupire. Il était d'une humeur de chien quand il est rentré de chez toi dimanche après son anniversaire. A moins qu'il n'ait une aventure avec l'une de tes colocs, ce qui m'étonnerait vu que maintenant que j'y pense, on ne les a même jamais rencontrées, il s'est passé quelque chose. Crache le morceau Taylor, ajoute-t-il avec impatience quand il voit que je ne réponds pas. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je marmonne. »

« Tu l'as jeté ? devine Charlie. »

Sérieusement, qui aurait cru que Charlie était aussi perspicace ?

« Je ne l'ai pas _jeté_ comme tu le dis si élégamment, il se trouve que nous n'avons pas les mêmes aspirations dans la vie, je réponds dignement. »

« Et à quoi aspires-tu donc Elizabeth Taylor ? s'enquiert Charlie. »

Oh. C'est une bonne question, je me rends compte subitement alors que j'ai déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre. Charlie me regarde d'un air victorieux alors que je referme la bouche, pensive.

« Une carrière ? je risque. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça, _c'est tout_ ? J'ai 21 ans, je ne sais pas ce que je veux dans la vie ! je m'agace. Enfin, si, je sais, je veux entrer à Harvard Med et devenir médecin, mais à part ça, c'est le flou total. »

« Et alors quoi, tu ne peux pas intégrer Conor dans tes plans ? »

« Non. »

« Aoutch, fait Charlie en grimaçant. Pas étonnant qu'il l'avait aussi mauvaise, t'es brutale quand tu veux. »

« On peut ne pas en parler ? je gémis. Et en parlant de ne pas en parler, je n'ai encore rien dit à Jules, alors n'y fais aucune allusion. »

Charlie fronce le nez et regarde ses chaussures. Oh-oh.

« Charlie ? je demande, sentant la panique monter en moi. »

« Oui ? il fait d'une voix étranglée. »

« Tu n'as rien dit dans tes emails à Jules, hein ? »

« Ben… »

« Charlie ! »

« Quoi ? se défend-il. T'es sa meilleure amie, et tu sors avec mon meilleur ami, évidemment qu'on parle de vous ! »

« Oh, Sainte Mère de Dieu, je marmonne. »

Réflexion faite, c'est même étonnant que je sois encore en vie. Jules aurait dû me tuer pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Merci mon Dieu d'avoir mis cet océan entre nous.

Ma première pensée, quand Jules franchit la douane et nous rejoint, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, c'est que ma meilleure amie m'a vraiment manquée. La deuxième, c'est que si Jules n'était pas ma meilleure amie, je crois que je la détesterais. Huit heures d'avion, six de décalage horaire, et elle est fraîche comme une rose – et mieux habillée que moi, qui n'ai eu à subir qu'un trajet en voiture d'une demi-heure, mais ça c'est habituel.

Pendant que Charlie accueille Jules comme il se doit, je passe un coup de fil rapide aux parents de Jules pour leur assurer qu'on a bien récupéré leur fille – Jules les avait déjà appelés à la descente d'avion, mais Mr Bennet m'avait demandé de l'appeler une fois que j'aurais Jules en vue. Le combo « enfant unique arrivé sur le tard » fait de lui un père beaucoup plus protecteur que le mien l'a jamais été. Mais pas au point du père d'Ellie non plus (je crois que le père d'Ellie est champion olympique toute catégorie de protection et de couvaison de fille).

**Dix minutes plus tard.**

Je commence vraiment à me sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse là.

**Plus tard. **

Je suis carrément sur le point d'aller me prendre un café quand Jules finit par se détacher de Charlie.

Et me tombe dans les bras moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Ma meilleure amie m'a vraiment manquée.

**De retour au dortoir, après que Charlie a honteusement extorqué de nous la promesse de venir dîner chez lui alors que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de voir Conor après ce que Charlie m'a raconté aujourd'hui. **

Jules pose sa valise sur le sol et secoue la tête.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser vivre seule, soupire-t-elle. »

« J'ai fait le ménage ! je proteste. »

Jules hausse les sourcils et pointe mon côté de la chambre du doigt. Ok, c'est _un peu _le bordel. Mais on a fini les partiels il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger !

« Tu sais qu'on déménage la semaine prochaine ? me demande Jules. Et que tu n'as pas commencé à faire tes cartons ? Et je suis prête à jurer que tu n'as pas archivé tes cours. Ou commencer à vider le congélateur. »

D'accord, je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Mais il me reste une semaine !

« C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu sans moi, ajoute Jules en avisant la pile de linge sale qui traîne à côté de mon lit. »

« C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu à la bouffe britannique, je réplique en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. »

Jules me sourit et commence à déballer ses affaires.

**Le soir-même. Chez Charlie.**

J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, je me dis alors qu'on attend sur le perron. Jules a choisi ma tenue sans même me demander mon avis, et maintenant, alors qu'en toute logique Jules devrait être complètement exténuée à cause du décalage horaire – il est quoi, deux heures du matin heure anglaise ? – on doit se farcir un dîner chez Charlie avec Conor et SuperGarce, qui ne sont pas exactement mes plus grands fans en ce moment (le « en ce moment » s'adressant à Conor, puisqu'on ne peut pas dire que SuperGarce a jamais été ma plus grand fan). Génial. Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie ne pouvait pas se contenter d'emmener Jules au resto ?

« T'étais obligée d'accepter pour nous deux ? je râle. »

_Définitivement_ une impression de déjà-vu.

« Oui, répond Jules simplement. »

« J'aurais davantage pensé que tu aurais voulu être seule avec Charlie, je dis sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus. »

Jules rougit – non, vraiment, elle _rougit_. Parce que j'ai fait une allusion à sa vie sexuelle. C'est adorable. Et me fait me sentir légèrement dépravée par la même occasion.

SuperGarce ouvre la porte et nous regarde avec un air dédaigneux qu'elle cache mal. Jules ne semble rien remarquer et lui sourit gentiment avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

La tête que fait SuperGarce en ce moment-même vaut son pesant de biffetons. Je la gratifie d'un sourire sardonique quand Jules la relâche.

« Juliet. Elizabeth, finit-elle par dire. »

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! dit Jules. Comment se sont passés tes examens ? »

Mal, j'espère.

« Ça va, répond SuperGarce froidement. »

Dites, elle va nous laisser entrer un jour ou quoi ?

« Et toi, Londres ? s'enquiert-elle, vaguement intéressée. »

Bon, apparemment pas.

**5 bonnes minutes plus tard. **

SuperGarce semble se souvenir que nous sommes invitées à dîner et daigne nous laisser franchir le seuil de sa maison. Je lui tends ma veste avec un grand sourire, et suit Jules, qui malgré six mois à l'étranger, semble ne pas avoir oublié la disposition des pièces.

« Conor ! »

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde. J'avais vaguement espéré qu'il ne serait pas là. Je retiens un soupir et me prépare mentalement. Jules a pris Conor dans ses bras. Conor qui a l'air pris de court par un geste aussi affectionné, et lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

Juliet : 1 – sens relationnel de d'Arcy : 0.

Ça va être un très long dîner. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas la famille de Charlie pour nous distraire.

**Plus tard.**

Dieu merci, comme la dernière fois, la conversation tourne entièrement autour de Jules et de son semestre à Londres. Comme apparemment tout le monde sauf moi a été en Europe, je choisis de me taire – mais renonce prudemment à toute forme d'alcool.

Conor semble résolu à m'ignorer complètement, ce qui me pousse à songer que je ne comprends rien aux riches. Il y a dix jours, il me dit qu'il est amoureux de moi, et maintenant il fait comme si je n'existais pas ? Bon. Après tout, si ça peut le faire dé-tomber amoureux de moi…

« Et toi Elizabeth, s'enquiert SuperGarce perfidement alors qu'on entame le dessert. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ? »

Je manque répondre « me prostituer, pourquoi ? » mais je me retiens. Jules n'a pas besoin d'un drame à la _Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf_ pour fêter son retour au bercail.

« Médecine, je réponds d'un ton prudent en attaquant ma tarte à la fraise. »

« Encore ? elle s'étonne. »

Dites, elle le fait exprès hein ? Parce que j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer – doux euphémisme – je suis forcée de reconnaître que Candice est loin d'être conne. Tout le monde sait que les études de médecine durent sept ans.

« Et toi ? je demande pour faire bonne mesure. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, elle répond. Je comptais rester dans la région, peut-être trouver un job… »

J'adore le « peut-être » de sa phrase.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te retient dans le Massachusetts ? je continue en souriant. »

Elle fronce immédiatement les sourcils. Oui ma grande, on sait toutes les deux exactement où je veux en venir.

« Pardon ? fait-elle entre ses dents. »

« Oh, c'est juste que j'avais pensé qu'après avoir fini tes études, tu retournerais à New York. »

« Pour quoi faire ? elle s'exclame. »

« La même chose qu'ici, je rétorque. Mais comme c'est ta ville d'origine… »

SuperGarce me fusille du regard.

« J'aime beaucoup le Massachusetts, elle répond sèchement. »

Je la gratifie d'un sourire éclatant.

« C'est vrai que l'état bénéficie de nombreux avantages, je reconnais. »

Je croise brièvement le regard de Conor, qui essaye tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire amusé.

Au temps pour m'ignorer complètement.

**Plus tard. **

Comme de juste, Jules choisit de passer la nuit chez Charlie – sans blague j'ai envie de dire, et le fait qu'elle ait balbutié en m'annonçant sa décision m'a fait gentiment sourire. On se connaît depuis dix-huit ans et Jules éprouve encore le besoin de se justifier quand on parle de sexe.

SuperGarce « se retire dans sa chambre » (non, je déconne pas, elle a vraiment dit ça) et je prends ça comme une invitation à rentrer chez moi.

Conor, voyant que les deux tourtereaux se mangent du regard, va chercher ma veste. Je l'attends dans l'entrée. Les reproductions sont toujours là, je constate. Conor revient, ma veste à la main, mais alors que je fais un geste pour l'attraper, il recule.

« Vous êtes venues comment ? il demande suspicieusement. »

« A pied, je répond sur un ton d'évidence. Je n'ai pas de voiture et celle de Jules est à Staten Island. »

« Elizabeth, tu ne comptais quand même pas rentrer seule, à pied à cette heure de la nuit, si ? il souligne comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, je rétorque. »

« Peut-être, mais parfois tu fais preuve d'une stupidité à toute épreuve, il réplique sans flancher. Je te raccompagne. »

« Conor, je suis parfaitement capable… »

« Ce n'est pas négociable Elizabeth, il me coupe. »

« Comment ça, « pas négociable » ? je m'exclame, folle de rage. Parce que tu crois que tu as ta permission à donner pour que je rentre chez moi ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Ne déforme pas mes propos s'il te plaît, fait-il entre ses dents. Je m'inquiète pour ta sécurité… »

« On est sur le campus d'Harvard, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut m'arriver ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais te faire enlever, violer, tuer, agresser, énumère-t-il rageusement. »

« Et tu crois que ta présence peut empêcher tout ça ? C'est fou ce que ton machisme… »

« Moi, machiste ? il s'écrie. Je veux _simplement_… »

« Il n'y a jamais rien de simple avec toi Conor, je l'interromps. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? il s'exclame. »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! je l'accuse. »

« Non Elizabeth, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire alors pourquoi est-ce que ne nous rends-tu pas service en expliquant ce que voulait dire cette réplique ! »

« De nous deux Conor, c'est toi qui essayes de compliquer les choses en voulant à tout prix introduire des sentiments dans notre relation ! »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai _choisi_ de tomber amoureux de toi ? il s'écrie, hors de lui. »

« Dites, vous ne voulez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs ? nous interrompt Charlie brusquement. Quelque part où personne ne vous entendra, un lieu clos de préférence, et avec un lit pour résoudre votre tension sexuelle à couper au couteau. »

Je fusille Charlie du regard.

« Bonne nuit, je fais sèchement en profitant de la distraction de Conor pour lui arracher ma veste des mains. »

Il esquisse un geste pour me suivre et je lui décoche un regard meurtrier.

« N'y pense même pas, je siffle entre mes dents. »

J'ouvre la porte et ai un pied dehors quand la voix de Jules m'atteint.

« Lizzy ? »

Je me retourne. Elle me regarde avec un air grave.

« Ne fais rien de stupide, dit-elle avec un soupir. »

Je hoche brutalement la tête et claque la porte derrière moi.

**Vendredi 19 mai. Au matin.**

Je suis en train de faire la vaisselle quand Jules rentre de chez Charlie. Elle me regarde avec un air soucieux.

« Ça va ? je m'inquiète. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit pour Conor ? »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Toutes les explications que j'aurais dû fournir à Jules en six mois de non-relation (j'insiste : une non-relation) en une seule session. Je soupire.

« Honnêtement ? Au début, c'était juste une soirée comme ça, et tu venais de rompre avec Charlie et je ne savais pas comment tu allais prendre le fait que j'ai couché avec son meilleur ami. Ensuite… c'est devenu un bordel sans nom où tout le monde se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et tu étais à l'autre bout du monde, sur un fuseau horaire différent et généralement, tu ne veux rien savoir de ma vie sexuelle. »

« Sentimentale, rectifie Jules. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne réplique pas.

« Il est amoureux de toi, elle ajoute. »

« Je sais, je marmonne. »

« Ash m'a raconté la conversation que vous avez eu. »

La sale traîtresse. Me foutre Jules sur le dos.

« Conor est au courant pour Mark ? Jules demande délicatement, comme pour ne pas froisser ma sensibilité. »

Je retiens un reniflement amusé.

« Oui, je me contente de confirmer. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas lui donner une chance ? »

Exaspérée par cette conversation, que j'ai eue trois fois avec trois personnes différentes au cours des quinze derniers jours, je pose brutalement les assiettes dans l'évier.

« Parce que Jules ! Je ne sais pas où je vais atterrir à la rentrée prochaine, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de me dégoter un copain ! On est diplômées la semaine prochaine, et pour autant que je sache, c'est bye bye Massachusetts ! J'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment que ménager les sentiments de Conor d'Arcy ! »

« C'est une excuse lamentable Lizzy ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas où je serais l'année prochaine, mais tu ne me vois pas rompre avec Charlie sous ce prétexte ! »

« Tu _sors_ avec Charlie ! Et la dernière fois que vous avez rompus, vous vous êtes remis ensemble – sans rien dire à personne d'ailleurs, alors ne la ramène pas sur ce coup-là – alors que vous viviez dans deux pays différents ! Vivre dans deux états différents, c'est de la roupie de sansonnet à côté ! »

Jules me fixe avec un air étonné, puis stupéfait, puis ébahi. Elle se penche ensuite vers moi avec un sourire radieux.

« Tu me fais peur comme ça, je commente. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Son sourire s'élargit davantage.

« Non, rien, fait-elle sur un ton léger. »

Si, quelque chose.

« Jules, je soupire. Arrête de sourire comme une tarée, tu me fais flipper. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. En fait, ce que j'ai à te dire ne pourra être dit qu'au moment où ça deviendrait redondant. »

QUOI ?

Oh, putain.

Je n'ai strictement rien capté à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Je _savais _que Jules n'aurait jamais dû choisir Psycho comme mineure. Ça lui est complètement monté à la tête.

« Tu pourrais être moins claire ? je grommelle. »

Jules me gratifie d'un petit sourire que je ne peux que qualifier de supérieur.

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû rester en Angleterre.

**Lundi 23 mai. En expédition shopping de l'enfer.**

Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne sais pas comment Ellie a réussi à me convaincre de faire du shopping avec Jules, Ari et elle. Ah, si, je sais. Elle m'a réveillé à sept heures du matin un samedi. J'aurais accepté de devenir Bouddhiste si ça m'avait permis de me rendormir.

Jules s'est montrée aussi enthousiaste qu'Ellie à l'idée de faire du shopping, et Ellie a traîné Ari, qui pour le coup a l'air aussi ravie que moi de se trouver là.

« Ellie, elle se plaint. J'ai déjà des milliers de robes, je ne vais pas en acheter encore une nouvelle ! »

« Hé, combien de fois tu vas être diplômée de Harvard ? rétorque Ellie. S'il y a une occasion où jamais d'acheter une nouvelle tenue, c'est bien celle-là ! Tu préfères du rose ou du bleu ? »

Ari soupire et attrape les deux robes d'un air résigné.

Jules, de son côté, opte pour une robe beige années 50 et me fourre dans les mains un truc jaune vif.

« Euh… non, je fais d'un ton définitif en le lui rendant. »

« Fais-moi confiance, elle dit simplement. »

Et comme je lui fais confiance, je vais l'essayer. Oh, Seigneur. Encore un bustier ? je râle intérieurement.

Jules me gratifie d'un sourire radieux quand je sors de la cabine d'essayage.

« Et bah, tu vois ! »

« Je ressemble à un canari, je commente . »

« Mais non, le jaune va bien avec ta peau mate, et je tuerais pour avoir tes seins, complète Ellie. »

« Mais, c'est du _jaune_. »

« Et bien comme ça on ne verra que toi à la soirée d'après remise des diplômes, réplique Jules sereinement. »

Ça reste du jaune. Et bah un jaune pâle discret hein, genre coquille d'œuf ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Non, non, un jaune vif qui redonnerait la vue à un aveugle. Le problème restant, comme le souligne Ellie plus tard, qu'avec ce jaune-là, il faut trouver les chaussures adéquates – « et si tu crois qu'on va te laisser porter des ballerines tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil Elizabeth Taylor. Huit centimètres, minimum. »

« J'aurais l'air maligne quand je vais me casser la gueule sur l'estrade en allant chercher mon diplôme, je rétorque. »

Ellie me lance un sourire machiavélique.

« J'ai deux jours pour t'apprendre à marcher en talons. Après ça, tu porteras des escarpins comme si tu étais née avec. »

Un jour, il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire.

**Mercredi 25 mai. Beaucoup trop tôt dans la journée pour que ce ne soit pas encore considéré comme le milieu de la nuit.**

Je ne sais pas qui, un jour, a eu la _brillante_ idée de mettre la cérémonie de remise des diplômes aussi tôt le matin. Parce que nous demander d'être prêt à huit heures et demie est tout simplement inhumain. Vraiment. Surtout quand on sait les préparatifs qu'aujourd'hui impliquent. Je n'ai jamais autant maudit le fait d'être une femme. Nan mais, c'est vrai, les garçons ont juste à sauter dans un costard, enfiler leur toge et paf ! Ça y est, ils sont prêts ! Ce qui leur a pris en gros dix minutes, dont cinq pour la cravate.

Alors que nous… Ellie est tellement excitée que je me demande si elle a dormi de la nuit. Et comme il est six heures du matin et qu'elle est déjà chez nous, probablement pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déjà ? je grommelle dans ma tasse de café. »

« Lizzy, on se souviendra de ce jour pour le _restant de nos vies_, elle souligne gravement. Tes parents vont afficher des photos de toi en toge dans leur salon. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être autre chose qu'éblouissante. »

Avec un robe jaune, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais éviter d'éblouir des gens.

« Où est Ari ? je demande pour faire diversion. »

« Oh, je fais suffisamment confiance à Ari pour la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, fait Ellie avec insouciance. Toi, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. »

Jules laisse échapper une exclamation de dédain et tourne la tête.

« Tu l'as vexée, je fais calmement. »

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

« Si, tu as sous-entendu qu'elle ne pouvait pas me convaincre de la laisser me maquiller et me coiffer pour notre remise des diplômes. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'amende Ellie. C'est juste que tu es chiante quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Je sais parfaitement gérer Lizzy, merci beaucoup, fait Jules entre ses dents. »

« En fait je voulais pas me préparer seule, avoue Ellie, ce qui redonne le sourire à Jules. »

Jules qui, très généreusement, propose même à Ellie.

« Si tu veux, Daisy va nous rejoindre, tu pourras lui vernir les ongles ! »

Pauvre Daisy.

**Plus tard, mais toujours trop tôt.**

« Les filles, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! annonce Daisy en regardant sa montre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La cérémonie commence dans une heure, on a largement le temps.

« Lizzy, arrête de bouger ! m'ordonne Jules, qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux. »

C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

« Vous faites quoi ce soir ? demande Ellie tout à trac. »

« Soirée médecine, répond Daisy. »

« Soirée juridique, répond Jules. »

« Ce qu'elles veulent dire par là, je complète, c'est qu'elles vont passer une petite heure avec leurs collègues d'infortune avant de rejoindre leurs copains. »

« Tu ne vas pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps à la soirée médecine, me fait remarquer Daisy. »

« Mon avion est à onze heures, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? je proteste. »

« Tu vas où ? s'enquiert Ellie. »

« Ma sœur a sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes demain. »

« Eve ? »

« Nan, Grace. Eve et Lindsey, c'est après-demain. »

« Merci la période surchargée, plaisante Daisy. »

« Bienvenue chez les Taylor, je soupire. »

* * *

><p>Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait autant d'étudiants à Harvard. Bien sûr, on connait les chiffres, mais ça reste abstrait, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve tous entassés à écouter le discours du président de la fac.<p>

On est _vraiment_ beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais rencontré la plupart de ces gens de ma vie alors que j'ai passé quatre ans en leur compagnie.

Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Ma cérémonie de remise des diplômes proprement dite se passe à la fac de médecine. Daisy passe la première.

« Adair, Daisy Helen, appelle la doyenne de la faculté de médecine. »

J'applaudis comme une folle alors que Daisy, rose d'excitation, monte sur l'estrade, prend son diplôme, serre la main de la doyenne et change le cordon de sa toque de côté. Ça y est. Daisy est officiellement diplômée de l'université de Harvard.

« Taylor, Elizabeth Desideria. »

J'avance, les jambes tremblantes, et je réussis, par un miracle proprement miraculeux, à ne pas me casser la gueule en montant les marches qui me mènent à l'estrade. La doyenne me sourit gentiment, et je lui rends son sourire. Elle me tend mon diplôme, me serre la main, et je redescend de l'estrade en cherchant ma famille du regard. Ils sont tous là, applaudissant à tout rompre. Je leur fais un petit signe et me fais happer par Daisy, surexcitée.

« On a réussi ! dit-elle d'un ton strident. Lizzy, on a survécu à la fac ! »

Elle me lâche et part étreindre quelqu'un d'autre. Je déroule lentement mon diplôme, savourant le moment.

« _Elizabeth Desideria Taylor. Diplômée summa cum laude de l'université de Harvard_. »

Avouez que ça en jette, non ?

* * *

><p>Une fois que tout le monde a été diplômé, on nous sert une collation – comprendre des petits fours et du champagne.<p>

Je suis en pleine discussion avec Eve, qui a réussi je ne sais comment à tromper la vigilance de Maman et à chourer une coupe de champagne, quand on appelle mon prénom.

Je me retourne. Ned se dirige vers nous, sa toge au bras, et sa toque encore vissée sur la tête. Eve émet un sifflement appréciateur.

« C'est qui ce beau gosse ? elle me demande avec enthousiasme. »

Je la gratifie d'un regard sévère.

« Eve, n'y songe même pas, je fais fermement. Tu as changé d'avis après avoir commencé ton strip-tease ? je demande à Ned en le serrant dans mes bras. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Si seulement… Nan, il faisait trop chaud. Je suis passé te dire au revoir, je compte me bourrer la gueule comme c'est pas permis ce soir, et vu que tu nous abandonnes lâchement pour Baltimore… »

« Ned, évite d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser quand tu as une dette envers moi pour les dix prochaines années, je lui conseille. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, plaisante-t-il. Mais sérieusement, quand tu es de retour sur New York, appelle-moi, ok ? Tom meurt d'envie de te revoir, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je grimace.

« Ton frère est un pervers. »

« Mon frère n'est pas un pervers, mon frère a seize ans, rectifie-t-il. Si tu m'avais connu à seize ans… fait-il sur un ton lourd de suggestion. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« La moi de seize ans t'aurait considéré comme un obsédé sexuel, et elle n'aurait pas eu tort, je réplique. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je suis sûre que tu serais tombée follement amoureuse de moi si on s'était connus à seize ans ! fait-il avec un grand sourire, les mains dans ses poches. »

« Si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit… »

« Tu vas me manquer Lizzy, ajoute-t-il après un petit moment de silence. Et le jour où tu sauras si oui ou non, tu me rejoins en septembre pour une autre année de débauche dans la meilleure université du monde, appelle-moi, ok ? »

« T'as été accepté à Yale ? je demande avec de grands yeux étonnés. »

Il ouvre la bouche, horrifié. J'éclate de rire.

« T'es pas drôle, boude-t-il. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur pendant deux secondes ! J'ai cru que tu étais passée à l'ennemi, ces sales Bulldogs ! Bon, allez, salut ma belle, on se voit bientôt ! »

Il me serre dans ses bras avant de disparaître. Eve me regarde avec un air étonné.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Ma sœur couche avec un héritier, elle marmonne. Tu t'embêtes pas quand même ! »

* * *

><p>Jules, qui est particulièrement fière d'avoir déniché ma robe pour moi, a décidé que puisque personne n'allait rester longtemps à sa fête de promo, autant les zapper et en organiser une directement chez nous, histoire que tous nos amis puissent admirer ma robe. Je pense surtout qu'elle veut passer plus de temps avec Charlie, mais je ne dis rien – pour une fois !<p>

Daisy amène John, Ellie amène Ari (qui à son tour amène Alex), Charlie amène Conor, Henry et Gee (mais, bizarrement, pas SuperGarce. Non pas que je sois déçue hein, elle m'aurait gâché ma dernière soirée à Harvard !), Ned amène Pete, et les amis de Jules amènent d'autres amis de Jules.

Notre appartement est vraiment rempli à ras bord de gens qui se bourrent la gueule gentiment, profitant de leur dernière nuit à Harvard. Et Conor m'évite complètement.

Je discute avec un peu tout le monde, apprends qu'Alex a été affecté à Georgetown pour son internat, que Charlie va probablement passer le barreau à New York, que Gee passe en deuxième année haut la main et que Henry ne fait rien de sa vie.

Sur les coups de dix heures, j'empoigne ma valise, dis au revoir à tout le monde et vais attendre mon taxi.

Sauf qu'à la place de mon taxi, il y a la voiture de Conor.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, attendant une explication quelconque.

« Juliet était d'accord avec moi quand je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de te parler en privé, alors elle a décommandé ton taxi, annonce-t-il sobrement. »

Je soupire, d'une part parce que Juliet devrait arrêter d'essayer de contrôler ma vie sentimentale, d'autre part parce que Conor en costard est vraiment… Bref. Vous m'avez comprise.

Je m'installe dans la voiture après que Conor a rangé ma valise dans le coffre. Je pense que ce trajet va être très long. Pas aussi long que les deux qu'on a partagés de Harvard à Staten Island, mais long quand même.

« Beth, commence-t-il au bout de quelques kilomètres. »

Bon. C'est un bon début, je l'encourage mentalement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait que je te dise pour te faire changer d'avis, finit-il par dire alors qu'on arrive en vue de l'aéroport. Je ne sais même pas si je _peux_ te faire changer d'avis. Je sais juste que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te vois… »

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas la dernière fois Conor, je le coupe. Je suis amie avec ta cousine, et elle habite à trois pâtés de maison de chez moi, comment tu veux qu'on ne se revoit pas ? »

« Je pars en Europe tout le mois de Juin, annonce-t-il. »

Oh.

« Et ensuite je vais probablement passer l'été à travailler pour le barreau, alors nos chances de se voir sont sérieusement compromises, ajoute-t-il. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare sur une dispute. »

Il gare la voiture et on rejoint le terminal en silence.

« Ecris-moi, fait-il brusquement alors que j'enregistre ma valise. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, perdue.

« Ecris-moi cet été, répète-t-il. Un email de temps en temps, pour savoir que tu es toujours en vie et ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. »

« D'accord. »

Il paraît presque surpris par mon assentiment.

« Mais tu vas devoir me répondre, je continue. Parce que de nous deux, c'est toi qui vas avoir le mois de Juin le plus palpitant, et si tu vas en Europe, je veux des photos. Plein de photos. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon vol est appelé.

« Bien… je commence. »

« Tu étais magnifique aujourd'hui, fait Conor précipitamment. Et félicitations pour le diplôme. »

Mon cœur se serre. Il regarde ses chaussures avec attention. Je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol et le serre dans mes bras. Un peu surpris au départ, il me rend mon étreinte avec ferveur.

« Prends soin de toi, il murmure en me relâchant. »

Ne pas me retourner alors que je m'éloigne en direction de la porte d'embarquement est une des choses les plus dures que j'ai jamais faites de ma vie.


	11. Juin

Bon, alors, comme on m'a encore fait la remarque, je vais me justifier une bonne fois pour toutes et ensuite ça sera marre: non, je n'ai pas gardé les noms originaux. Tout simplement parce mon histoire se passe dans le monde réel, et que dans le monde réel, Jane Austen a existé, elle a écrit Orgueil et Préjugés, donc on ne PEUT PAS avoir d'Elizabeth Bennet et de Mr Darcy. Et puis s'il fallait que je garde les noms originaux, Conor se serait appelé Fitzwilliam, et si jamais vous rencontrez un mec qui a comme prénom Fitzwilliam, j'exige que vous me le présentiez, et je ne peux que frémir d'horreur à la pensée du nom de famille à rallonge qu'il doit se trimballer. Et puis je vous ai quand même relativement simplifié la tâche: Lizzy reste Lizzy, Darcy devient d'Arcy. Le reste, comme personne n'est une réplique exacte du personnage d'origine, j'ai un peu changé les noms.

Sinon, ce chapitre est sûrement celui dont je suis le moins contente. Mais bon.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Juin. Où je dois faire un choix.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**er**** juin. En train de glandouiller gentiment dans ma chambre/la chambre de Lindsey. **

« Lizzy, Eve, vous avez du courrier ! appelle Maman du bas des escaliers. »

Oh, Seigneur, je me mets à paniquer en avisant la date. Les résultats du MCAT. _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuo hmondieu_, je psalmodie dans ma tête en dévalant les escaliers en trombe et en arrachant la lettre des mains de ma mère.

Je l'ouvre fébrilement et parcours la feuille de résultat.

« Alors ? demanda ma mère impatiemment. »

« Trente-neuf, je fais avec soulagement. »

« Et c'est bien ou c'est mauvais trente-neuf ? s'enquiert-elle. »

Je lui adresse un sourire éblouissant.

« C'est bien. C'est même très bien ! »

Je serre Maman dans mes bras et entame une danse de la joie au beau milieu du salon. Avant de me figer en avisant Eve. Qui s'est elle-même figée en lisant sa lettre.

« Evie ? fait Maman, inquiète. Ça va ? »

Eve lève les yeux de sa lettre et nous regarde.

« J'ai été prise à Notre-Dame, annonce-t-elle simplement. »

* * *

><p>Je ne vous raconte pas l'explosion de joie dans toute la maison. Maman s'est jetée sur Eve pour la couvrir de baisers, j'ai hurlé la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde – et probablement à quelques uns de nos voisins aussi – et Lindsey et Grace nous ont rejoints pour une séance de sauts de joie surexcités et de câlins à Eve.<p>

Eve qui semble toujours aussi sonnée, s'accrochant à sa lettre d'admission comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Maman appelle Papa en plein milieu d'une réunion pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle, ainsi que toute la famille. James rappelle trois minutes plus tard pour se joindre à la cohorte de félicitations qui s'abat sur ma petite sœur. Et Nonna convoque une réunion de famille d'urgence pour fêter ça.

**Plus tard, alors qu'on s'entasse tous dans la voiture pour aller chez Nonna. **

« Dites, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les rabat-joie… commence Eve. »

« Mais ? soupire Grace. »

« Vous m'expliquez comment on va payer pour Notre-Dame ? »

« Avec de l'argent Eve, je plaisante. »

Elle me fusille du regard.

« Très drôle, réplique-t-elle. Je suis sérieuse Lizzy, on n'a pas les moyens de payer ! »

« Et bah on empruntera ! fait Lindsey avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Et ce n'est pas comme si on devait payer mes frais d'inscription non plus ! »

Lindsey, après mûre réflexion et des engueulades avec Papa qui resteraient dans les annales, avait décidé de ne pas aller à la fac. Elle s'était trouvé un boulot chez Starbucks et paraissait tout à fait contente de sa vie.

James lui donnait six mois avant qu'elle ne meure d'ennui. Grace avait parié sur trois.

« On est sept à vivre sur le salaire d'une seule personne, insiste Eve. »

« Je bosse, fait Lindsey en levant la main. »

« Moi aussi, enchaîne Grace. »

« Pas moi, je marmonne. »

« Tu vois ! fait Eve avec emphase. Je ne bosse pas, Lizzy ne bosse pas, et on doit payer pour sa fac de médecine et … »

« Eve, tu iras à Notre-Dame. Point, dit Grace d'un ton lassé. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, j'insiste. On se débrouillera ! »

Eve me gratifie d'un regard qui veut très clairement dire « Tu parles ! » et se rencogne dans son siège.

**Dimanche 5 Juin.**

Ellie est au téléphone quand je débarque chez elle. Elle me fait signe d'entrer mais n'interrompt pas sa conversation pour autant.

« Je sais bien, elle soupire. Mais… Je… Dis, tu vas me laisser parler oui ? elle râle. Je disais donc que je savais bien, mais qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à faire et que ce n'est pas la peine que tu rentres pour ça ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel à mon attention.

« C'est ça. Allez, bye ! »

Elle raccroche et s'affale sur la table du salon.

« Mais quel merdier, gémit-elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande en m'asseyant en face d'elle. »

« Ari a décidé de suivre Alex. »

« Où ça ? je demande bêtement, avant de me rappeler qu'Alex commence son internat à George Washington en septembre. Oh. Et alors ? je continue, ne voyant pas vraiment en quoi consistait le merdier dont parlait Ellie. »

« Et alors ? répète Ellie. C'est un désastre. Elle a vingt-deux ans et elle décide de suivre son petit-ami dans une ville où elle ne connait personne ! Elle fout sa vie en l'air ! »

« Ne sois pas mélodramatique Ellie, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Mais, c'est Ari ! »

« Et pour le peu que je l'ai fréquentée, elle m'a l'air d'être une jeune femme tout à fait sensée et qui a la tête sur les épaules, je réplique. »

« Mais Ari ne fait pas ce genre de truc débile ! »

« En quoi c'est débile ? »

« En quoi … »

Ellie me regarde, choquée.

« Lizzy, tu m'as entendue ? Elle part à _DC_ avec son petit-ami ! »

« Je t'ai parfaitement entendu, je me demande juste en quoi c'est débile. »

« Ça ne durera pas, fait Ellie, butée. Ils vont se séparer, et elle aura le cœur brisé ! »

Je regarde Ellie en haussant les sourcils.

« Dis donc, ça n'arrive pas souvent que je sois la personne la plus romantique de la pièce, je commente. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait de plus ici ? »

Ellie ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. Puis la referme, pensive.

« Elle aurait probablement trouvé un boulot. »

« Et elle ne peut pas bosser à DC ? je souligne. »

« Si, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'Ari fait une erreur, Conor aussi. »

« Ah, et depuis quand est-ce que Conor d'Arcy est devenu Grand Manitou ès relations amoureuses ? je contre. »

« Lizzy, tu ne connais pas Ari ! s'agace Ellie. C'est la fille la plus raisonnable que je connaisse, alors partir à DC sur un coup de tête, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! »

« Elle est amoureuse, je réponds. »

« Mais même ! »

« Mais même quoi ? »

Ellie soupire.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit-elle par répondre. »

**Samedi 11 Juin. Chez moi.**

La maison est calme. Trop calme. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais alors pas ça du tout. C'est contre nature que la maison soit aussi calme. Papa est au travail, Maman est chez Nonna pour deux jours, Lindsey bosse et Grace a profité de l'absence de Maman pour aller rendre visite à David. Il ne reste plus que Eve et moi dans la maison.

Eve qui justement débarque dans la chambre, un brin hystérique.

« Lizzy, vite, viens voir ! elle fait en me prenant par le bras. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, paniquée. »

« Il faut que tu voies ça ! »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Dépêche ! »

Je suis Eve dans les escaliers puis dans le jardin de devant. Pour apercevoir une voiture garée devant chez nous.

« C'est tout ? je fais en me tournant vers Eve. Une voiture ? »

Eve me gratifie d'un regard serein et se dirige vers la voiture après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Euh… C'est que je n'ai pas pris mes clés moi.

« Eve, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je m'exclame en lui emboîtant le pas. »

J'aperçois alors le conducteur de la voiture.

« NED ? »

Mais qu'eeeeeeeeeeeeest-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

« Désolé, fait Ned en haussant les épaules. Mais ta sœur est très convaincante quand elle s'y met. »

Je reste à les regarder, les bras ballants.

« Ok. Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? je demande, furieuse. »

« On part en road-trip, répond Ned. »

« Mais _où ça_ ? »

Puis je croise le regard d'Eve. Oh, non. Oh, non, non, non.

« Eve, si le prochain mot à sortir de la bouche de Ned est « Connecticut », je vais te tuer, je la menace. »

Eve hausse les épaules.

« C'était le seul moyen. »

« Le seul moyen de quoi ?! »

« De te faire venir avec moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères Eve ? je m'exaspère. Qu'ils vont magiquement t'accueillir les bras ouverts ? On n'est pas les petites-filles prodigues ! Ça fait vingt-cinq ans qu'ils n'en ont rien à foutre de nous, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que ça change ? Tu ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie ! »

« Oh, ils sont en vie, m'assure Ned. »

Je le fusille du regard.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Mrs Taylor aujourd'hui, enchaîne Ned. Ma Grand-Mère a été invitée. Si on part maintenant, on peut arriver à temps pour le déjeuner. »

Je regarde les deux abrutis qui ont concocté ce plan stupide, stupéfaite.

« Donc non seulement vous voulez débarquer chez les hypothétiques grands-parents que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie, mais vous voulez vous incruster à une de leurs fêtes ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? je m'écrie. »

« T'inquiète, on a tout prévu, m'assure Ned. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, qu'ils te mettent à la porte ? »

« S'il te plaît Lizzy, me supplie Eve. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Eve me regarde avec ses grands yeux de chien battu.

« D'accord, mais je préviens James ! je cède. »

* * *

><p>« VOUS QUOI ? hurle James. »<p>

Je grimace en éloignant le portable de mon oreille. Apparemment, je ne suis pas celle qui a le plus mal pris la nouvelle de la famille.

« Passe-la moi, fait James entre ses dents. »

« Non, je réponds fermement. »

« Lizzy ! »

« Ecoute, ça fait des mois qu'elle nous bassine avec ça ! Elle me parle des parents de Papa depuis Février. Et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de chercher d'où elle vient, elle ne ressemble à personne de la famille, même pas à Lindsey, et c'est sa jumelle ! Si un voyage dans le Connecticut est le prix à payer pour que Eve se sente enfin à sa place dans la famille, d'accord ! »

« Lizzy, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Papa et ses parents, me fait remarquer James. Et Eve ne supportera pas de se faire rejeter. »

« Et bien si jamais ça en vient au rejet, c'est moi qui prendrais, un point c'est tout ! »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ? souligne James. »

« J'improviserais, je réponds. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça va mal se passer. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais tu y vas quand même ? »

« Eve a besoin de moi, je réponds honnêtement. »

James soupire et capitule.

« Mais si vous n'êtes pas rentrées ce soir, j'appelle les flics ! me prévient-il. »

« C'est le Connecticut James, je souligne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ? Qu'on tombe sur une bande de jeunes délinquants millionnaires ? »

Je fais obstinément la tête pendant toute la durée du trajet. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Eve plus que ça, parce qu'elle papote joyeusement avec Ned.

**Une heure et quart plus tard.**

Ned s'arrête à une station essence. Eve attrape un sac dans la voiture et m'oblige à sortir de la voiture.

« Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ! je me plains en la suivant. »

Eve ouvre le sac et en sort deux robes. Je la regarde, ahurie.

« Non, je fais fermement. »

« Lizzy. »

« Hors de question que je me déguise. »

« Lizzy, on va rencontrer nos grands-parents pour la première fois, on doit faire bonne impression. »

Je serre les mâchoires et me retient de répliquer que si les grands-parents avaient vraiment voulu nous rencontrer, ils l'auraient fait il y a des années. Je soupire et attrape la robe rose poudrée que Eve me tend.

* * *

><p>Une fois changées – Eve a choisi une robe à fleurs très sage. Je crois qu'en rentrant, je vais confisquer toutes ces tenues dignes de Bree Van der Kamp –, Eve s'attaque à mes cheveux et me maquille légèrement.<p>

Seigneur. Elle a même apporté des escarpins à ma taille ! Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je pense qu'on a tous sous-estimé l'importance que cette petite escapade avait pour Eve.

Ned nous attend dans la voiture. Il a l'air légèrement surpris en nous voyant arriver mais ne fait aucun commentaire. J'ouvre la portière passager et me glisse à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Je te préviens, si jamais on nous fait la moindre remarque mesquine, je prends ta voiture et je ramène Eve aussi sec à Staten Island, je fais d'un ton froid. »

« Ils ne te diront rien Lizzy, répond Ned d'un ton apaisant. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! je réplique. »

Ned soupire et démarre une fois qu'Eve est installée dans la voiture.

* * *

><p>Westport, Connecticut. Population, vingt-six mille habitants et des poussières. Cinquième ville des Etats-Unis au niveau du revenu par habitant, avec un revenu moyen par ménage de près de deux cent mille dollars. Peuplée majoritairement de WASP.<p>

A des années-lumière du Bronx où Maman a grandi donc.

Au moment où Ned gare la voiture devant une énorme maison coloniale blanche aux volets verts, je me dis que vraiment, je n'ai jamais autant regretté le Bronx de ma vie. Au moins là-bas je me sens à ma place, sans compter que je connais tout le monde dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Si jamais on me fait une remarque déplacée, je peux me défendre en filant des coups de pied ou en allant me plaindre à Nonna.

En même temps, si c'est dans cette maison que Papa a grandi, je comprends qu'il ait coupé les contacts avec sa famille. Cette baraque est flippante.

« On se croirait dans _Autant en emporte le vent_, je marmonne en descendant de voiture. »

Impression qui est confirmée quand une bonne noire en tenue réglementaire et parfaitement ridicule – une coiffe ? _Vraiment_ ? – nous ouvre la porte. Eve se saisit de mon bras, surexcitée.

Mon Dieu, je prie silencieusement. Pour le bien d'Eve, faites que tout se passe bien.

« Madame et Monsieur sont dans le salon, fait la bonne. »

Ned est le premier à franchir le seuil. Je le suis de près, n'ayant aucune envie de me perdre dans cette baraque immense et de devoir justifier ma présence à tous ceux que je croise.

Ned salue quelques personnes d'un signe de tête, et nous guide à travers un dédale de salles et de pièces jusqu'au salon principal, qui s'ouvre sur le jardin. Les portes-fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, et un couple de septuagénaires est au centre de l'attention. Eve et moi nous arrêtons net. J'inspire profondément et me tourne vers ma sœur. Qui se mordille les lèvres, nerveuse. Elle me regarde et sourit bravement.

« Bon, et bien, maintenant qu'on est là, autant aller se présenter, non ? »

Je regarde Ned. Qui nous sourit d'un air encourageant. On franchit les portes-fenêtres pour se retrouver sur la terrasse.

« Edward ! s'exclame celle qui est censée être ma grand-mère. Quel plaisir de te revoir. »

Ned serre la main de mon supposé grand-père et embrasse ma supposée grand-mère sur la joue.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, je suis venu avec des amies. »

« Non, bien sûr que… commence Mrs Taylor. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre en un « o » parfait lorsqu'elle nous aperçoit. Eve s'est figée sur place, et je la pousse doucement pour qu'elle avance.

« John, fait Mrs Taylor d'une voix tremblante. Regarde qui est là. »

Mr Taylor nous regarde alors. En d'autres circonstances, son air choqué m'aurait fait rire.

« Et bien, ne restez pas plantées là, s'impatiente-t-il une fois qu'il a recouvré ses esprits. Venez souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à votre grand-mère ! »

Eve fait quelques pas hésitants dans leur direction, et Mrs Taylor la serre contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle relâche ma sœur au bout d'un moment, et tend les bras vers moi. Elle a les mêmes yeux qu'Eve, je songe alors que ma grand-mère me prend dans ses bras. Puis Mr Taylor pose une main sur mon épaule, une main sur l'épaule de Eve.

« Venez, nous allons vous présenter. »

* * *

><p>Et pendant la demi-heure qui suit, Mr et Mrs Taylor nous présentent à tous leurs amis.<p>

« Deux de mes petites-filles, Elizabeth et Evelyn, répète Mr Taylor sans relâche. »

« Elizabeth vient d'être diplômée de Harvard, précise à chaque fois Mrs Taylor avec fierté. Et Evelyn a été acceptée à Notre-Dame, ajoute-t-elle tout aussi fièrement une fois qu'Eve a révélé cette information. »

C'est sans conteste un des moments les plus surréalistes de toute ma vie.

* * *

><p>Les mondanités me fatiguent rapidement, et je me réfugie à l'intérieur de la maison. Ned me trouve dans un des salons – pour de vrai, ils ont au moins trois salons. J'ai compté – et me tend une flûte de champagne.<p>

« Tu tiens le coup ? il s'enquiert. »

« Non, je réponds honnêtement. »

* * *

><p>Mrs Taylor et Eve discutent joyeusement dans un recoin du jardin. Mr Taylor est assis à côté de moi et les contemple.<p>

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, commente-t-il. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée, je réponds. »

Mr Taylor se sert un verre de whisky et me regarde.

« Et bien, pose-les, s'impatiente-t-il. »

Durant l'heure qui suit, j'apprends que Papa s'est barré de la maison familiale l'été de ses vingt ans parce que son père refusait qu'il étudie l'histoire de l'art. Il a tenté une réconciliation en les invitant à son mariage, mais apparemment, une Italienne du Bronx n'était pas un assez bon parti pour mon grand-père, et ils ne sont pas venus. Papa l'a mal pris – tu m'étonnes – et a définitivement coupé les ponts, envoyant des photos de nous à l'occasion.

Et les Taylor étant des êtres excessivement fiers et têtus, ça fait vingt-cinq ans que chacun attend que l'autre fasse le premier pas vers une réconciliation.

Et Mr Taylor de conclure.

« Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, au moins si on ne se parle pas, on ne peut pas se disputer. »

C'est une façon de voir les choses.

**Minuit et demi. **

Mon portable sonne. C'est James.

« Vous êtes saines et sauves ? demande-t-il. »

« Oui Jim, je soupire. »

« Et ça s'est bien passé ? »

Je repense au moment du départ, quand Mrs Taylor avait les larmes aux yeux, et à Eve qui a promis de revenir bientôt. Je repense au sourire heureux de ma petite sœur lorsqu'elle s'est endormie dans la voiture en rentrant.

« Oui, je réponds. »

**Lundi 13 Juin. En train de me faire un café serré. **

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Papa et Maman ont un air réjoui qu'ils cachent très mal depuis quelques jours. Je croise les doigts pour qu'ils ne nous annoncent pas qu'on va encore avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur – Maman a quand même quarante-sept ans, ça me semble assez improbable, et on aurait pu penser que les jumelles leur avaient servi de leçon. Maman voulait deux garçons et deux filles. Mais au lieu du deuxième garçon souhaité, elle a eu deux filles. Vu que ni moi ni Grace n'avons jamais manifesté une enthousiasme débordant pour toutes les activités typiquement féminines comme la danse, les poupées et la dînette, Maman s'est assez rapidement consolée en constatant que les jumelles, elles, aimaient le rose et les poupées Barbie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à les décapiter.

**Plus tard.**

Papa et Maman sont enfermés dans le bureau de papa depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça soit normal. Et je ne suis pas la seule à soupçonner quelque chose. Grace est assise sur une chaise du salon et jette des regards furtifs en direction de la porte du bureau.

« On sait ce qu'il se passe ? je demande en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

« Non, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Grace a pris très stoïquement l'annonce de l'existence de nouveaux grands-parents. Elle a demandé à Eve quand est-ce qu'elle comptait retourner dans le Connecticut et c'est tout. Lindsey a cillé rapidement plusieurs fois et a demandé à venir quand Eve y retournerait. James a juré que lui ne mettrait jamais les pieds à Westport.

« Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux Evelyn, mais moi je ne pardonne pas vingt-quatre ans de silence et d'absence, a-t-il froidement déclaré. »

Dieu merci, on est tous suffisamment grands pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire aux parents de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

**Encore plus tard.**

« Les enfants ? On doit vous parler, fait Maman d'une voix guillerette. »

Grace et moi échangeons un regard entendu.

« Si jamais c'est encore une petite sœur, je fais un massacre, je murmure. »

Grace esquisse un sourire. On s'assoit tous autour de la table du salon. James, qui a réussi à se libérer du travail plus tôt, est là aussi.

Papa s'éclaircit la gorge et commence.

« On m'a offert un poste à Princeton, annonce-t-il gravement. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. On va déménager dans le NEW JERSEY ?

* * *

><p>Non.<p>

Nope.

Niet.

Nein.

Impossible.

Je suis une New-Yorkaise.

Je refuse d'aller habiter dans le New Jersey.

Je suis née à New York, j'y ai grandi et j'y mourrais.

LE NEW JERSEY ?

« Félicitations Papa ! s'exclame Grace. »

« Tu l'as accepté, hein ? s'enquiert James. »

Eve, Lindsey et moi restons silencieuses. James a son appart à Manhattan, Grace commence à travailler en Septembre à Philadelphie. Mais nous on vit encore à la maison.

« Le New Jersey ? je finis par dire péniblement. »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça Lizzy, me rassure Papa. »

« Et ce n'est pas pour le nombre de fois où tu rentres dans l'année qu'on va rester à Staten Island, ajoute Maman sévèrement. »

Waouh. Vous avez vu ça ? Ma mère a réussi à me reprocher dans la même phrase de ne pas rentrer assez souvent et de ne pas soutenir Papa complètement. Elle est très forte.

« Tu commences quand ? demande Eve. »

« Fin août, répond Papa. J'ai un logement de fonction là-bas, j'y vivrais en attendant qu'on vende la maison ici et qu'on en achète une nouvelle à Princeton. »

Princeton ne sera jamais chez moi, je décide intérieurement, en ayant parfaitement conscience de me comporter comme une sale gamine mal élevée.

Mais c'est le New Jersey !

Et puis, on a grandi à Staten Island, on a nos amis ici, Jules habite à deux pas, Ellie et Ashley aussi !

C'est Lindsey qui a le plus à perdre dans ce déménagement, je me dis en observant ma petite sœur s'excuser de table et regagner sa chambre. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de vivre toute seule vu le salaire ridicule qu'elle gagne chez Starbucks, et Luke vit encore chez sa mère. A deux rues d'ici.

Papa et Maman continuent leur petit laïus sur les avantages du nouveau travail de Papa. Personne ne les écoute.

Et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les faire changer d'avis non plus.

**Le lendemain.**

« Le New Jersey ? répète Ashley incrédule. Mais… »

Elle fronce le nez de dégoût et je souris.

« Je sais, je réponds. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est Princeton, et tu ne peux pas refuser un poste dans une fac de l'Ivy League. Et Papa triple son salaire. Avec Eve qui n'a pas eu de bourse pour Notre-Dame, la rentrée d'argent supplémentaire est une bénédiction. Et Maman parle de retravailler maintenant que les jumelles ont fini le lycée. »

Je soupire et m'affale sur le lit d'Ashley.

« C'est normal d'en vouloir à ses parents de continuer leurs vies sans nous ? »

Ashley s'allonge à côté de moi.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais si mes parents m'annonçaient qu'ils déménageaient dans le New Jersey, tu peux être sûre que je leur en voudrais. »

« T'as trouvé du boulot ? je demande quelques secondes plus tard. »

Ashley soupire à son tour.

« Pas encore. Mais il est encore tôt. T'as reçu les réponses des facs de médecine ? »

« Nope. Bientôt je pense. »

« Et alors, où va atterrir Elizabeth Taylor l'année prochaine ? »

« Au choix, Johns-Hopkins, Harvard, Yale, Mayo, Baylor, Duke, Northwestern, Cornell, Dartmouth, U-Penn ou George Washington, je récite. »

« Que des facs de bourge quoi, commente Ashley. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse monter leur quota de boursiers, je plaisante. »

**Mercredi 15 Juin. En train de faire une apoplexie. **

Le jour du jugement dernier est arrivé. J'ai reçu toutes les lettres ce matin. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose à faire : j'ai appelé Jules pour lui demander de venir.

Elle a rappliqué dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivi.

Et maintenant elle me regarde d'un air inquiet. On est assises à la table du salon, et les onze lettres sont posées devant moi et me narguent.

« Lizzy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Non, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, l'estomac noué et le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. J'inspire profondément et m'empare de la première lettre : Mayo.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe d'un coup sec et déplie la lettre.

Verdict : Refusée.

Bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de passer les trois prochains années dans le Minnesota, mais personne n'aime être rejeté. Je passe la lettre à Jules sans un mot et attaque le reste de la pile.

* * *

><p>A part à Mayo, j'ai été acceptée partout. Il me reste deux lettres à ouvrir, les deux plus importantes. Johns-Hopkins et Harvard. Jules m'adresse un sourire encourageant alors que je me saisis d'une main tremblante de la réponse de Johns-Hopkins. Avant de la reposer et de prendre celle d'Harvard.<p>

Harvard ou Johns-Hopkins ? Boston ou Baltimore ? Rester ou partir ?

J'inspire profondément et ouvre l'enveloppe.

Acceptée. Je ferme les yeux et murmure une rapide prière de remerciements. Merci, mon Dieu.

Il ne reste que Johns-Hopkins. Je fixe la lettre pendant un moment avant de la repousser du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'alarme Jules. »

« Non. Fais-le toi. Moi je ne peux pas. »

Jules prend lentement la lettre et commence à l'ouvrir.

« Acceptée, fait-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Elle repose la lettre sur la table.

« Alors, Baltimore ou Boston ? demande-t-elle. »

**Vendredi 17 Juin. Chez Ellie.**

« Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses hésiter, déclare Ellie quand je m'invite chez elle pour un café un après-midi. Je veux dire, c'est _évident _que Harvard est mille fois mieux que l'autre ! »

« Techniquement… je commence. »

« Oh, _s'il te plaît_, fait Ellie en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me sors pas des statistiques invérifiables sur le taux d'emploi à la sortie de la fac, parce que ce n'est pas non plus comme si une diplômée de Harvard Med allait être au chômage une fois qu'elle a fini ses études! Sans compter que Baltimore est loin et a un taux de criminalité qui n'a rien à envier à la Colombie. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Quoi, t'as jamais regardé _Sur Ecoute_ ? rétorque Ellie. A moins d'être suicidaire, personne ne choisirait Johns-Hopkins plutôt que Harvard Med. »

« Je sais pas Ellie, peut-être que ça me ferait du bien de découvrir une nouvelle ville, rencontrer des gens nouveaux, recommencer à zéro quoi. Loin du drame que semble être ma vie en ce moment. »

Ellie me regarde d'un air curieux. Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber. La découverte des grands-parents est encore trop fraîche pour que je puisse en faire un débrief.

« Mais justement, elle enchaîne. Tous tes amis sont ici ! Et ta famille aussi ! Tu ne peux pas t'exiler à Baltimore… »

« Il y a trois cent bornes entre ici et Baltimore, je lui fais remarquer. Ce n'est pas non plus le bout du monde. »

« Franchement, je ne vois pas la différence entre Baltimore et le bout du monde ! »

« Tu sais que Baltimore est moins loin que Boston ? je souligne. »

« En kilomètres peut-être, mais pas en mentalité ! Ce sont des Sudistes ! »

Je soupire mais renonce à argumenter avec Ellie sur ce qu'elle appelle « le Sud ». Je crois que pour elle, le Sud ne commence pas à la ligne Mason-Dixon mais à la frontière du New-Jersey. Et encore.

« Et sinon, ta famille, ils en pensent quoi ? Ellie s'enquiert en se resservant en café. »

« Grace pousse pour Johns-Hopkins parce qu'elle vient d'en être diplômée, Lindsey s'en contrefout parce qu'elle est en train de faire le deuil de sa vie présente, Eve est trop excitée par Notre-Dame pour penser à autre chose et James me dit de suivre mon instinct. Quant à Papa et Maman, ils m'ont assuré qu'ils me soutiendraient quoiqu'il arrive. Ce qui ne m'aide absolument pas. »

« Et… niveau financier ? demande Ellie avec prudence. »

Ça me fait sourire. C'est trop mignon. Elle a peur de parler d'argent. Il n'y a vraiment que les riches pour avoir ce genre de scrupules.

« Harvard est un chouïa plus cher. Mais à ce niveau-là, on n'est plus à cinq mille dollars près, je soupire. »

« Je croyais que tu étais boursière, s'étonne Ellie. »

« Ça, je le saurais qu'en Septembre. Les bourses vont aux plus nécessiteux, donc s'il y a plus pauvre que moi, c'est eux qui vont recevoir les bourses et je vais payer plein pot. »

Ellie fronce le nez.

« J'avais jamais pensé à ça, commente-t-elle. »

Bienvenue dans le monde réel.

« Et toi ? je demande. Tu as quoi de prévu ? »

« Moi ? Rien, répond Ellie nonchalamment avant de mordre dans un cookie. »

« Rien ? »

« Rien, confirme Ellie. Enfin, à part saboter la relation de Andrew avec la traînée de Brooklyn. Et aller rendre visite à Oncle Philip et Tante Helen. »

« Je parlais plus d'un job Ellie. »

« Moi ? Travailler ? elle s'exclame avec horreur. Seigneur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je trouve comme travail, je ne sais rien faire ! »

« Tu es diplômée de Harvard, je lui rappelle. »

« En Littérature Anglaise, elle contre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse dans la vie avec un diplôme de Littérature Anglaise ? »

Pas faux.

* * *

><p>Harvard, Johns-Hopkins. Johns-Hopkins, Harvard. Harvard, Johns-Hopkins, Johns-Hopkins, Harvard. C'est la litanie qui rythme mes journées. Et très étonnamment, tout le monde se montre très respectueux de mon espace vital et personne ne tente de m'influencer. Même Grace, qui repart pour Baltimore en juillet, ne fait pas de forcing pour que je la rejoigne dans le monde merveilleux de Johns-Hopkins. Jules, qui a dû hésiter l'espace d'une nanoseconde entre Harvard et Yale avant de se dire que non, vraiment, elle était une Pilgrim envers et contre tout, se garde bien d'exprimer une opinion. Ashley a éclaté de rire et a dit que je devenais une vraie snob. Ce qui n'est pas vrai du tout. Ce n'est tout simplement pas ma faute si les meilleures facs de médecine du pays se trouvent être les plus élitistes. Je serais ravie d'aller dans une fac publique si elles n'étaient pas aussi nulles.<p>

Mais, enfin, le problème restait entier. Harvard ou Johns-Hopkins ?

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère de la maison devient pesante. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que vivre avec trois sœurs. Lindsey et Eve semblent décidées à s'entretuer, et Grace explose quotidiennement parce que notre chambre n'est pas assez rangée à son goût.<p>

« Comment t'as fait pour survivre pendant dix-huit ans alors que tu vivais dans la même maison que tes quatre sœurs ? je demande à Jim quand il téléphone un soir. »

Il se met à rire.

« C'est tout un art, et si tu crois que je vais divulguer mes secrets, tu te trompes lourdement jeune Padawan. Qu'ont fait nos pas-si-petites sœurs cette fois-ci ? »

« Rien de particulier, c'est ça le pire, je soupire. Mais entre Lindsey qui tire une tronche de quatre pieds de long depuis qu'elle a su qu'on déménageait, Eve qui passe son temps à faire et défaire sa valise alors que le mois de Juin n'est pas encore fini, et Grace que la science a rendu parfaitement maniaque, je craque. Je n'en peux plus. Elles n'étaient pas comme ça avant ! »

« Dieu merci, on a loupé la majeure partie de la crise d'adolescence des jumelles, fait James solennellement. Et généralement, vous n'êtes jamais toutes en même temps à la maison pour plus de quelques jours. Alors sors. Va voir tes amies, va rendre visite à Nonna ou à Oncle Tony, aère-toi l'esprit. Et dis à Eve d'arrêter de faire sa valise. Encore mieux, tiens, passe-la moi. »

« EVE ! je hurle dans l'escalier. »

Elle descend de mauvaise grâce.

« Quoi ? grommelle-t-elle. »

Je lui passe le téléphone sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Je décide de prendre James au mot et je vais voir Tante Sophie à la galerie un beau jour. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire radieux quand elle me voit pousser la porte.<p>

« Ça alors, l'aînée de mes nièces ! Quel bon vent t'amène Lizzy ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, je réponds. Alors j'ai décidé de remédier à cette situation et de venir dire bonjour. »

Tante Sophie éclate de rire.

« James a téléphoné, explique-t-elle. Il a dit que tu passerais sûrement un de ces jours. Tes sœurs te mènent la vie dure ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, je soupire. »

« Allez, viens, j'ai du café en route et des muffins tout frais. »

J'aime ma tante.

* * *

><p>« Dis, ton père m'a dit pour son nouveau poste, commence tante Sophie. »<p>

Je retiens une grimace.

« Vu la tête que tu fais, je devine que ça ne t'enchante pas. »

Je soupire.

« Je suis contente pour lui, vraiment. Ce poste, il en a rêvé, il a travaillé comme un fou et il le mérite. »

« Mais ? complète-t-elle. »

« Mais Princeton est dans le New Jersey, je continue. »

« Le New Jersey n'est pas la mort Lizzy, soupire-t-elle. »

« Tu dirais quoi toi si Oncle Tony t'annonçait que vous deviez déménager dans le New Jersey ? »

« Ce ne serait pas du tout pareil Lizzy, et tu le sais, fait-elle d'un ton ferme. D'abord, parce que si Tony envisage de quitter Manhattan, je demande le divorce et il le sait, et ensuite, parce que tu ne reviens chez toi que pendant les vacances et deux-trois week-ends dans l'année. Ce n'est plus vraiment chez toi Lizzy, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, conclut-elle en mordant dans un muffin. »

« Et ça va encore moins l'être une fois qu'on aura déménagé dans le New Jersey, je marmonne. »

« D'ailleurs tu devrais t'y faire rapidement, ta mère est en train de faire les cartons, ajoute tante Sophie. »

« Déjà ? je gémis. Elle n'a aucune pitié ! »

« Elle a toute une maison à emballer et à transférer à Princeton, et comme je doute que vous allez faire preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant à l'idée de vider vos chambres… »

Hé, c'est une idée ça, je me dis, réjouie. Je veux ma propre chambre !

* * *

><p>« Je veux ma propre chambre, j'annonce le soir-même à la table du dîner. »<p>

Maman s'arrête de découper sa viande et me regarde.

« Pardon ? s'enquiert-elle. »

« Dans la nouvelle maison à Princeton. Je veux ma propre chambre. »

« Moi aussi, fait immédiatement Grace. »

« Moi aussi, renchérissent les jumelles. »

« Ouh là, on se calme jeunes filles, tempère Papa. On va d'abord voir ce qu'il y a comme maisons disponibles et ensuite on verra. »

« C'est le New Jersey, ils ne doivent pas manquer de maisons vides, persifle Lindsey. »

Maman la gratifie d'un regard noir.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et mange Lindsey, fait-elle d'un ton sec. »

« Puisque je serais la seule à vivre à la maison, je suis prioritaire, dit Lindsey en ignorant Maman. »

« Que dalle oui ! je proteste. »

« Tu seras là à tout casser trois semaines dans l'année ! réplique Lindsey. »

« Et alors ? Je veux ma propre chambre quand même ! »

« J'ai dit qu'on verrait, intervient Papa. Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions non plus les filles. Des maisons avec six chambres, ça ne court pas les rues. »

« Et ça coûte cher, ajoute Maman pour faire bonne mesure. »

Si je devais gagner dix dollars à chaque fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase dans ma vie, je serais milliardaire.

**Jeudi 23 Juin. Devant mon bol de café.**

Daisy ! je me dis subitement en me redressant. Seigneur. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Daisy est bien entendu la solution la plus évidente à mon problème.

Dieu merci, elle décroche aussitôt.

« Lizzy ! J'allais justement t'appeler ! fait-elle surexcitée. Je viens de recevoir les réponses des facs de médecine ! »

« Et alors ? je demande immédiatement. »

« Stanford. »

« Stanford ? je manque m'étrangler. Mais… Waouh. La Californie ? je m'étonne. Je savais même pas que… Félicitations ! »

« Merci ! fait-elle hyper enthousiaste. Et toi ? »

« J'hésite encore. »

« Entre ? »

« Harvard et Johns-Hopkins. »

« Tu l'as bien mérité, commente Daisy chaleureusement. Maintenant va à Harvard et arrête de te prendre la tête. »

« Mais… »

« Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy, chantonne-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. Tu adores Harvard. Tu sais que tu veux y aller. Et puis personne ne dit non à Harvard. Sans compter que tu vas détester Baltimore et que Jules sera à Boston. Et songe que si deux de ses filles sont à Baltimore, ta mère va venir vous rendre visite. »

« Tu aurais dû être avocate, je commente après avoir frissonné d'horreur à la pensée de ma mère s'installant chez moi pour de longues semaines. Comment va John ? »

« Il cherche du boulot à Palo Alto, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

J'émets un sifflement admiratif.

« Waouh. Félicitations. Maintenant, jure-moi que tu ne me demanderas jamais d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. »

« On se calme Elizabeth Taylor, je n'ai que vingt-deux ans et pas du tout l'intention de me marier pour l'instant. »

« Je préfère prendre mes précautions maintenant plutôt que de devoir porter une robe ignoble dans une couleur pastel dans 4 ans, je réponds avec humour. »

« On en reparlera quand on y sera, rétorque Daisy. En attendant, réserve-toi un week-end cet automne pour venir me voir, d'accord ? Histoire que je te convaincs que la météo californienne vaut bien mieux que la neige qu'il ne manquera pas de tomber. »

« Tu pourras essayer tant que tu veux Daisy, je suis née à New York, j'ai grandi à New York, et j'y mourrais probablement. Tiens, en parlant de New York, tu ne devineras jamais… »

* * *

><p>Grace soupire quand j'annonce que finalement, ce sera direction Harvard l'année prochaine.<p>

« Je suppose que c'était vraiment trop te demander de quitter la Nouvelle-Angleterre, commente-t-elle d'un ton supérieur. »

« Au moins elle reste sur la Côte Est, rétorque Lindsey. Pas comme _certaines_. »

Eve lève les yeux au ciel mais ne réplique pas.

« Tu aurais pu aller à la fac si tu avais voulu, répond Grace d'un ton définitif. Alors arrête d'essayer de faire culpabiliser Eve parce qu'elle va à Notre-Dame. »

« Je n'essaye pas de la faire culpabiliser parce qu'elle va à Notre-Dame, j'essaye de la faire culpabiliser parce qu'elle me laisse toute seule l'année prochaine, fait Lindsey sèchement. »

« Ça suffit oui, je râle. Vous êtes jumelles, pas siamoises, et tu n'as rien à dire vu tout le temps que tu passes avec Luke. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! proteste Lindsey. »

« Et ce n'est pas de la faute d'Eve si tu n'as pas voulu aller à la fac et quitter la maison, rétorque Grace. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, on a tous essayé de te faire changer d'avis, alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu es toute seule l'année prochaine, fait Grace d'un ton définitif. »

Lindsey la fusille du regard et quitte le salon en tapant du pied. Grace soupire.

« Seigneur, faites que juillet arrive vite, psalmodie-t-elle. »

* * *

><p>De pesante, l'ambiance à la maison devient très vite irrespirable. Lindsey est fourrée chez Luke les trois-quarts du temps, Grace erre sans but en attendant juillet avec impatience et se dispute avec Eve pour le contrôle de la télévision. Alors je me tourne vers les techniques qui marchent : je me réfugie chez Jules.<p>

Mrs Bennet sourit en me voyant sur le pas de sa porte une fois de plus.

« Elizabeth. Qu'ont fait tes sœurs cette fois-ci ? »

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir, je réponds sombrement. »

« J'ai bien peur que Juliet ne soit pas là aujourd'hui, elle est partie en excursion avec un de ses amis. Un certain Charles apparemment. Tu le connais ? s'enquiert-elle mine de rien. »

Jules a présenté Charlie à ses parents ? je m'étonne. Décidément, tout le monde a l'air de passer la vitesse supérieure dans leurs relations en ce moment. Mais j'ai passé trop de temps chez Jules pour me faire avoir par sa mère.

« Je plaide le 5e amendement, je réponds avec un grand sourire. »

Mrs Bennet me regarde et soupire.

« Je crois que je te préférais quand tu avais douze ans et peur de moi. »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas Mrs Bennet, vous avez encore largement de quoi terrifier tous les petits amis de Jules, je réponds. »

« J'espère bien, fait-elle d'un ton hautain. Mais Lizzy, juste une chose… ajoute-t-elle alors que j'avais commencé à rebrousser chemin. »

Je me retourne. Mrs Bennet jette un coup d'œil aux environs et fait quelques pas vers moi.

« Il n'est quand même pas Républicain, si ? chuchote-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie honteuse. »

* * *

><p>Grace a craqué avant la fin du mois. Elle est repartie vers des cieux plus cléments et dans les bras de David. Maman a été extrêmement déçue d'apprendre que ces deux-là sortaient toujours ensemble et a passé trois journées entières à se plaindre que si ça se trouve, ses premiers petits-enfants seront juifs ! J'ai regretté que Grace n'ait pas été là, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête que ma sœur aurait fait en entendant Maman réclamer des petits-enfants. Mais comme sa fille cadette n'était plus là, Maman a reporté son attention sur moi.<p>

« Et toi Elizabeth, tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? a-t-elle demandé tout à coup au beau milieu du dîner. »

J'ai relevé la tête, paniquée.

« Non, j'ai répondu le plus nonchalamment possible. »

« Tu sais, moi, à ton âge… commence Maman avec un air entendu. »

« Lena, soupire Papa. Elle a vingt-et-un ans. Elle a largement le temps de se trouver quelqu'un plus tard et de te faire les petits-enfants dont tu rêves. Mais je dois quand même te faire remarquer que si les enfants de Lizzy sont aussi têtus que leur mère, tu vas te mordre les doigts d'avoir jamais voulu que ta fille ait des enfants. Sans compter que ta meilleure chance d'avoir des petits-enfants, c'est Lindsey, pas Lizzy, conclut-il. »

« T'es enceinte ? s'exclama Eve horrifiée en regardant sa jumelle. »

« Non ! se défend Lindsey aussitôt. »

« Oh, Lindsey ! enchaîne Maman, les sourcils froncés. Ne me dis pas que tu as eu des relations intimes… »

« Oh, ça va Maman, laisse-la tranquille ! j'interviens. »

« Elizabeth Desideria Taylor, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« Ce ne sont pas les tiennes non plus, fait remarquer Eve. »

Maman prend un air offensé.

« Bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires si ma fille … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, la dénoncer au Père Kevin ? je souligne. Elle a dix-huit ans, elle sort avec Luke depuis six mois, c'est parfaitement normal que… »

Papa grimace et se lève de table.

« Maintenant je regrette d'avoir lancé le sujet, marmonne-t-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine. »

* * *

><p>La dispute sur la vie sexuelle des filles Taylor a continué pendant toute la soirée. Et Maman se concentrant principalement sur Lindsey puisqu'elle est la seule en couple, cette histoire a au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention sur ma sœur.<p>

« Tu crois vraiment que Lindsey sera la première d'entre nous à avoir des enfants ? me demande Eve pendant que notre sœur et notre mère continuent de se disputer. »

Je réfléchis avant de répondre.

« Elle a un copain, il bosse, elle aussi. Grace n'a pas la fibre maternelle, j'ai encore trois ans de fac devant moi, toi au moins quatre. En toute logique, il est probable que Lindsey soit la première à avoir des enfants. Mais pas trop tôt non plus, on est bien trop jeunes pour devenir tantes, j'ajoute en élevant la voix pour que Lindsey m'entende. »

Elle débarque dans le salon, Maman sur les talons.

« On se protège, merci bien, fait Lindsey d'un ton pincé. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être en cloques à mon âge ? »

« Tante Rosa… commence Maman. »

« Tante Rosa a eu une fille de père inconnu et n'a pas su l'élever, je rétorque. »

« Marcia… proteste Maman. »

« Est une salope qui couche avec mon ex, je complète. »

Maman fait une moue mi-horrifiée, mi-indignée.

« Avec… Mark ? s'exclame Eve. »

Je me contente de la regarder. A son avis, j'ai combien d'ex ? Lindsey fait la grimace.

« Beurk. Merci l'inceste, marmonne-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé. »

« C'est pas de l'inceste, corrige Eve en rougissant. »

« Mais… mais… balbutie Maman. »

Elle s'arrête et me regarde avec pitié.

« Oh, Lizzy. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu te faire ça ? elle s'exclame en s'animant. Vraiment ! A sa propre cousine ! Et Mark ! Non ! Vraiment ! »

Maman sort de la pièce en tapant du pied. Je regarde mes sœurs d'un air perplexe.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va lancer un contrat sur la tête de Mark ? demande Lindsey à voix basse. »

Ou sur celle de Marcia. Je retiens un sourire en me rendant compte que même leurs noms se ressemblent. Mark et Marcia. Non mais franchement, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver plus ridicule ?


	12. Juillet

**Chapitre 12 Juillet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Où la chaleur semble monter à la tête de tout le monde.<strong>

Maman en a tellement marre de nous avoir dans les pattes alors qu'elle prépare les cartons qu'elle nous envoie chez Nonna comme si on avait quatre ans et demi. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu de traîner sans rien faire à Staten Island, on traîne sans rien faire dans le Bronx. Lindsey nous fausse compagnie régulièrement, et Eve s'improvise chef de bande du voisinage, ambiance Peter Pan et les enfants perdus. Elle a en permanence au moins trois gamins collés aux basques, et ils la regardent avec une admiration teintée de vénération. Il faut quand même reconnaître que ce ne sont pas les enfants qui manquent dans le quartier. Et Eve a toujours aimé faire du baby-sitting. Pendant ce temps-là, je profite du calme relatif qui règne chez Nonna pour m'avancer dans mes cours. C'est complètement déprimant, mais je relativise en me disant que je vais passer un mois dans les Hamptons à bronzer tranquillement. Ça compense. Et si je ne m'avance pas, je vais mourir sous la masse de travail que je vais devoir fournir à la rentrée. Ce qui me fait penser que Jules et moi devons nous mettre rapidement en quête d'un appart si on ne veut pas se retrouver à la rue en Septembre. (Il était hors de question que je revive en résidence universitaire. Les étudiants en médecine sont complètement tarés – je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'en suis une –, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu à trois ans de colocation avec eux. Sans compter que ça fait quatre ans que je vis en coloc avec Jules, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas continuer alors qu'on étudiait à la même fac)

**Dimanche 3 Juillet. Après une journée crevante à l'hôpital.**

Ellie étant Ellie, et Mr Camden ne pouvant rien refuser à sa fille, le 4 juillet se passe donc chez eux. Et ils ont invité tout le quartier. Et quand je dis tout le quartier, je ne rigole pas. Ils ont littéralement invité tout le quartier.

« On a même engagé une cuisinière supplémentaire pour l'occasion, m'annonce joyeusement Ellie la veille. »

« Tu es folle, je constate. »

« Mais nooooooon ! Il faut bien secouer un peu ce quartier, c'est mort en ce moment ! »

Vu qu'il fait trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre, quelque part, ça se comprend.

« Il y en a qui bossent Ellie, je lui fais remarquer. »

« Hé, c'est pas parce que tu es aide-soignante à l'hôpital pendant un mois que tu peux me juger, boude-t-elle. »

Si.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour moi, je soupire, exténuée. Mais on vit dans un quartier résidentiel, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on fasse la fête tous les soirs. »

« Pas tous les soirs, mais de temps en temps, un peu d'animation, c'est très sain, réplique-t-elle d'un ton buté. Et Papa a pour ambition de nourrir le monde entier, alors comme ça je laisse libre cours à sa lubie. Et ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu mon oncle et ma tante, et Gee ! »

Gee. Je me fige soudain d'horreur.

« Gee vient ? je m'angoisse. »

« Bien sûr que Gee vient, je viens de te le dire ! Toute la famille de Papa sera là, Tante Cecily y compris. On ne peut pas dire que sa venue m'enchante mais bon, voir Tante Cecily manger des hot-dogs, ça doit valoir son pesant de cacahuète. Tu verras, elle… »

On est en juillet. Gee vient. Par extension, Conor aussi.

Et meeeeeeeeeeeerde.

**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard.**

« Ah, oui, j'ai oublié ! fait Ellie alors qu'elle se levait pour partir. Dress-code : sexy _et _patriotique. Je te fais confiance ou je dois faire une attaque-éclair dans ta garde-robe ? »

« Je pense que je peux trouver un short en jean et un tee-shirt blanc dans mon armoire, je réplique sarcastique. »

« _Sexy_ Elizabeth, elle souligne. »

« Si tu crois que c'est à une réunion de quartier que je vais trouver l'homme de mes rêves, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« On ne sait jamais, réplique-t-elle. »

Vu que ça fait plus de vingt ans que j'habite à Staten Island, si, je sais.

**Le lendemain.**

Heureusement que Jules est là pour m'accompagner dans ma misère. Enfin, « là ». C'est une façon de parler. Elle rêvasse tranquillement pendant que je fouille dans les affaires de Lindsey à la recherche d'une paire de chaussures rouges.

« Jules ? T'es encore de ce monde ? je finis par demander. »

Elle émerge de sa méditation avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Excuse-moi. Charles ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant. »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, file, je soupire. Ton preux chevalier t'attend. Je me débrouillerais sans toi. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Je suis quand même capable de m'habiller toute seule, quoi que Ellie et toi puissiez en penser, je réplique. Allez, vas-y. T'en meurs d'envie ! »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et sort de la chambre d'un pas léger. Ah, l'amour, je songe avant de me remettre à mes recherches.

Je finis par dénicher une paire de sandale rouge – il n'y a pas à dire, le placard de Lindsey est une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Et comme je l'avais dit à Ellie, j'enfile un débardeur blanc et un short en jean.

Lindsey me jette un coup d'œil distrait quand je descend les escaliers. Puis elle se fige et me regarde plus attentivement.

« Il est à toi ce débardeur ? demande-t-elle. »

« Oui, je fais lentement, essayant de me souvenir si j'ai pu le lui piquer par inadvertance. »

« Je pourrais te l'emprunter un de ces jours ? Il te fait des seins énormes ! s'enthousiasme Lindsey. »

Je soupire.

« Trop moulant ? »

« Oui, approuve Eve. »

« Non, fait Lindsey en même temps. »

Elles se regardent et froncent les sourcils dans un mimétisme effrayant.

« La longueur du short compense, offre Eve. Mais prends une veste au cas où, James va piquer une crise en te voyant habillée comme ça. »

« Comme « ça » quoi ? je demande. »

« Comme une fille de ton âge, rétorque Lindsey. »

Aoutch. Ma sœur a le don pour frapper là où ça fait mal.

« On attend quoi ? je demande en constatant que mes sœurs sont toujours affalées sur le canapé, zappant à tout va en essayant de trouver une chaîne qui leur convienne. »

« Maman est au téléphone avec Nonna, soupire Eve. »

Oh. Effectivement, ça peut prendre longtemps, je songe en m'affalant sur le canapé à leurs côtés.

**Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.**

Maman raccroche enfin le téléphone et soupire.

« Il y a un problème avec Nonna ? s'enquiert Lindsey nonchalamment. »

« Elle veut faire un pèlerinage en Italie, fait Maman d'un ton lugubre. Aller sur la tombe de ses parents, voir le village où elle a grandi. »

« Et ? je demande, ne voyant pas où est le problème. »

« Elle veut que je vienne avec elle. »

« Cool ! s'enthousiasme Lindsey. C'est elle qui paye ? »

« Lindsey, la réprimande Maman d'un ton sec. Il est hors de question que je parte un mois en Italie alors qu'il y a autant de choses à faire ici. »

« Moi je veux bien partir, réplique Eve. »

« Un mois avec Nonna ? je m'étouffe. Tu vas mourir. »

« Pour un voyage tous frais payés en Italie, je suis prête à supporter Nonna, répond Eve sereinement. C'est l'Europe Lizzy ! fait-elle devant mon air dubitatif. Je ne suis jamais allée en Europe ! Et je n'ai strictement rien à faire cet été, alors je veux bien accompagner Nonna. »

« _Ragazza_, commence Maman. »

Aïe. De l'italien. Ça part mal pour Eve. Mais Papa débarque à ce moment-là., remettant la conversation à plus tard.

« C'est bon, la reine-mère a fini de se plaindre ? demande-t-il de bonne humeur. On peut disposer ? »

« Michael, fait Maman froidement. Arrête de parler de ma mère comme ça. »

« Lena, ta mère n'aime rien de plus qu'avoir sa cour autour d'elle et de vous enguirlander en Italien. Moi, j'appelle ça être une reine douairière aigrie, conclut Papa joyeusement. »

« Michael ! »

« On y va ? demande Papa en ignorant le cri d'indignation de Maman. »

En arrivant chez les Camden, on se sépare naturellement en trois groupes : mes parents rejoignent leurs amis, les jumelles se dispersent à la recherche d'alcool et d'adultes complaisants qui peuvent le leur fournir et je me mets en quête d'Ellie.

* * *

><p>Qui s'engueule avec Andrew, comme de juste. Je me retiens de soupirer et m'apprête à intervenir quand Gee me saute dessus. Elle me prend par le bras et me traîne quelque mètres plus loin.<p>

« Nope. Tu ne les déranges pas, fait-elle d'un ton menaçant. »

« Pourquoi ? je demande. »

« Ils sont en train de régler le problème qu'il y a entre eux. »

« A savoir ? »

« La traînée de Brooklyn, réplique Gee en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident. »

Elle finit par me relâcher et me sourit.

« Lizzy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. »

Si Conor est sociopathe, Gee est schizophrène. Bonjour la famille.

« Comment tu vas ? continue-t-elle. »

« Bien, je réponds. Toi ? »

« Su-per ! fait-elle enthousiaste. Alors, où tu vas l'année prochaine ? »

« Harvard. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis la referme, pensive. Et me gratifie d'un sourire radieux.

« Bouge pas, je reviens, dit-elle en me plantant là. »

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Son attitude ne me dit rien que vaille. Et je décide qu'il est grand temps d'imiter les jumelles et de mettre la main sur de l'alcool.

* * *

><p>« Elizabeth ! s'exclame Mr Bennet en me voyant arriver à la table-bar. Ça fait longtemps ça alors ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ? »<p>

« Bien, je réponds avec un sourire, cherchant la téquila des yeux. »

« Juliet n'est pas encore arrivée, continue-t-il. Je crois qu'elle est avec un garçon, fait-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

Ah, le pauvre, s'il savait…

« En tout cas, elle est rayonnante, ajoute-t-il, songeur avant de soupirer. Ma petite fille est amoureuse ! Bientôt, elle va se marier et avoir des enfants… »

« Pas trop tôt non plus Bill, tempère Mrs Bennet en surgissant de nulle part. Je suis bien trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Et elle doit finir ses études d'abord. »

« Je veux des petits-enfants ! clame Mr Bennet. »

« Moi aussi. Mais dans dix ans, quand je serai à la retraite et que tu pourras les gaver de bonbons et leur apprendre à faire du vélo et que je serai assez vieille pour être appelée Mamie, réplique Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais près du bar ? »

« Je vais avoir vingt-deux ans en Octobre Mrs Bennet, je réponds sereinement en trouvant enfin la téquila. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'âge de boire que tu dois absolument le faire, me serine-t-elle. Ah, Lena ! fait-elle en apercevant ma mère. »

Mr Bennet me passe une bouteille de vin avec un clin d'œil pendant que sa femme a le dos tourné et met un doigt devant sa bouche pour me signifier que ça reste un secret entre nous. Je ne demande pas mon reste et m'éloigne vite fait.

« Tu sais, quand je te dis « ne bouge pas », je m'attends un peu à ce que tu restes où tu es, me fait remarquer Gee nonchalamment en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que tu ne me connaisses pas du tout, je réplique sereinement. »

Gee éclate de rire et me pique ma bouteille de vin.

« Hé, je proteste. Cette bouteille a été chèrement acquise, ne bois pas tout, tu seras bien gentille. »

« Lizzy est très protectrice quand on en vient à son alcool, fait Ashley en s'asseyant sur la pelouse de mon autre côté. »

Je voudrais bien protester mais c'est complètement vrai.

« J'ai deux petites sœurs qui adorent me piquer mon verre dès que j'ai le dos tourné, je me justifie. C'est limite devenu un concours. Alors tu apprends rapidement à surveiller ton verre, quitte à le vider dès qu'un Taylor arrive en vue. »

Gee me regarde d'un air perplexe.

« Mais elles ne peuvent pas aller se servir elles-mêmes ? demande-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. »

Elles pourraient. Mais comme me l'a dit Lindsey un jour où je lui ai posé cette même question « ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle autrement ! ».

« Si seulement, je soupire. »

Gee a l'air encore plus perdu.

Les jumelles Taylor mesdames et messieurs, confusionnant leur monde depuis 1993 !

**Plus tard.**

« Tu crois qu'ils ont fini de se disputer ? je demande à Gee. »

« Qui ? »

« Ellie et Andrew. »

« Non, répond-elle aussitôt. »

« A ce point-là ? je m'étonne. »

« Ça fait trois ans qu'ils se tournent autour, ils ont beaucoup plus à régler que le simple problème de la traînée de Brooklyn. »

Je me demande si, un jour, on saura le vrai nom de cette fille.

**Encore plus tard. **

Ashley est repartie chez elle, sujette à un mal de crâne sans doute provoqué par la combinaison de trop d'alcool + trop de soleil. Gee jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Ok, il est officiellement l'heure de commencer une fête clandestine, déclare-t-elle en se levant. Je trouve la nourriture, toi l'alcool, on se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure ? »

Je hoche la tête et part en mission au bar.

Dieu merci, Mrs Bennet a migré vers des cieux plus cléments et, après un rapide coup d'œil pour m'assurer que personne ne me regarde, je pique une bouteille de tequila et une autre de rhum.

« Beth. »

Je sursaute et me retourne.

« Un jour Conor, tu me feras mourir de peur, je marmonne. Tiens, puisque tu es là, planque ça, je dis en lui montrant une bouteille de vodka. »

Il me regarde d'un air perplexe.

« Où ça ? il me demande. »

« Sous ton bras, sous ta veste, je ne sais pas moi, je réplique en glissant les deux bouteilles dans mon sac. »

Il me regarde faire en haussant les sourcils.

« Gee est en train de monter une fête clandestine, je lui apprends. »

Je repère Mrs Bennet dans la foule. Ne souhaitant pas franchement me faire remonter les bretelles, j'attrape Conor par le bras et le traîne à l'écart du bar.

« Sinon, bonjour, je fais d'un ton exagérément joyeux. Comment vas-tu ? Alors, l'Europe ? J'attends toujours mes cartes postales je te ferais remarquer. Comment est-ce que tu veux que je vive par procuration si tu ne me fournis pas le matériel de base ? »

« J'ai essayé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à tout faire tenir sur une seule carte alors j'ai renoncé, répond-il sérieusement. »

Je retiens un soupir.

« Gee m'a dit que tu allais à Harvard l'année prochaine, fait-il subitement. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Oui, je vois où il veut en venir. Mais alors pas _du tout_ maintenant.

« Conor, ce n'est pas une conversation que je veux avoir alors que je suis sur le point de me bourrer la gueule avec ta sœur et que nos parents sont tous dans les parages, je réplique d'un ton ferme. »

« Mais on en parlera un jour, conclut-il. »

Je soupire.

« Oui, d'accord, je capitule. »

Il me gratifie alors d'un sourire timide mais adorable.

…

ADORABLE ?

Mon dieu Elizabeth Taylor, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

* * *

><p>Charlie et Jules finissent par nous rejoindre quelque chose comme trois heures après que tout le monde est arrivé.<p>

« La cavalerie ! je m'exclame en levant la bouteille de téquila à leur intention. Vous avez mis le temps quand même, qu'est-ce que vous… Nan, en fait, je n'ai pas du tout envie de savoir ce que vous faisiez, je corrige. Alcool ? je propose. »

Jules surveille les environs. Je sais ce qui la tracasse.

« Ta mère est en train de discuter avec le proviseur, je lui dis. »

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et tend la main vers la bouteille. Avant de se figer dans un hoquet d'horreur.

Je me retourne aussitôt pour voir de quoi il retourne.

Dieu m'en veut, c'est pas possible.

Mark Calvez vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? je psalmodie intérieurement en fermant les yeux. Puis je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que Conor a rencontré Mark et je les rouvre aussitôt. Pour découvrir que Conor s'est déjà levé et a les poings serrés.

« Ok, non, je fais en me levant aussi. »

« Beth… »

« Nope. Hors de question. Il ne t'a rien fait, j'argumente devant son air furieux. »

« A moi peut-être mais… commence-t-il. »

« Je suis une grande fille Conor, je sais prendre soin de moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il est _sérieusement _en train de se diriger vers nous ? demande Jules, incrédule. »

Je regarde Conor d'un air entendu. Il me rend mon regard. Puis comprend où je veux en venir.

« Non, fait-il à son tour. »

« S'il te plaît ? je demande. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule… »

« Jules et Charlie peuvent rester. »

« Mais… »

« _Conor._ »

Il me regarde, la frustration se lisant sur son visage. Je délivre le coup de grâce.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux urgences ce soir. »

Il serre les mâchoires, mais s'éloigne d'un pas raide, Gee dans son sillage. Nul doute qu'elle va le bombarder de question pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Charlie, promis, on t'expliquera tout plus tard, fait Jules précipitamment. Mais pour l'instant, ne dis rien. Et aies l'air menaçant, elle ajoute. »

« Hein ? »

« Juliet ! s'écrie Mark avec un sourire. Ça alors ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

Jules gratifie Mark d'un sourire froid.

« C'est vrai, réplique-t-elle. Je ne crois pas t'avoir revu depuis que tu t'es fait expulser du lycée. »

Et BIM ! Charlie et Mark dévisagent Jules, ahuris. Les mecs, elle est quand même en droit, je veux bien que Jules soit un Bisounours la plupart du temps, mais elle sait balancer des vacheries quand les circonstances l'exigent.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? demande Mark, qui a visiblement du mal à se remettre de la réponse de Jules. »

« Non, fait Jules sereinement. »

Jules 2 – Mark 0.

Mark déglutit et se tourne vers moi.

« Liz, fait-il d'un ton qu'il espère dégagé mais qui est tout sauf. »

« Mark, je réponds, profondément ennuyée par cette apparition. Pas de Marcia ce soir ? je m'enquiers. »

« J'ai voulu l'amener pour la présenter à ma mère… »

Ben tiens. Bien sûr. Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

« … mais elle a décommandé au dernier moment. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Connaissant ma cousine, ça veut dire qu'elle a un autre mec. Un riche cette fois-ci. Mmh. Clark serait-il toujours dans les parages ?

« Quel dommage, je persifle. »

« Ton copain a peur de moi ? enchaîne Mark en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. »

« Je n'ai pas de copain, je soupire. »

« Et comment tu appelles celui qui m'a attaqué la dernière fois ? »

« Il ne t'a pas attaqué, il t'a foutu un poing dans la gueule, c'est complètement différent, je souligne. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Charlie qui se retient de rire.

« Tu sais que je pourrais l'attaquer en justice, ajoute Mark. »

Jules lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu pourrais, je fais d'un ton las. Tu perdrais. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, contre-t-il. J'ai un témoin. »

« Les jurys n'aiment pas beaucoup les témoins avec un casier. »

« Marcia a un casier ? fait Mark en tentant de dissimuler son ignorance. »

« Racolage passif. »

« _Vraiment _? »

« Non. »

Mark me lance un regard noir. Et c'est le moment que ma mère choisit pour arriver.

« Mark, constate-t-elle. »

« Mrs T ! s'écrie-t-il. Ça alors, ça fait longtemps ! »

« Oui. Comment va ta fille ? fait ma mère froidement. »

Si jamais j'ai un jour douté d'être la fille de ma mère, ce moment-là efface tout. Je me permets un sourire victorieux tandis que Mark ouvre la bouche.

« Ta mère a besoin de toi en cuisine, ajoute ma mère sans attendre sa réponse. _Maintenant_, fait-elle en voyant qu'il ne bouge pas. »

Ma mère est géniale, je songe alors que Mark mets les mains dans ses poches et s'en va.

« Mrs Calvez a vraiment besoin de lui ? demande Jules. »

Ma mère la regarde d'un air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? elle réplique. »

Ma mère est _vraiment_ géniale.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? demande Conor impatiemment en nous rejoignant. »<p>

« Oh, rien que de très banal, mon ex a menacé de t'attaquer en justice et j'ai dit que je me parjurerais si besoin est, je badine. »

Je passe une main devant ses yeux. Nope. Rien à faire. Conor s'est figé et ne réagit plus.

« Il fait ça souvent ? je demande à Gee qui vient d'arriver. »

« Uniquement quand il est choqué au-delà des mots, répond-elle, amusée. »

Oh, je sens que ça va être très drôle d'essayer d'obtenir cette réaction-là de Conor le plus souvent possible.

« Je plaisante, j'ajoute, espérant le décoincer. »

« Pour le procès ? demande Gee. »

« Non, pour le parjure. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir de lui exploser les rotules à la batte de baseball. »

« Vraiment ? fait Gee toute joyeuse. »

« Nan, je me contenterais de lui foutre sa mère sur le dos, il souffrira bien plus comme ça, je réponds tout aussi joyeusement. »

**Plus tard.**

« C'est bizarre quand même, je marmonne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demande Charlie qui se trouve assis à côté de moi. »

« Je n'ai strictement aucun remord à me bourrer la gueule avec Gee, même si elle n'a qu'un an de plus que mes sœurs, alors qu'il est tout simplement hors de question que je fasse la même chose avec Eve et Lindsay. »

Charlie hausse les sourcils.

« Euh… d'accord, fait-il. »

« C'est normal, intervient Conor, qui est assis de l'autre côté de Charlie. Ce sont tes petites sœurs, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es leur modèle sur Terre. Tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. »

« Tu bois bien avec Gee ! je proteste en prenant la bouteille des mains de Charlie, qui ne faisait que jouer avec depuis bien dix minutes. »

« Non, elle boit, je reste sobre, corrige Conor. Et tu ferais bien d'arrêter de boire aussi. »

« T'es pas mon frère, je soupire. »

« _Elizabeth Desideria Taylor_ ! »

Ça, par contre, c'est ma mère. Je refile aussi sec la bouteille à Charlie, qui souffle « Desideria ? » d'un air interrogateur. Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber et me mets debout.

Bon. Alors. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois-ci ? je m'interroge avant de me mettre à la recherche de ma mère.

* * *

><p>Et bien, rien. Maman voulait juste me prévenir qu'on y allait. Sur le chemin du retour, elle trottine, accrochée au bras de Papa, et résume la soirée dans ses moindres détails.<p>

« Mark était là ? s'exclame Lindsey un peu trop fort. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuut, fait aussitôt Maman. Il est tard chérie, tu vas réveiller les voisins ! »

« Quelle raclure, enchaîne Lindsey sans se préoccuper de Maman. »

« Lindsey, soupire Eve. »

« Non, mais, c'est vrai quoi ! Attends, il est gonflé ce mec, il t'a plaquée comme une vieille merde et maintenant il rapplique la bouche en cœur alors qu'il sort avec Marcia ? Putain mais on n'arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser ! conclut-elle. »

« Maman l'a envoyé chier assez royalement, je commente. »

« Ton vocabulaire Elizabeth, fait-elle d'un ton pincé. »

« Pourquoi moi je me fais reprendre et pas Lindsey ? je m'indigne. »

« Lindsey, ton vocabulaire, ajoute Papa avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. »

Maman lui jette un regard reconnaissant. Pour une fois qu'il prend son parti !

**Mardi 5 Juillet. Chez Jules.**

Je profite des derniers rayons de soleil allongée dans l'herbe du jardin des Bennet. Travailler de huit heures à dix-huit heures ne me laisse pas franchement le loisir de faire bronzette, contrairement à Jules et Charlie. Et Conor. Qui ont tous profité de l'absence des parents de Jules pour … euh… je ne sais pas exactement. Passer le temps ? Echapper à l'omniprésence de Mr Campbell ? A l'ambiance pesante de chez Ellie ?

« Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? chuchote Charlie. »

« Lizzy ? s'étonne Jules. »

« Ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle n'a pas bougé. »

« Elle a travaillé toute la journée, souligne Conor. »

« Mais même ! »

A ce moment précis, mon portable se met à sonner. Je soupire et m'assois pour chercher l'objet en question dans mon sac.

« Elizabeth ! fait ma mère en hurlant, ce qui m'oblige à éloigner mon portable de mon oreille, faisant ainsi profiter tout le monde de la conversation. »

« Maman. »

« Tu es toujours chez les Bennet ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait ! fait-elle en chantonnant avant de raccrocher. »

Je fixe mon portable, stupéfaite. Je crois que c'est le coup de fil le plus court – et le plus bizarre – que j'ai jamais eu avec ma mère. Sérieusement. Moins de quinze secondes ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère italienne et volubile ?

**Deux minutes plus tard.**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Oh, non, je songe, paniquée. Qu'est-ce que ma mère a encore fait ?

Jules me jette un regard interrogateur.

« Si c'est Clark, je la tue, j'annonce en me levant en même temps que Jules. »

On traverse la maison, Conor et Charlie sur les talons – apparemment, on ne peut pas devenir avocat sans une bonne dose de curiosité.

Jules ouvre la porte.

La bonne nouvelle ?

Ce n'est pas Clark. Ni Mark d'ailleurs.

La mauvaise ?

Je ne suis pas sûre que l'alternative proposée par l'homme qui se trouve présentement sur le perron de Jules soit beaucoup mieux.

* * *

><p>Joe Morelli, je constate en avisant l'incarnation parfaite de l'Italo-Américain qui me fait face. Grand, brun, sec, la peau mate, les yeux marrons et un charmant sourire.<p>

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, annonce-t-il. Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite aux Taylor. Et Mrs Taylor m'a dit que je pourrais trouver Lizzy ici. »

Joe Morelli. Qui habite en face de chez Nonna dans le Bronx. Qui a le même âge que James. Chez qui on était fourré en permanence pendant les vacances mon frère et moi. Probablement le premier garçon dont j'ai été amoureuse – enfin, comme on peut être amoureuse à huit ans quand on pense que les garçons sont bêtes et sales.

Joe Morelli. Qui a été le premier garçon à m'avoir embrassée.

C'est le festival des ex en ce moment ou quoi ? je me demande. Puis je soupire intérieurement.

Je crois qu'il y a trop d'hommes dans ma vie.

Et vue la tête que tire Conor, c'est ce qu'il a l'air de penser aussi.

* * *

><p>Jules étant Jules, elle gratifie Joe d'un charmant sourire et l'invite à rentrer chez elle. Puis elle s'excuse et me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine sous prétexte de préparer des boissons.<p>

« Lizzy, qu'est-ce que ce garçon fait ici ? »

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre idée, je jure. Hé, me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, ça doit faire plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

Jules soupire et me fourre une carafe de thé glacé dans les mains. Je retourne donc dans le salon, priant pour que l'ambiance ne soit pas trop tendue.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Lizzy ? demande Charlie alors que je rentre dans la pièce. »

« Oh là là, un bail ! répond Joe avec enthousiasme. J'habite en face de chez sa grand-mère. »

« Dans le Bronx, c'est ça ? s'enquiert Conor froidement. »

Je le gratifie d'un regard noir et pose la carafe sur la table.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de grandir dans un manoir dans le Massachusetts, je réplique. »

« Tu n'es jamais venue chez moi, contre-t-il. »

« Ose me dire que j'ai tort, je le défie. »

Charlie nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Conor concède sa défaite par un bref hochement de tête.

« Comment va ta famille ? »

« Bah, la routine, il répond avec un sourire. Papa râle, Maman prie, Ralph a quitté la Navy pour reprendre le garage d'Oncle Vinnie et Connie va se marier. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

« Se marier ? Mais… je balbutie. Elle a dix-neuf ans ! »

Joe hausse les épaules.

« Elle n'a pas le choix. »

Oh, Seigneur. Parce qu'elle est _enceinte _en plus ?

« C'est étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas tué, je commente. »

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules.

« C'est un brave gars. Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose en épousant ma sœur, mais il a un boulot décent et on va leur payer un appart en cadeau de mariage. »

« Et toi ? Pas de Mrs Morelli à l'horizon ? je plaisante. »

« Tu sais bien que mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu Lizzy, il me fait avec un clin d'œil. Après tout, tu as été ma première amoureuse. »

« J'avais huit ans, je réponds d'un ton léger, surveillant Conor du coin de l'œil. »

Conor qui s'est immanquablement crispé en entendant la réponse de Joe.

« Blague à part, ça doit faire six mois que je sors avec Luisa Bartoli, reprend Joe d'un ton plus sérieux. »

« Luisa Bartoli ? Elle était pas à la fac en Californie ? »

Joe secoue la tête.

« Elle est revenue quand son père est mort. Elle n'avait plus les moyens de payer son prêt étudiant et puis sa mère avait besoin d'elle à la maison. »

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler combien d'enfants Bartoli avaient vu le jour. Luisa, Martha, Julia, Francis, ça faisait déjà quatre. Andrea, cinq. Mario, six. Et Catarina, la petite dernière. Sept. Sept gosses entre vingt-deux et sept ans. Tu m'étonnes que Luisa ait dû revenir à la maison.

« Et elle fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Elle bosse chez Seppi. »

Pauvre Luisa. Passer d'études en sciences politiques à UCLA à vendeuse à l'épicerie du coin.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, je fais sombrement. Mes parents déménagent dans le New Jersey. »

* * *

><p>« Alors, comment allait Joseph ? demande ma mère en prenant un air exagérément dégagé. »<p>

Mais réussir à prendre un air nonchalant quand on pleure en épluchant des oignons, c'est quelque chose que même ma mère ne peut pas arriver à faire.

« Bien, je réponds succinctement. Tu savais qu'il sortait avec Luisa Bartoli ? »

« Ah bon ? s'étonne ma mère. Mais… ah, c'est vrai qu'elle est revenue, soupire-t-elle, visiblement déçue. »

« Désolée, je plaisante. Mais je n'épouserais pas Joe Morelli, la place est déjà prise. »

Maman pose son couteau et s'essuie les mains avec son torchon.

« Epouser Joseph Morelli ? répète-t-elle. Tu as tort d'en rire Elizabeth, Joseph est un homme bien. »

« Je ne dis pas le cont… »

« Et tu crois que ça court les rues les hommes biens ? enchaîne ma mère sans m'écouter. Particulièrement chez les Italiens ? »

« Maman ! je proteste au nom de la communauté. »

« Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle ! fait-elle d'une voix stridente. C'est bien beau de jurer que tu n'épouseras qu'un Italien, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Parce que la communauté italienne vue de l'intérieur ma petite, ce n'est pas rose tous les jours ! Tu aimerais te retrouver à la place de Luisa Bartoli, obligée d'abandonner tes études parce que ton ivrogne de père s'est fait sauter la cervelle quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus payer le prêt de la maison ? A devoir sacrifier ta jeunesse pour élever tes frères et sœurs parce que tes parents sont incapables de comprendre le mot « contraception » ? A devoir te tuer au travail pour t'assurer qu'il y aura de la nourriture sur la table ? J'ai passé vingt ans à essayer de sortir de ce milieu, ce n'est pas pour te voir y replonger aussitôt ! »

Ma mère inspire profondément pour se calmer.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas riches, continue-t-elle. Mais mes enfants sont allés dans de bonnes écoles, mon mari n'a jamais été au chômage et il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi ou sur vous. Nous avons de la chance Lizzy. Et si je n'avais pas rencontré ton père… »

Elle soupire.

« Je veux que tu épouses un homme bien Lizzy. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité pour mes filles. Des hommes biens, des hommes honnêtes et travailleurs et surtout, des hommes qui vous respectent. Je veux pouvoir partir de ce monde en sachant que mes filles sont à l'abri du besoin. »

« Maman, t'as même pas cinquante ans, je soupire. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour jouer la carte de « je ne serais pas là éternellement ? ». »

Maman brandit une cuillère en bois vers moi.

« Tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver, me menace-t-elle. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, ce que cette conversation m'a déprimée !

* * *

><p>« Quoi de neuf ? demande James ce soir-là quand il m'appelle. »<p>

« Rien. Maman a fait un exposé en long en large et en travers de toutes les raisons qui devraient me pousser à ne jamais épouser un Italien. »

« Ce sont des gros connards machistes ? propose James. »

« En gros, je soupire. »

« Ça va ? s'inquiète James. »

« Moui. »

« Lizzy. »

« Comment va Sarah ? je demande uniquement pour faire diversion. »

James se lance alors dans un monologue de dix bonnes minutes. Ce n'est pas que je m'en fous de Sarah… Ok, je me fous de Sarah. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un nom qui sort avec mon frère, vu qu'il n'a pas daigné nous la présenter. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, où elle habite, ce qu'elle aime faire de son temps libre. Rien. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir piraté le compte Facebook de mon frère (pour ma défense, je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est Lindsey qui s'en est chargée. Je me suis juste retrouvée dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Complètement par hasard, bien entendu).

« Et toi ? finit par demander James. »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Ta vie sentimentale. »

« Dis, on avait pas un accord comme quoi moins on en parlait, mieux on se portait ? je fais, songeuse. »

« Sûrement. Mais je peux mettre mes instincts de grand frère protecteur de côté pendant que tu me racontes tes derniers déboires amoureux. »

« Rien que pour cette remarque blessante, je ne te dirais rien du tout, je rétorque, vexée. »

Je suis la première à reconnaître que ma vie sentimentale laisse à désirer. Mais c'est pas une raison pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

« Pas grave, je demanderais à Jules, fait James joyeusement. »

« Pas si tu veux que je garde le silence pour Sarah, non, je rétorque. »

« Des menaces ? s'amuse James. Il doit vraiment se passer quelque chose d'intéressant pour que tu veuilles à ce point-là me le cacher. »

Mon frère est vraiment chiant quand il est heureux.

**Vendredi 8 Juillet. De nouveau chez Jules.**

« Pas de Charlie aujourd'hui ? je m'enquiers paresseusement alors que je viens de m'affaler dans une chaise longue. »

Jules me lance un regard étonné.

« Lizzy, ça fait deux jours que Charles et Conor sont repartis, fait-elle d'un ton de reproche. Ils étudient pour le barreau. »

Oh.

« Pauvre Conor, soupire-t-elle. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander « comment ça, pauvre Conor ? » mais juge plus sage de me taire. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que Jules se lance dans une diatribe incendiaire, et je viens de me rappeler que j'avais plus ou moins promis à Conor qu'on parlerait sérieusement. Je n'y peux rien, éviter les conversations sérieuses est dans ma nature, et très franchement, on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls une minute. Et ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je veux avoir en public (ou, vous savez, tout court).

« Vraiment, tu vas le rendre fou ce pauvre garçon, ajoute-t-elle. »

Ok, alors euh déjà, Conor, un « garçon » ? Elle devrait le voir nu, parce qu'il n'y a _rien _d'enfantin chez lui.

Deuxièmement, si Conor doit devenir fou, je refuse d'être la seule responsable. Vu que sa sœur et son cousin sont aussi frappés que moi, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule coupable.

« Mais tu vas quand même lui dire un jour ? continue Jules. »

« Lui dire quoi ? je demande de mauvaise grâce. »

« Que tu es amoureuse de lui, fait Jules sur un ton d'évidence. »

…

QUOI ?

Et moi qui pensais que j'avais un don pour éviter les conversations sérieuses… Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir.

**Trente secondes plus tard.**

Jules attend toujours patiemment que je réagisse, alors que j'essaye de réfléchir en vitesse à une façon de l'envoyer chier poliment.

Parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de Conor et moi.

Parce que je n'ai pas envie que Jules me fasse la leçon.

Parce que la dernière fois était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Parce que Jules a beau être ma meilleure amie, je pense que toute éventuelle possible relation entre Conor et moi doit être discutée entre Conor et moi. Pas entre Jules et moi. Mais Dieu sait qu'on n'en est pas encore à cette étape-là dans notre non-relation.

Parce que je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Conor.

« Jules, je finis par répondre. Je t'adore, mais si tu continues cette conversation, je rentre chez moi tout de suite. »

Jules me regarde attentivement et hausse les épaules.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas en parler. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, je réponds aussitôt. »

« Mais penses-y au moins, d'accord ? suggère-t-elle. Il ne va pas passer toute sa vie à attendre que tu prennes une décision et _non_ Lizzy, je ne te pousse pas dans ses bras, soupire-t-elle devant le regard noir que je lui ai lancé. Je te dis simplement que tu n'es pas seule dans ce… »

Elle s'arrête et fronce les sourcils.

« Cette relation, finit-elle par dire. »

« Non-relation, je corrige. »

« Lizzy, vous couchez ensemble et il est amoureux de toi, moi j'appelle ça une relation ! fait-elle, irritée. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne réplique pas. Quand Jules se met à dire des mots aussi vulgaires que « coucher » , c'est que je l'ai vraiment poussée à bout.

* * *

><p>Le reste du mois de juillet est interminable. Il fait une chaleur pas possible, je bosse comme une dingue, et mes jours de congé sont employés à faire les cartons, ranger et nettoyer la maison. Et comme ça gonfle absolument tous les enfants Taylor de devoir ranger, on remet ça au plus tard possible.<p>

« Lizzy, finit par se plaindre Maman. On est le 30 juillet, tu n'as pas commencé à ranger tes affaires ! Et profites-en pour faire du vide, on ne va pas tout déménager dans la nouvelle maison. »

Parlons-en de la nouvelle maison. La nouvelle maison qui n'avait pas les six chambres promises, mais cinq. Après de très nombreuses et très véhémentes disputes pour savoir qui devrait partager sa chambre, on en était arrivé à un compromis équitable : premier arrivé, premier servi, et les chambres seraient redécorées dans des tons neutres pour pouvoir être utilisées par tout le monde.

Je soupire et me résigne à passer mon samedi soir à faire mes cartons. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire. Jules est en vacances chez sa tante dans le Mississippi, Ash est en voyage humanitaire au Bénin, Daisy en stage sur la Côte Ouest, Ned doit se la couler douce quelque part en Europe et Conor…

Je secoue la tête et commence à plier mes fringues. Ne pas penser à Conor reste le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé de ne pas me triturer les neurones.

**Plus tard.**

Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant de faire les cartons ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je les fasse deux fois par an pour aller et rentrer de Harvard, il fallait que je me farcisse un déménagement familial.

Je dois donc faire trois tas : un pour le New Jersey (rien que l'idée me répugne), un pour les Hamptons (je pars dans deux jours !) et un pour Harvard. Super. Hyper pratique.

Je renverse un carton que je n'avais pas vidé depuis mon retour de la fac sur le lit et commence à trier.

Bouquins de médecine, moitié pour Harvard, moitié pour les Hamptons. Un chargeur de téléphone alors que j'ai changé de téléphone, poubelle. Un cadre photo sans photos, Harvard. Une paire de chaussures à talons qui appartient à Jules, Harvard. Une vieille paire de tennis, New Jersey. La raquette qui va avec, New Jersey.

Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je me demande en avisant un paquet-cadeau. Le paquet est plat et rectangulaire. Un bouquin, à tous les coups. Le papier-cadeau est glacé, et doit coûter une petite fortune. Ça doit être à Jules, je décide, tout en lisant la carte qui est attachée au cadeau par acquis de conscience.

_« Elizabeth,_

_En espérant que cette édition te fera changer d'avis._

_Joyeux Anniversaire,_

_Conor. »_

Conor ? Anniversaire ? Mais… Je déchire le papier et me retrouve face à une édition en cuir relié des _Hauts de Hurlevent_.

* * *

><p>Ce type est incroyable.<p>

* * *

><p>Note. Pardon. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais le chapitre 13 refuse de s'écrire, alors je poste malgré tout.<p>

On approche de la fin les gens! (J'estime qu'il me reste deux chapitres. Août et Plus Tard.)


	13. Août, Première Partie

Je suis impardonnable. Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce chapitre m'a sérieusement cassé les pieds alors je l'ai mis de côté pendant... hum. Longtemps. Remerciez ClaCla, qui a littéralement pourri ma boîte mail un jour où elle s'ennuyait au boulot et où elle a redécouvert cette histoire et qui, depuis, me harcèle pour que je poste (je vous rassure, je la connais depuis 15 ans, pas besoin d'appeler la police, et elle sait que me faire culpabiliser reste la meilleure façon de me faire poster).

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13. Août. Où je commence à penser que Dieu m'en veut sérieusement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>30 secondes plus tard.<strong>

Encore sous le choc, je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle Gee.

« Allô ? »

« Ton frère a un gros problème psychologique, je lui annonce sans préambule. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas, elle réplique joyeusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

« Il m'a offert ce que je pense être une première édition des _Hauts de Hurlevent_. »

Gee reste silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Pour quelle occasion ? elle finit par demander. »

« Mon anniversaire. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu était née en Juillet ! elle réagit. »

« Je suis née en Octobre Gee. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je viens de retrouver le cadeau et de l'ouvrir, j'ajoute, comprenant qu'elle est complètement larguée. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est une première édition ? elle demande. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, la couverture est en cuir et le livre a l'air vieux ! je me défends. »

Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas une première édition, parce que j'ai une vague idée du prix d'un tel bouquin, et c'est beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup _trop cher pour être un cadeau d'anniversaire destiné à une personne qu'on connaît à peine – à l'époque.

« Et bien regarde l'année d'édition, Gee s'impatiente. »

Euh…. Non, merci. Parce que si ce bouquin date d'avant 1900, Conor d'Arcy a un vrai souci. Sérieusement, _qui_ offre des livres anciens hors de prix à des personnes quasiment inconnues ?

« J'ai pas toute la journée, Gee me rappelle. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre le livre à la quatrième de couverture.

« Easton Press, 1980, je lis avec un soupir de soulagement. »

« Tu es parano, Gee commente. »

« Je suis pauvre et n'achète que des poches, je corrige. Sans compter qu'ils servent à toute la famille, donc investir dans des couvertures en cuir relié est hors de question. Si tu voyais ce qu'Eve a fait de mon exemplaire de _Nord et Sud_, tu comprendrais. »

« Et sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment ça se fait que tu ne retrouves le cadeau de mon frère que maintenant ? »

« Je suis en train de vider ma chambre. C'est fou le nombre de conneries que j'ai pu accumuler au fil des ans, j'ajoute en ramassant un radioréveil en forme de Mickey qui traînait sous mon lit depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Ma mère est en mode « tout doit disparaître avant le déménagement » et comme je pars en vacances après-demain, c'était maintenant ou jamais. »

« Tu pars où ? s'enquiert Gee. »

« Les Hamptons. Un ami de ma tante lui prête une villa pendant tout le mois d'août. »

Gee se met à rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pour une fille qui se proclame de la classe moyenne, tu as quand même des goûts de luxe, réplique-t-elle. »

**Plus tard. Alors que je tente désespérément de fermer ma valise.**

« Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ils sont làààààààààààààààààààà ! beugle Eve dans une très belle imitation d'un crieur public. »

« J'ARRIVE ! je hurle en guise de réponse. »

Ma valise ne ferme pas. Merde. Bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien enlever ? Tiens, une paire de chaussures à talons qui ne m'appartient pas. Un sweat-shirt portant l'emblème de NYU, pas à moi non plus. Un jean troué….

Nan mais sérieux, c'est ma valise ou celle de Lindsey ? Je songe, irritée, en soulevant une pile de fringues.

Eve ouvre la porte de la chambre en grand.

« On t'attend, elle fait avec impatience. »

« C'est toi qui as touché à ma valise ? je m'indigne. »

« J'ai reçu des instructions très précises de Juliet en ce qui concerne les vêtements que tu as le droit d'emporter. »

De… ? _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi est-ce mes amies ne peuvent pas se mêler de ce qui les regarde ? Sérieusement ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant, juste un peu de paix et de tranquillité et de pouvoir m'habiller comme je veux même si ça heurte leur sens – surdéveloppé si vous voulez mon avis – de la mode.

« Où sont mes fringues Eve ? je demande, me forçant à rester calme. »

« Dans ta valise, elle me répond comme si c'était évident. »

« Il y a peut-être un quart de fringues à moi dans cette valise. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu t'habilles mal, elle rétorque sereinement. »

« Je vais au bord de la mer, deux shorts et trois tee-shirts suffisent amplement ! »

« Tu ne vas pas au bord de la mer, tu vas dans les Hamptons, elle souligne. Et tu ne voudrais pas dépareiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je dévisage ma sœur, atterrée. A croire qu'elle ne me connaît pas du tout.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de dépareiller, je réplique. Je veux que tu me rendes mes fringues. »

« LES FIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLES ! »

Ah, Maman.

« Tout le monde t'attend, Eve fait remarquer. »

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne me rendras pas mes affaires, je déclare en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. »

« ELIZABETH DESIDERIA TAYLOR NE FAIS PAS ATTENDRE TON ONCLE ET TA TANTE ! »

Il faudrait juste que ma mère y mette un peu du sien.

Je finis par capituler, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Eve arbore un air triomphal et envoie immédiatement un texto à Juliet pour la tenir au courant de leur victoire.

Ce que je donnerais pour avoir une famille normale…

**Plus tard. Arrivée dans les Hamptons.**

Je me suis figée en descendant de voiture et en avisant la bâtisse blanche aux volets verts qui se dressait devant nous.

NAN MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU LA TAILLE DE CETTE BARAQUE ?

Sérieusement.

On pourrait faire tenir 4 fois ma maison dedans.

Ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre, une maison de 400 mètres carrés dans les Hamptons. Et pourtant si.

Je ne m'habituerai jamais à fréquenter des gens riches.

Oncle Tony secoue la tête en regardant la maison mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Tante Sophie, elle, a l'air parfaitement à l'aise devant tant de luxe ostentatoire.

« Bieeeeeeen, déclare Tante Sophie. On n'a qu'à déballer nos affaires et se retrouver dans la cuisine ensuite, je _meurs_ de faim. »

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, je me perds une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à retrouver la cuisine. Il y a des portes et des escaliers dans tous les sens, et je ne comprends pas à quoi la moitié des pièces que j'ai découvertes peut bien servir - sérieusement, QUI a besoin de six salles de bain ? L'ami de Tante Sophie a quinze enfants ou quoi ?<p>

Tante Sophie et Oncle Tony sont accoudés à l'ilot central en train d'observer une plante avec une attention un peu trop soutenue.

« Elle vous a mordus ? je demande en les rejoignant. »

« Elle a été déposée sur le perron juste après notre arrivée, Tante Sophie me répond. Il y avait même une carte nous souhaitant la bienvenue. »

« Sérieux ? je m'étonne en m'emparant de la carte. »

« Du coup ta tante est persuadée que nos voisins sont des psychopathes, Oncle Tony ajoute. »

Tante Sophie le gratifie d'un regard irrité.

« Evidemment ! Personne de sain d'esprit ne ferait un truc pareil ! La seule chose que j'aie jamais déposée devant la porte de mes voisins, ce sont les crottes que leur chat avait fait dans l'escalier. »

« Parce que c'est vrai que c'est tellement plus normal, Oncle Tony murmure. »

« C'était peut-être _un peu_ passif-agressif, Tante Sophie reconnaît. N'empêche que cette sale bestiole n'a plus jamais fait ses besoins dans la cage d'escalier. Alors que là… elle marmonne en décochant un regard noir à la plante. »

« C'est une plante Soph', Oncle Tony répond, exaspéré. Nos voisins nous souhaitent la bienvenue, parce qu'ils sont polis et qu'ils ont envie de nous rencontrer. Arrête d'être aussi parano. On ira les voir demain pour les inviter à dîner, conclut-il. »

Parfois, Oncle Tony ressemble tellement à ma mère que ça fait peur. Je reconnais le ton « c'est comme ça et pas autrement maintenant file dans ta chambre » que ma mère adore utiliser quand on la contrarie.

C'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.

**Plus tard. Au bord de la piscine avec Tante Sophie, alors que Oncle Tony s'est lancé dans des lasagnes et qu'il a l'air de bien galérer.**

J'aimerais quand même qu'on m'explique l'intérêt d'avoir une piscine (et trois mille mètres carré de jardin) alors qu'on est à environ 30 secondes de la mer. Littéralement, on a un accès privé à la plage – ça doit être bien d'être riche, je songe pour la énième fois. Même si on perd complètement le sens des mesures et des priorités.

« Foutus moustiques, Tante Sophie grogne en agitant la main pour les éloigner. Demain, j'achète de la citronnelle et j'en mets partout dans la maison ! »

« Même dans la multitude de chambres qu'on ne va pas utiliser ? je souligne. »

« On ne sait jamais, elle déclare sombrement. Avec ma belle-famille, j'ai appris à parer à toute éventualité. D'ici que ma chère belle-sœur débarque, la bouche en cœur… »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais bien que ma mère peut rendre chèvre un certain nombre de personnes, moi y compris, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la critiquer ouvertement devant moi. Ma mère a ses défauts, mais quand même !

« … et sa connasse de fille accrochée à ses basques, finit Tante Sophie. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment Marcia et vous cinq pouvez être de la même famille. Enfin, j'imagine que l'éducation a dû jouer un minimum, mais ça fait un choc la première fois, alors que vous cinq étiez gentils et tous mignons… »

Tous mignons ? je me demande. Euh… « mignon » n'a jamais été la qualité principale des enfants Taylor. Loin de là. Entre les jumelles qui décapitent leurs Barbies, Grace et moi qui prenions un malin plaisir à abîmer nos robes et James à nous terroriser toutes les quatre, « mignon » n'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierai pour nous décrire.

« … et je suis quand même triste pour Rosa, parce que élever sa fille toute seule n'est pas facile, et j'imagine qu'elle a été plus coulante qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais Marcia est vraiment ingrate. Elle traite sa mère comme un chien, lui pique du fric et « emprunte » sa voiture. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si ta grand-mère l'avait soutenue toutes ces années à galérer. Mais va dire ça à ton oncle, il vénère sa mère et ne peut pas accepter qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit de travers ! »

« Nonna avait ses raisons, je réponds. »

Tante Sophie me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, incrédule.

« De refuser d'aider sa fille et sa petite-fille ? Alors qu'elle me tanne depuis des années pour qu'on ait des enfants, parce que « la famille, il n'y a que ça d'important » ? Même en admettant que ta grand-mère soit ultra-catholique et condamne les rapports sexuels avant le mariage, « aide ton prochain », c'est dans la Bible, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait inventé, alors « aide ta fille », je pense que ça coule un peu de soi. »

« Et tu penses vraiment que si Nonna avait aidé Rosa et Marcia, Marcia aurait été une moins grosse connasse ? je souligne. »

« Je pense que si elles avaient été acceptées et soutenues, on n'en serait pas là, Tante Sophie fait d'un ton définitif. »

Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas le point de vue de Tante Sophie, je décide en y réfléchissant. C'est juste qu'imaginer une vie de Noëls, de Pâques, de Thanksgivings et d'anniversaires en compagnie de Marcia me donne des envies de suicide. C'est déjà bien assez dur avec ma mère qui insiste pour inviter Clark, si on rajoute Marcia par-dessus le marché, j'aurais boycotté toutes les fêtes de famille sans exception, et j'aurais été fourrée encore plus souvent chez Jules que je ne l'étais déjà (ce qui aurait été un exploit considérant que je passais environ la moitié de mon temps là-bas.)

**Le lendemain matin. Une tarte au citron meringuée à la main et dans une robe à fleurs que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie avant ce matin, mais qui s'est retrouvée « comme par hasard » dans ma valise. **

Je penche légèrement la tête de côté en avisant la baraque encore plus immense que la nôtre.

« Tu crois qu'il y a une compétition de la maison la plus inutilement grande de tous les Hamptons ? je demande à Tante Sophie, qui hausse les épaules. »

« Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, elle me répond. A moins qu'ils ne soient une famille ultra-nombreuse. »

« On était sept à vivre dans 150 mètres carrés, je lui rappelle. »

« Et vous avez failli vous entretuer un nombre impressionnant de fois, contrecarre Oncle Tony. C'est bien aussi d'avoir de l'espace. »

C'est à mon tour de hausser les épaules. Oncle Tony n'a pas tort. A l'époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir moins de sœurs – ou plus de place.

« On va rester plantés là longtemps ? s'enquiert Oncle Tony. Parce qu'il commence à faire chaud, la meringue va fondre. »

« Tu doutes de ma meringue ? s'insurge Tante Sophie. »

« J'adore ta meringue, se rattrape Oncle Tony. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de la voir gâchée – on y va ? »

Il commence à gravir la looooooooooongue allée en sable bordée de peupliers qui mène à l'immense baraque des voisins. On lui emboîte le pas, légèrement moins vite – Tante Sophie a des talons, moi un manque flagrant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer une heure à boire un café insipide et des petits gâteaux farineux tout en faisant la conversation à de parfaits inconnus.

On rattrape Oncle Tony sur le porche, alors qu'il vient de sonner.

« On parie que c'est un couple de vieux ? je murmure. »

« Tenu, fait Tante Sophie alors qu'Oncle Tony lève les yeux au ciel. »

Et quand la porte s'ouvre, je perds mon pari.

Ce n'est pas un couple de vieux.

Oh, non.

C'est bien pire.

* * *

><p>SuperGarce, en chair et en os, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.<p>

A ce niveau-là, ce n'est même plus une coïncidence mais une blague cosmique – et Dieu a vraiment un sens de l'humour bien particulier pour continuer à me mettre SuperGarce dans les pattes alors que je pensais en être débarrassée à jamais.

Cela dit, son expression de choc/stupeur/horreur/dégoût quand elle me voit vaut son pesant de chocolat.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? elle s'exclame en fronçant le nez comme si j'exhalais une odeur particulièrement répugnante. »

Tant d'amour me réchauffe le cœur.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, je fais avec un sourire éclatant. Charlie est là ? je demande en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir l'intérieur de la maison. »

Elle plisse les yeux et me regarde d'un air mauvais.

« Non, fait-elle d'un ton venimeux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres… »

« Candice, c'était qui à la porte ? fait la voix de Charlie avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse en personne. »

Pas là hein ? Je souris davantage en voyant que a) SuperGarce se renfrogne et assassine son pseudo-frangin du regard et b) Charlie arbore un air stupéfait qui lui va à ravir.

« Lizzy ? Mais… »

« Oncle Tony, Tante Sophie, voici Charles van Pelt – c'est le copain de Jules, j'explicite rapidement devant l'air légèrement perdu de mon oncle et ma tante, et Candice… je m'interromps subitement. »

Hmmm. Tiens, c'est marrant, j'ai complètement zappé son nom de famille. Est-ce que je l'ai jamais su, d'ailleurs ?

« Mayer, SuperGarce complète, les lèvres pincées. Candice Mayer. »

Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai. Je hausse les épaules.

« Mais entrez donc ! fait Charlie, enthousiaste. »

SuperGarce prend l'air d'un condamné à mort qui vient d'apercevoir l'échafaud.

C'est dans les moments comme celui-là que je regrette que mon portable ne fasse pas appareil photo.

**Plus tard. Dans un salon trop grand et trop blanc, et alors que SuperGarce a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron.**

Un Charlie manifestement ravi nous sert un café infect, mais comme il en profite pour entamer la tarte au citron de Tante Sophie, je décide magnanimement de lui pardonner – de toute façon, à part moi, personne de mon âge ne sait faire un café correct, je songe. Il leur manque le gène du ristretto.

« C'est marrant comme coïncidence ! reprend Charlie après nous avoir servi à chacun une part de tarte – SuperGarce a regardé la sienne avec dégoût avant de repousser son assiette absolument pas discrètement. Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer les vacances dans les Hamptons Lizzy, enchaîne-t-il rapidement pour éviter que tout le monde ne remarque le manège de sa sœur. »

« Oh, ça fait longtemps que ça a été décidé, Tante Sophie répond à ma place. Johnny est un très vieil ami, et comme il avait déjà loué une maison à St Tropez pour cet été… »

« St Tropez ? SuperGarce demande, essayant visiblement de cacher sa jalousie. »

« Ce n'est plus ce que c'était, Tante Sophie répond. La population a très mal vieilli, et les prix sont astronomiques. Sans compter que passer un mois au milieu de Français, très peu pour moi, conclut-elle avec une grimace. »

« Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu as embauché Jean-Baptiste à la galerie, fait Oncle Tony en écorchant allègrement le nom de l'ex-stagiaire de Tante Sophie. Tu étais même d'un avis tout à fait contraire. »

« Il était charmant, mais tu imagines passer un mois au milieu de gens qui ne parlent pas l'anglais – ou alors avec un accent à couper au couteau – et qui sont d'une impolitesse qui défie l'imagination ? Même si les Français sont très agréables à regarder, je préfère passer mes vacances dans un endroit où je peux me faire comprendre. »

« On est allé en Italie pour notre voyage de noces, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te poser problème que personne ne te comprenne, fait remarquer Oncle Tony. »

Tante Sophie lui sourit et lui tapote gentiment le bras.

« Oui mais tu étais là pour faire l'interprète mon chéri. »

SuperGarce fronce le nez devant tant de mièvrerie, et pour une fois je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle. Charlie lui, affiche un sourire éclatant.

« Oh, Lizzy, devine qui va nous rejoindre dans le courant de la semaine ? chantonne-t-il alors que mon oncle et ma tante se dévorent du regard. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour clamer mon ignorance quand je croise le regard meurtrier de SuperGarce.

Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Conor.

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde.

**5 secondes plus tard.**

Je ferme les yeux, accablée.

Putain, c'était bien ma veine !

Après tout ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait un mois que je n'avais aucune nouvelle et que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait fait une crise de jalousie intérieure quand il avait rencontré Joe Morelli.

Nope.

Pas du tout.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Ma vie est un bordel sans nom.

**35 secondes plus tard.**

« Conor vient seul ? je m'enquiers, légèrement crispée. »

Charlie me sourit. SuperGarce fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, acide. Tu espères choper Henry Fitzwilliam maintenant qu'Edward Baker t'a larguée ? »

« Candice ! s'indigne Charlie. »

Je me contente de sourire.

« Absolument, je badine. C'est vrai que c'est _tellement_ mon genre, utiliser les mecs pour grimper dans la hiérarchie sociale. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, Charlie enchaîne comme si de rien n'était, Conor arrive avec sa sœur.»

Je fronce les sourcils. Gee ne m'avait rien dit quand je l'ai eue au téléphone hier.

« Ça s'est un peu fait au dernier moment, Charlie continue. Normalement, Lucy et son mari étaient censés nous rejoindre mais Porter a eu un empêchement – appendicite, le pauvre – du coup on avait de la place alors Gee a annoncé qu'ils débarquaient la semaine prochaine. »

« Vous étiez pas censés bosser le barreau ? je souligne. »

Charlie me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

« Bien sûr qu'on bosse, il maugrée. Tu me prends pour qui ? Mais je peux parfaitement bosser au bord de la mer ! »

Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause ta dévotion au droit, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Conor délaisser ses bouquins pour aller bronzer au bord de la piscine. »

Charlie hausse les sourcils.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu as déjà rencontré Eugenia d'Arcy ? Parce que c'est une force de la Nature quand elle s'y met. Et de toute façon Conor n'a jamais su lui dire non, Charlie fait en souriant. Les grands frères ne savent pas dire non à leurs petites sœurs, il conclut. »

Euh… pour avoir un grand frère qui a QUATRE petites sœurs, je me dois de souligner que c'est absolument complètement totalement faux. James n'a jamais eu aucun problème pour nous dire non, surtout quand on voulait le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait aucune intention ou envie de faire.

Mais je laisse Charlie à ses illusions. Et me concentre sur le fait que Conor arrive la semaine prochaine et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer.

**Plus tard. De retour « chez nous ».**

Ok. Connaissant Gee, quelle est la probabilité que hier soir, après mon appel, elle ait concocté un plan maléfique et se soit fait inviter chez Charlie afin de me forcer à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son frère sur l'avenir de notre relation ?

Honnêtement, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais 9 et demi, parce que Gee n'a jamais mentionné les Hamptons quand elle parlait de ses projets de vacances, et que la coïncidence serait un peu trop grosse pour être vraie. Déjà que Charlie occupe la maison d'à-côté…

Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire quand je verrai Conor.

Pas. La. Moindre.

Pourquoi est-ce que Daisy est à l'autre bout du pays quand j'ai le plus besoin d'elle ? Honnêtement, à croire qu'elle le fait exprès – il est hors de question que j'en parle à Jules parce qu'elle va se lancer dans une grande tirade larmoyante comme quoi je dois absolument faire part de mes sentiments à Conor (si je savais exactement ce que je ressentais pour Conor, ma vie en serait grandement facilitée, mais en l'état actuel des choses, je sais juste que je l'aime bien, qu'il me tape sur les nerfs relativement souvent et qu'on est très compatible au pieu. Vous avouerez que ça ne fournit pas une base très solide à la grande déclaration d'amour de l'acte III), Ellie a d'autres chats à fouetter et Ashley… Comment dire ? Ashley a eu la chance d'être relativement épargnée par la tournure résolument soapesque qu'a prise ma vie ces derniers temps, sans compter qu'elle ne connaît pas la moitié des gens dont je pourrais lui parler, ce qui fait que son avis et ses conseils ne me seraient d'aucune aide pour gérer la situation.

Qui vivra verra, je décide. Même si l'improvisation totale ne m'a pas exactement réussi dans ma relation avec Conor, j'aviserai quand je n'aurai pas d'autre choix.

**Le lendemain matin. En découvrant la fratrie d'Arcy au complet dans ma cuisine et en me disant que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire hier.**

Je suis en pyjama. Ils sont habillés. Et Tante Sophie a un air prédateur que je n'aime pas DU TOUT.

« Lizzy ! fait Gee avec un enthousiasme beaucoup trop débordant pour 9 heures du matin. »

Elle se lève de sa chaise et me serre dans ses bras. Je hausse les sourcils à l'intention de Conor, qui a soudain l'air de trouver le bout de ses chaussures très intéressant.

« Quelle coïncidence quand même, renchérit ma tante avec un sourire radieux. Tu te rends compte Lizzy ? »

« Oui, hein, je fais. Une drôle de coïncidence quand même. Si j'avais vu ça dans un film, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel devant si peu de subtilité, je continue. »

Conor lève les yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Gee passe complètement à côté du sous-entendu et commence à planifier notre journée.

Tante Sophie sirote son café comme si de rien n'était, le sourire aux lèvres. Conor fixe ses chaussures. Et Gee continue de parler. Alors que je suis en pyjama au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Noooooooooooooooooooooon, ce n'est pas bizarre du tout, qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire dire ça ?

Je finis par en prendre mon parti et m'assois en face de Tante Sophie, qui me lance un regard amusé tout en me passant le jus d'orange.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

* * *

><p>Les frangins d'Arcy finissent par partir, Conor n'ayant évidemment pas décroché un mot de tout le temps qu'il a passé ici, et Gee m'ayant fait promettre de les rejoindre à la plage dans l'après-midi.<p>

Tante Sophie émet un petit rire amusé quand on se retrouve toutes les deux.

« Quoi ? je grogne. »

« La tête que faisait Conor d'Arcy quand il s'est rendu compte que tu ne portais pas de soutien-gorge valait le coup de se lever aussi tôt, Tante Sophie réplique sereinement. »

Oh,_ Seigneur_.

« Ta mère sera _ravie_ de savoir que vous êtes voisins, elle continue sans aucune pitié. Elle m'en a parlé pendant au moins vingt minutes quand il a dormi chez vous. « Un garçon si poli Sophie, et grand, très grand, c'est bien, j'ai toujours voulu que mes petits-enfants soient grands, et riche, oh si seulement Elizabeth n'était pas aussi bornée ! » fait Tante Sophie dans une imitation particulièrement perturbante de ma mère. »

Je soupire et pose le front sur la table.

« Lizzy ? fait ma tante, clairement amusée. »

« Je veux mourir, je réponds d'un ton lugubre. »

Tante Sophie me tapote l'épaule dans une vague tentative de me réconforter.

Ça ne marche pas du tout.

**Plus tard.**

« Donc si je comprends bien, au lieu de bronzer à la plage, on bronze à la piscine ? je demande, incrédule, alors que je suis Gee et sors de la maison. »

Oui, elle est venue me chercher. Le peu de foi qu'elle a en mon sens de l'orientation me blesse.

« C'est plus intime, elle répond joyeusement. »

Je la regarde avec incrédulité.

« Tu es au courant que Candice me déteste et que c'est fortement réciproque ? »

« Oh oui, elle fait avec un grand sourire. »

« Et que par conséquent il y a de fortes chances pour que cette après-midi dégénère en un bain de sang ? »

« J'ai hâte, elle fait avec un soupir d'extase. Ça fait des années qu'elle essaye de choper Conor – sans grand succès, évidemment – alors la voir fulminer et essayer de comploter pour vous séparer me procure un bonheur sans nom. Surtout qu'elle n'a _aucune_ chance face à toi, elle ajoute. Le moment où Conor te verra en maillot de bain, pouf ! Game over, adios Candice ! fait-elle avec une bonne humeur tout à fait déplacée, surtout alors qu'elle est en train de parler de la vie sexuelle de son frère. »

Et que Conor m'a déjà vue toute nue, alors le maillot de bain ne va pas lui faire grand-chose.

**Plus tard. En arrivant au bord de la piscine. **

J'ai failli éclater de rire en voyant Candice nonchalamment allongée sur un transat à côté de Conor.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Bien que je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse appeler les trois centimètres carrés de tissus recouvrant le corps de SuperGarce un « maillot de bain. »

Charlie me serre dans ses bras et me propose immédiatement un mimosa.

« Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, je lui fait remarquer. »

« Depuis quand on a besoin d'horaires précises pour se mettre à boire ? il réplique jovialement. »

Mmmh. Pas faux. Mais vu la chaleur, je décline.

**Encore plus tard. Alors que je bronze tranquillement.**

Je dois tirer mon chapeau à SuperGarce : cette fille ne renonce jamais.

Et la voir draguer sans aucune retenue un Conor indifférent au possible est extrêmement distrayant.

Surtout que je sais qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

Mais sa persévérance est admirable – même si vouée à l'échec.

« Je ne comprends pas, je fais à Gee, allongée au bord de la piscine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais te priver de ce spectacle hautement distrayant ? »

« Parce que je veux que mon frère soit heureux ? elle suggère, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour me répondre. Tu ferais pas la même chose pour le tien ? »

Au cours de mes nombreuses années d'existence, j'ai appris que la meilleure façon pour que mon frère ait une vie sentimentale réussie, c'est que je m'en mêle le moins possible. Bien sûr que je veux qu'il soit heureux. Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais aussi qu'il n'épouse pas une greluche, parce que les réunions de famille sont suffisamment pénibles comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Mais honnêtement, si un mec vous dit qu'il a quatre sœurs, ça ne vous rebuterait pas vous ? Parce que moi, si. Surtout si elles sont comme moi – comprendre pas forcément facile à vivre – ou Evelyn – qui bizarrement, est la plus protectrice de nous tous envers James. Ou encore Grace, qui méprise tout ce qui est conventions sociales. Et n'oublions pas Lindsey, qui n'hésitera pas à aller fouiller dans le passé de la copine de James pour voir si elle ne peut pas trouver quelque chose de croustillant. Après, ce que Lindsey fait de l'information, je préfère ne pas le savoir, même si je crois me souvenir que Michelle avait préféré tout avouer à James plutôt que de devoir subir Lindsey – et honnêtement, qui peut la blâmer ? Lindsey est impitoyable quand elle s'y met.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demande Gee. »

« A ma sœur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Lindsey. »

« Attends, c'est laquelle déjà ? fait Gee, les sourcils froncés. »

« La jumelle avec trois neurones fonctionnels qui sort avec un militaire. »

« J'adore comment tu différencies tes sœurs, elle commente. »

« T'as dû la croiser une fois dans ta vie, si je te dis « la blonde », ça ne risque pas de t'aider beaucoup, je réponds. »

« Ta sœur est blonde ? fait Charlie, intrigué, en sortant de la piscine. »

« Fausse, je soupire. Mais bon, elle a déjà abandonné ses espoirs de faire carrière dans le show-business, je suis prête à faire des compromis et à accepter sa blondeur. »

« Carrière dans la show-business ? répète Charlie, incrédule. Mais dans _quoi_ exactement ? »

« Actrice_ slash_ chanteuse. »

« Et elle est douée ? s'enquiert Gee. »

« Non. Elle chante juste, je m'amende, mais elle joue comme une patate. »

« T'es sympa avec ta sœur, Charlie commente en se séchant les cheveux. »

« Je suis franche, c'est tout, je réplique. Et puis Dieu merci elle a décidé de passer à autre chose. »

« Ah ? Elle fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Elle bosse chez Starbucks. »

Charlie ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme pensivement. Puis il regarde Candice et son micro-bikini et lève les yeux au ciel.

« On échange de frangines quand tu veux, il fait sombrement. »

Euh, non, merci. Mes sœurs ont un don unique pour me taper sur les nerfs, mais elles ne sont rien comparées à SuperGarce.

**Quatre jours plus tard.**

Je crois qu'on avait tous sous-estimé à quel point SuperGarce était déterminée. Elle n'a pas lâchée Conor d'une semelle depuis son arrivée. Ce qui m'aurait grandement amusée si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mais là, les regards triomphants qu'elle me lance à longueur de journée commencent sérieusement à m'agacer. Conor est un être humain, pas un trophée de chasse, et il est parfaitement capable de se trouver une copine tout seul, pas besoin de se pendre à son cou comme un drogué en manque d'héroïne.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtre, commente Gee d'un ton léger. »

Qui, moi ? Nooooooooon, pas du tout. Je hausse les épaules.

« Helen Fielding a dit qu'il y a deux sortes de femmes sur Terre : celles qui font partie de l'Equipe des Filles, et les Salopes Double-Face. »

« Et ? demande Gee. »

« Et je pense que Candice est la Présidente des Salopes Double-Face, je réponds. »

« Parce qu'elle drague ton copain ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi. Conor n'était pas mon copain, et je n'étais pas mais alors pas du tout jalouse de SuperGarce.

« Parce qu'elle n'a aucun scrupule. »

Gee me sourit.

« Elle n'a peut-être aucun scrupule, mais au moins elle a l'attention de Conor, fait-elle, son ton me mettant clairement au défi. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ton frère n'est pas une compétition Gee. »

« Si ce n'est pas une compétition, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de perdre ? »

Perdre ? Je hausse les sourcils. Je ne crois pas, non.

Je me lève et, avec un mouvement des hanches un peu plus prononcé qu'à l'ordinaire, je vais tranquillement chercher un verre de jus d'orange parmi ceux qui sont posés sur une table sur la terrasse. Je reviens me poser sur le transat, parfaitement consciente que a) c'est une tactique digne de Lindsey et je me méprise un peu de l'utiliser et b) Conor ne m'a pas quittée des yeux depuis le moment où je me suis levée.

Impression confirmée quand je croise le regard de SuperGarce, visiblement furibonde. Je la gratifie d'un petit sourire.

« Mon frère n'est pas une compétition, hein ? murmure Gee, amusée. »

Je hausse les épaules. Si SuperGarce me cherche, elle me trouvera.

**Plus tard dans la journée.**

Et pour me chercher, elle me cherche VRAIMENT.

« J'en ai marre de ne rien faire toute la journée, fait soudain SuperGarce à haute voix alors que tout le monde était gentiment en train de somnoler tout en bronzant. Quelqu'un veut faire un match de tennis ? »

Silence de mort.

«_ Elizabeth_ ? »

Qui, moi ? Je lève les yeux. Effectivement, SuperGarce me regarde, les sourcils haussés.

« Tu sais jouer au tennis au moins ? s'enquiert-elle, assez méchamment je dois dire. »

Oh, ma pauvre, si tu savais… Je hausse les épaules.

« Vaguement. »

Elle arbore soudain un sourire triomphal.

« Parfait ! Ça te donnera l'occasion de te dépenser un peu ! »

Je laisse passer l'insinuation – je suis Italienne, les formes voluptueuses sont de rigueur – et je me lève.

Charlie nous regarde, les sourcils froncés et l'air légèrement inquiet.

« T'es sûre ? il me demande doucement alors qu'on part tous les deux en quête d'une raquette. Candice ne va pas te faire de cadeaux tu sais. »

Je lui souris et lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi va, je réponds avec un grand sourire. »

**5 minutes plus tard, alors que Gee m'a fourni un tee-shirt, une jupe et des baskets.**

SuperGarce, dans un ensemble d'un blanc immaculé – sérieusement, elle se croit où, à Wimbledon ? – ordonne à Charlie d'être l'arbitre. Il hausse les épaules et me regarde.

« Pile ou face ? »

« Pile. »

Il lance la pièce.

« Lizzy commence. »

SuperGarce hausse les épaules et a un air qui ne me dit rien que vaille. Elle me gratifie d'un large sourire narquois.

* * *

><p>Trois aces plus tard, elle fait moins la maligne.<p>

J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais jouer au tennis_._ Le bruit sourd que fait la balle quand elle sort de la raquette, le crissement des chaussures sur le gazon, renvoyer une balle là où on ne l'attend pas et faire courir mon adversaire d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, tout ça m'avait manqué.

Sans compter la tête furibarde de SuperGarce quand je prends tranquillement son service lors de son premier jeu.

Chacun ses petits plaisirs dans la vie.

Et la frustration exprimée par SuperGarce lorsqu'elle manque s'étaler, sans défense face à mon revers long de ligne, me fait franchement sourire.

A force de chercher, elle a fini par me trouver.

Et manque de bol pour elle, je ne compte pas perdre.

* * *

><p>Je remporte facilement le premier set, et SuperGarce commence visiblement à s'énerver. Elle s'éloigne du court et va chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la maison, alors que Conor me tend la sienne, l'air blasé.<p>

« Mettre 6-2 à Candice, c'est ta définition de « savoir vaguement jouer au tennis » ? il me demande poliment. »

Je hausse les épaules et accepte la bouteille d'eau avec gratitude.

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais gagné un tournoi du Grand Chelem, je réponds. »

« Mais tu es bien meilleure que ce que tu n'as laissé entendre. »

« Je suis bien meilleure que ce qu'elle a voulu croire, je rectifie. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« C'est ça, joue sur les mots. »

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si elle a supposé que j'étais nulle ! »

« Tu l'as quand même fortement insinué, il souligne. Ce n'est pas très fair-play. »

Je le contemple, navrée. Et il veut devenir avocat ? Seigneur mais ce garçon n'a pas du tout l'esprit retors.

« A la guerre comme à la guerre, je finis par répondre alors que SuperGarce réapparaît, visiblement déterminée. »

* * *

><p>En toute franchise, SuperGarce est assez bonne en tennis.<p>

Ça ne m'empêche pas de la massacrer dans le deuxième set en prenant un malin plaisir à servir au corps et à smasher de toutes mes forces lorsque j'en ai l'occasion. Après tout, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, je raisonne alors qu'elle tente un lob qui va s'échouer bien au-delà de la ligne de fond de court. J'étais tranquillement en train de glander, c'est elle qui est venue me provoquer.

Et au vu de la mine meurtrière qu'elle arbore, elle en est parfaitement consciente.

« Oui, tu as raison, mon frère n'est définitivement pas une compétition, raille Gee une fois le match terminé. C'est pour ça que tu as massacré Candice quand elle a osé l'approcher. Ça s'appelle marquer son territoire ou je ne m'y connais pas ! »

« Gee, sans vouloir te blesser, _tu ne t'y connais pas_. C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu étais en couple ? »

Gee ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme. Et me lance un regard furieux.

« T'es mauvaise quand t'es jalouse, elle marmonne dans sa non-barbe. »

JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE.

* * *

><p>Le mépris que je ressens pour SuperGarce n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle drague Conor sans aucune retenue.<p>

Vraiment.

Aucun rapport.

Nope.

Pas du tout.

* * *

><p>De toute façon, c'est elle qui a commencé.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tard dans la nuit, alors que je récite tous les os du corps humain pour essayer de m'endormir.<strong>

« Frontal, pariétal, temporal, occipital… »

Un léger bruit interrompt ma litanie désespérée. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Sphénoïde, éthmoïde, malleus, incus, stapes… »

Nouveau bruit, mais plus fort cette fois. Du coup, je me lève prudemment et je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'un chat qui passe par là. Rien de bien grave.

Si ce n'est que quand je me retourne, il y a quelqu'un sur mon balcon.

**Une fraction de seconde plus tard.**

Merde merde merde putain un cambrioleur il va me tuer je vais mourir et je n'ai même pas reçu l'extrême-onction…

Stop.

Je connais cette silhouette.

**Une demi-seconde plus tard.**

Conor d'Arcy va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

><p>« On t'a bercé trop près du mur ou quoi ? je l'engueule en sortant sur le balcon. Bordel Conor mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? »<p>

Si j'étais moins furax et plus encline aux moments romantiques, j'aurais sûrement apprécié la façon dont le clair de lune mettait en valeur les traits de son visage.

Manque de bol, je suis moi, c'est-à-dire à deux doigts de l'éviscérer pour m'avoir fait aussi peur.

« Il fallait que je te parle, fait-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. »

« Il est minuit trente-sept, je rétorque, exaspérée. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

« Non. »

Oh. Il soupire et fixe le bout de ses chaussures avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est quand tu veux, je lui fais remarquer. »

« _Beth_. »

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi, tu t'es introduit illégalement dans une propriété, tu as escaladé le balcon et tu as attendu dans le noir comme un psychopathe, tout ça dans le seul but de me parler alors que tu as mon numéro de portable et qu'on se serait vu demain dans tous les cas, j'imagine donc que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, quelque chose de si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre… »

Je m'interromps. Oh, Seigneur. Si Charlie a demandé Jules en mariage, je le massacre. Conor hausse les sourcils en constatant que je me suis tue.

« Ton air meurtrier me fait légèrement peur, commente-t-il. »

« J'attends que tu accouches avant de mettre mon plan à exécution, je réplique. »

Il soupire à nouveau.

« J'aimerais poursuivre notre discussion de Mai dernier, finit-il par dire. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu… je commence avant de m'arrêter net. »

_Oh_. La conversation où il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Et où il m'a quasiment supplié de lui laisser une chance. Cette conversation-_là_.

Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre d'avoir envie de la poursuivre.

**Plus tard.**

Conor attend patiemment que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Ok, je finis par dire, assez pitoyablement je dois bien l'avouer. »

Conor me gratifie d'un léger sourire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette tête, on dirait qu'on t'emmène à l'échafaud. »

C'est pas faux.

« Beth, mes sentiments à moi n'ont pas changé, dit-il doucement. C'est à toi de décider si tu nous donnes une chance ou pas. »

Oh, Seigneur. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je regrette de ne pas avoir imité Jules et pris Psycho. Ça m'aurait peut-être permis d'y voir plus clair.

Honnêtement ? Les sentiments de Conor me terrifient. Sérieusement. Personne n'a jamais été amoureux de moi – du moins, que je sache – et certainement pas comme _ça_. Au point de me laisser en charge d'une relation, ce qui est complètement inconscient de sa part quand on y pense puisque je n'ai strictement aucune expérience en la matière et que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas en avoir.

Mais ce qui me terrifie encore plus, ce sont les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.

Parce que je suis incapable de mettre un nom sur cette émotion bizarre que je ressens, mais je sais que c'est définitivement _plus_ que de l'amitié.

« J'adorerais pouvoir te dire exactement ce que je ressens, je commence, hésitante. Mais ça voudrait dire que je _sais_ ce que je ressens pour toi et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit franchement le cas. Je t'aime vraiment bien Conor, même si tu arrives à me casser les pieds de façon assez magistrale quand tu veux et que tu es beaucoup trop susceptible quand on invoque ton argent, mais … »

Mon portable se met à vibrer sur ma table de nuit de façon insistante.

C'est Evelyn.

Et elle n'a pas pour habitude de m'appeler à minuit quarante-huit.

« Eve ? je fais, paniquée en décrochant, Conor sur les talons – je dois avoir blanchi de manière spectaculaire pour qu'il oublie qu'on était au milieu de la discussion qu'il attend depuis trois mois et qu'il prenne cet air inquiet. »

« Lizzy ! sanglote ma sœur à l'autre bout du fil. Lizzy, Maman… »

« Maman quoi ? je hurle presque, terrifiée. »

« Maman a fait une crise cardiaque. »

Je lève les yeux vers Conor, qui se penche pour ramasser le téléphone qui m'a échappé des mains sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Les mots d'Eve résonnent dans ma tête.

Maman a fait une crise cardiaque.

Maman a fait une crise cardiaque.

_Maman a fait une crise cardiaque_.

Conor me touche doucement le bras, me ramenant brutalement dans le présent, et me tend un mouchoir.

Les larmes me brouillent la vue.

_Maman a fait une crise cardiaque._

Et je me mets à prier.


	14. Août, Deuxième Partie

Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nouvelle pour entamer la semaine: Cadeau!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14. Août, 2<strong>**e**** partie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la nuit du 7 au 8 août. Hôpital de Princeton.<strong>

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

La salle d'attente n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Je suis prostrée sur une chaise inconfortable, le menton posé sur mes genoux repliés, et je regarde le temps passer.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

La trotteuse met un temps interminable à effectuer un tour d'horloge.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Maman n'est toujours pas sortie du bloc opératoire.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

J'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai envie de vomir.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

« Beth ? »

Je tourne la tête. Conor me tend une bouteille d'eau, que je refuse d'un signe de tête. Il s'obstine et me la mets entre les mains, déjà débouchée.

« Bois, il fait doucement, de manière à ne pas réveiller Lindsey qui s'est endormie sur l'épaule de Luke. T'as rien mangé de la nuit, il faut au moins que tu boives. »

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de boire ? Ma mère est sur le billard en train de subir une opération à cœur ouvert ! J'ai envie de hurler. Je me contente de reboucher la bouteille.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Conor me jette des coups d'œil fréquents, visiblement inquiet.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de me faire opérer.

S'il fallait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un (autre que Maman), ce serait pour Papa.

Il a pris dix ans en une nuit et fait les cent pas devant l'hôpital, trop anxieux pour rester en place. Eve reste avec lui pour le surveiller – j'en étais complètement incapable, et James était parti harceler les infirmières pour en savoir plus sur le déroulement de l'opération.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Je me demande quand est-ce que Grace va arriver.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Non pas qu'on ait besoin d'elle – honnêtement, on est tellement dans cette salle d'attente que ça en devient limite alarmant – mais parce que ce sera bien la seule à pouvoir calmer James je n'en ai pas la force et Lindsey s'est endormie.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Je n'ai la force de rien du tout.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Je ne me souviens même pas d'être partie des Hamptons.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard. Alors que Grace vient d'arriver, le fameux David la suivant de près.<strong>

« C'est le genre de truc qui me donne envie de devenir athée, marmonne Grace en s'effondrant sur un siège. »

Conor baisse les yeux vers le rosaire que j'égrène inlassablement et ne relève pas. David nous salue tous d'un hochement de tête et s'installe à côté de Grace.

En d'autres circonstances, je me serais sûrement amusée du fait que le copain de Grace soit a) plus âgé que James et b) qu'il commence à perdre ses cheveux. Maman allait en faire une syncope.

_Si elle survit_, me souffle une petite voix au plus profond de moi-même que je m'efforce d'ignorer.

Maman devait survivre. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune autre possibilité.

**5h27. Alors que je fais semblant de dormir pour faire passer le temps plus vite.**

« Je ne pensais pas que Lizzy le prendrait aussi mal, Grace chuchote. »

« C'est sa _mère_ Grace, souligne une voix masculine que je ne connais pas et que j'attribue donc à David. »

« Conor m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Eve le lui avait annoncé. Pas _un_ mot. Et si tu connaissais ma sœur, tu saurais à quel point c'est mauvais signe. Elle a l'air d'un zombie. »

« Vous ressemblez toutes à des mort-vivantes, fait remarquer David. Et étant donné les circonstances, ça se comprend. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous soyez en pleine forme ! »

Il y a un long silence avant que Grace ne soupire.

« Je déteste attendre, grommelle-t-elle. »

**6h34. Alors que Conor amorce un mouvement pour se lever.**

Je fais toujours semblant de dormir.

Conor traverse la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser du fait que Conor profite du fait que je dorme pour s'esquiver en douce.

D'un côté, ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il est levé, il a dû annoncer à Oncle Tony que sa sœur était à l'hôpital, il m'a conduite à Princeton et est resté assis à côté de moi pendant quatre longues heures, et il a amplement mérité de se casser et d'attendre que la situation se tasse – après tout, on ne fait pas partie de sa famille, il n'a aucune raison de rester.

De l'autre, il pourrait au moins avoir le courage de me dire au revoir.

Mais je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir, il a fait plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

**6h44. Alors que l'odeur du café me chatouille les narines.**

« Beth ? »

J'ouvre les yeux. Conor se tient devant moi, un café à la main.

« Tiens, il fait doucement en me le tendant. »

Je le prends machinalement mais lève les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

« Il est noir et sans sucre, précise-t-il en voyant que je ne bois pas. C'est bien comme ça que tu l'aimes, hein ? il s'inquiète. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est fout de ce café !

« Je croyais que tu étais parti, je dis sans réfléchir. »

Son expression s'adoucit et il ouvre la bouche avant de se raviser.

« Bois ton café, fait-il en se rasseyant à côté de moi. Il va être froid. »

**Lundi 8 Août. 7h38 du matin. **

Maman est tirée d'affaire.

Enfin, c'est ce qui ressort du petit laïus que nous a débité le chirurgien qui l'a opérée.

Elle reste en soins intensifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et n'a droit qu'à deux visiteurs à la fois.

Honnêtement, j'ai arrêté d'écouter une fois qu'il nous a dit que l'opération s'était bien passée, j'étais bien trop occupée à remercier Jésus, Marie, Joseph et tous les saints du paradis.

« Lizzy ? »

Je tourne la tête. Tout le monde me regarde avec attention.

« Papa reste avec Maman, répète Grace, qui a bien compris que j'avais complètement décroché. Tu veux rester ou tu veux rentrer ? »

J'ai une étrange envie d'éclater de rire.

Rentrer ?

Mais rentrer où ?

A la maison de Princeton que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie ? Et dont Maman n'a sûrement pas fini de déballer les cartons ?

Non, merci.

Mais je n'ai pas plus envie de rester confinée dans une chambre d'hôpital.

« Je vais la ramener, intervient Conor. Elle tient à peine debout. »

Grace a l'air sceptique, mais elle hoche la tête.

**Plus tard. Alors que je sors de l'hôpital, Conor sur les talons.**

Il fait beau.

Il fait même un soleil aveuglant.

J'inspire profondément pour me débarrasser de l'odeur latente d'éther caractéristique des hôpitaux. Quand je rouvre les yeux, Conor me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Beth ? Ça va… »

Il s'interrompt quand je le serre dans mes bras. Il a un moment d'hésitation avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce que cet homme est _grand_. J'oublie toujours qu'il y a une telle différence de taille entre nous deux. Surtout quand je suis à plat.

« Merci, je souffle. Merci, merci, _merci _d'avoir été là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

Il a un drôle de sourire quand je le relâche. Comme s'il n'osait pas trop y croire.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? il me demande doucement. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tu me ramènes chez moi. »

Il me lance un regard perplexe.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller alors ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Aucune idée. Tant que ce n'est pas dans une maison vide dans le New Jersey, je n'en ai mais alors rien à foutre.

« Où tu veux, je réponds franchement. »

Il cille rapidement mais ne dit rien.

« A moins que tu ne préfères rentrer, j'ajoute précipitamment. Gee et Charlie doivent t'attendre c'est vrai, je m'en voudrais de t'obliger à rester ici, tu dois avoir mieux à … »

« _Beth_. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il secoue la tête, amusé.

« Peut-être que si tu avais la bouche pleine, tu dirais moins de bêtises, il ajoute. Allez, viens. Je te paie le petit-déjeuner. »

**Plus tard. Alors que Conor a, sans aucune vergogne, clamé la moitié de mes œufs brouillés – que j'avais l'intention de finir, merci beaucoup – et que j'ai chèrement défendu mon bacon. **

Je finis mon café et repose ma tasse sur la table quand je remarque que Conor me regarde d'un air soucieux.

« Ok, là, tu me fais peur, je commente. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'outrepassais certainement ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'une personne étrangère à la fam… »

« Stop, je l'interromps tout de suite. Il est trop tôt dans la journée pour me sortir ton jargon de juriste. En anglais, s'il te plaît. »

Il rougit légèrement avant de traduire :

« Je me suis dit que je n'étais peut-être pas le bienvenu. »

« Où ça ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. »

« A l'hôpital. Dans le New Jersey. Dans les environs. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne serais pas le bienvenu ? je demande, larguée. »

« Peut-être que vous souhaitez vous retrouver en famille ? il suggère. Je suis de trop, il vaudrait peut-être mieux… »

« Conor, je l'interromps à nouveau. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de rentrer dans les Hamptons si c'est ce que tu veux, mais ne pars pas parce que tu as l'impression « d'outrepasser ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'une personne étrangère à la famille », je répète en le singeant. »

Ça le fait sourire.

C'est déjà ça.

* * *

><p>Conor règle l'addition et on sort du diner dans lequel je l'avais traîné malgré ses protestations.<p>

« Sans compter que tu as déjà pratiqué les réunions de famille façon Taylor, tu as pu te rendre compte à quel point nous laisser livrés à nous-même est une mauvaise idée, je continue comme si de rien n'était. Deux jours en huis clos et tu peux être sûr qu'on va s'entretuer. Ça frôle la non-assistance à personne en danger. Pas terrible pour un futur avocat. Il en va de ton éthique professionnelle de ne pas nous laisser seuls, je lui assure. »

Il me regarde, amusé.

« Ou alors tu pourrais simplement me demander de rester, suggère-t-il en me prenant la main, l'air de rien. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Mais ça serait tellement moins drôle ! je plaide. »

Je lui jette un regard en coin. Il a l'air déçu. Seigneur. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour restaurer son ego !

« Conor ? »

« Mmh ? il me demande, faussement distrait par une affiche publicitaire – _personne_ ne peut accorder autant d'attention à une pub pour des carottes. »

« Tu veux bien rester dans le New Jersey, état que tout Américain natif des quarante-neuf autres états se doit de mépriser, pour me soutenir dans cette période de crise, subir ma famille pendant une période indéterminée et te faire harceler par ma mère quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle découvrira que sa fille aînée n'est plus célibataire ? »

Conor s'arrête net. Puis me dévisage pendant un long moment pour savoir si je suis sérieuse.

« Sérieusement ? il me demande presque timidement. »

« Je suis sérieuse comme un pape, je lui assure. Tu as déjà eu un aperçu de ce que ma mère est capable de sortir comme énormités… »

« _Beth_. »

Oui, je sais bien qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à cette partie-là de ma phrase. Mais on ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé.

« Je ne te promets rien, je souligne en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On ne peut pas dire que mon expérience en matière de relation amoureuse ait été très concluante et je n'ai _aucune_ idée de ce que ça veut dire « être en couple ». Sans déconner, je lui assure, voyant son air dubitatif. Ça me dépasse complètement. Mais... »

« Mais… ? me presse Conor. »

Je grimace. Bon sang, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de grande déclaration !

« J'ai passé des années à me convaincre que j'étais mieux célibataire et que je ne retomberai jamais amoureuse, je continue. Tellement de temps en fait que quand je me suis rendue compte que tu étais beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus qu'un ami, j'étais terrifiée. Je le suis toujours, j'ajoute. Mais je veux nous donner une chance. »

Honnêtement ? J'ai l'impression de sauter dans le vide sans parachute tellement j'ai peur de ce que je ressens.

Mais le sourire radieux de Conor juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse pour la première fois de manière « officielle » me confirme que j'ai fait le bon choix.

**Plus tard. Dans une chambre d'hôtel, alors que Conor dort du sommeil du juste.**

Mais bon sang Elizabeth Desideria Taylor, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? je m'auto-sermonne en me regardant dans la glace. Ta mère a fait une crise cardiaque, a été opérée à cœur ouvert et est toujours dans un état critique, et tu choisis ce moment-là pour entamer une relation amoureuse avec Conor ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Je suis d'un égoïsme écœurant.

« Beth ? »

Je tourne la tête. Conor est en caleçon, pas rasé, les cheveux en bataille. Et il n'a jamais été aussi beau.

Il me regarde et soupire.

« Oh, non. Tu es déjà en train de regretter ta décision. »

« Non ! je fais précipitamment. Pas du tout ! C'est juste… »

« C'est juste ? il relève en croisant les bras. »

« Le timing laisse à désirer, je finis par dire. »

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris par ma réponse. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire.

« Etre heureuse alors que ta mère est à l'hôpital ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise fille Elizabeth, il murmure. »

Il recule d'un pas et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu _es_ heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser pour toute réponse.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, quand on sort avec un coreligionnaire, c'est que cette histoire de culpabilité catholique ne requiert aucune explication.

Ça qui ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable, évidemment, mais je me dis que Maman sera extatique quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle me pardonnera complètement d'avoir déserté son chevet si c'est pour passer du temps avec Conor d'Arcy.

**15h43. En prenant mon tour de garde auprès de Maman.**

Finalement, Conor est reparti dans les Hamptons. Il avait besoin de récupérer des vêtements et ses bouquins de droit – il passe le barreau en Septembre, il a plus besoin de bosser que moi – avant de plus ou moins s'installer dans la nouvelle maison.

Je dis plus ou moins parce que je ne sais pas trop comment Papa va le prendre. Je n'ai pas encore osé aborder le sujet – c'est absolument inapproprié de le faire maintenant, mais le mettre devant le fait accompli ne lui fera pas plaisir non plus. J'aurai beau avoir 22 ans dans deux mois, je reste la fille de mon père, et affirmer haut et fort que j'ai une vie sexuelle – même si tout le monde semble avoir adopté Conor avant même qu'on ne soit ensemble – risque de coincer.

**16h52. En jonglant entre deux appels, puisque Papa refuse encore de répondre au téléphone.**

J'ai l'impression d'être une standardiste. Je suis en communication quasi-permanente avec Nonna, qui a apparemment élu résidence à la cathédrale St-Patrick et prie sans interruption depuis qu'on l'a prévenue ce matin, Jules a appelé, Charlie a appelé, Gee a appelé, Ellie a appelé, Jules a appelé de nouveau, Tante Sophie appelle toutes les demi-heures pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau, Tante Rosa me harcèle de sms en attendant son avion, Ashley a appelé, Daisy a appelé…

Bref, c'est le bordel.

Mais au moins, ça m'occupe et ça m'évite de penser.

**20h17. Dans une des chambres de la nouvelle maison.**

J'ai cru halluciner en voyant qu'il y avait des lits doubles dans toutes les chambres.

_Toutes._

« Ça ne ressemble pas à Maman de nous encourager à commettre le péché de luxure, je commente en avisant la cinquième et dernière chambre, elle aussi dotée d'un lit double. »

« Ou alors elle s'est dit que les seuls hommes qui viendraient dormir sous son toit seraient nos maris, corrige Lindsey. »

Grace fronce les sourcils.

« Que celles à qui ça va faire bizarre de dormir avec un homme sous le toit parental lèvent la main, demande-t-elle en levant la main bien haut. »

Lindsey l'imite immédiatement. Je soupire avant de moi aussi lever la main. Grace s'abstient de tout commentaire, mais Lindsey affiche un air victorieux.

« Haha ! Madame nous donne des leçons de conduite à suivre, mais se tape un héritier plein aux as et beau comme un dieu grec ! Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, hein Lizzy ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je réponds, drapée dans ma dignité. »

Lindsey lève les yeux au ciel.

« Par contre, si j'étais toi, elle ajoute l'air de rien, je ne laisserais pas Conor seul avec James. Genre, _jamais_. »

« Pourquoi ? je demande, alarmée. »

« Il a coincé Luke un jour et l'a menacé de le castrer puis de le tuer de façon lente et douloureuse si jamais il me faisait pleurer. »

Je fixe ma petite sœur. James a fait ça ? Notre frère ? _Vraiment_ ?

Mais… on nous l'a changé !

Non !

Rendez-moi mon grand frère qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ma vie sentimentale !

« C'est débile comme menace, fait Grace avec un haussement d'épaule. Tout le monde sait que de nous toutes, c'est toi qui as la rancune la plus tenace et que tu es parfaitement capable de le castrer si jamais il te fait du mal. »

Pas faux.

Lindsey est terrifiante quand elle s'y met.

**21h48. Dans mon lit.**

Qu'est-ce que c'est _bizarre_ de dormir dans un grand lit !

Mon lit superposé me manquerait presque.

_Presque._

Cela dit, dormir dans la même chambre que Grace, pas du tout.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner.

C'est Conor.

« Salut, je fais en décrochant. »

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? il s'enquiert immédiatement. »

« Ça va. »

« Et ta mère ? Pas de changement ? »

Je secoue la tête avant de me rappeler qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

« Non. Son état est stable. T'es bien arrivé ? Gee et Charlie vont bien ? »

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, il me répond. J'ai dû convaincre ma sœur qu'elle pouvait parfaitement te soutenir moralement à distance et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être physiquement présente. »

Tant mieux. J'adore Gee, mais j'ai bien assez à faire avec mes sœurs pour ne pas en plus avoir à m'occuper d'elle.

« Merci, je fais simplement. »

« Je t'en prie, il me répond d'un ton qui me fait penser qu'à l'autre bout du fil, il est en train de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant que c'est tellement normal pour lui qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le remercie. »

Ça me fait sourire.

**Mardi 9 août. Dans la chambre de Maman.**

Maman ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

Les chirurgiens assurent que c'est normal, que ça dépend des patients mais que tout fonctionne normalement, qu'il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

Le problème, c'est que la patience n'a jamais été notre fort.

Du coup, on se relaie dans la chambre de Maman et on organise la maison de Princeton quand on n'est pas de garde.

Enfin, on tente.

De toute façon, comme l'a décrété Grace, on fait ça uniquement pour s'occuper puisque la première chose que Maman va faire quand elle va rentrer c'est de tout réorganiser comme elle l'entend.

Le contraire serait franchement inquiétant.

* * *

><p>Conor arrive à l'hôpital vers midi avec un thermos de café et des sandwichs au pastrami.<p>

Eve le contemple comme s'il était le Messie avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Il a un frère ? »

« Non. Il a un cousin par contre, je réponds avec un sourire. »

« Qui a un cousin ? s'enquiert Conor en se calant à côté de moi dans la salle d'attente. »

« Toi, je réponds avant de me figer. Depuis quand tu as des lunettes ? je m'insurge en voyant qu'il a sorti ses bouquins de droit et des lunettes de vue. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Trois, quatre ans ? »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais su ? je m'indigne. »

Il me regarde, amusé, avant de chausser ses lunettes.

Même les lunettes de hipster lui vont.

Je suis dégoûtée et pour bien lui signifier, je me rencogne dans mon siège de façon à lui tourner le dos le plus possible – ce qui est hautement puéril et qui le fait doucement rigoler, mais peu importe.

« Sérieusement, fait Eve. On peut le cloner ? Je veux le même. »

**Plus tard**.

Alors que James m'envoie des messages subliminaux par sourcils interposés – sérieusement, ses sourcils méritent un Oscar. C'est limite inhumain à quel point il emploie ses sourcils pour exprimer tout ce qu'il pense de la présence de Conor ici -, Conor révise tranquillement son barreau, Grace ronge son frein en harcelant les médecins et les jumelles se disputent mollement pour décider de l'attribution des chambres.

Papa, évidemment, est au chevet de Maman à lui tenir la main et à prier un Dieu en lequel il ne croit pas.

Bref, tout n'est pas rose chez les Taylor.

**Encore plus tard.**

« C'est une _blague_, lâche James, ébahi. Ils se_ foutent_ de ma gueule. »

Je lève la tête, occupée que j'étais à somnoler sur l'épaule de Conor, qui avait semblé plus que ravi à l'idée de voir son espace vital envahi – mais genre vraiment enthousiaste. Limite flippant.

Oh, _putain_.

Les parents de Papa sont là. Je grimace et soupire.

Eve, Eve, Eve, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

« _Evelyn_, James siffle entre ses dents, furax. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ils ont appelé hier, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise ? elle demande froidement. »

James plisse les yeux et s'apprête visiblement à se lancer dans une grande diatribe anti-grands-parents. Je décide de ne pas l'écouter – je sais parfaitement ce que James pense de nos grands-parents et même si j'aurais davantage tendance à être d'accord avec lui, ils ont été parfaitement corrects avec moi quand je me suis incrustée à leur anniversaire de mariage et ont manifestement gardé contact avec Eve, ce qui était quand même le but de la manœuvre – et lève les yeux vers Conor.

Qui observe mes grands-parents avec attention.

« Quoi ? je demande, intriguée. »

Il tourne la tête et me sourit.

« Non, rien. »

« _Conor_, j'insiste. »

« C'est juste que… il commence avant de s'arrêter pour esquisser un sourire. Tous ces grands discours sur la corruption de la grande bourgeoisie et le fait que tu étais pauvre et fière de faire partie de la classe moyenne… tombent à l'eau, il conclut en pointant les parents de Papa d'un geste du menton. »

« Comment ça, « tombent à l'eau » ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ironie qu'i t'ériger en défenseur de la classe moyenne quand tes grands-parents sont les Taylor de Westport ? il souligne. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avant… il murmure en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal. »

« Parce que je ne leur ressemble pas et que j'ai su qui ils étaient il y a deux mois ? je suggère. Et non, je ne vois pas de problème puisque grands-parents bourrés de fric ou pas, tout ce qu'on a, on a travaillé dur pour l'avoir et on l'a _mérité_. On était sept à vivre sur un seul salaire, et si on n'a jamais souffert de la faim, les fins de mois ont été rudes pendant longtemps, et la seule raison pour laquelle je suis à Harvard, c'est parce que j'ai eu une bourse complète. Autrement, c'était trente ans d'endettement. Ils sont peut-être riches, mais Papa est borné, et si tu crois qu'il a accepté un seul centime venant d'eux ces vingt-cinq dernières années, tu te trompes lourdement, je conclus. »

« C'est vrai que tu ne leur ressembles pas, Conor murmure distraitement. Evelyn, par contre… »

Oui, Evelyn est le portrait craché de la mère de Papa. Laquelle mère nous a d'ailleurs repéré et fonce vers nous d'un pas digne mais empressé avant de serrer Eve dans ses bras.

Grace regarde la scène, les sourcils tellement haussés qu'ils se sont perdus sous sa frange.

« Elle est sérieuse ? elle me demande à voix basse. Elle s'attend vraiment à ce qu'on l'accueille à bras ouverts ? Je te préviens, elle n'a pas intérêt à me toucher ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que Mrs Taylor se tourne vers moi, les bras tendus. Avant de flancher en apercevant Conor.

« Conor ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? elle s'inquiète avant de voir le bras que Conor a subrepticement passé autour de mes épaules. »

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit le genre de couple à se tenir la main et à se bécoter en permanence. On laisse ça à Charlie et Jules, ils font ça tellement mieux que nous ! Mais rien que de voir le regard choqué de Mrs Taylor quand elle percute me donne fortement envie de rire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Elizabeth, elle finit par réagir. »

« Si, Conor daigne répondre dans sa grande mansuétude. »

Puis, parce qu'il reste un garçon catholique bien élevé, il se lève pour serrer la main de ma grand-mère.

« Comment allez-vous Mrs Taylor ? il s'enquiert. »

« Sa belle-fille est dans le coma, comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? intervient Mr Taylor d'un ton bougon. »

« Oui, ça a vraiment l'air de vous bouleverser, fait James d'un ton sarcastique. Vous savez ce qui serait vraiment touchant ? Si vous connaissiez le _prénom_ de ladite belle-fille, il ajoute d'un air de défi. »

Il soutient le regard de Mr Taylor sans broncher.

« Si vous êtes là pour soulager votre conscience, ce n'est pas la peine. Il y a des églises pour ça, fait-il d'un ton mordant. »

« Tout doux mon garçon, nous venons en paix, gronde Mr Taylor. »

« Ah, parce que maintenant que ma mère est sur le point de mourir, elle est tout à coup digne de faire partie de votre famille ? ironise James. Je ne pense pas non. C'est un peu trop facile d'arriver vingt-cinq ans après les faits et de jouer les piliers de famille. Le pilier de cette famille, c'est ma mère. Merci pour les fleurs, vous pouvez y aller maintenant, il conclut en se levant. »

« James… fait Mrs Taylor, les larmes aux yeux. »

« Non, il siffle entre ses dents. Vingt-cinq ans de retard, c'est vingt-cinq de trop. Vous pouvez essayer de compenser en payant les études d'Eve et en la couvrant de cadeaux, mais ça ne rattrapera pas des années de silence où vos propres petits-enfants pensaient que vous étiez morts. »

Il quitte la pièce sur ces entrefaites. Je lance un regard inquiet à Grace, qui me fait signe d'y aller.

L'opération « Calmer James avant qu'il n'implose » est lancée.

**Plus tard. A la cafétéria de l'hôpital.**

James lève la tête en m'entendant arriver et me gratifie d'un sourire sarcastique.

« T'as tiré la courte-paille ? »

Je hausse les épaules en m'asseyant.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu perds ton temps Lizzy. »

« Pff. Comme si j'allais essayer de te convaincre de te réconcilier avec nos grands-parents, je fais avec un geste vague de la main. On sait pertinemment que ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver. Non, je suis en mission pour s'assurer que tu reviennes en un seul morceau. »

James lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas quatre ans. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de retourner aux urgences pour la troisième fois en moins de six mois parce qu'un mec que je connais s'est bousillé la main en frappant un mur, je contre. »

James fronce les sourcils, perdu.

« Avec qui tu es allé aux urgences ? »

« Conor. »

« Et la deuxième fois ? »

« Conor. »

James écarquille les yeux.

« Sérieux ? Lui, il frappe des murs ? Pourtant c'est pas le genre. »

« Pour être totalement franche, la deuxième fois, il avait frappé Mark, j'annonce calmement. »

James esquisse un sourire.

« Votre timing craint, un truc de taré, mais je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer. »

« C'est comme ça qu'il procède, je continue à badiner. Au début, tu peux pas l'encadrer, parce que c'est un connard imbu de lui-même, mais il s'accroche et au fur et à mesure des rencontres, tu finis par plus ou moins l'apprécier jusqu'à ce que BAM ! tu en tombes amoureuse. »

James en tombe presque à la renverse.

« Amoureuse ? il balbutie. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous Jimmy. »

« Amoureuse ? il répète, incrédule. »

Il m'observe attentivement.

« La vache. J'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour, il admet. »

Il se remet à touiller son café et je garde le silence.

« Il sait que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je le tue, hein ? mon frère s'enquiert nonchalamment. »

« On se calme Sonny Corleone, je soupire. Il ne va rien « m'arriver » comme tu dis. Aie un peu confiance en tes coreligionnaires. Sérieusement Jim, je lui assure. Relax. C'est un mec bien. La preuve, il est en train de faire la conversation – pas exactement son fort – avec nos sœurs et nos grands-parents pour nous permettre de souffler un peu. Crois-moi, il sait exactement dans quoi il s'engage. »

Jim me concède ce point par un bref hochement de tête. Puis se met à sourire comme un psychopathe.

« Non, sérieusement Lizzy. Tu te rends bien compte que Maman va commencer à planifier ton mariage la seconde où tu lui diras que tu es en couple avec un Catholique, hein ? »

Jésus, Marie, Joseph, je prie. Ayez pitié de mon âme. Faites que ma mère y aille mollo sur les allusions au mariage et à ses futurs petits-enfants quand elle se sera réveillée. Même Conor a un seuil de tolérance à ne pas dépasser.

**Plus tard, alors que James prend la relève de Papa au chevet de Maman.**

« Elle va mieux, Papa nous affirme sombrement. »

On pousse tous un soupir de soulagement. Grace part chercher la voiture, et Eve et Lindsey partent piller la machine à café. Je reste seule avec Papa.

« Lizzy ? »

« Mmh ? »

« C'étaient mes parents que j'ai vu dans la salle d'attente ? »

Je me fige. Oh merde. Papa me regarde d'un air de dire « Aha ! Je t'ai prise au dépourvu maintenant crache le morceau ma petite ».

« Oui, je me borne à répondre. »

« Tu peux t'étendre davantage ? »

« Non. »

« _Lizzy_. »

Je secoue la tête. Papa soupire.

« Bien. Et à qui est-ce que je devrais m'adresser pour obtenir des réponses ? il s'enquiert avec une fausse légèreté. »

Je le regarde. Il soupire et secoue la tête.

« Question stupide. »

Il se lève, fourbu.

« Tes sœurs et toi, vous allez me tuer un de ces jours, il m'annonce. »

Je me lève à mon tour et le suis vers la sortie.

« Oh, et Lizzy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si Conor d'Arcy s'imagine qu'il peut s'immiscer dans nos vies et me prendre ma fille aînée sans que je n'ai le plaisir de l'humilier aux échecs auparavant, il se trompe lourdement. »

Je soupire à mon tour.

Sérieusement.

Je veux dire, c'est quoi le problème de ma famille ?

**Mercredi 10 août. 3h28 du matin. Alors que je suis tranquillement en train de dormir**.

Je suis brutalement réveillée par Lindsey, qui saute sur mon lit sans aucune délicatesse.

« LIZZY ! »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? je bredouille, complètement dans le cirage. »

« James vient d'appeler, Maman s'est réveillée ! »

Je ferme les yeux.

Merci mon Dieu.

Je me lève immédiatement et je commence à m'habiller pendant que Lindsey, portant toujours un pyjama qui, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, appartient véritablement à Grace, me bombarde d'informations.

« Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure, elle a reconnu Jimmy et a immédiatement commencé à se plaindre des draps qui grattent. Ils l'ont emmenée pour faire des examens et Jim ne sait pas quand elle sera de retour, surtout que les heures de visite sont terminées depuis bien longtemps et… il est où Conor ? elle s'interrompt soudain. »

« Il dort dans le salon. »

Lindsey me regarde et penche la tête sur le côté d'une façon qui me rappelle tellement Maman que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire.

« Dans le salon ? Pourquoi ? Tu ronfles ? »

« Non, mais c'est un brave petit Catholique qui pense que dormir dans le même lit sous le toit parental alors qu'on n'est pas mariés, c'est _mal_. »

Elle me lance un regard choqué.

« Sérieux ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Maman va l'adorer, elle soupire. Tu te rends compte à quel point il met la barre haute pour nos copains ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Maman _adore_ Luke. Elle l'aime même tellement qu'elle lui a préparé des pâtes _alla_ _Norma_ quand il est venu dîner « officiellement » pour la première fois. Si ça, c'est pas une preuve d'amour… je marmonne. »

Lindsey me gratifie d'un petit sourire rêveur.

Seigneur. Faites que je n'ai pas l'air aussi niaise quand je pense à Conor.

**Plus tard. Alors que l'on attend toujours que Maman revienne de ses examens.**

« On est d'accord, insiste James, qui a apparemment décidé de devenir chef de famille par intérim. Une à la fois, et pas plus de cinq minutes. Elle est fatiguée. »

« Elle doit pas être si fatiguée que ça si elle arrive encore à se plaindre, souligne Grace. »

C'est pas faux, je pense alors que Conor esquisse un sourire, vite ravalé devant l'air furibond de James.

**Plus tard. Dans la chambre de Maman.**

Cinq minutes avec votre mère alors qu'elle se remet à peine d'une crise cardiaque, c'est très court.

Malheureusement pas assez.

« Lizzy, fait-elle en fronçant le nez et en observant la salle d'attente via la porte entrouverte. »

« Oui Maman ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que Conor d'Arcy fait dans la salle d'attente ? »

_Vraiment_ pas assez court.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Ben… on sort ensemble ? »

Ma mère tourne la tête si vite que j'entends ses cervicales craquer.

« C'est une question ou une affirmation ? elle demande, cachant mal sa joie. »

« Une affirmation ? »

« Oh, Lizzy ! elle explose de joie. »

C'est là que j'ai béni le fait d'être passée la dernière : James, dans un exemple de timing parfait qui ne nous arrive que trop rarement, a passé la tête par la porte et annoncé que mes cinq minutes étaient écoulées et que Maman devait se reposer.

La tête que ma mère a faite en entendant ça valait son pesant de chocolat.

« Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Elizabeth Desideria Taylor, elle me prévient avec un regard noir qui dément complètement son large sourire. »

* * *

><p>Conor hausse les sourcils en me voyant m'affaler sur la chaise à côté de lui.<p>

« Ça va ? il s'inquiète immédiatement. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais qu'il est encore temps pour toi de fuir, je déclare d'un ton lugubre. Avant d'être irrémédiablement contaminé par la folie qui semble avoir infecté chacun de nous. »

Il me regarde d'un air amusé.

« Tu as annoncé à ta mère qu'on sortait ensemble ? »

Je hoche la tête. Et je ne manque pas de remarquer la petite étincelle de fierté qui illumine son regard.

« Et ? il demande. »

« Je ne serais pas surprise si tu étais bombardé « Taylor honoraire » d'ici à la fin de la semaine. »

Il me gratifie d'un petit sourire supérieur qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ne prends pas cet air réjoui, tu vas vite le regretter, je bougonne. Crois-moi. Ça fait presque 22 ans que je suis une Taylor, et j'aurais largement préféré être une Bennet. »

« Tu aurais détesté Juliet si tu avais dû partager ton ADN et ta vie avec elle, il contre calmement. »

Je le contemple, choqué.

Merde.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il me connaît aussi bien ?

« Je crois que je te déteste un petit peu, je lui annonce. Ça fait deux jours qu'on est officiellement ensemble et tu sais déjà quand je te mens. »

« C'est un don, il réplique en haussant les épaules. »

« De te faire détester ? »

Il esquisse un sourire.

« Oui, ça aussi. Je soupçonne ma sœur d'avoir créé un groupe Facebook dédié entièrement à attiser la haine des gens. »

Je lui rends son sourire. Le pauvre, s'il savait…

**Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Maman nous a tous mis à la porte – Papa y compris.**

« Je suis crevée, j'annonce alors que Papa ouvre la porte. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Il est quatorze heures trente, Grace souligne. »

« Et j'ai dormi trois heures cette nuit, je réplique. »

« Va donc dormir Lizzy. Conor et moi allons avoir une petite discussion, Papa annonce. »

Je me fige. Lindsey, qui ne regardait pas où elle allait, me rentre dedans.

« Ça va pas non ? elle grommelle. »

« Euh… non, je fais, paniquée, en réponse à Papa. »

« Si, il réplique calmement. Je vais sortir le scotch et le jeu d'échecs – enfin, si j'arrive à savoir où est-ce que ta mère les a rangés – et nous allons avoir une petite discussion. »

« _Papa._ »

« _Lizzy_. »

Papa soutient mon regard et ne flanche pas. Je finis par soupirer.

« Rends-le-moi en un seul morceau, _s'il te plaît_, je fais entre mes dents. »

« Enfin, Lizzy, tu me connais. La violence physique n'est pas ma spécialité. Je préfère la torture psychique. »

Seigneur. TUEZ-MOI. Conor dépose un baiser sur mon front et suit mon père dans son bureau. Grace me fait un sourire crispé.

« Bonne chance. »

« Il ne sortira pas de cette pièce vivant, c'est ça ? »

« Disons que la conversation avec Papa est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai demandé à David de rentrer à Washington. »

« Luke s'en est sorti vivant, Lindsey intervient. »

« Luke est mineur. Et un soldat. Je pense que Papa est loin d'être l'homme le plus terrifiant qu'il connaisse, Grace réplique. Sans compter que jouer aux échecs sobre est un avantage certain. Conor, en revanche… »

Conor, en revanche, ne tient pas l'alcool, et le whisky que Papa cachait et que Maman feignait d'ignorer tire à 50°.

Dieu doit VRAIMENT m'en vouloir. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier tous les saints du Paradis pour que Conor ait le bon sens d'arrêter de boire avant d'atteindre le coma éthylique.

**De longues, très longues, voire même interminables heures plus tard – mais en réalité, peut-être seulement 45 minutes. **

Conor ressort du bureau de Papa. Je saute sur mes pieds. Il sourit devant mon inquiétude.

« Ok, sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point tu es bourré ? je demande, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'œil que Papa me l'a bel et bien rendu en un seul morceau. »

Il prend un moment pour réfléchir.

« 5 ? il risque. Je ne sais pas trop. Probablement plus. Le whisky de ton père est… _intéressant_. »

C'est une façon de voir les choses.

« Il t'a traumatisé à vie ? »

Conor secoue la tête.

« Non, c'était une conversation très civilisée entre intellectuels de Nouvelle-Angleterre. »

Seigneur. Il est _vraiment_ bourré.

« C'est-à-dire ? je demande, méfiante. »

« Il a menacé de laisser libre cours à ta mère si jamais je faisais quelque chose qui lui déplaisait te concernant. »

Et bien maintenant on sait de qui Lindsey tient son côté impitoyable en affaires. C'est bon à savoir.

« Il m'a aussi souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille et bonne chance avec ta mère. Et toi. »

Si je ne savais pas que je pouvais être chiante, ça m'aurait vexé.

« Je lui ai dit que je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait, il ajoute en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et que ma vie était beaucoup plus intéressante depuis que je te connais. »

C'est vrai que si sa définition de « intéressant » c'est « deux voyages aux urgences en six mois » et « beaucoup plus d'alcool que tout être normalement constitué devrait ingurgiter », j'ai rendu sa vie plus intéressante.

Je soupire et lui prends la main, avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

« Allez, viens. T'as vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose, le whisky sur un estomac vide ce n'est pas bon. »

« Je suis Irlandais, il proteste. Le whisky fait partie de mon ADN ! »

Je m'arrête et le regarde d'un air sceptique.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne marches pas droit ? je souligne. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je crois que je te déteste un petit peu de ne pas m'accorder le moindre crédit, il annonce calmement. »

Je hausse les épaules et lui souris.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même d'Arcy : tu savais parfaitement à quoi t'attendre quand tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. »

**Trois minutes plus tard.**

Eve rentre dans la cuisine et grimace en nous apercevant.

« Sérieusement ? elle se plaint en nous contournant pour aller se préparer un café. Il y a une demi-douzaine de chambres dans cette baraque, et vous vous roulez des pelles dans la cuisine, histoire de bien nous couper l'appétit ? Merci bien ! »

Elle sort une tasse et nous lance un regard perçant.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas devenir le genre de couple insupportable qui se bécote tout le temps et se mange des yeux hein ? Je pense pas que je pourrais le supporter. Déjà que Lindsey et Luke c'est limite, mais bon, ils ont dix-huit ans, donc ça va. Vous, vous êtes _vieux_. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ma sœur sort de la pièce. Je lève les yeux vers Conor, qui a l'air un peu stupéfait de ce petit discours.

« C'était sa façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, je commente avec légèreté. Et si tu penses qu'elle a été dure, attends de voir la réaction de Lindsey. »

Il me regarde, toujours un peu sonné.

« Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que Gee approuve inconditionnellement et sans réserve notre relation. Ça équilibre un peu avec tes sœurs, il répond. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« En parlant d'approuver inconditionnellement et sans réserve… je commence. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« On dit quoi à Jules et Charlie ? »

Son air catastrophé reflète parfaitement ce que je pense.

Jules et Charlie vont être tellement furax qu'on leur ait caché qu'on était ensemble qu'ils nous tueront. Aucun doute là-dessus.

« Et à Ellie ? je continue. »

Conor blêmit davantage.

« Je suis en train de regretter de m'être levé ce matin, il marmonne. »

J'esquisse un sourire.

L'histoire de ma vie les gens !

* * *

><p>Avant que tout le monde ne pose la question: OUI. Il y a un épilogue. Qui est présentement en chantier. (Et quand je dis: en chantier, ça veut dire "j'ai écrit une scène"). Mais qui est prévu depuis le début et qui finira par arriver.<p> 


End file.
